O Perfume de um Lírio
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: O inebriante perfume de um lírio seduz quatro rapazes... E ele pode levar a muito mais que uma inocente paixão... [JPSBRLSSLE] Eu sei que parece piração, mas leiam antes de formar opinião! CAP 17 ONLINE!
1. Trailer

**O Perfume de um Lírio**

("Esta história não tem 'felizes para sempre', Lily. Só ódio… só dor.")

**Uma garota…**

_**When this began**_

_(Quando isso começou)_

— _Lily!_

_Ela se virou suavemente, deixando à mostra seus olhos intensamente verdes emoldurados por uma cascata de cabelos ruivos._

**Três amigos…**

_**I had nothing to say**_

_(Eu não tinha nada a dizer)_

**_And I'd get lost in nothingness inside of me_**

_(E eu estava perdido no nada dentro de mim) _

— _Qual vai ser a aventura desse mês? — perguntou Sirius._

_Remus reprimiu um gesto de ansiedade, enquanto James falava:_

— _Vamos até…_

_Nesse instante, Lily adentrou o buraco do retrato. Os três acompanharam fascinados o movimento de seus cabelos ruivos._

**Um inimigo…**

_**I was confused**_

_(Eu estava confuso)_

— _Ele também me azarou, Evans!_

— _Porque você fez primeiro! Não venha bancar o inocente pra cima de mim, Potter!_

_Ela estendeu a mão ao rapaz caído. Severus estremeceu ao toque delicado daquela mão._

**Com dezessete anos, eles descobrem o que é amar…**

**_And I let it all out to find_**

_(E eu deixo tudo pra descobrir)_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

_(Que eu não sou a única pessoa com esses pensamentos na mente)_

— _Eu amo Lily. Eu sei que eles também a amam, mas não posso evitar. Faz parte de mim._

**E aprendem a odiar.**

_**Inside of me**_

_(Dentro de mim)_

_James prensou Six contra a parede. Seu olhar era de fúria, enquanto ele pressionava a garganta do amigo._

— _Traidor nojento!_

**Ciúmes…**

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed**_

_(Mas tudo o que as palavras revelaram)_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

_(É a única coisa real que me resta pra sentir)_

— _Se afaste de Lily!_

— _Nunca! Eu a amo tanto quanto você, e se ela me quiser, eu serei dela!_

**Obsessão…**

_**Nothing to lose**_

_(Nada a perder)_

_**Just stuck hollow and alone**_

_(Estou preso em falsidade e sozinho)_

_Severus começou a apertar a garganta de Lily._

— _Sinto muito, ruivinha. Mas… se você não vai ser minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém._

**Traição…**

_**And the fault is my own**_

_(E a culpa é minha)_

_Remus beijava-a furiosamente, sentindo Lily se abandonar em seus braços, sentindo finalmente que era recíproco. De repente, eles ouviram um pigarro:_

— _Ham, ham. _

_Sirius e James contemplavam a cena._

— _E aqui está Remus Lupin, o garoto mais tímido de Hogwarts — disse James com a voz cheia de cinismo._

**Culpa…**

_**And the fault is my own**_

_(E a culpa é minha)_

— _Não posso contar a ele o que eu fiz. Ele nunca iria me perdoar._

— _E com razão. Você sabia o que ele sente por Lily, e mesmo assim…_

— _Não faça eu me sentir pior, tá legal?!_

**Ódio…**

_**I want to heal, I want to feel**_

_(Quero me curar, quero sentir)_

**_What I thought was never real_**

_(Tudo o que eu pensei nunca foi real)_

_**I want to let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_(Eu quero deixar ir a dor que eu tenho sentido por tanto tempo)_

— _Eu te odeio, seu desgraçado!_

— _Olha que interessante! Temos algo em comum… Eu também te odeio!_

**Pode o amor acabar com uma amizade?**

_**Erase all the pain 'til is gone**_

_(Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá)_

_**I want to heal, I want to feel**_

_(Quero me curar, quero sentir)_

**_Like I close to something real_**

_(Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real)_

— _Mas, e os Marauders? — guinchou Peter._

— _DANEM-SE OS MARAUDERS!_

— _Você não entende, Peter… Não podemos ser amigos. Somos só rivais._

**Pode o amor encher as fornalhas do ódio?**

_**I want to find something I've wanted all along**_

_(Eu quero achar algo que quero há tanto tempo)_

— _Eu sempre quis fazer isso — riu Severus, a varinha ainda apontada para o peito de James. — Agora quero ainda mais._

**O Perfume de um Lírio**

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_(Algum lugar a que eu pertença)_

— _Esta história não tem "felizes para sempre", Lily — suspirou Remus. — Só ódio… só dor._

Fic by Elizabeth Bathoury Black 


	2. Último Ano, Novas Sensações

**N.A.: **Eu sei que essa história parece uma tremenda viagem, mas por favor, antes de julgarem que é ruim, leiam. A maioria das pessoas que realmente leu, gostou, lá na Floreios, e eu gostaria que a Perfume fosse bem recebida aqui... Comentários inteligentes, de preferência!

**

* * *

**

**1 — Último ano, novas sensações**

Ele começou a procurar uma cabine para deixar seu malão. Encontrou uma no final do trem, deixou piscando no ar uma espécie de outdoor piscando em letras multicoloridas: "CABINE RESERVADA PARA OS MARAUDERS", e saiu para contemplar a Plataforma 9 ¾, pela última vez.

Era o sétimo ano de James Potter, o Prongs, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e ele olhava para a plataforma com aquela nostalgia que todos os alunos de sétimo ano sentem ao vê-la na última vez que vão ao castelo.

Muita coisa havia mudado desde que tinha entrado naquela escola. Tinha ganhado amigos, amigos que para ele eram como irmãos. De um garotinho tímido e inseguro, passara a ser um homem popular, seguro e dominador, admirado por muitos e temido por mais. Mas agora estava prestes a deixar a escola para trás e isso entristecia seu coração; havia sido muito feliz, felicidade essa que só Hogwarts pode proporcionar.

Olhou para si mesmo. Sem dúvida era um bonito rapaz. Seus cabelos castanhos cresciam espalhados para cima, e tinha um bom físico, como o de jogador de quadribol que era. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados tinham destaque no perfil atlético e meio magricela. Era um dos garotos mais desejados de Hogwarts — e, o mais importante, sabia disso.

— Olha que milagre! James Potter chegando cedo na Plataforma 9 ¾! Não, eu preciso tirar uma foto!

James não precisou virar para trás para saber que aquela voz pertencia a seu amigo Remus Lupin, o Moony. E de fato, quando olhou, viu um rapaz alto de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos da mesma cor, com uma expressão gentil e um sorriso que encantava a todos.

— Hoje é o dia dos milagres, então — replicou no mesmo tom. — Remus Lupin fazendo uma piada!

Os dois riram. Entre a turma de amigos de James, Remus era o garoto mais certinho. Era o mais cético e o único que conseguia fazê-los enxergar a razão… de vez em quando. Grande parte do seu receio de quebrar as regras se devia ao fato sabido por poucos de que ele era um lobisomem — e já estudava em Hogwarts por permissão especial de Dumbledore. Se o decepcionasse, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. Por isso, se esforçava para tirar boas notas e não desrespeitar as regras — o que o levara a monitor no quinto ano.

— Beleza, cara? — perguntou James.

— Beleza.

— Monitor-chefe?

— Como é que eu iria ser promovido tendo você e Sirius por amigos?

Risos de novo.

— Falando no Padfoot, soube notícias dele? — perguntou Moony. — Como ele tá se virando na casa nova?

— Diz que se sente muito sozinho, e tem vindo todo domingo almoçar lá em casa — disse James. — Não sei por que, a casa dele é muito legal.

— Não é todo dia que a gente recebe uma herança de mais de um milhão de galeões de um tio que a gente não vê há dez anos.

— Que Deus tenha Tio Alphard — disse alguém.

Remus e James olharam para ver quem era, e se depararam com Sirius Black, o Padfoot.

— Six! Há quanto tempo! — exclamou Remus, largando o malão no chão da plataforma e abraçando o recém-chegado.

— Moony! — disse Sirius, retribuindo o abraço. — Já estava sentindo falta da sua chatice.

— E eu da suas piadinhas sem graça.

— Vamos parar com a melação? — perguntou James. — Temos uma imagem a zelar.

Sirius soltou Remus e reparou na sua aparência doente.

— E aí cara? Foi muito ruim esse mês?

— Sempre é ruim — riu Moony. — A não ser quando vocês estão por perto, daí, fica… digamos… _divertido_.

Eles sorriram. Ninguém sabia que, uma vez por mês, um lobisomem, um cão, um cervo e um rato saíam para ganhar o mundo.

— E como é que está sua casa?

— Lá é muito grande para um cachorro solitário como eu — disse Sirius, jogando os cabelos para trás da orelha com um gesto displicente e fazendo algumas garotas próximas suspirarem.

Não era à toa. Sirius tinha em si uma elegância natural que o fazia muito atraente e desejado. Seu peito largo, seus braços fortes de jogar quadribol, seus cabelos caindo por cima do rosto e seus olhos claros eram, em conjunto, a maior causa disso… E, como James, ele sabia do que tinha, e usava esse dom natural para a sedução muito bem.

— E seu namoro com a Iris, como vai? — perguntou Remus.

— …A gente terminou.

— Quando? — perguntou Prongs. — Domingo passado vocês ainda estavam juntos…

— Terça-feira. A gente foi se encontrar no Diagon Alley… E, bem as coisas não rolavam mais como antes… Ela era uma garota tão cheia de fogo, mas daí foi caindo numa mesmice total. Então…

— …aqui está "Padfoot" Black, o mais novo solteirão de Hogwarts — completou James.

— Vou pegar geral esse ano… — riu Padfoot.

Remus reprovou balançando a cabeça, enquanto James e Sirius riam.

— Ah, Sirius, quantas vezes eu já disse pra não pensar nas garotas como objetos? Isso não é nada legal.

— Não enche o saco, Moony. Legal… as garotas vêm correndo atrás de mim, e eu nunca precisei ser legal… A não ser, claro, quando estou falando com elas.

— Você não se corrige, Paddy.

— _Padfoot_. Já falei que odeio que vocês me chamem de Paddy.

— Por isso mesmo a gente te chama assim — riu James.

— Não fale nada, seu veado.

— _Cervo_.

— Mas eu prefiro te chamar de veado.

— Mas isso é uma informação errada.

— Vão ficar discutindo ou vamos para o trem pegar uma cabine antes que todas estejam ocupadas, e termos que dividir cabines com Severus Snape? — perguntou Remus, indo para o Expresso.

— Eu já catei uma cabine — disse James, ajudando os dois amigos a pôr os malões no trem.

— A essa altura, alguém já pegou ela.

— Se alguém se atrevesse a disputar cabines com os Marauders — riu James.

— O que ninguém faz — completou Sirius.

— Lógico, às vezes me sinto participante de um grupo terrorista.

Os três foram até a cabine que James indicou, e apagaram o letreiro, que se encarregara de afastar qualquer possível ocupante.

— E Wormtail que não chega? — perguntou Sirius, se largando numa das poltronas da cabine.

— Você sabe que ele sempre chega atrasado.

— É… — disse James, olhando a plataforma pela janela —, mas uma certa ruivinha chegou antes dele e está vindo pra cá…

Remus, que estava quase deitado na poltrona, se ajeitou imediatamente numa postura reta, e Sirius tratou de bagunçar mais os cabelos.

Uma garota esbelta e de corpo bem feito passava pelo corredor. James gritou:

— Lily!

Ela se virou suavemente, deixando à mostra seus olhos intensamente verdes emoldurados por uma cascata de cabelos ruivos.

— Ah, é você, Potter. Acabam as férias, começam as chateações.

— Também estou feliz em te ver — riu James.

Lily foi até a cabine onde James estava parado e cumprimentou os Marauders.

— Oi, Remus, oi, Black.

— Oi, Lily — disse Moony com ansiedade.

— Oi, E... uaaaah... vans… — disse Sirius no meio de um bocejo.

Ela sorriu.

— Onde está Pettigrew?

— Peter ainda não chegou, ele sempre chega um minuto antes do trem partir — disse James.

— Ah, é que é esquisito ver só três Marauders…

— Se quiser ver só um… — disse James se aproximando.

— Se aproxime mais, Potter, e vai conhecer o sentido literal da expressão "morreu, enterra que a vida continua" — ameaçou a ruiva, se armando da varinha.

— E que tal você conhecer o sentido da expressão "amor com amor se paga"?

— _Furnunculus!_

James se desviou por pouco, e o lampejo atingiu o malão de Sirius, que se encheu de bolotinhas vermelhas. Bocejando novamente, o garoto murmurou um contra-feitiço.

— Estou te avisando, Potter, esse ano não estou pra brincadeiras.

E ela saiu. Assim que ela partiu, Peter apareceu.

— Atrasado de novo — disse Remus.

— Perdi a hora — ofegou Wormtail, largando-se do lado do outro. — Tudo beleza com vocês? Como é que foram as férias?

— Ótimas. E você, Peter?

— Viajei para Liverpool.

— Legal… — disse Remus, se levantando. — Galera, tenho que ir pro vagão dos monitores. O primeiro que enfeitiçar meu malão eu mato.

E ele saiu.

— Ei, Remus não está indo pro lado errado? — perguntou James.

— Acho que está — disse Peter.

— É "moony" mesmo — comentou Sirius.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não tomara o caminho errado por distração. Fora totalmente intencional.

— Ei, Lily!… — disse, entrando em uma cabine.

— Oi, Remus…

— Er… ãh… hummm…

— Que foi? Quer saber onde está a Daisy?

— O quê?… ah, é, quero.

Daisy Lynch, a melhor amiga de Lily, era monitora da Grifinória, dividindo turnos de patrulha com Remus.

— Ela já foi pro vagão dos monitores.

— Ah, tá certo…

E ficou ali, contemplando a ruivinha.

— Remus?… — chamou Lily, hesitante.

— Hã?

— Você não vai para o vagão dos monitores?

— Não… Ah, é, quero dizer, vou.

— Então é melhor ir logo, você já está atrasado.

— Ah, é… Tá certo… Tchau, então.

E, ainda hesitando, Remus partiu.

* * *

Na cabine dos Marauders, James conversava com Sirius: 

— Esse ano é o último ano em que eu tenho chance de ficar com Lily. Vou investir pesado.

— Você ainda não desistiu, James?

— Nunca vou desistir — riu Prongs.

— Ah, Jay, você nem gosta dela — disse Peter. — É só insistência.

— Só porque a garota rejeita o "famoso e admirado James 'Prongs' Potter", ele sai caçando ela — comentou Sirius. — Nem parece uma gazela, parece mais um tigre.

— É _CERVO_. E tá certo… É mais por causa do desafio mesmo.

"Nunca vou admitir para ele que amo Lily… Ele já me enche o saco porque ela é um desafio, imagina se ele soubesse que sou apaixonado."

— Ah… O James é masoquista, Six, nem ligue, faz parte desse ser… — disse Peter. — Ai, quando será que a mulher do carrinho de comida chega?

— Peter, você nem entrou no trem.

— Mas já estou com fome. Nem consegui comer direito, tive que enfiar tudo na boca às pressas…

— _Tadinho_…

Nesse instante, duas garotas da Corvinal, Emmeline Vance e Marlene McKinnon, entraram na cabine.

— E olha só quem temos aqui? — disse Sirius, se levantando imediatamente.

— Pena que eu sou comprometido… — gracejou James.

— Ué, tá namorando, Jay? — perguntou Marlene McKinnon.

— Estou prestes a namorar… A minha ruivinha não vai conseguir resistir por muito tempo.

— E a Lily já te deu moral? — perguntou Emmeline.

— Nunca — disse Sirius.

As garotas, Sirius e Peter riram, enquanto James amarrava a cara.

— Mas vocês podem se contentar comigo, não tenho compromisso e nem pretendo ter — sorriu Sirius.

— Não acredita na conversa do paspalho, Emmeline, ele tá namorando com a Iris Sunflower — disse Marlene.

— Para o bem-estar de todos e felicidade geral da nação, eu terminei com a Iris.

Emmeline, de repente, pareceu bem mais interessada nele.

— Jura?

— Claro, Linny — sorriu o rapaz. — Acha que eu mentiria pra você?

— Sinceramente… acho.

James e Peter riram.

— Ah, assim você me magoa… — choramingou Sirius, fazendo a sua famosa cara de "cachorro abandonado em dia de chuva".

— Tadinho… — disse Emmeline irônica. — Veja, Marlene, ele tá fazendo aquela cara.

— Se eu não conhecesse a peça, eu até ficaria com pena.

— Pena do Padfoot? Melhor _pêlo! _— zombou James.

— Hã? — fizeram as garotas.

— Nada, nada… — apressou-se a dizer Sirius, lançando um olhar fulminante para Prongs. — Idiotices de James Potter, encheríamos páginas e páginas com elas.

Marlene se sentou ao lado de James.

— Não sei onde foi que vocês arrumaram esses apelidos esquisitos. Padfoot… De onde é que veio isso?

— Nem pergunte, Marlene, nem pergunte — disse James sombrio.

— Histórias escabrosas e secretas dos Marauders — sussurrou Sirius com ar misterioso.

— Histórias _secretas_ dos Marauders? — repetiu Emmeline. — Marlene, eles devem ter matado alguém. Os Marauders fazendo peripécias sem se gabar? No mínimo, deve ser ilegal.

— Acertou apenas na última afirmação, Linny… Sim, é algo ilegal.

Marlene e Emmeline riram.

— Não vão acabar como os tais… Como é que é mesmo… Comensais da Morte.

No mesmo instante, uma atmosfera pesada caiu sobre a sala.

— Pense no que diz, Marlene — disse Sirius ríspido.

— Como se fôssemos nos envolver com esse tipo de gente — resmungou James. — Não é desse tipo de ilegalidade… Nada que ninguém vá se incomodar.

— Quem vai virar Comensal são o Ranhoso, o Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange… Sonserinos, obviamente.

— Desculpa, não quis ofender. Eu sei que vocês, _lá no fundo_, são íntegros.

— O que você quer dizer com _lá no fundo_?

— Que vocês são um bando de safados que mereciam Azkaban…

— Azkaban pros Marauders, galera! — embarcou Emmeline. — Tirando o Remus, Azkaban pros Marauders!

— Por que o Moony sempre se salva?

— Porque ele é gentil, cortês, sensato, estudioso…

— …certinho, CDF, irritante de vez em quando… — completou Sirius. — Mas é nosso amigo assim mesmo.

— Ah, mas ele tem uma qualidade — disse James.

— Qual?

— Tem o bom senso de andar com a pessoa mais bonita, inteligente e genial de Hogwarts.

— Ou seja — disse Sirius —, eu.

— Na verdade, eu falava de mim…

Emmeline, Marlene e Peter riram.

— Modestos… — comentou a primeira.

— Muito — disse a segunda. — Tanta modéstia me comove.

— Nós só somos realistas.

* * *

Enquanto isso, algumas cabines adiante, Remus e Daisy saíam do vagão dos monitores. 

— Parabéns, Daisy. Monitora-chefe!

— Parabéns? — repetiu Daisy incrédula. — Você faz idéia que eu vou ter que dividir turnos de patrulha com Lucius Malfoy?

— Ah, mesmo assim, você foi considerada boa monitora o suficiente para ser promovida. O que não é o meu caso.

— Lógico, você libera demais as traquinagens dos Marauders.

— Eles são meus amigos… Não posso simplesmente dar detenções para eles. Não tenho coragem de dizer a eles pra pararem… Além disso, eles não me obedecem mesmo.

— Ah, Moony… Não arranje desculpas. Até você recebe detenções.

— Eu não sou tão santo como pareço — riu ele. Depois, disse de repente: — Ei, Daisy, você trouxe pro colégio aquele seu exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma História?_

— Trouxe, eu sempre trago.

— Você pode me emprestar? Eu queria pesquisar uns negócios.

— Claro, vamos até minha cabine.

Com ansiedade, Remus seguiu Daisy até a cabine, onde estavam Lily, Magnolia Bennett, a Maggie, Iris Sunflower e Cherry Pryce, todas grifinórias do sétimo ano.

— Aqui de novo, Moony? — perguntou Lily, fazendo ele corar.

— Vim pegar um livro de Daisy… Olá, garotas — cumprimentou o rapaz. — Como vão vocês?

— Bem — disseram Maggie e Cherry.

Iris ficou em silêncio e Remus sentiu-se no dever de falar alguma coisa.

— Eu soube do que aconteceu, Iris… Sinto muito.

— Ele já andou contando?

Moony não pôde deixar de assentir. Lágrimas desceram pelos olhos de Iris.

— É um idiota — disse Maggie, tentando consolar a garota. — Não merece que você derrame uma lágrima por ele.

— Calma, Iris… — disse Remus, se aproximando da garota e pegando suas mãos. — Foi melhor assim. Se não tivessem terminado, iria ficar pior, vocês iam brigar… Você fica livre para encontrar outra pessoa melhor.

— Não está falando de você, né, Remus? — perguntou Cherry zombeteira.

— Não, Cherry — disse Moony, fuzilando a garota com o olhar. — Eu não posso nem consolar uma amiga que as pessoas já ficam pensando merda.

— É que você é um Marauder — justificou Maggie.

— Olha o preconceito… Então, Iris, como eu estava dizendo antes de _Cherry interromper com o comentário nada agradável_, fique bem. Procure esquecer o Sirius, procure sair com outras pessoas…

— Será que eu consigo?

— Claro! Você é uma garota bonita, tem um monte de garoto por aí babando por você.

Lily ficou olhando para Remus. "Como ele está sendo gentil com ela! Nem parece um Marauder…".

— Moony, o livro que você precisa tá aqui — disse Daisy, estendendo um volume de _Hogwarts, uma História_.

— Quê? Que livro?

— _Hogwarts, uma História_, ué, você não disse que queria emprestado?

Distraído de seu objetivo inicial pelas lágrimas de Iris, Remus lembrou-se da desculpa que dera para Daisy.

— Ah é, desculpe, me distraí.

Pegou o livro, lançou um olhar de esguelha a Lily e disse:

— Então, tchau, garotas… Vou encontrar aquele bando de terroristas que Deus me deu por amigos.

As meninas riram. Quando Moony saiu, Maggie disse:

— Ele é tão simpático, né?

— Nem parece um garoto — disse Daisy. — Acho que ele é o tipo de namorado que toda garota iria querer ter.

— Até você, Daisy?

— _Não_, Cherry. Você sabe que estou namorando com Kingsley.

— Falando em namorado, como vai o seu lance com Morgan, Cherry? — perguntou Maggie.

Morgan Ledger era o namorado de Cherry. Havia terminado os anos de Hogwarts, e agora a garota sentia sua falta.

— Muitíssimo bem. Só que eu sei que vou sentir muita falta dele… Droga, por que ele não podia repetir o ano?

Cherry, Daisy, Maggie e Iris riram. Apenas Lily não riu. Estava pensando no que Daisy dissera. _O tipo de namorado que toda garota iria querer ter…_

* * *

Quando Remus voltou à cabine dos Marauders, Emmeline e Marlene já tinham saído. 

— Aê, santinho! — disse Sirius. — Quem são os monitores-chefe?

— Daisy e Lucius Malfoy.

— Ah, não. O _Malfoy_ não! — exclamou James. — Ele não vai nos deixar em paz, porra!

— Fazer o quê — disse Moony indiferente. — Sirius, como foi que você terminou com a Iris?

— Já contei, tava caindo numa…

— Não, eu quero palavra por palavra. O que você disse pra ela?

Sirius pensou.

— Eh… Sentamos na Florean Fortescue's. Não pedimos sorvete. Eu falei assim: "Iris, nosso namoro tá naufragando. Eu não agüento mais." Ela falou: "Do que você está falando?". Eu disse: "Isso tá uma chateação total. A mesma coisa todo dia." Daí ela disse: "Você não faz nada pra tirar nosso namoro da mesmice." Daí eu disse: "E você fica me cobrando o que eu não gosto. _Detesto _que me cobrem.". E ela: "Se eu não te cobrar, você fica aí sem fazer nada." Daí eu fiquei puto da cara e falei: "Que porra, Iris! Pára de me cobrar!". Daí ela ficou triste. Daí eu disse, mais calmo: "Quero terminar." Daí ela disse: "Não precisa, desculpa, eu nunca mais te cobro nada." Eu disse: "Não é só isso. Eu cansei, não tô mais a fim." Daí ela começou a chorar, eu fiquei sem jeito e disse: "Tchau, Iris. Até Hogwarts." E fui embora.

Remus ficou olhando boquiaberto para o amigo.

— Sirius Black, você é um legume insensível.

— Hã?

— Como é que você fala assim com a garota? Simplesmente "tchau, acabou", e vai embora?

— É, oras, o que é que eu podia fazer?!

Os outros três se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça.

— Sério, Padfoot, eu nunca nem cheguei perto de uma garota e até eu percebi que você foi um idiota — disse Peter.

— Machucou os sentimentos da Iris — disse Moony. — Agora eu fui ali na cabine da Lily e ela começou a chorar quando me ouviu falar de você.

— A Lily? — perguntou James rapidamente.

— _Não,_ James. A Iris.

— Ah — disse Padfoot, sem graça. — Ah, sei lá. Não queria magoar ela.

— Mas magoou. Você literalmente foi um cachorro.

— Eu _sou _um cachorro, Moony.

Remus suspirou.

— Não sei como é que eu posso ser amigo de um ser desses.

— Nem nós — disseram James e Peter ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius mostrou a língua.

— Vocês são chatos, hein?

Decidindo ignorar o comentário, Remus sentou-se e abriu o exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma História_, que até era uma leitura interessante.

— E depois dizem que eu sou irritante — disse James. — Remus, _a gente nem chegou no colégio_. Pára de ler!

— Ah, estou a fim de ler um pouco… Mal encostei num livro nessas férias que não fosse de Poções. Vou me ferrar nos N.I.E.M.s — acrescentou desanimado. — Tentei fazer uma das poções que o livro mostrava, e, em vez de ela ficar púrpura, ficou lilás.

— Você saiu no lucro — disse Peter. — Minha poção ficaria azul. Ainda bem que não faço mais Poções.

— Vou me ferrar — repetiu Remus. — Prongs, Padfoot, como é que vocês dois conseguem ir tão bem com o Slughorn?

— Sei lá — disse James. — Eu só faço o que o livro diz e presto atenção no que estou fazendo.

— É porque somos demais — riu Sirius. — Falando sério, Moony, acho que você deveria pedir ajuda à Evans.

— Ajuda à Evans?

— É, ela é a melhor aluna de Poções, rivaliza com o Snape — disse Padfoot. — Só, que, ao contrário do nosso amigo Ranhoso, não veria o menor problema em te ajudar.

Remus parecia ansioso.

— Vocês acham que ela me ajuda?

— Claro — disse James. — Lily é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Faz qualquer coisa pelos amigos, e _você_ é amigo dela — acrescentou com uma pontinha de inveja.

— Você também poderia ser, se não fosse tão infantil, Jay.

— James não ser infantil? — riu Sirius. — Impossível.

— Não fale nada, _Paddy_, você é tão infantil quanto ele.

— Pelo menos não sou um alce.

— _Cervo_.

— Gazela.

— Pulguento.

— Veado.

— Babão.

— Chifrudo.

— Sarnento.

— Chega! — exclamou Moony.

Os quatro se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Eram realmente os quatro Marauders.

* * *

Nas carruagens, Sirius sussurrou a James: 

— Acho que já poderíamos fazer uma festinha de início de ano.

James deu uma risada maligna. Remus, que lia o livro que Daisy lhe emprestara, ergueu os olhos.

— Vocês não vão fazer nada, vão?

— Vamos — disseram os dois.

Peter se excitou, mas Remus lhes lançou um olhar de reprovação.

— Olha lá.

— Pode deixar, Remus. Diz quem que você não quer que a gente azare.

— Ninguém.

— Ninguém não vai dar, Moony.

— Ah… Tá certo, ninguém do terceiro ano pra baixo, nem a Lily nem as meninas, nem Fabian Prewett, nem Frank, nem Alice…

E foi fornecendo uma lista enorme de pessoas dos sétimos e sextos anos das casas.

— Em resumo, quase todo mundo, menos sonserinos, e corvinais e lufas-lufas com os quais você não fala — sintetizou James.

— Depois você escreve a lista por extenso — disse Sirius. — Pra gente se lembrar.

Eles desceram da carruagem, Remus mais afastado, furioso. Entrando no Saguão de Entrada, ele disse:

— Vou até o Salão Principal, estou cansado de levar detenções por coisas que não são minha culpa.

Os outros três o observaram ir embora, solitário.

— Depois a gente fala com ele. Agora vamos esperar o Snape.

Escondidos atrás da porta do saguão, os três Marauders esperaram até surgirem, juntos, Severus Snape, Senior Avery e Rabastan Lestrange.

— No três… — sussurrou Jay. — Um… dois… _três!_

Com um pulo, os três Marauders saíram de trás da porta, gritando:

— _Petrificus totalus!_

O feitiço de Peter passou a centímetros da cabeça de Severus; Sirius acertou Avery e James, Rabastan.

Severus puxou a varinha rapidamente de dentro das vestes.

— _Sectumsempra!_

Um lampejo brilhante acertou o rosto de James, que começou a sangrar. O rapaz gritou:

— _Uediuósi!_

Severus voou pelo ar e caiu com um baque extremamente desagradável no chão do Saguão de Entrada.

— _Locomotor mortis! _— gritou Sirius, antes que Severus pudesse se levantar.

O rapaz sentiu suas pernas colarem uma na outra, e, tentando levantar, começou a murmurar imprecações. James estava prestes a lançar mais um feitiço quando ouviu-se o grito:

— POTTER!

Pela força do grito, todos julgaram que era a Profª McGonagall, saindo de algum canto, mas, na verdade, era Lily Evans. A ruivinha saía de uma das carruagens. Atravessou a passos largos o Saguão, se ajoelhou junto a Severus e murmurou:

— _Finite!_

As pernas de Severus se soltaram.

— Você não tem senso, não é, Potter? — exclamou Lily. — O tempo passa e você continua sendo o mesmo babaca sem cérebro!

— Ele também me azarou, Evans!

— Porque você fez primeiro! Não venha bancar o inocente pra cima de mim, Potter!

Ela estendeu a mão ao rapaz caído. Severus estremeceu ao toque delicado daquela mão.

— Você está bem, Snape? — perguntou a garota.

Ele apenas ficou observando aqueles lábios suavemente rosados e carnudos, segurando sua mão.

— Snape? — repetiu ela.

— Hein?

— Você está bem?

Severus se pôs de pé, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

— Estou, obrigado, Evans.

Se aproximou de Avery e Rabastan, ainda duros como pedras do seu lado, e murmurou:

— _Finite_.

Os rapazes começaram a se mexer, e se levantaram, fazendo caretas ao ouvir os ossos estalarem.

— Vamos — disse Severus.

Aos tropeços, Avery e Lestrange seguiram o rapaz cuja capa negra esvoaçava a cada passo.

James, Sirius e Peter ficaram olhando emburrados para Lily, que murmurou um "humpf!" e lhes deu as costas. Quando passou por eles, Sirius sussurrou:

— É bonitinha, mas enche…

Lily ouviu. Se virou para Sirius com um olhar mortífero. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o rapaz lhe lançou um olhar sedutor que fez um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Pensando melhor, nada disse e foi para o Salão Principal, seguida por Daisy.

— É impressão minha ou ela não implica com você? — disse James ressentido.

— É que eu sou eu, corça.

— _Cervo_.

— Dá na mesma.

James ainda irritado, os três entraram no Salão e se sentaram ao lado de Remus, que abaixou o livro.

— Quem foi que vocês azararam? Snape estava andando com as próprias pernas quando apareceu.

— Quem foi que a gente _não azarou_, você quer dizer — resmungou Sirius. — A ruivinha do Jay não deixou.

— Queria ter a coragem que ela tem — replicou o outro, tornando a afundar a cara no livro.

James ficou muito quieto, com aquela cara de cobra prestes a dar o bote, e surrupiou o livro sorrateiro.

— Ei! — exclamou Moony, indignado, vendo a sua leitura ir para a mão do amigo. — Me devolve!

— _Hogwarts, uma História_ — leu James. — Sério, Moony, quantas vezes você já leu esse livro?

— Não interessa, alce. _Accio!_

O livro voou das mãos de Prongs para as de Moony, que o colocou no colo.

— O livro não é meu, o deixem quieto — reclamou o rapaz.

— Só se você parar de ler durante o jantar de abertura do ano letivo — decretou Sirius.

Remus suspirou.

— Tá certo.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram chegando. Muitos vieram cumprimentar James e Sirius, como Fabian Prewett e seu irmão Gideon, Kelly Duncan — uma corvinal que arrastava a maior asa para James —, Dedalus Diggle, Alice Trapp e Frank Longbottom, entre outros. Os dois já estavam ficando inquietos e entediados (como criancinhas de quinta série), quando, finalmente, surgiram os primeiranistas.

Interessado, Nearly Headless Nick surgiu ao lado de Remus para assistir a seleção.

— Olá, jovem Remus! — disse o fantasma. Ele gostava muito do garoto, pela sua educação e solicitude.

— Olá, Sir Nicholas — cumprimentou Remus. — Alguma confusão esse ano?

— Só o Peeves — disse Nick, balançando tristemente a cabeça. — Andou infernizando Argus Filch de novo, o Sr. Filch acabou escorregando no corredor e está na ala hospitalar. É como eu digo ao Fat Friar, devíamos expulsá-lo do castelo, mas o Friar está sempre querendo lhe dar outra chance.

— De chance em chance, o Peeves continua infernizando Hogwarts — opinou Sirius.

— Bem — disse Remus com um sorrisinho —, de chance em chance vocês também continuam infernizando Hogwarts.

James e Sirius riram.

— Verdade. O Remus está com a língua afiada hoje!

Moony riu também.

— É ou não é verdade? Acho que Dumbledore gosta de vocês.

— E quem não gosta da gente? — perguntou James sorrindo.

— Não digo do Sirius, mas quem não gosta de você, James, está ali a umas três cadeiras…

Os dois Marauders viraram-se para ver quem era e se depararam com a cabeleira ruiva de Lily Evans.

— Ah, ela me ama, Remus.

— E você lembrou de avisar ela? — riu Padfoot.

— Não me encham o saco. Vocês vão ver: esse ano vou conquistar essa ruivinha, ou não me chamo James Potter!

— Então vai escolhendo o nome novo.

Os garotos começaram a rir, e James fechou a cara.

— Psiu! A seleção vai começar! — sussurrou Nick.

Imediatamente, os Marauders se calaram e se voltaram para o Chapéu Seletor. Então, James notou algo muito estranho.

Pela primeira vez, o Chapéu não sorria. Pelo contrário, parecia estranhamente… triste. Quando sua boca se abriu num rasgo, e ele começou a cantar, não era a mesma canção animada que incentivava os calouros; era uma canção pesada, lenta e amarga:

_Há mil anos Hogwarts foi feita_

_Por quatro bruxos de grande fama_

_Gryffindor, corajoso e valente_

_Slytherin, ambicioso e astuto_

_Hufflepuff, meiga e generosa_

_Ravenclaw, inteligente e sábia_

_Cada um desses fundadores_

_Prezava algo em seus estudantes_

_Em sua casa, Gryffindor_

_Reuniu os de mais coragem_

_Slytherin escolheu_

_Os de maior ambição_

_Ravenclaw preferiu_

_Os que possuíam mente aguda_

_E Hufflepuff estendeu as mãos_

_E abrigou todos em seu grande coração_

_Porém as idéias conflitantes_

_A amizade rompida_

_As lutas e duelos freqüentes_

_Acabou-se a união em Hogwarts_

_Minha função é quarteá-los a cada ano_

_Mas será que estarei fazendo o certo?_

_Só digo uma coisa: sejam amigos_

_Amigos, amigos acima de tudo_

_Vencendo diferenças e pequenas rixas_

_Superando os erros de cada um_

_Pois amizade é a coisa que mais se preza_

_E quando se quebra, nunca mais volta_

As palmas soaram no salão. Desde o primeiro ano dos Marauders em Hogwarts, era comum ouvir o Chapéu recitar canções de união. Porém, James reparou que ele não falara em união, e sim, em amizade, e comentou com Remus, enquanto o primeiro aluno, Christopher Acken, era selecionado para a Corvinal:

— Ei, Remus, reparou que a canção do Chapéu estava diferente esse ano?

— Sim — disse Moony sombriamente.

— Estranho. Nunca vi ele falar tanto de amizade. Ele fala pra gente se unir, mas não romper os laços de amizade pra mim é nova…

— Para todos é nova — disse Nearly Headless Nick. — Estou aqui desde 1492, e nunca ouvi ele falando disso.

— Também não entendo — disse Sirius, do outro lado. — Mas deve ser por causa do Voldemort, como sempre.

As pessoas perto de Sirius empalideceram e olharam para ele como se ele fosse um anormal. Ele se desculpou com um gesto.

— Não sei que tanta encheção de saco por causa de um nome.

— Também não — disse James.

— Como disse Dumbledore, o medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da coisa em si — disse Remus sabiamente, aplaudindo quando "Newman, Carolyne", era selecionada para a Grifinória.

— Concordo — disse James, se debruçando cheio de tédio na mesa. — Caramba, tô com fome.

— Eu também — disse Peter, entrando na conversa.

— Ah, Wormtail, você não conta — riu Sirius. — Você está com fome 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, e sempre estará com fome, não importa o quanto encha o poço sem fundo que tem por barriga.

Peter franziu o cenho, enquanto Sirius e James gargalhavam, e Remus ria um risinho contido.

— Ah, vocês são muito, muito engraçados — disse Peter. — E podem falar muita coisa, o James andando de quatro pela Lily, o Sirius expulso de casa aos dezesseis anos, e o Remus um paranóico depressivo.

Os risos se acabaram no mesmo instante.

James ia responder, mas Dumbledore se levantou e ele apenas sussurrou:

— Nos acertamos mais tarde, Pete.

— Bem-vindos a mais um ano, queridos alunos! — disse com um enorme sorriso, e todos os alunos se sentiram felizes por dentro, como sempre acontecia, mesmo entre os sonserinos. — Quero dar alguns avisos antes que fiquemos tontos com nosso excelente banquete!

"Primeiro, quero apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Jason Faunt!"

Faunt, um homem jovem, mas um tanto sinistro, com cabelos negros à inglesa e vestes sóbrias e cinza, ergueu-se brevemente e em seguida se sentou.

"Segundo, devo avisar que a Forbidden Forest não tem esse nome à toa, e continua sendo proibida para todos os alunos."

Ele lançou um olhar breve a James e Sirius, que faziam cara de inocentes.

"Terceiro, devo ressaltar que, esse ano, a segurança estará reforçada, devido aos acontecimentos que todos sabem e acompanham. E não haverá segundas chances para _ninguém_."

Sua voz tinha se tornado séria, e seus olhos brilhavam profundamente. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter se entreolharam, e depois fitaram a mesa da Sonserina. Severus Snape, indiferente, olhava para o teto, mas seus amigos Avery e Lestrange pareciam tensos.

— Bem, é só isso que eu tenho a dizer. Vamos ao banquete!

Todos ficaram comentando as palavras de Dumbledore.

— Será que é esse ano que pegam o Snape? — perguntou James.

— James Potter, não saia por aí fazendo acusações sem fundamento — disse Remus. — Você não tem prova alguma de que Snape é partidário de Voldemort. E se alguém escuta e acha que ele tem algo a ver com a história? Pode ser expulso e até preso, isso é muito grave!

— Ah, Moony, também não precisa ficar dando sermão, não falei por maldade. Não estou _acusando_ Snape. Só fazendo suposições.

— Suposições fundamentadas no seu péssimo relacionamento com ele que eu sei. Não adianta ficar se fazendo de inocente que comigo não cola.

— Você está parecendo a Lily.

— Bem que eu queria parecer com ela… — suspirou Remus, se servindo. — Frango, Prongs?

— Sim — disse James, estendendo o prato enquanto Moony colocava comida. — Bem… então… esse ano vai ser barra pesada. Acho que a gente não vai poder ir nem pra Hogsmeade… _oficialmente_.

Os outros três não puderam deixar de rir.

— Você _acha _que a gente não vai poder ir a Hogsmeade? — disse Peter. — Eu tenho _certeza_.

— Então esse ano não vou poder convidar Linny para irmos a Hogsmeade… — lamentou Sirius. — Droga, acho que vou ter que ficar com ela aqui no castelo mesmo.

— Você não presta, Padfoot — disse Remus. — Nem terminou com a Iris direito e já está querendo fazer de Emmeline sua próxima vítima?

— Credo, você fala como se eu fosse um vampiro.

— Não, não é um vampiro — riu James. — É um cachorro faminto e pulguento.

— E esfomeado — acrescentou Remus. — Padfoot, _pare de pegar batatas do meu prato_.

Os quatro riram muito.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, o banquete já havia terminado, e os alunos voltavam a seus dormitórios. James partiu sonolento, Remus foi na frente para guiar os alunos de primeiro ano, Peter ficou comendo mais um pouquinho e Sirius levantou-se sem pressa, se espreguiçando e fazendo um grupo de quintanistas da corvinal suspirarem.

Lily se levantou. Daisy havia ido com Remus, Cherry fora até o corujal a fim de mandar outra cartinha para Morgan e Iris e Maggie foram dormir mais cedo.

Sentiu Sirius se aproximando por trás dela.

— Olha, Black, se você pensa que eu esqueci o que você fez…

— Claro que eu não penso isso — ele sussurrou no seu ouvido. — Ninguém nunca me esquece, Lily Evans.

Lily ficou sem ação, enquanto Sirius se afastava, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada nela.

— É como eu disse… — falou. — Você cresceu, Evans.


	3. Viva Slughorn!

**N.A.: **Como eu já tenho prontos os capítulos, vou tentar postar de semana em semana, OK? Aqui está o 2! Aliás, comentários eu respondo nos capítulos!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Viva Slughorn!**

No dia seguinte, foi Remus, como de costume, quem acordou primeiro, com o Feitiço Despertador que lançara nas cortinas, que, pontualmente às sete da manhã, se jogavam em cima dele como se estivessem pulando de _bungee jump_. Depois era só pregá-las de novo.

Depois de se vestir, tirou o seu enorme bisbilhoscópio, artigo de colecionador, do malão e começou a derramar água em cima da escrivaninha. Como esperado, o bisbilhoscópio começou a apitar freneticamente, acordando os outros Marauders.

— Remus e suas maneiras originais de nos acordar — resmungou James, escondendo a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

— Vamos levantando, pessoal — disse Remus, bem alto. — Hora do café…

Peter ficou de pé imediatamente, batendo a cabeça na quina da cama.

— Ai — gemeu ele, os olhos lacrimejando —, odeio deitar no beliche de baixo — reclamou.

— Você deita nele desde o primeiro ano — disse James, pulando do seu beliche e caindo no chão com um ruído suave.

— Odeio ele desde o primeiro ano.

Os outros dois riram, enquanto James ia para o banheiro. Sirius continuava dormindo tranquilamente.

— Será que deveríamos acordá-lo? — sussurrou Peter.

Remus concordou com um aceno divertido:

— Feitiço Expulsório ou Feitiço Convocatório?

— Façam o _Aguamenti _— sugeriu James do banheiro. — É bem mais engraçado.

Com uma concordância silenciosa, Moony e Wormtail se prepararam, enquanto James espichava a cabeça para fora do banheiro, a fim de espiar.

— No três — comandou Remus. — Um… dois… e… _três!_

— _AGUAMENTI! _— gritaram Remus e Peter ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma enchente despencar em cima do adormecido e incauto Padfoot.

Sirius se levantou imediatamente, ofegando e tiritando de frio.

— Nosso presentinho de começo de ano — riu Remus. — Que você não perca a primeira aula.

Xingando meio mundo, Sirius pulou para fora do seu beliche.

— Ótimo, agora vou pegar um resfriado.

— _Tadinho… _— ouviu-se a voz de James do banheiro. — Ele vai pegar um resfriado… _Que peninha…_

— Cala a boca, corça.

— _CERVO!_

Sirius ficou tentando se secar, enquanto Remus e Peter rolavam de rir no chão.

— Tá bem, Sirius, vou ser bonzinho — disse Remus, aspirando a água com um gesto da varinha.

— Oh, Moony… Você me comove com sua piedade — resmungou Sirius, pegando sua própria varinha e secando seu pijama. — A cama você seca, Wormtail, senão o seu beliche também vai molhar.

— Eu não disse que odeio deitar na cama de baixo? — disse Peter, se adiantando para secar os lençóis e colchões.

— Bem, eu vou me adiantando — disse Remus, num tom que ele pretendia que parecesse displicente. — Ou vou perder o café… Depois vamos ter que voltar pra apanhar o material.

E saiu na frente, quase apressado. Ao ouvir a porta bater, Sirius riu:

— Francamente, o Remus só piora com o tempo. No final do ano, ele vai estar chegando cinco horas para o café.

— E nós atrás dele — disse Peter. — Ele não se contenta em acordar sozinho, quer que a gente acorde junto.

— _James, sai do banheiro! _— exclamou Sirius. — Lily não vai aceitar seu convite para sair só porque você está mais perfumado…

— Deixa eu tomar meu banho em paz, porra! — reclamou James. — Sério, Six, você não pára de encher!

— E a culpa é minha se eu também preciso tomar banho?

Peter suspirou.

— Já vi que hoje vou ter que tomar banho depois do almoço…

— …pra morrer de congestão — acrescentou Sirius com displicência.

— Seu esculhambado.

— Olha, Jay, Pete aprendeu uma palavra nova!

— Gracinha. Sirius não estava tão alegre ontem quando ficou olhando para Lily…

Sirius empalideceu violentamente, enquanto James falou do banheiro:

— Sirius não estava tão alegre quando o quê?

Padfoot tapou a boca de Wormtail, enquanto gritava:

— Quando Iris Sunflower se sentou na mesa da Corvinal do lado do Fabian Prewett, como se eu me importasse…

— Ah.

Sirius encarou Peter.

— _Está maluco?! _— sussurrou. — E se James desconfia, seu panaca?

— Ué, pensei que Sirius Black nunca se deixasse levar…

— Cala essa boca antes que James perceba. Ai de você se contar para ele alguma coisa!

— Então aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Lily? Eu só vi o jeito que ela olhou pra você…

— _Não, não aconteceu nada. _— "E nem vai acontecer", acrescentou Sirius em pensamento. — Mas se sair por aí espalhando, as pessoas inventam histórias, sabia? E essas histórias podem acabar com a nossa amizade. Você quer isso? Que os Marauders se separem?

— De jeito nenhum! — exclamou Peter baixinho.

— Então, _silêncio_.

Peter fez que sim com a cabeça, agitado.

— Ei, Six, Pete, vocês ainda estão aí ou morreram? — perguntou James do banheiro.

— Morremos de tédio — disse Sirius, sem sorrir. — Sai desse banheiro!

— Tô saindo, calma, Paddy

— Calma nada, e é _Padfoot_.

Enrolado em uma toalha, James saiu, e Sirius entrou às pressas.

— Você me espera, Prongs?

— Espero, Padfoot. Espero se você não demorar muito, eu não quero morrer de fome.

— Tá certo.

— Bem, eu vou indo, James — disse Peter, incomodado.

— Manda um beijinho pra Lily e diz que eu já estou chegando.

Pela primeira vez, Peter não riu com uma piada de James.

— Tá… tá OK.

E saiu às pressas, deixando para trás um James aéreo e um Sirius muito perturbado.

* * *

Remus foi decididamente o primeiro a entrar no Salão Principal, depois dos professores, atraindo um comentário engraçadinho de Slughorn: 

— Caiu da cama, Sr. Lupin?

— Não, professor — disse Moony, corando. — Só quero ter tempo pra tomar café sossegado.

Logo atrás de Remus, vieram Lily e Daisy. O garoto ficou admirando os olhos verdes da garota, que logo recebeu um chamado de Slughorn:

— Ora, ora, se não é minha aluna favorita!

— Ora, ora, se não é o meu professor mais puxa-saco! — sorriu Lily.

Slughorn coçou a cabeça, onde se viam alguns vestígios de sua cabeleira cor-de-palha. Ele nunca conseguia agüentar uma resposta de Lily.

— Oho! Sempre fazendo brincadeirinhas, não é?

A garota sorriu encantadora.

— Bom dia, Prof. Slughorn.

— Bem, Srta. Evans, vai cursar minha matéria esse ano?

— Como se eu pudesse deixar de cursar Poções… Provavelmente você, e a turma toda da Grifinória iria me matar.

— Ho, ho. Bem, Lily, eu queria dizer… Esse ano, semana que vem, mais precisamente, estarei completando 40 anos de serviço em Hogwarts.

— Sério, professor? — disse Lily sorridente. — Parabéns!

— Obrigado, minha cara. E, bem, eu pedi permissão a Dumbledore, e farei uma festa… Só para alunos de quinto ano para cima, claro. E queria pedir sua presença… E da Srta. Lynch, é claro…

Remus, que escutava a história toda, riu soturno. Ele nunca seria convidado para uma festa de Slughorn.

— É claro que estarei lá, professor! — disse Lily radiante.

— Eu também — disse Daisy laconicamente, indo se sentar na frente de Remus. — Odeio as festinhas do Slughorn — sussurrou para o garoto, que conteve o riso.

Logo Lily se juntava aos dois, ao lado de Remus, que aspirou profundamente o perfume da garota.

— Então lá vai a estrela de Slughorn — disse Daisy insinuante.

A ruivinha sorriu corada.

— Ah, não exagera, Daisy. Ele pega no meu pé, mas nem tanto.

— Quem manda ser um talento em Poções — riu Daisy. — Para Slughorn, é Deus no céu e você na terra.

— Eh, Lily…

A garota se virou para Remus, que, muito corado, parecia fazer um esforço para falar.

— Você é realmente boa em Poções, sabia?

— Ora, obrigada, Moony… — disse Lily, corando mais.

Remus sentiu como se uma brisa acariciasse seus ouvidos, com o modo que ela falava seu apelido. "Moony". Cada "o" se destacando naquela boca linda de lábios perfeitos… "Por Merlin, Remus John Lupin, controle-se!".

— Bem, eh, então… Eu sou um fracasso com o Slughorn.

— Ah, qual é, Remus, você não vai tão mal assim. Já vi Peter Pettigrew transformar uma Poção da Paz em uma Poção para Nascer Espinhos. Você pelo menos passou para o nível avançado.

— Mas vou tirar "Trasgo" em Poções nos N.I.E.Ms — contestou Remus em quase desespero. — Preciso. Muito. De ajuda.

— Ah — entendeu Lily. — Quer que eu te dê uma força?

Remus sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta completa.

— Eh… sabe… é isso. Se… se não for ficar pesado pra você…

— De modo algum, Remus — sorriu a ruivinha, e Remus sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrendo as costas. — Quando você quer começar?

— Você que sabe, Lily.

— Mas você não tem os deveres de monitor?

— Ah, é — disse Remus amaldiçoando mil vezes aquele distintivo. — Mas diz o dia que você quiser e eu digo se posso.

— A gente tem que ver, os horários…

— Já trouxeram os horários? — perguntou uma voz vinda do hall.

Era Cherry, acompanhada de Maggie, Iris e Peter, que estava todo encolhido, vindo no meio de uma leva de alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

— Ainda não — disse Daisy. — Está melhor, Iris?

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, balançando suavemente os longos cabelos castanhos, muito quieta. Moony e Wormtail decidiram não fazer comentários. O último se ajeitou ao lado de Remus.

— Padfoot anda me metendo medo — sussurrou Peter.

— O que foi que ele fez?

A boca de Peter se abriu, pronta a contar as insinuações de Sirius para Lily, mas foram outras palavras de Padfoot que ecoaram em sua mente. "Então, _silêncio"_.

— Nada, só quase me assassinou pra entrar no banheiro depois que o James saiu.

Desconfiado, Remus ergueu a sobrancelha. Seu olhar rápido e astuto logo captou as pernas de Peter tremendo e o modo como ele se mexia na cadeira, sinais infalíveis de mentira.

— Conta a verdade, Pete.

— Hã? — exclamou Peter, numa reação exagerada.

— Por que você está mentindo?

— Não estou mentindo — disse Wormtail. Rápido demais.

— Pára. Você pode mentir para Flitwick, dizendo que se acidentou e não pôde terminar a lição. Não para mim, que te conheço há sete anos.

Peter olhou para a mesa, envergonhado por nem saber mentir. Padfoot e Prongs podiam dizer as coisas mais sacanas sem que _quase _ninguém desconfiasse. E ele tinha aquela boca enorme.

— Não posso falar, se eu falar vai dar problema.

— Peter Pettigrew… — disse Remus em tom de aviso.

— Que merda, Moony! Não me pressiona! — disse Peter com a voz entrecortada. — Sirius disse pra que eu não contasse!

"O que será que pode ser tão sério?", pensou Remus.

— Para mim, você pode contar.

— Não, eu não posso! Envolvem a gente, envolvem os Marauders, pode ser que, se alguém mais souber, acabe com nossa amizade!

— Acabar com nossa amizade? — disse Moony, agora realmente preocupado.

— É, me deixa quieto, Remus!

— Eu prometo que não conto para ninguém, nem para o James, mas fale, estou nervoso!

Peter olhou para os lados nervosamente. As conversas e risadas já iam altas no Salão e ninguém repararia na conversa.

— Promete…

— Juro.

— Sirius está a fim de Lily.

Foi como se um balde inteiro de gelo se virasse no estômago de Remus. A sensação desagradável de frio invadiu suas veias, se espalhando pelo corpo todo, tornando cada membro com a firmeza de uma gelatina.

— Eh… Moony? Tá ouvindo?

— Tô… Acho que tô — disse Remus, distante. Sacudiu a cabeça e se forçou a olhar para Peter. — Sirius… a fim de Lily? De onde tirou isso, Pete?

— Eu não sou tão besta como vocês acham que eu sou — disse Wormtail em tom confidencial, como se não quisesse que ninguém mais soubesse que ele não era besta. — Eu olho as coisas, sabe. Eu vi o jeito que a Lily ficou quando o Sirius falou com ela.

— A Lily ficou? — perguntou Moony como se seu pior pesadelo tivesse se tornado realidade. — Ela se interessou pelo Sirius?

— Pelo menos ficou toda mexida quando Six se despediu dela…

"Pronto, Remus. Agora se atire de um precipício."

— Bem, eh… E Sirius lhe disse para não contar para ninguém?

— Ele disse que não aconteceu nada, e que é pra eu não contar, porque alguém pode ouvir e distorcer e falar para o James. E eu acho que ele ainda respeita o James.

"Pelo menos isso".

— É. Faz bem de não contar a ninguém, Peter. Pode ter sido só impressão sua. Não vale a pena destruir a confiança que James tem em Sirius por causa de uma coisinha de nada.

— Foi mais ou menos isso que o Sirius me disse, exceto pelo fato que ele estava com o punho erguido e uma cara que parece a sua quando você se transforma.

Remus não riu. Se sentia como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz na vida. "Se Sirius ficou assim, é porque realmente aconteceu alguma coisa."

Naquele instante, porém, impedindo que ele continuasse a conversa com Peter, surgiram Prongs e Padfoot.

— E aí, acabou o café?

— Quase — disse Remus. — Vocês demoraram muito.

— É…

— Eh, Paddy!

— _Padfoot._

— Tá certo, eu… segui o seu conselho. Vou pedir ajuda à Lily.

Se Remus precisava de alguma confirmação, ela veio. Os olhos cinza de Sirius brilharam de um modo perigoso, e havia algo estranho no modo como ele serviu o copo com o suco de abóbora. Ele afastou uma das madeixas negras dos olhos, e Remus sabia que era um dos sinais dele de irritação.

— Vai? — perguntou James, inocentemente interessado.

— Vou — confirmou Remus com um sorriso torto. — Falei com ela hoje de manhã. Aliás, vai ter uma festa do Slughorn.

— Já de cara? — perguntou Sirius, trocando sua expressão de irritação por uma de visível prazer.

— É, parece que ele vai comemorar 40 anos de serviço em Hogwarts, daí ele vai fazer uma festinha — disse Remus desanimado. — Já convidou Lily.

James exultou, e Sirius não pôde deixar de sorrir, mas os dois se apiedaram da expressão desanimada de Moony.

— Ah, que foi, Moony?

— É que eu nunca posso ir nessas festas — disse Remus, a voz lenta e triste. — Slughorn nunca me convidaria.

Sirius e James se entreolharam e sorriram, o mesmo pensamento passando pelas suas mentes.

— Ah, a gente pode dar um jeito de convencer Slughorn.

Remus ergueu a cabeça.

— Sério?

— Claro! Você é nosso amigo, somos os queridinhos do Slughorn, depois da Lil e do Snape. Vai ser fácil convencer ele.

De repente, Remus se sentiu extremamente alegre. Se tudo desse certo, iria a uma festa de Slughorn!

Nesse instante, a sineta tocou. Sirius disse, alegre:

— Melhor irmos, dois tempos de Poções agora… E hoje temos motivos especiais para não perdermos a aula.

Remus concordou entusiasticamente. Se levantando com rapidez, James, Sirius e Remus partiram para as masmorras, enquanto Peter, que não cursava mais Poções, continuou comendo alegre.

* * *

As masmorras estavam particularmente frescas naquele dia, quando os três Marauders entraram e se acomodaram na mesa de sempre, que tinha marcas das poções mal-sucedidas de Remus, daquela vez em que Snape tinha explodido o caldeirão de James, derramando uma grande quantidade de Poção do Morto-Vivo em cima deste e de Sirius, e daquela outra vez em que Sirius, distraído, derrubara a vela na mesa e quase pusera fogo em todos os caldeirões. 

Os três ocuparam as posições habituais, James na ponta, Sirius ao seu lado, Remus do lado de Sirius, e, ao lado de Remus, Frankie Longbottom, da Lufa-Lufa, amigo de longa data dos Marauders.

— E aí, Frankie? — cumprimentou Remus cordialmente; tinha conhecido Frank Longbottom até antes dos Marauders, no Expresso de Hogwarts, e os dois tinham uma amizade tão forte quanto possível, entre alunos de casas diferentes.

— Tudo OK… Oi, Prongs, Padfoot…

— Oi, Frankie — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— E aí, como é que foi, com a Alice? — indagou Remus em tom confidencial.

— Como é que foi o quê?

— Ah, se reencontrar… Já contou pra ela que tá a fim?

— Credo, Remus! A primeira vez que vejo a garota em dois meses e você quer que eu saia dizendo que a amo? Acho que você tá andando demais com James e Sirius.

— Ei! — disse James indignado. — Eu ouvi essa, Frank! Que história é essa de me comparar com o Sirius?

— É, Sirius Black e James Potter, não tem comparação, todo mundo sabe qual é o melhor — disse Sirius sorrindo.

— Lógico… eu! — riu James.

— Tadinho, sonhar não custa nada…

Os quatro riram bastante.

Em outra mesa, Lily Evans, Daisy Lynch e Alice Trapp conversavam aos cochichos, enquanto, ao lado delas, Severus Snape ajeitava seu material de Poções. Do sétimo ano, ele era o único sonserino que cursava Poções.

— Você vai na festa de Slughorn, Alice?

— Ele ainda não me convidou…

— Mas claro que vai te convidar, você também faz parte do Slug Club — disse Lily.

— Esses jantarezinhos de Slughorn são um saco — reclamou Daisy. — Ficar vendo Narcissa Black se esfregando em Lucius Malfoy, ouvindo o professor de conversa mole para cima de James e Sirius, babando em cima do Tommy Edgecombe… Sério, isso me irrita.

— Mas essa vai ser uma festa de verdade, com música e tudo, e você pode se afastar do Slughorn se quiser… Daquelas tipo traje de gala.

— Isso sem falar que Kingsley certamente será convidado — disse Alice, indicando o corvinal sentado na mesa mais adiante, só de corvinais —, e provavelmente vocês passarão uma linda noite dançando valsa…

— Bem… Então, acho que pode até ser interessante…

As garotas riram.

— E você, Alice? Que tal aproveitar a ocasião e se declarar pro Frankie?

Alice corou vivamente.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil, Lily. Não é fácil. Aliás, não é nada fácil, especialmente se você fica feito uma muda idiota perto dele…

— Não sei o porquê… — disse Daisy zombeteira. — Sério, Alice, Frankie tá na sua. Você não vê como ele te olha? Quando a gente tava na reunião dos monitores, ele estava te devorando com os olhos. Aposto que, se você falar, ele não vai hesitar duas vezes, vai te abraçar, se declarar, te beijar…

— …E daí eu vou cair da cama, acordando — finalizou Alice. — Sem fantasias, cara Daisy.

— E quem disse que eu tô fantasiando? Você não lembra como eu estava insegura quando fui me declarar pro Kingsley? Agora estamos namorando divinamente. O mesmo vai acontecer com você.

— Sei.

— Atenção, classe — disse Slughorn, parando diante do quadro.

As garotas silenciaram imediatamente, voltando-se para o quadro. Muito atenta às explicações de Slughorn, Lily não percebeu os olhares que o garoto a dois caldeirões de distância lhe lançava, afastando os cabelos negros e compridos do rosto.

— Eu sei que as cabeças de vocês não devem lembrar de muita coisa, agora depois das férias, mas se concentrem, pois hoje farão uma poção difícil — disse Slughorn. — Antes de mais nada, para que servem as mandrágoras?

Cinco mãos diferentes se ergueram no ar. Slughorn olhou, e selecionou a mais tímida, ao canto:

— Fale, Severus.

— As mandrágoras trazem ao estado natural aqueles que foram transformados ou petrificados.

— Muito bom, Severus! Dez pontos para a Sonserina! Agora, vocês lembram dos perigos da Mandrágora? Por que ela é perigosa?

Novamente, cinco mãos se ergueram no ar. Slughorn escolheu outra:

— Sr. Lupin?

— O grito da mandrágora é fatal para quem o ouve.

— Excelente! Dez pontos para a Grifinória! Hoje, vamos preparar um tônico restaurador de Mandrágora. As nossas mandrágoras, felizmente, estão mortas, o que significa que não irão gritar nos seus ouvidos. A receita está na página 21 de _Estudos Avançados de Poções_, os ingredientes no armário, e a melhor poção ganhará uma barra de chocolate da Honeydukes!

Bem, como não é todo dia que você ganha chocolate de graça, todos os alunos começaram a se dedicar mais do que nunca às suas Poções, apanhando mandrágoras, e fazendo exatamente como estava no livro.

Remus foi o primeiro a abandonar a competição. Distraído, mexera uma vez a mais a Poção, e, agora em vez do tom verde-esmeralda em que a poção deveria estar, ela estava de um verde grama bem claro. Em seguida, Frank pôs uma pitada de pimenta a mais. A poção explodiu na sua cara, e ele e Remus foram banhados por uma explosão de líquido verde e gosmento. Vendo que, na cara de Frank, já nasciam folhas, Slughorn mandou os dois às pressas para a enfermaria.

Até o final da aula, várias pessoas tinham cometido erros, e Tommy Edgecombe e Dedalus Diggle tiveram que ir correndo até a enfermaria, com galhos nodosos saindo da cabeça. Slughorn passou conferindo o conteúdo das Poções terminadas.

Ao passar pela mesa de James e Sirius, que estava parecendo aqueles muros cobertos por trepadeiras, ele fez um aceno afirmativo e encorajador. Dali, foi até a mesa de Lily. Deu uma verdadeira exclamação de prazer ao verificar o caldeirão de Lily, um sorriso ligeiro ao passar pelos caldeirões de Daisy e Alice, e outra exclamação de prazer quando verificou o caldeirão de Severus.

— Acho que deu empate! — ele exclamou. — Realmente, não sei o melhor, se o seu, Severus, ou o de Lily!

Severus e Lily se encararam. Lily sorria, mas o olhar do garoto, que procurava se ocultar atrás da cortina de cabelos negros, era esquivo e encabulado.

— Se… se quiser, professor, pode dar o chocolate para ela — disse Severus baixinho.

— Tem certeza, Severus?

— Tenho, eu… tenho algum chocolate no dormitório.

— Então está certo! — exclamou Slughorn sorrindo. — Assim que age um verdadeiro cavalheiro! Tome, Lily, o chocolate!

Ele entregou a Lily uma enorme barra do melhor chocolate feito pela Honeydukes. Lily sorriu para Slughorn e exclamou para Severus:

— Obrigada, você é um anjo!

Severus Snape ficou muito vermelho. Quando a sineta tocou, segundos após, ele apanhou seus materiais num átimo e disparou porta afora.

Todos os alunos foram indo. Só James, Sirius e Lily ficaram para trás, a garota arrumando o material enquanto olhava com ar de ingênua gulodice para o chocolate em seu bolso.

— Quem fala primeiro? — sussurrou James.

— Você — disse Sirius.

— Não, você.

— Por que eu?

— A sua cara de cachorro curioso vai ficar muito bem.

Sirius deu um suspiro conformado e se adiantou.

— Professor Slughorn?

— O quê? — disse o professor, que estava cuidando das malas, e se virou abruptamente. — Ah, Sr. Black!

— Sirius, professor, achei que já tínhamos chegado a um acordo sobre isso…

— Ah, sim, claro. Desculpe.

— Então, professor… Fiquei sabendo que você vai completar 40 anos de serviço em Hogwarts! Parabéns! — disse Sirius com seu sorriso mais bajulador.

— Oho! As notícias se espalham! Obrigado, meu rapaz!

— Não há de quê, professor, você merece. Quer dizer, merecia, se não fosse o fato de que está prestes a fazer uma festa e nem eu nem James fomos convidados ainda! — disse Sirius na maior cara-de-pau.

James achou que era a hora de se intrometer:

— É, professor, por mais que você esteja fazendo quarenta aninhos de Hogwarts, isso não é razão pra esnobar a gente.

— Oho! — riu Slughorn. — Esnobando vocês? Eu não ousaria!

James e Sirius riram também.

— Eu ia mandar o convite oficial para vocês hoje à noite, mas já que insistem, estão convidados!

— Ah, bom.

— Ainda bem! — disse Sirius fingindo-se aborrecido, o que fez Slughorn e James rirem.

Vendo como Slughorn estava à vontade, Sirius e James se entreolharam. "É agora".

— Bem, professor — disse Sirius com a voz muito bajuladora e a famosa cara de cachorro abandonado em dia de chuva. — A gente tava pensando…

— Sabe, você é o nosso professor mais divertido — disse James com um sorriso pidão. — E vai fazer quarenta anos de Hogwarts... Uma ocasião feliz…

— É, feliz… — concordou Sirius.

— Então… A gente podia chamar o Moony pra vir na festa? Sabe, o Remus Lupin.

Slughorn olhou ressabiado para os dois Marauders, olhando para a carteira coberta por vegetação.

— Ah, não foi o Remie que fez isso — disse Sirius. — Foi o Frankie, e o Frankie é do Slug Club, então você vai convidá-lo… E, apesar de não ser nenhum talento em Poções, o senhor não pode fingir que o Moony não é um dos melhores alunos da classe, professor.

— Ahn… hum…

— Ou vai dizer que não ouviu o Prof. Robert, de Runas Antigas, dizer que o Remus é o melhor aluno que ele já teve?

— E não ouviu falar daquela façanha dele nos N.O.Ms, quando a Profª Marchbanks pediu para ele fazer uma última demonstração à vontade e ele transformou a mesa dela em uma girafa de cinco metros de altura?

— E que, tirando Poções, que ele tirou Excede Expectativas, o resto tudo ele tirou Ótimo?

Slughorn parecia cada vez mais espantado, enquanto James e Sirius contavam as peripécias de Remus Lupin com notas.

— E então, professor? Não vale a pena convidá-lo? — concluiu James.

— Ah, bem… eh… sim, vale — concordou Slughorn. — Vocês venceram. Vou convidá-lo para a festa. E… já que estou sendo bonzinho, chamem também o Peter Pettigrew. Quero os quatro Marauders na minha festa.

— Sério? — disseram James e Sirius exultantes.

— Claro…

Os dois saíram da sala de Poções dando piruetas.

— Ah, meninos… — riu Slughorn, para depois se voltar para a aluna que ainda estava na sala. — Ainda aí, Lily? Vai acabar se atrasando para a próxima aula.

— Período livre, professor — disse Lily sorrindo, para sair comendo o chocolate.

No corredor, sozinha, ela disse para si mesma:

— É… Até que James Potter e Sirius Black não são tão insensíveis assim… E até… bonitos.

Ao ver o que dissera, Lily corou e se repreendeu:

— Não começa, Lily Evans. Você não vai cair de quatro por eles que nem as outras.

Entretida com seu chocolate e seus pensamentos, Lily não percebeu o olhar furtivo de Severus Snape atrás de um corredor.

— Ah, Lily… — ele murmurou. — Você não pode se interessar pelos Marauders. Eu não vou deixar.

* * *

Respondendo os comentários... 

**Laly: **Realmente. Chega dos velhos clichês! Que bom que você está gostando, fico bem feliz. Continue acompanhando!

**Lellys Evans Potter: **Se eu soubesse... Aliás, como essa fic vai ser uma realidade alternativa, não sei nem se a Lily realmente vai ficar com o James... ou se ela vai ficar com alguém... Aposto que vou acabar decidindo isso só no último capítulo... Mas vou tentar esclarecer a relação que ela tem com os três bem certinho. E, quanto a ela ser triste, bem, eu quase só sei escrever tragédia... Tomara que você goste do capítulo 2!

**Hina Townsend: **Que bom que você gostou! Eu tentei não descaracterizar os personagens, mas também não quero fazer o velho clichê costumeiro, Lily uma histérica que briga com o James, que tem uma amiga que se faz de difícil pro Sirius, e uma outra amiga tímida que fica tendo um amor platônico pelo Remus. Tô de saco cheio dessas historinhas! A fic vai ter 21 capítulos contando com o epílogo. Beijos!

**Thaty: **Não é porque é triste que deixa de ter seu charme... Valeu!

**_Legenda:_**

**_Honeydukes: _**Dedosdemel

**N.A.: **OK, sobre o Peter não ser besta. Eu não acho que ele é besta. Olha o plano que ele armou pra botar a culpa no Sirius, até o Remus reconheceu que foi genial. Sei que seria melhor se ele não tivesse existido, mas ele também é uma parte vital dos Marauders, o cara que traiu todo mundo. Eu imagino o Peter de Hogwarts como um cara que se faz de sonso, mas que gosta muito dos amigos. Além disso, acho ele um personagem extremamente interessante: por que ele traiu James e Lily? O que ele estava sentindo? Por isso, não vou deixar o Peter à margem. Ele vai ter participação decisiva no desfecho da história.


	4. A Festa

**N.A.: **Aqui está o capítulo 3, com um pouco mais de ação, já que o 2 foi fraquinho. Dêem uma olhadinha!!!**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: A Festa

No mesmo dia, mais tarde, na ala hospitalar…

— Conseguimos, Moony! — exclamou James entrando espalhafatosamente na enfermaria. — Você vai à festa de Slug… ai!

Sirius acabara de pular para dentro da enfermaria, tropeçar em James e ir com ele ao chão, fazendo Remus e Frank rirem e Madame Pomfrey ficar furiosa:

— Será que vocês não aprendem nunca que a enfermaria é um lugar de repouso?! — questionou ela, a voz aguda e alta. — Temos pessoas tentando perder folhas e galhos aqui dentro!

— Ah, Madame Pomfrey, a gente sabe que você nos ama — riu Sirius com uma piscadela.

A enfermeira bufou.

— Mais um barulhinho, um barulhinho que seja, e eu boto vocês para correr daqui!

— Tá certo, tá certo… — disse James, olhando para o chão fingindo inocência.

Remus, Frank e Sirius riram, enquanto Madame Pomfrey se adiantava até a cama de Tommy Edgecombe, um arrogante da Corvinal, que tinha uma linda galhada na cabeça. Ao lado de Tommy, Dedalus Diggle havia adormecido, um enorme e frondoso galho saindo da sua testa.

Frank tinha o rosto cheio de folhas, meio verde, e só era distinguível pelos cabelos castanhos em cachos que o faziam ficar semelhante a um anjo, diziam as garotas. Remus, que fora menos atingido, tinha apenas uma faixa do rosto com folhas, fazendo parecer que tinha barba verde.

— Então — disse Remus ansioso —, vocês conseguiram?

— Conseguimos — informaram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

Remus exultou, sorrindo. Finalmente, uma das famosas festas de Slughorn, ao seu alcance!

— Como? — perguntou Frank, já a par de tudo.

— Ah, foi só contar as coisas que o Remie faz — disse James. — Aquela da girafa detonou.

A parte do rosto de Remus que não estava coberta por folhas corou.

— Ah, sério que vocês contaram aquela história pro Slughorn?

— Aquilo sim foi uma façanha, Remus — disse Frankie, que presenciara a cena. — Do nada, uma girafa de cinco metros de altura! A cara da Profª Marchbanks!

Encabulado, Remus coçou a cabeça.

— E quem ganhou o chocolate? — perguntou, para disfarçar.

— Lily — disse uma voz se aproximando. — Mas o Snape empatou com ela, só que cedeu o chocolate.

Era Daisy, chegando.

— Daisy! — exclamou Remus. — Que está fazendo aqui?

— Nada, só quase fui ameaçada de morte por todas as garotas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa para saber o que aconteceu com dois dos mais gatinhos de Hogwarts…

— Nós estamos bem, Daisy, diga para as garotas ficarem tranqüilas — disse Sirius, sorrindo.

— Na verdade, eu estava falando de Moony e Frankie… — disse a garota, avaliando os rostos cobertos de folhas. — Mas, se isso não passar, suponho que não vão continuar sendo dois dos mais gatinhos de Hogwarts…

— Ora, Daisy, sem brincadeiras — disse Frank. — Gatinhos de Hogwarts… Os caras de Hogwarts são esses feiosos aí do seu lado, eu e Remus somos duas pessoas discretas e levemente atraentes.

— Levemente atraentes… — disse Sirius. — Faz-me rir, hein, Remus? Eh… Remus? Alô, Terra chamando Remus!

Remus estremeceu como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um transe.

— O que foi? Alguém disse alguma coisa?

— Não, estávamos nos comunicando por telepatia e seu cérebro está bloqueado… Ah, é, esqueci, você não tem cérebro…

— Há, há, há, estou me matando de rir — disse Remus ironicamente. — Mas, Daisy… Que história é essa de Snape cedendo chocolates para a Lily?

Daisy corou ao sentir a atenção dos três Marauders voltada totalmente para si.

— Não é história nenhuma, Remie… Slughorn disse que o Tônico Restaurador de Mandrágora de Snape estava tão bom quanto o de Lily, e disse que os dois tinham empatado. Então o Snape falou que a Lily podia ficar com o chocolate, e ela aceitou, e pronto!

— Ah, por que uma coisa dessas nunca acontece comigo?… — disse James com um suspiro.

— Por que você não faz por merecer — disse Sirius. James estranhou a pontada de agressividade em sua voz, mas nada disse.

— Bem, as folhas vão cair até o fim do dia? — perguntou Daisy.

— Vão — disse Remus. — Acho que, até o jantar, já terão caído todas.

— É engraçado, esse monte de folhas — disse a garota, cutucando o rosto de Moony e arrancando algumas das folhas.

— _Ai, isso dói!_

Os garotos se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar até perderem o fôlego. Até que Madame Pomfrey apareceu, feito um furacão:

— FOOOOOORAAAA!!!!

* * *

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, uma enxurrada de garotas apareceu cercando os Marauders nas horas mais inconvenientes, pedindo se poderiam levá-las ao baile.

James e Remus recusaram qualquer convite, James dizendo que era comprometido, e Remus falando que não queria encetar compromissos. Já Sirius passou por cima das garotas que o convidaram e convidou Emmeline Vance, fazendo muitas meninas espumarem de raiva por causa da corvinal. Frank, também muito requestado, respirou, deixou-se tomar por um ímpeto de coragem, e convidou Alice. A garota, num êxtase de felicidade, aceitou. Até Peter conseguiu um par, a quintanista Kelly Duncan, que na verdade foi com ele apenas para ver se conseguia se aproximar de James, mas… bem, já era alguma coisa.

Quanto às garotas, Lily não aceitou nenhum convite, especialmente se ele vinha da parte de James; disse que queria ir ao baile sem compromisso de ficar com ninguém. Daisy iria acompanhada por seu namorado, Maggie havia sido convidada pelo bonitão Fabian Prewett, Iris havia aceitado o convite de Gawain Robards, o monitor da Corvinal, e Cherry havia declarado solenemente que não iria, não só por não participar do Slug's Club, como porque iria passar a noite sozinha, já que estaria sem Morgan.

Até que enfim chegou a grande noite.

* * *

Com os cabelos úmidos, Sirius se deu uma última olhada no espelho. Seu belíssimo conjunto de roupas azul-marinho, que apenas realçava o cinza de seus olhos e fazia um contraste interessante com sua pele fina e pálida. Apontou a varinha para os próprios cabelos negros e secou-os num instante.

— Sirius Black… — falou, passando mais um pente nos cabelos —, as gatinhas vão enlouquecer.

— Falando sozinho, Sirius? — perguntou Remus saindo do banheiro, de banho recém tomado, toalha amarrada na cintura e cheirando à colônia.

— Só me admirando — disse Sirius. — Como é que ficou o efeito final?

Remus o olhou avaliativo.

— Eh… Bom. Sim, bom.

De repente, atrás de Remus, uma embolação, uma luta, várias coisas derrubadas, alguém correndo como um raio, a porta do banheiro se fechando e Peter, respirando ofegante estirado no chão.

— James entrou no banheiro, eh? — perguntou Sirius rindo, enquanto Remus vestia suas roupas de gala.

— Aquele veado nojento — resmungou Peter.

— É _CERVO!_ — gritou James do banheiro.

— Ih, é hoje que você dá o bolo na Kelly Duncan, Pete — disse Remus, ajeitando as vestes e se olhando no espelho.

Remus escolhera vestes vermelho-vivo que tinham o efeito de realçar sua palidez e lhe dar um ar misterioso. Além de tudo, combinavam extraordinariamente com seus cabelos castanhos, que hoje estavam sedosos e pendendo para o loiro.

— Ai, por Merlin, eu vou parecer um dragão soltando fogo nessa festa — comentou o monitor. — Acho que vou mudar a cor dessas vestes pra preto.

Ele já estava quase pegando a varinha quando Peter a tirou de sua mão.

— Não, Remus, você fica legal assim.

— É, Moony, tá maneiro — disse Padfoot. — De verdade, não muda pra preto não, você vai ficar parecendo que vai num velório.

— Vocês acham que ninguém vai rir da minha cara?

— Imagine. Só vão dizer, olha que cara idiota, parece o Snape!

— Há, há, há, Paddy e suas piadinhas.

— _Padfoot_. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que sou _Padfoot?!_

Remus e Peter riram. Do banheiro, começou a se ouvir a voz de James cantarolando uma musiquinha, sua voz soando grossa e desafinada:

— Hoje eu saio com a ruivinha… E beijo a ruivinha… E a ruivinha diz que me ama… E eu digo que amo ela… Então eu beijo de novo a ruivinha…

— Pára, Prongs, meus ouvidos estão doendo. Nunca ouvi coisa pior — disse Wormtail. — E sai desse banheiro!

— Não enche, Peter!

Ocupado como estava em tentar persuadir James que tinham horário para estar no baile, Peter nem reparou no mal-estar de Remus e Sirius.

— Bem, eu vou indo — disse o segundo. — Linny vai estar me esperando perto da Torre da Corvinal.

— Boa sorte, garanhão — disse Moony sorrindo triste. — Não machuque Emmeline!

— Remus e seus ataques de romantismo. Não vou machucar a garota, deixo bem claro que é só hoje.

Remus cruzou os braços enquanto Sirius saía sorrindo.

— Bem, eu vou indo também — disse a Peter. — Boa sorte com a Kelly e boa sorte se conseguir tirar o James do banheiro a tempo de se arrumar para o baile.

— Tchau, Remie, vê se arranja um par!

Remus piscou e saiu. "O par que eu queria arranjar nunca vai me querer… Não se eu tiver que disputá-la com James Potter e Sirius Black."

* * *

Pleno baile de Slughorn.

Realmente, o professor de Poções tinha caprichado. Desde a maravilhosa decoração no Salão Principal até as milhares luzes reluzentes das velas azuis, tudo formava um perfeito conjunto que deixava os estudantes privilegiados que podiam comparecer de boca aberta.

Logo, algumas estrelas começaram a se destacar no Salão, ao som da banda que Slughorn contratou, que no momento tocava uma música movimentada. Sirius Black e Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt e Daisy Lynch, Fabian Prewett e Maggie Bennett, Gideon Prewett e Sarah Gudgeon.

James Potter não se destacava entre os dançarinos pelo simples fato de não estar dançando, assim como seu amigo Remus Lupin, parados num canto do salão esperando uma certa ruivinha chegar. James tinha vindo com vestes negras de gola alta, que combinavam divinamente com seus cabelos, sóbrias e sérias e fazendo contraste com a expressão travessa que ele tinha permanentemente em seu rosto. Peter Pettigrew só apareceu depois, trazendo Kelly Duncan, que, se via pela sua expressão infeliz, desejava qualquer coisa que não fosse estar ali. Ele usava vestes marrons que só serviam para deixar mais acentuada sua forma de barril.

As pessoas riam, dançavam e conversavam, enquanto Slughorn apresentava vários de seus ex-alunos preferidos para os membros do Slug Club atual, e James e Sirius não paravam de ter a atenção exigida pelo professor, que fazia uma piada diferente, apresentava alguém, contava as proezas dos Marauders, até fazer os dois quase ferverem de irritação e desejarem sumir das vistas do "leão-marinho". Mas, afinal… Que se dê um desconto. Não é todo dia que se faz 40 anos de serviço em Hogwarts.

Então, de repente, ela chegou.

O vestido cor-de-vinho num corte elegante, deixando à mostra uma parte do colo alvo e gracioso, terminando quase aos pés, com movimento; os cabelos ruivos presos num coque elegante, dois pequenos cachos ruivos encimando suas orelhas, e o conjunto finalizado com um lindo diadema de brilhantes; os olhos verdes, refulgindo como duas esmeraldas engastadas naquele rosto de perfeição.

Todos olharam para ela, que de repente se tornou a grande estrela do Salão, corando quando o percebeu. As meninas conversavam em burburinhos, uma boa parte dos meninos tinha o queixo caído (de onde, talvez, se possa excetuar Kingsley, Frank e Peter). Só que, por mais que todo mundo estivesse olhando, ele foi o primeiro. Ele sempre iria tomar a dianteira. James.

— Oi ruivinha — disse ele com um sussurro, andando próximo. — Você está linda.

— Não adianta me elogiar, Potter — disse Lily, sem tirar o sorriso radiante do rosto. — Pra você continua sendo Evans.

Sirius, mais adiante, havia parado de dançar e devorava Lily com os olhos, examinando cada parte de seu corpo bem feito; desde os seios fartos, até as pernas torneadas marcadas pelo vestido. Pela primeira vez, conscientemente, ele admitiu para si mesmo que aquela garotinha magricela com quem cursava os primeiros anos de Hogwarts, era uma mulher agora… E ainda uma linda mulher…

Slughorn se adiantou sorrindo:

— Lily, minha cara! Está esplêndida!

— Que é isso, professor. Nem tanto.

— Oho! Modesta como sempre, então? Mas você tem sorte, chegou na hora da valsa. Veja só: já estão tocando!

Com efeito, uma valsa suave se ouvia no salão, e casais se adiantavam dançando na pista. James se aproximou, mas, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, Remus chegou primeiro.

— Me concede esta valsa, senhorita? — perguntou com uma mesura cortês. "Por Paracelso, o que é que eu tô fazendo?"

— Claro — disse Lily, fazendo os olhos cor-de-mel de Remus se abrirem de surpresa, enquanto oferecia a mão ao rapaz.

Remus a segurou e a guiou até o salão como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele, enlaçando a cintura de Lily, aspirando seu perfume de lírio, segurando suas mãos delicadas, sentia-se como se dançasse nas nuvens, inebriado pelos olhos verdes da ruiva. "Pelo menos um momento." Esta, por sua vez, admirava o perfil do rapaz, seus cabelos castanhos caindo por cima de seu rosto que tinha sempre uma expressão tranqüila. E se pegava pensando em como ele era mais agradável e mais maduro do que os outros três Marauders. E… como ele era bonito, com seus olhos castanhos meigos e tristes! Não ficava devendo nada para Sirius e James…

— Você está linda, Lily…

— Você também está elegante, Remus. Seus olhos são tristes, mesmo quando sorri, sabia?

— É? — disse Remus, visivelmente tentando transmitir uma imagem de alegria.

Pensar que aquela garota estava sendo disputada pelos dois garotos mais charmosos de Hogwarts e que ele não tinha nem um milésimo de chance o deixava deprimido.

— Mas ainda assim… Você tem uma expressão nos olhos… — continuou Lily. — Apesar de tristes, seus olhos são muito bonitos.

Remus sorriu alegre. Lily estava dizendo que seus olhos eram bonitos. Ah, graças ao santo pai de seu pai, que tinha os olhos cor-de-mel. Que estivesse no céu aproveitando.

— Vamos aproveitar o momento… — foi só o que conseguiu dizer, rodopiando com Lily, fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor o som da valsa e as sensações daquela mão leve como seda.

* * *

A um canto, Severus contemplava Lily e Remus por trás de um copo de vinho dos elfos.

— Já não bastam Potter e Black… agora Lupin…

Ele fitou bem a expressão nos olhos de Lily. Repentinamente, o copo que segurava se estilhaçou em mil pedaços.

— Oho! Mau jeito, Severus! — disse Slughorn, que estava sentado próximo. — Se machucou?

— Nada que eu não possa consertar, professor — disse o sonserino, apontando a varinha para a mão ensangüentada. Um lampejo e os cortes se fecharam. Com um gesto de descaso, limpou o sangue em sua capa negra.

* * *

E voltou a olhar para Lily.

Assim que acabou a valsa de Remus e Lily, James se aproximou da ruivinha literalmente correndo.

— Ei, Lily, dança a próxima comigo?

— _Evans_, Potter. E eu não dançaria com você nem se tivesse que escolher entre você e um centauro.

— E comigo, você dançaria? — perguntou uma voz com um timbre muito sedutor.

Lily olhou. Sirius havia surgido do nada ao lado de James. Lily não pode deixar de reparar no quanto ele estava bonito, e com seus olhos cinza brilhavam marotamente… E, também, no quanto adoraria ver a cara de James.

— É... Acho que… com você sim, Black.

Uma segunda valsa começou a tocar. Vitorioso, Sirius ofereceu o braço a Lily e a guiou para o salão delicadamente, como se receasse quebrar aquela fragilidade de cristal. James resignou-se a dançar com Kelly Duncan (que largou Peter num canto do salão), e Remus tirou Emmeline, que ficara momentaneamente sem par. E Sirius e Lily se olhando nos olhos…

— Você está linda — sorriu o rapaz.

— E você é o segundo que me diz isso hoje.

— Então o Moony também andou dizendo uns galanteios? — sussurrou Padfoot com um brilho muito estranho nos olhos, olhando para o amigo que valsava alegremente com Emmeline. — Me surpreende. Ele é tão tímido.

— Pois é.

— Mas, talvez, dançando com uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, qualquer um se sinta incapaz de não dizer algumas palavras…

Lily não pôde deixar de rir.

— Aposto que disse isso para Emmeline também.

— Não… Para Emmeline eu disse que ela é a garota mais bonita da Corvinal. Se bem que Marlene McKinnon não fica muito atrás, não…

— Sirius Black, o garanhão de Hogwarts.

Foi a vez de Padfoot rir.

— Imagine, Lil, você exagera.

— Você nunca tinha me chamado de Lil, Six.

— E você nunca tinha me chamado de Six, Lily.

A voz dele era suave e levemente rouca, provocando um efeito muito agradável e sedutor. Lily admirava seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, arrepiada, sentindo as suas mãos fortes de artilheiro de quadribol na sua cintura. Como seria bom sentir ele puxá-la para si e aqueles lábios tocarem os seus… "Ora, tire esses pensamentos da cabeça, Lily Evans!"

Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

— Sabe que eu não minto para ninguém, _Lily_ — A voz dele dizendo "Lily" provocou calafrios que percorreram toda a sua espinha. — Você é linda… O tipo de beleza que leva qualquer um à loucura.

— Mas eu não sou uma integrante do seu fã-clube, Black — ela disse, procurando manter a sensatez. — Não vou cair na sua conversa.

— E quem disse que eu quero conversar?…

A valsa acabou naquele exato instante, salvando Lily (ou não) do requesto de Sirius Black. Ela se afastou, ofegante, feliz por ter escapado, mas sem saber o que pensar, sentindo seu coração bater muito acelerado. Sirius… Sirius mexia com seu corpo.

* * *

Remus olhava tudo de um canto do Salão, quando surgiu Peter, pegando dois copos cheios de ponche.

— Ei, Pete! — cumprimentou. — Como é que vai com a Kelly?

— Bem! — disse Peter animado. — Ela me pediu para pegar bebida pra ela.

Por trás do ombro de Wormtail, era visível Kelly e Prongs conversando animadamente… Animadamente _demais_.

— Ah, bom! — disse Remus, sem querer desanimar o amigo que parecia tão feliz. — E, já dançou?

— Uma valsa — disse Wormtail corando um pouco. — Pisei no pé dela uma vez, mas ela disse que não faz mal.

Remus se controlou para não olhar para o teto.

— Ah, OK… Não é tão ruim assim.

— É — disse Peter novamente se animando. — E você, Remie?

— Eu?

— É, eu também vi você dançando com a Lily.

— Ah, como amigo — disse Remus, tentando parecer displicente.

— Sei…

— Olha, Pete, não comece — disse Remus, tentando se manter calmo. — Lily é só minha amiga. Você vai acabar enxergando coisas onde não tem.

Peter ergueu a sobrancelha, mas logo em seguida desanuviou sua expressão.

— Tá certo, acredito em você, Moony… Mesmo por quê, os três Marauders apaixonados pela mesma garota… Seria coincidência demais!

— Verdade — disse Remus, se sentindo pior a cada instante.

— OK, vou lá falar com a Kelly — disse Peter, levando os copos.

Quando olhou o seu par conversando com James, seus olhos se estreitaram, por não mais que um segundo. Depois o mesmo sorriso voltou ao seu rosto, inalterado.

— Talvez eu volte depois para pegar um copo pro Prongs.

— Tá certo, Pete. Tchau.

— Tchau!

* * *

Depois de dançar com Frank Longbottom e Fabian Prewett, fazendo tipo uma troca de pares com suas amigas, Lily viu James se aproximar.

— Lily… — disse ele com voz suplicante.

— _Não_, Potter.

— Por favor, eu te imploro. Não vou tentar nada, juro, juro, juro.

— _Não_.

— Não te incomodo por uma semana. Você não vai me ver por uma semana. Eu não falo com você por uma semana. Por favor.

A proposta de James era tentadora, mas Lily incrementou:

— E você não azara ninguém por uma semana.

— _O quê?!_

— Não azara ninguém por uma semana.

— Mas, Lily… Nem pra me defender?

— Nem pra se defender.

— Ai, não, por favor…

— Bem, acho que vou dançar com Tommy Edgecombe, ele parece estar livre…

— _Não! _Tá bom, tá bom, eu aceito.

— Então tá bem. Mas ai de você se eu souber…

— Eu cumpro as minhas promessas. Então vamos?

James parecia uma criança cujo aniversário tinha chegado seis meses antes, quando pegou a mão de Lily e levou-a até a pista com uma rapidez extraordinária, como se tivesse medo de que ela se arrependesse.

Lily se enterneceu com o carinho de James e sua expressão entusiasmada.

— Parece até um sonho, ruivinha — disse o garoto, enquanto rodopiava com ela.

Ela se comoveu com a alegria que ele demonstrava apenas por levá-la para dançar, a alegria de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, tão bonitos, apenas porque fitavam seus olhos verdes!

— Ah, Lily… — disse ele, e sua voz soou como uma brisa suave nos ouvidos da garota — …cada vez mais eu percebo como eu te amo.

— Ah, tá, Potter — disse Lily, sem baixar a guarda. — Você me ama e eu sou Sirius Black.

— Você não acredita? — perguntou James com um leve vestígio de mágoa. — Depois de tudo que eu faço?

— Como vou acreditar? — perguntou Lily, desejando acima de tudo, naquele momento, ser insensível, parar de sentir dúvida, a mesma dúvida que a estraçalhava desde o momento em que pusera os pés naquele maldito baile. — Você fala, mas será que palavras são suficientes?

— Você quer ações, mas não me deixa agir!… — disse James, tocando o rosto da ruivinha.

Lily se retraiu.

— Por favor, Potter, não vamos fazer isso… Vamos só dançar, OK? Não é hora de discutir a relação. — Mesmo porque, a cabeça de Lily estava tão confusa que ela não tinha forças para discutir nada.

— Tá certo — disse James. — Não vamos discutir. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que por você eu faço tudo… Atravesso mares, montanhas, saio de casa, dou a volta ao mundo… Só pra ver seu sorriso.

Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela sabia, que, se quisesse, estaria protegida naqueles braços. Mas não sabia se queria estar protegida naqueles braços tão fortes, com aquele rosto tão bonito e travesso…

* * *

— Ah, que noite! — disse Lily chegando ao dormitório e se largando na cama.

Cherry a olhou curiosamente.

— Chegou cedo, Lily…

— Cansada — disse a ruivinha, deixando claro que não queria conversa. — Vou dormir.

— Tá certo — disse Cherry. — Só imagino o que deve ter acontecido…

— Então, está imaginando nada — rebateu Lily, desatando os cabelos ruivos e deixando que eles caíssem por seus ombros.

— Sei, sei…

A colega de dormitório fechou as cortinas de veludo vinho, ocultando seu rosto sorridente, enquanto Lily colocava a camisola e se enfiava em seu beliche, desejando que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse.

"Lily Evans, você tá parecendo uma biscate. Você tá nutrindo sentimentos por _três _garotos. O que você pensa que está fazendo? Decida-se!".

— Sirius é tão sedutor e bonito, mas Remus é tão gentil e cavalheiro e meigo, e James é tão dedicado, tão alegre… Como escolher?

A pergunta atormentaria a cabeça de Lily durante toda a noite, enquanto ela fitava o teto do seu beliche e as cortinas fechadas, sem conseguir pegar no sono e pensando em um sorriso… Mas qual sorriso?

* * *

**N.A.: **E agora? A Lily vai ficar com o Sirius? Com o Remus? O Peter vai matar Kelly Duncan? Snape vai lavar a capa suja de sangue? O Slughorn é chato mesmo ou é só impressão minha? Alguém, um dia, vai comentar na minha song Incondicionalmente? Hihihi...

Apesar de eu não ter atualizado ainda na Floreios (é mais fácil postar um capítulo já feito do que terminar um outro, ainda mais quando este é complicado como o 11...), eu vou vir atualizar aqui toda semana.

Respondendo as reviews...

**Lellys Evans Potter: **É, eu vi que você não conteve a curiosidade e foi dar uma espiadinha lá na Floreios... Tudo bem, ninguém é de ferro. O seu comentário de lá eu vou responder no capítulo 11, OK? Que bom que você gostou tanto assim dessa minha humilde fic, a ponto de ler todos os capítulos de novo (às vezes eu também faço isso, mas é pra ver se eu errei alguma coisa...).

**Hina Townsend: **Eu sempre tento colocar um pouco de humor no meio das fics, pra não ficar aquilo de só tristeza... Que legal que você gostou! Vai ser exatamente essa a relação entre o Sev e a Lily, e eu também adoro personagens obsessivos... Tornam tudo mais interessante, principalmente os triângulos amorosos. Valeu!

**Botan Minamino: **Também acho que a Lily devia mandar todo mundo pro harém... Pena que não posso fazer isso. Mas nada me impede de fazer ela dar um "chega pra lá" em todo mundo e ficar com o Salgueiro Lutador (OK, não teve graça). Atitudes mais físicas... A partir do capítulo 5, e vai ter mais a ver com o Sirius, porque é esse tipo de desejo que ele desperta na Lily. Fique de olho!

**Thaty: **É... Acho que eu mesma sou um pouco estranha, às vezes. É só ler as minhas outras histórias pra ver que eu sou inteiramente pirada. Bem, e vou escrevendo essas insanidades... Continue lendo!

**DeH: **Que bom que está gostando! Pode deixar, DeH, eu sempre atualizo o mais rápido que posso!

**Mel Black Potter: **Já passou lá na Floreios? Lá o negócio tá mais adiantado... Parecendo a JK? vermelha como um rabanete Não precisa exagerar... Eu não atualizo periodicamente. Como estou em pleno final do ano, com projetos para organizar, provas a fazer e um monte de bagulhos, fica difícil. Mas eu sempre faço o mais rápido que posso; quando muito, demoro umas duas semanas. Fique à espera! Beijos!

* * *

Bem, eu sempre tenho o costume de postar uma prévia do próximo capítulo...

_Após a festa, os corações se agitam. As dúvidas surgem no ar, as verdades se cruzam, e algumas coisas se resolvem. Insegura, Lily terá que pensar muito no que está por vir... Enquanto isso, Severus é atormentado pelo estranho Prof. Faunt, um homem que esconde segredos sobre seu passado._

**_As Incertezas do Dia Seguinte_**

"_— Obrigado por ter me defendido."_

R&R!!!!


	5. As Incertezas do Dia Seguinte

**N.A.: Capítulo 4 ON!!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: As Incertezas do Dia Seguinte

Dia seguinte, um agradável e tranqüilo domingo. Abençoados sejam os domingos para todo o sempre, porque nenhum dos Marauders estava nem um pouco a fim de acordar… A não ser quando seu nome é Remus Lupin.

Se espreguiçando, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos levantou, se trocou e saiu antes de todos. No Salão Principal, quase completamente vazio, encontrou Frank Longbottom, que tinha uma cara tão feliz que só faltava cantarolar que o céu estava azul e o sol estava brilhando.

— Ei, Frankie! — cumprimentou alegremente, indo se sentar na deserta mesa da Lufa-Lufa, ao lado do amigo.

— Remus! Como é que foi, na festa?

Remus fez um gesto de "ah, deixa pra lá".

— E você e Alice?

Frank abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Eu… depois da dança, fomos pro jardim… Daí eu fiz que nem você disse: tomei coragem, respirei fundo, e falei que eu a amava.

— E depois? — disse Remus sorridente.

— Depois… Cara, eu suponho que tenha sido um milagre. Um tremendo milagre. Ela falou que me amava também, faz tempo, e daí… a gente se beijou!

— Aê, Frankie! — disse Remus sorridente, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. — Isso mesmo, rapaz! E então, pediu ela em namoro?

— Vou pedir hoje — disse Frank, que parecia estar para ter um colapso nervoso. — Será que ela aceita?

— Claro! — disse Remus, tentando infundir em Frankie uma esperança que ele mesmo não tinha. — Se vocês se gostam, não tem motivo pra ela não aceitar!

— Tomara — disse Frank pressuroso, enfiando uma grande colherada de mingau de aveia na boca e engasgando.

— _Anapneo_ — disse Remus rapidamente, fazendo um aceno com a varinha.

O mingau de aveia voou longe, enquanto Frank ofegava, na mesa.

— Valeu, Remus… — disse, tossindo. — Mas… não tem nada que você queira me contar?

— Eu?

— É… Faz uns dias que você anda meio cabisbaixo, meio triste… Tipo, eu pensei que às vezes você não quisesse contar pros Marauders, pode contar pra mim, se precisar.

Remus sorriu. Sempre era bom ter um amigo como Frank, que estivesse fora daquilo tudo, para variar.

— Caramba, Frankie… Nem sei por onde começar.

— Começa do começo. O que é que você tem?

Remus não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do tampo da mesa e encarar Frank.

— Bem, eh… Eu… tô apaixonado por uma garota.

— Sério? Legal, Moony! Isso é bom pra você! — disse Frank, sorrindo e dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

— Não, Frankie, isso não é legal. Não é nada legal.

Remus afundou a cabeça entre os braços, batendo-a na mesa.

— Ei, que é isso, cara? — disse Frank. — Não é pra tanto, você só está apaixonado!

— Ah, Frankie… Você só sabe da missa a metade.

Frank franziu a testa.

— Missa?

— Esquece.

— Tá, só sei a metade da missa, seja lá o que for uma missa. Por que você não conta a outra metade?

— Que outra metade? — perguntou outra voz. — E o que é missa?

Era ninguém menos do que James, se sentando junto a eles na mesa ainda deserta da Lufa-Lufa.

— Olha o milagre! — exclamou Remus. — Caiu da cama, James?

— Pesadelo — disse James displicente, passando uma quantidade generosa de margarina na sua torrada. — E então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

— Eh — começou Frank —, estávamos…

— …falando sobre os NIEMs — cortou Remus imediatamente.

Frank olhou em consulta para Remus, que discretamente fez que não com a cabeça.

— É, estávamos falando sobre os NIEMs.

— Falando sobre provas no domingo de manhã? Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer, não?

— E você? Como é que foi a festa? — perguntou Frank quase imediatamente.

— Pouco produtiva — disse James. — Dancei com Kelly Duncan uma vez, mas, no resto do tempo, fiquei sentado feito um idiota. A única coisa boa da festa foi quando dancei com Lily.

Os olhos de James se tornaram um tanto sonhadores, enquanto ele saboreava o pão como se fosse um doce muito delicioso.

— Ah, Lily… — disse, e um monte de migalhas voaram da sua boca.

Frank caiu na risada, enquanto Remus sorriu tristemente para o amigo, sentindo culpa. Como poderia desejar a garota de James? A garota que, desde os seus míseros onze anos, quando ele ainda era um garotinho de cabelos bagunçados, levemente inocente, e caindo sobre o peso de seus óculos, ele queria e amava?

"Remus John Lupin, você é um traidor idiota."

* * *

"Sirius Órion Black, você é um traidor idiota."

Como ele podia gostar de Lily, se apaixonar por Lily? James a amava. Era claro que James a amava.

"Bem, ele me disse que não amava."

_É, mas ele ama._

"Era só um desafio, não era?"

_Mesmo que seja só um desafio, é o desafio dele. Não seu._

"Ora, eu não sei… Acho que gosto mesmo da garota. Ela é linda demais. E tem personalidade, não é que nem aquelas fúteis que ficam me rodeando."

_Mas James gosta dela e começou a gostar dela muito antes de você. Ela é fruto proibido._

"Nunca liguei pro proibido."

_Ele é seu melhor amigo!_

"Eu sei. Que droga, por que eu não podia gostar de alguma outra garota que não fosse justamente Lily?"

_Pelo menos nisso nós concordamos._

"Ótimo, minha cabeça concorda com a minha cabeça."

_Ah, Sirius, você é um idiota._

"Ótimo, agora a minha cabeça tá me chamando de idiota. Esse vai ser um dia longo…"

Sirius deu um salto para fora da cama. Para sua surpresa, deu de cara com Peter, sentado na sua cama, balançando os pés para se distrair.

— Pete? Que horas são? — perguntou, esfregando os olhos com sono.

— Nove horas.

— Sério? Cheguei tão tarde ontem que pensei que fosse acordar meio-dia! Cadê Prongs e Moony?

— Madrugaram, acho. Foram embora cedo do baile.

— Ah.

Sirius procurou o largado e amassado uniforme de Hogwarts que ele atirara de qualquer jeito no malão na noite anterior. Com um toque da varinha, o fez ficar asseado, e então pôs-se a vesti-lo quando ouviu a voz de Wormtail:

— Ei, Six.

— Fala, Peter.

— Eh… eu… você dançou com a Lily no baile, né?

Pete desejou imediatamente não ter dito aquilo. Porque a agressividade com que Sirius se virou para fuzilá-lo com os olhos foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se encolher e ter vontade de ser abduzido pelos lençóis.

— Vai começar com essa conversa de novo, Wormtail?! — perguntou Sirius se aproximando furioso.

— Calma, Padfoot, calma, Padfoot… — disse Peter, recuando, muito assustado.

O olhar de Sirius era praticamente selvagem quando ele agarrou Peter pela camisa branca do pijama e ergueu-o.

— Não me enche, tá, Peter? _Não me enche!_

Jogou o rapaz para a cama, e saiu, batendo a porta com força. Deixando o outro quase às lágrimas.

— Merda. Agora eu tenho certeza.

* * *

Lily acordou no dia seguinte por volta das nove e meia, sentindo uma bruta dor de cabeça, provavelmente provocada pela maldita confusão em sua mente. Queria ficar o dia inteiro no dormitório, sem ter que encarar James ou Sirius ou Remus ou qualquer outra pessoa que a fizesse pensar nos seus sentimentos. Mas lógico que não teria tanta sorte.

— Finalmente acordou, Lily! — disse Maggie, vendo os olhos verdes da colega abertos. — Estávamos querendo saber como é que foi a noite!

— Ah, não foi nada sério — disse Lily, com uma careta.

— Não foi nada sério… É, não foi nada sério dançar com os três Marauders…

— Com os três? — perguntou Iris, que estava se arrumando no espelho. — Até com o Sirius?

Lily fuzilou Maggie com os olhos, enquanto falava:

— A Maggie insiste em ver coisas onde não tem. Sirius Black me chamou pra dançar, eu dancei com ele uma vez e foi só.

— É… — disse Cherry, insinuante. — Ninguém nunca imaginaria Lily tendo algo com Sirius, né?

— Claro que não! — exclamou Lily furiosa. — Sirius Black tem todos os predicados de James Potter: é arrogante, metido, se acha o maioral, azara as pessoas sem motivo e ainda tem mais um que o Potter não tem: é galinha! E a próxima que falar eu mato!

E, furiosa, enfiou-se dentro das vestes de qualquer jeito e desceu as escadas.

Já na Sala Comunal, ouviu um assobio, de um quintanista zombeteiro. Foi o suficiente para que ela gritasse:

— _Petrificus totalus! _—, e o quintanista caísse no chão duro como pedra.

Atravessou o buraco do retrato, e já estava indo pelo corredor quando ouviu um grito:

— Lily!

Se virou com a varinha erguida de modo ameaçador, mas parou ao ver que era Daisy tentando alcançá-la.

— Calma, não precisa me atacar, só quero falar com você — disse a amiga, e Lily se sentiu um pouco culpada pela explosão de raiva.

Daisy se aproximou e avaliou a garota.

— Nossa Lily, você está com olheiras.

— Não consegui dormir bem, e estou com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos.

— Melhor você ir à ala hospitalar; Madame Pomfrey tem um remédio para dor de cabeça que é tiro e queda.

— Primeiro vou tomar café, antes que os elfos tirem a mesa pro almoço.

— Não tá tão tarde.

— Mesmo assim, vou tomar café.

Daisy e Lily foram até o Salão Principal; antes de entrarem, porém, Lily estacou.

— Daisy, espia e me diz se tem algum Marauder aí dentro.

— Hã?

— _Espia e me diz se tem algum Marauder tomando café._

— Ah. Tá OK.

Abrindo um tanto a porta, Daisy enfiou a cabeça para dentro e olhou em volta.

— O Sirius Black, só.

— Então eu vou pegar o remédio pra dor de cabeça — disse Lily, se virando para ir até a ala hospitalar.

— Mas, Lily, e o café?

— O café que se exploda — retrucou Lily. — Vai, pode ir, Daisy, minha cabeça tá me matando e Sirius Black só vai piorar a situação.

— OK, já que você insiste…

Daisy abriu a porta e entrou animadamente. Lily deu um suspiro. Finalmente só.

* * *

Treino de quadribol, à tarde. Aliás, bem tarde. James sabia muito bem que os integrantes de seu time, entre eles Sirius, estariam morrendo de ressaca se ele os chamasse àquela hora da manhã para treinarem. E iriam matá-lo se ele fizesse isso.

É, naquele ano iriam ganhar a Taça, com certeza. Com ele como apanhador, Sirius artilheiro, mais os talentos recém descobertos de Dorcas Meadowes como goleira (ele não entendia porque aquela garota não tinha feito um teste antes, já estando no sexto ano), de Caradoc Dearborn e de Gideon Prewett como artilheiros, e de Sturgis Podmore e Eric Munch como batedores. Iriam arrasar.

Era o que James refletia naquela plácida manhã, deitado à beira de sua faia preferida no lago, confortavelmente acomodado na sombra, pensando. Mas logo seus pensamentos se voltaram para outros cantos mais profundos e indecifráveis da sua mente.

O que sentia por Lily.

Sim, dissera a Padfoot que era apenas um desafio. Dissera. Mas, ah… como tinha mentido. Aquela tinha sido a maior mentira que contara na vida, sem dúvida. Se espantava em como Sirius tinha acreditado nela.

Amava Lily. Amava aqueles cabelos ruivos e aqueles olhos verdes muito vivos, amava aquela personalidade forte, aquele jeito de sempre desafiá-lo, aquele riso em seus lábios quando ele caía do seu pedestal. Amava cada pedaço de Lily, cada minúsculo ponto, desde a pintinha graciosa no seu colo até a ponta da unha do seu mindinho do pé.

Ela queria mais que palavras. Queria ações. Pois bem, que viessem as ações. Eh… Que ações?

— Nessas horas, o Moony faz falta… — suspirou James para o céu.

Remus devia estar na biblioteca terminando um de seus trabalhos quilométricos (ele sentia pena de Remus, cursando duas matérias a mais que ele a nível de NIEM), e saberia exatamente as ações que Lily queria. Daria conselhos, falaria, explicaria pacientemente até que ele entendesse, não importando quantas coisas tivesse pra fazer. Era por isso que ele gostava tanto do amigo. Ele tinha uma grande dedicação a tudo que fazia, às pessoas que gostava.

Lily. Tão linda, sua Lily. Se ela queria ações em vez de palavras, ela teria ações. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas, se fosse preciso atravessar os sete mares, andando sobre quatro ventos (ou os quatro mares sobre os sete ventos, como dizia Pete), para fazer o que ela quisesse, ele faria. Ele faria sem reclamar uma única vez, pois, naquela vida, não tinha nada mais prazeroso do que ver Lily sorrir por sua causa…

* * *

Severus andava pelo castelo, pensando em ir à biblioteca para fazer seus deveres de Runas Antigas; porém, o pensamento de que provavelmente iria se encontrar com Remus Lupin e seus companheiros Marauders o afastou dos livros; tinha medo de não conseguir se controlar e pular no pescoço de um daqueles três nojentos.

Nojentos que teriam enorme prazer em conspurcar Lily, pensou ele; bafejar seus hálitos envenenados nos ouvidos daquele anjo ruivo, transformar o riso puro de Lily na risada hostil de uma cortesã. Mas ele não deixaria que nenhum dos Marauders tocasse em Lily, que sequer chegassem perto de Lily com seus dedos sujos, nunca deixaria que eles maculassem a beleza de sua pérola.

Andava perdido nos seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho numa sala ao lado; erguendo a cabeça entre a cortina de cabelos negros, pôde visualizar o Prof. Faunt, com um sorriso muito estranho no rosto, olhando para ele da sua sala.

— Bom dia, Sr. Snape — disse Faunt.

— Bom dia, professor — cumprimentou Severus cortesmente. Que é que aquele homem estranho queria?

— Queira conversar comigo, Sr. Snape — disse Faunt com um tom nada comum em sua voz, fazendo um gesto em direção à sua sala.

Severus sentiu um arrepio de mau pressentimento percorrer suas costas, como que significando que aquele lugar não era seguro; mas não iria se recusar a obedecer a um professor. Segurando a varinha com firmeza, entrou. Faunt trancou a porta.

— Então, Sr. Snape… — começou ele, a voz mais calma e tranqüila que Severus já tinha ouvido, depois da voz de Dumbledore —, sei que o senhor não costuma dar confiança à pessoas que não conhece…

— E o que o senhor tem a ver com isso? — perguntou Severus, com certa grosseria. Queria deixar bem claro que não iria ser joguete nas mãos de Faunt.

Sim, pois era óbvio que Faunt estava fazendo o mesmo joguinho de Slughorn, atraindo alunos de potencial; ele percebera desde a primeira aula que o professor ficara impressionado com seu grande dom para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E decidiu deixar isso bem claro:

— Quer fazer um clube do Faunt, é? Imitar o Slughorn? Não sou idiota como os Marauders, sabe. Saquei suas intenções desde o começo.

— Sinceramente, Snape, você não sabe nada de minhas intenções… — sorriu Faunt. — Só quero ser seu amigo.

— Vem com essa — disse Severus, irônico.

— É verdade. Eu sei muito bem que você não confia nas pessoas de imediato, e não posso dizer que desaprovo sua atitude. Mas você me lembra um pouco a mim mesmo… E acho que precisa de alguma ajuda.

— Ajuda? — as sobrancelhas de Severus se flexionaram num arco.

— Sim, ajuda. Ajuda com uma certa grifinória que lhe anda atrapalhando o sono…

— _O quê?!_

Severus deu um pulo, fitando Faunt horrorizado.

— Como?… _Como você sabe?!_

— Ora, meu caro Snape. Só falta você andar por aí com uma placa. Meus amigos sempre dizem que eu tenho olhos argutos…

— Não se meta nisso— disse Severus, ameaçador. — _Não se meta nisso, tá legal?!_

E, com um empurrão violento na porta, escancarou-a e saiu, furioso. Faunt apenas sorriu.

— Arisco como a Eileen… — comentou para si mesmo com um sorriso.

* * *

— Ê, melhorou o humor? — perguntou Cherry, ao ver Lily voltando da enfermaria, um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

— Sem dúvida — sorriu a ruivinha. — A minha cabeça está bem aliviada.

— Para nosso bem — disse Maggie. — Riram muito da cara do Ritter quando acharam ele petrificado na sala comunal.

Lily corou, enquanto Maggie, Cherry, Iris e Alice, que se juntara às grifinórias, riram bastante.

— Ah, vocês sabem como sou estourada. Eu morrendo de dor de cabeça, confusa, irritada, com fome, com sono e ainda vem um engraçadinho e assobia para mim? Eu não sou de ferro!

— Se tem alguém que não é de ferro é você, Lily — riu Alice.

Lily reparou em como seu sorriso estava radiante.

— Ei… Acho que alguém aqui tem alguma coisa pra nos contar…

Alice ficou vermelha, e as outras meninas começaram a pressioná-la.

— Ah, vamos lá, Alice…

— Conta, conta, conta!

— Como é que foi com o Frankie?

— Ah, tá certo, eu conto, mas parem de dar pulinhos! — exclamou Alice, fazendo as outras rirem.

— Acho que a noite foi melhor do que a gente imaginava, garotas — riu Cherry.

— Não teve nada de mais! — riu Alice. — Nós… ele… ah, meninas, foi maravilhoso! Eu dancei com ele, ele foi tão gentil, tão delicado, tão _tudo!_ E me disse… e me chamou pra um canto e disse que me amava!

— Então deu certo? — perguntou Lily ansiosa.

— Tudo certo! Certo mesmo, a gente ficou!

Os gritinhos excitados de Maggie e Cherry encheram o corredor.

— Sério? Sério que vocês ficaram? E como o Frankie beija?

— Preparem-se, estamos prestes a ouvir a resposta da pergunta que mais da metade das garotas do colégio fazem…

Alice corou.

— O beijo dele é tudo — disse com a voz num quase sussurro. — Me senti… flutuando… nas alturas. Ele me fez me sentir assim durante toda a noite. É tão diferente dos outros garotos… Eu o amo!

— E pra quando é o casamento? Queremos convite!

Alice dessa vez ficou escarlate.

— Não é pra tanto!

— Ah, você ama ele, ele te ama, o que é que falta?

— A gente namorar uns dez anos!

Dessa vez as risadas foram mais altas, atraindo a atenção de um grupo de garotos que passava logo adiante.

— Ai, Remie, ela tá lá! — exclamou Frank, pálido, agarrando a manga do amigo Remus. — Pelo amor de Helga Hufflepuff, o que é que eu faço?!

— Vai lá e fala o que você sente, cara — disse Remus sorrindo. — Ela te ama, você ama ela, o que é que falta?

— Coragem — confessou Frank produzindo um ruído engasgado com a garganta. — Às vezes eu queria ter entrado pra Grifinória.

— Vai lá — disse Peter. — Nada pode ficar muito ruim.

Frank fechou os olhos e fez o sinal da cruz. Depois, foi.

— Eh… Alice?

As meninas todas se viraram para Frank, e Cherry e Maggie começaram a rir, sendo atingidas por Lily e Iris com bruscas cotoveladas.

— Frankie? — disse Alice, piscando como um sinal luminoso.

— Eh… a gente… pode… sei lá, conversar?… — perguntou Frank nervoso.

— Tá… tá certo — sorriu a garota.

Ela sorriu para as amigas e se afastou um pouco junto com Frank, apenas o suficiente para saírem do campo de audição das meninas e não entrarem no campo de audição de Remus e Peter, parados no outro canto do corredor.

— Sabe, Alice — sussurrou Frank, pegando com doçura as mãos delicadas da menina —, eu… eu te amo muito.

— Eu sei… Eu também te amo… — disse Alice no mesmo tom baixo, a voz quase embargada de felicidade.

— E eu… eu não sei… sei lá… acho que… se…

— Pode falar…

— É que… se você me ama, que nem você diz… e eu te amo… a gente podia… ah, sabe… tipo… Lógico que eu vou entender se você não quiser… mas a gente podia… ah… namorar.

O rosto de Alice se acendeu em felicidade.

— Quê, namorar?

— Lógico, pensei que você não quisesse — disse Frank apressadamente. — Eu entendo, tudo bem.

— Está brincando? — perguntou Alice. — É claro que eu quero!

Frank a olhou, sem ousar acreditar naquela realização concreta de todos os seus sonhos ao mesmo tempo.

— Você aceita? Mesmo?

— Mesmo! — exclamou Alice, se atirando ao pescoço de Frank.

Tonto de felicidade, Frank a abraçou e os dois rodopiaram pelo corredor, atraindo os risos e os parabéns dos amigos.

Nesse instante, uma vozinha zombeteira fez-se ouvir:

— Longbottom e Trapp? Eca, Longbottom, você podia escolher alguém melhor do que essa sujeitinha!

Todos se viraram instantaneamente para ver de onde saíra o inconveniente comentário. E, confirmando as suspeitas de Lily e Remus, era Narcissa Black, acompanhada de suas amiguinhas sonserinas.

Alice se achegou mais à Frank, que só pode dizer:

— Deixa pra lá, amor.

— E se chamando de "amor"? — a voz de Narcissa soou escandalosa. — As coisas estão adiantadas, hein? Nossa, Longbottom, mais de seis gerações de bruxos e você ainda não aprendeu a ter bom gosto…

— E quem liga pro que você pensa, hein, Narcissa? — perguntou Lily, sentindo o sangue subir à cabeça. — Estamos muito pouco interessados na sua certamente bem fundamentada opinião de pessoa sem cérebro.

— E, como sempre, chega a Evans baixando o nível… — riu Narcissa. — Por pior que seja a Trapp, ainda é melhor que ser sangue-ruim…

Todos os presentes se viraram furiosos para Narcissa, enquanto Lily apenas ficou olhando-a com desdém.

Então, uma voz ainda mais cheia de desprezo que a de Narcissa se fez ouvir:

— E quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, hein, Cissy? A Evans pode até ter nascido trouxa, mas pelo menos ela não tirou "Deplorável" em Aritmancia.

Era Sirius, se aproximando por trás de Lily, que sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir sua voz suavemente rouca.

Narcissa olhava para Sirius absolutamente horrorizada.

— Como você soube?

Sirius riu, vendo Narcissa tão vulnerável. Ah, ele adorava saber desmontar os outros e ver suas expressões de terror.

— Os gritos de tia Druella lá em Grimmauld's Place… Sinceramente, acho que todos os vizinhos em um raio de cem quilômetros sabem, Cissy.

— "Deplorável" em Aritmancia, Narcissa? — riu Maggie gostosamente. — Nossa, é preciso se esforçar muito, hein?

— Ora, sua p…

— _Silencio! _— exclamou Lily, apontando a varinha.

Narcissa abriu e fechou a boca, furiosa.

— Uma demonstração perfeita de um Feitiço Silenciador, Lily, parabéns — disse Remus calmamente.

— Obrigada, Remie… Meus ouvidos não agüentam mais escutar porcarias — sorriu Lily. — Vamos? Já está na hora do almoço.

— Vamos — disseram todos em concordância, tomando o caminho do Salão Principal, enquanto as amigas de Narcissa pulavam freneticamente à sua volta, sem saber como desfazer o feitiço.

Remus, Frank e Alice foram na frente, seguidos de perto por Peter. Atrás de Peter, Maggie, Cherry e Iris vinham de braços dados, conversando alegremente. Lily e Sirius ficaram por último.

— Sirius?… — disse a voz dela, soando doce como uma brisa carinhosa.

Ele se virou para ela, contemplando aqueles cabelos tão ruivos, aquele rosto tão cheio de personalidade, meio frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo. Cada vez mais ele ficava preso dos encantos daquele rosto.

— Sim? — disse polidamente.

— Obrigado por ter me defendido.

Sirius fez um gesto de "não foi nada".

— Sabe que eu não perderia uma chance de desancar a Cissy… E além disso ela estava agindo feito uma idiota. Todo mundo sabe que não tem nada a ver esse papo de sangue-ruim, só a galera dela não se toca.

— Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

— Tudo bem. Mas acho que eu nem precisava ter me metido… Você se defende bem sozinha, hein? Aquela do Feitiço Silenciador…

— Ah, a voz dela me irrita! — sorriu Lily.

Os dois riram, um riso estranhamente contido. Sirius estava prestes a perder a razão.

_Controle-se, Sirius Black, pense em James…_

"O que eu faço? Vou beijar ela daqui a pouco!"

_Invente uma desculpa qualquer, rápido!_

— Ah! Eu… esqueci um negócio lá na Torre da Grifinória… Vou lá pegar! Nos vemos no Salão!

Sirius disse isso tudo muito apressadamente e saiu quase correndo. E nem ele nem Lily, que ficou olhando-o se afastar, perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um par de olhos ambarinos.

* * *

N.A.: **O capítulo 4 foi um capítulo que eu gostei de escrever. Das três revisões pelas quais passou a fic, esse capítulo entrou na segunda, e, apesar de não ter sido planejado, ficou um bom resultado. Comentem!**

_Hina Townsend: _Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! A bem da verdade, eu comecei a escrever a fic pelo capítulo 3, pra depois passar para o capítulo 1, e essa cena do Snape sempre foi algo que gostei... Tomara que goste do 4 também! E obrigada por ter passado em todas as minhas outras fics!

_Thaty: _Propaganda é a alma do negócio... Espero que você goste desse capítulo, OK? Beijos!

* * *

Prévia:

_Após quase um mês se contendo, Sirius pensa que não vai mais agüentar. A sensualidade de Lily e sua personalidade exigem mais do que ele pode dar. E agora o impulsivo rapaz vai dar vazão aos seus sentimentos. Barreiras entre o certo e o errado nunca foram importantes..._

**_Limites da Razão_**

_"— Você me provoca, me seduz, me mata só em te desejar. Eu não posso mais, ruivinha. Não posso mais."_

N.A.: **Gente, quem quiser, dê uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics. Eu escrevi uma song nova, Remus/Lily, e ando precisando de comentários carinha súplice. O 3 da Matar ou Morrer, pra quem acompanha, está lentamente saindo. Não prometo data de postagem... **


	6. Limites da Razão

**N.A.: Demorei, mas tá aí! A música do capítulo é Piano Bar, dos Engenheiros do Hawaii. **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: Limites da Razão

_**Na verdade nada é uma palavra esperando tradução**_

Engenheiros do Hawaii — Piano Bar

"Droga de vida. Droga, droga, droga de vida".

Era o que Sirius Black repetia para si mesmo em pensamento. Céus, já fazia cerca de um mês que ocorrera aquele mil vezes maldito baile. Um mês em que só Deus sabia como fora difícil para ele se conter. Se esquivar de Lily nos corredores, tentar fitar seus olhos verdes sem se descontrolar, sem sentir suas mãos tremerem e o suor frio escorrendo pela testa. E James só piorava a situação.

Com seus milhares de planos para conquistar Lily, compartilhados em cada detalhe com o melhor amigo; desde as cantadas inconvenientes, até os pedidos para sair e os mimos, tudo James dividia com Sirius, esperando poder contar com o outro; e Sirius se sentia um lixo toda vez que James fazia isso, um lixo que não era sequer capaz de retribuir uma amizade. De esquecer uma garota pelo melhor amigo, pelo irmão que fora capaz de acolhê-lo em tempos difíceis…

_Esqueça ela, eu já te disse._

"É mais fácil me dizer para arrancar as pernas."

_Você sabe que sua vida será mais fácil assim._

"Eu tentei! Você sabe muito bem que eu tentei! Mas é impossível, porra!"

* * *

_**O que você me pede eu não posso fazer**_

* * *

_E cadê a sua vontade?_

"Tirou férias, e nem me deixou aviso. Por mais que eu force ela, ela não aparece, eu não consigo esquecê-la…"

_Você não quer esquecê-la._

"Talvez eu não queira… Talvez seja por isso que seja tão difícil… Talvez…"

_Inútil. Traidor. James te levou pra sua própria casa. A família de James lhe deu cama e comida quando você precisou. E é essa sua paga?_

"Você fala como se não fosse difícil pra mim também suportar isso tudo. Você fala como se eu não estivesse sofrendo! Caralho, será que você não entende que o meu coração está_ desintegrando _de culpa?Será que você não entende que não sou mais o velho Padfoot, que eu não passo de um monte de pedaços de alma mastigados e cuspidos?"

— Padfoot? — chamou uma voz hesitante.

Sobressaltado como se tivesse despertado de um sono profundo, Sirius olhou para os lados; o dormitório escurecera desde que ele se internara ali, logo após a aula de Estudos dos Trouxas, desperdiçando todo um período livre. Ele não sabia se realmente não percebera a escuridão ou se tinha estado demasiado preguiçoso para acender a luz; só viu a silhueta de Peter recortada contra a luz que vinha da Sala Comunal.

— Você já vai dormir, Padfoot? Não são nem sete horas… Eu vinha te chamar pro jantar…

Sirius se levantou com rapidez.

— Wormtail, você mesmo que eu, Sirius Órion Black, o terror da noite, vou dormir antes da uma da madrugada? Tenho uma reputação a zelar!

Peter riu, e Sirius sentiu uma pontada de remorso em si mesmo. Também estava prestes a completar o seu aniversário de um mês o dia em que ele sacudira seu dedicado amigo pelo colarinho. Ele e Peter estavam meio distantes, desde então, e agora o rapaz preferia ir atrás de Prongs ou Moony em vez de estar com ele como costumava fazer. Talvez tivesse medo do que iria escutar dessa vez.

* * *

_**Assim você me perde, eu perco você**_

* * *

— Ei, Pete…

— Que foi?

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

— Quem chegar por último no Salão Principal vai se casar com a Narcissa!

E saiu correndo, às gargalhadas, enquanto ouvia os passos ansiosos e afobados do amigo que gritava que não era justo.

* * *

Ah, como era bom voltar de uma boa refeição. Era o que constatavam Sirius, James e Remus, de barriga cheia, tomando seu caminho até a Sala Comunal. Peter ficara lá, pois sua barriga, como tendo um tamanho maior, demorava mais para ser plenamente enchida, como falava rindo James e sua lógica brilhante.

Se sentaram à mesa da Sala Comunal. Remus desenrolou um enorme pergaminho e tirou alguns livros da mala.

— Que dever é esse, Remie? — perguntou Sirius, com medo de que fosse algum trabalho que tinha esquecido.

— Dever de Astronomia — respondeu Remus lacônico, puxando um calendário lunar.

— Sinceramente, Moony, não sei por que você ainda estuda Astronomia — disse James, puxando da mala seu dever de Adivinhação. — É tão inútil.

— E Adivinhação não é menos inútil — disse Remus, concentrado em descrever a atmosfera de Saturno. — Astronomia é bem mais interessante.

— Ah, eu gosto de Adivinhação. Dá pra zoar bastante.

— E eu acho vocês dois malucos — disse Sirius. — Pra mim, é só Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Estudos dos Trouxas. Quase sem deveres.

Ele deu uma espiada no calendário lunar e um sorriso entusiasmado surgiu em seu rosto.

— Ei, semana que vem é Lua Cheia!

Remus e James o olharam, silenciosos. Compartilhando o mesmo entusiasmo no olhar.

— Qual vai ser a aventura desse mês? — perguntou Sirius.

Remus reprimiu um gesto de ansiedade, enquanto James falava:

— Vamos até…

Nesse instante, Lily adentrou o buraco do retrato. Os três acompanharam fascinados o movimento de seus cabelos ruivos.

Remus foi o primeiro a sair do breve instante de torpor, e forçou seus olhos castanhos a se voltarem para James e Sirius. A expressão embevecida de Sirius o assustou; ele nunca vira Six assim antes. Mas, a não ser que ele interrompesse o encanto logo, James também ia perceber aquilo.

— Prongs? O que você estava falando? — perguntou Remus se fazendo de inocente.

Subitamente, como se ele, em vez de falar, tivesse lhes atirado um balde de água fria, os dois se voltaram para ele.

— Disse alguma coisa, Moony? — perguntou James, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos. _"Meu Deus_, ele não muda nunca?!"

— _Nada _— disse Remus incisivamente, olhando para Sirius —, só perguntei o que é que você ia falando e parou.

Sirius olhou fundo naqueles olhos amigos, e no momento hostis. "Caramba, será que ele sabe?".

_Como não saber, se você mostra tanto que só falta andar por aí com um letreiro de neon pendurado no pescoço?_

"Não enche, você também!"

— Eu tava dizendo pra gente dar uma passada na Floresta Proibida — disse James. — Saudade de ver unicórnios.

— Boa idéia — apoiou Sirius sem realmente saber com o que estava concordando.

Remus fez que sim com a cabeça, tristemente.

— OK… Tem mais alguma sugestão, Six? — perguntou James.

Sirius, que olhava Lily por cima do ombro de Remus, se sobressaltou.

— Eh… Sobre o que estávamos falando?

* * *

_**Como um barco perde o rumo**_

* * *

— Sirius!

— Ah, é, sobre a saída desse mês, né. Eu sugiro que a gente provoque os centauros. Acho que vai ser engraçado.

— E eu sugiro que a gente pare de escutar as loucuras desse insano — disse Remus. — O dia que a gente provocar os centauros vai ser o último dia de nossas vidas, e vocês sabem bem disso. Centauros não são burros, Sirius.

— Ah, então não sugiro nada, também.

— Deixa, Moony — riu James —, ele tá de TPM… Pra mais de mês.

— Ah, não encham! — exclamou Sirius definitivamente furioso. — Caralho, hoje eu nem devia ter saído da porra da minha cama!

E, xingando meio mundo e assustando um grupo de segundanistas tímidos que atrapalharam seu caminho na escada para o dormitório, subiu as escadas com passos retumbantes. Foi acompanhado por três pares de olhos curiosos; um deles extremamente verdes.

* * *

Ah. Que raiva.

Não sabia ainda o que fazer. Já se passara um maldito mês desde aquela festa idiota que ela tivera a falta de senso de ir. Será que era tão difícil escolher alguém?

Eles a provocavam. Por que ela tinha que _morar _com os três garotos que mexiam com seu coração, e o pior, que eles fossem _todos _amigos, que ela hesitasse tanto, que viessem sempre todos de uma vez?

Ver Sirius na Sala Comunal, olhando-a com aqueles terríveis olhos acinzentados, devorando seu corpo com o olhar. Ouvir a voz de James, que não podia vê-la vinha falar, vinha incomodar, vinha perturbar seu sossego, e admirar o rosto bem feito do rapaz. Se reunir com Remus em uma sala vazia, para estudarem Poções, e ver seus olhos cor-de-mel fitando-a com doçura e delicadeza.

— Aaaaah, eu vou enlouquecer.

A indecisão a tornava menos segura; ela já não sabia mais o que fazia. Já não erguia a cabeça no meio da multidão e encarava as pessoas de frente. Várias vezes ouviu comentários preocupados, das amigas, principalmente de Daisy e Alice:

— Lily, você está estranha. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

— Não… São só os NIEMs.

* * *

_**Como uma árvore no outono perde a cor**_

* * *

Geralmente as pessoas acreditavam… Ela não era a única a estar prestes a entrar em colapso por causa dos NIEMs.

O mundo lhe parecia estranhamente apagado; sua vida em suspenso, prestes a cair, a desabar. E ela sempre tendo que se controlar. Sem saber o que eles realmente sentiam por ela, sem saber de nada, sem saber do mundo, e principalmente, sem saber de qual deles gostava. Se pegava desenhando corações nos pergaminhos, mas não sabia qual nome pôr. Estava apaixonada,mas não sabia por quem.

— Indecisão… pura indecisão…

_Você devia escolher. Sabe que poligamia é contra a lei?_

"E você acha que é fácil? Você acha que eu já não tentei, que não estou tentando, mas que simplesmente não sei qual deles mexe mais comigo?"

_Eu sei, mas terá que escolher do mesmo jeito._

"Não me peça o que eu não posso fazer, por favor…"

* * *

_**O que você não pode eu não vou te pedir**_

_

* * *

__O que você sente por cada um deles, para ficar claro?Primeiro o James._

"James… James é tão engraçado, tão alegre… Parece que quando ele está perto, o sol brilha o tempo todo, com ele tudo é alegria. Ele é dedicado… E… eu sinto ciúmes quando vejo ele conversando com outra garota. É como… acho que me acostumei a pensar que ele é meu. Eu sei que isso é egoísta pra caramba, mas acho que penso assim."

_OK. Agora, Sirius._

"Sirius. Ai, o Sirius. O Sirius é lindo, o Sirius é charmoso, o Sirius tem aquela voz suavemente rouca que me arrepia de cima a baixo. Eu queria poder beijá-lo, eu… sinto… desejo por ele. Ele é sedutor, ele tem as mãos fortes, aquele olhar…"

_OK, pára, pára. Sirius é sedutor, James é alegre. E Remus?_

"O Remie… Ele é uma graça. Ele é tão gentil, tão cavalheiro, tão sensível, quando percebe que eu não estou bem, pergunta, me olha com doçura. Ele é frágil, mas ele é todo delicadeza comigo, me trata bem, levanta meu ânimo… Tem jeitos diferentes de mostrar como é e o que está sentindo. É romântico, é cortês, educado…"

_James é alegre, Sirius é bonito, e Remus é romântico. Qual dessas três características você gosta mais?_

"Eu gosto das três. Eu não sei qual deles é o meu amor. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo. Por favor, me deixe em paz."

_Tá bom… Mas depois, quando um deles disser que te ama, e você for forçada a escolher, não diga que eu não avisei._

"Cala a boca!"

— Lily?

Ela se virou. Na porta da sala de aula de História da Magia, Remus.

— Moony, eu…

— Estava pensando em alguma coisa? — perguntou o rapaz, se sentando ao lado dela. Ela sentiu uma sensação familiar no estômago.

— Eu… nada, não… estou cansada, só…

— Se quiser, pode ir dormir.

— Imagine — disse Lily com firmeza. — Vamos, pegue o livro. Hoje vamos fazer uma poção para Confundir.

— Cocleária? — perguntou Remus, tirando um pacote cheio de flores brancas da mochila.

— Sim… E botão-de-prata também — disse Lily, tirando de dentro de um pote um punhado de folhas.

— Ah, Lily, eu simplesmente não entendo essas coisas. Eu faço tudo direito, prestando atenção, só que de repente a coisa explode na minha cara…

Lily riu.

— Ah, Remie… É só prestar atenção, muita atenção no que está fazendo. Saber reconhecer quando a poção está boa e quando você fez besteira… Mexer de um certo jeito… Ser bem delicado, uma poção é como se fosse uma pessoa, se tratá-la mal, ela não vai reagir bem…

— Por Gryffindor, Lily, não estou entendendo patavina.

Nova risada de Lily. Remus se pegou admirando o seu sorriso. Olhos verdes e avelã se cruzaram… Para que o sangue viesse à face dos dois, e Lily olhasse para a sua poção, que tomava um tom grafite. Já a de Remus estava cinza-escuro.

— Droga — resmungou Remus, olhando. — Que diabos eu fiz aqui?

— Fácil — sorriu Lily —, você mexeu uma vez a mais antes de adicionar a cocleária. Remus, você precisa se concentrar quando está mexendo, conte!

— Tem como consertar?

— Acho que não. Mas, se você continuar, não vai ficar _muito_ ruim. Vai ter um Excede Expectativas.

Remus fechou os olhos aliviado. Era claro que, para ele, um Excede Expectativas estaria de bom tamanho. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou Lily fitando o tampo da mesa, seus olhos verdes profundos como túneis.

— Lily? — ele chamou delicadamente.

— Que foi? — perguntou ela com um sobressalto, como se estivesse despertando de um sono.

— Lily, você não está bem — ele disse, finalmente enunciando em palavras o que vinha notando há dias.

— São os NIEMs — disse Lily maquinalmente, se virando para sua poção e adicionando algumas folhas de botão-de-prata. O líquido emitiu um silvo agudo e mudou de grafite para azul-escuro. — Só três folhas, Remie, senão você vai fazer a pessoa virar uma maluca doida.

Em silêncio, Remus adicionou as três folhas e viu sua poção virar um azul petróleo escuro. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

— Não adianta dizer _para mim _que são os NIEMs. Daisy e Alice podem até acreditar, mas eu sei muito bem quando uma pessoa está nervosa por causa de exames. — "E eu sei tudo de você, Lily.", acrescentou mentalmente. — Uma pessoa não fica assim só por causa de testes. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

— Preste atenção na sua poção, Remus — disse Lily secamente. — Você vai acabar fazendo ela explodir. Agora a gente mexe dez vezes no sentido horário.

Em silêncio, os dois mexeram a poção dez vezes no sentido horário.

— Deveria ficar negra?

— Não, deveria continuar da cor que estava.

— Oh, merda — xingou Remus.

Lily riu, e Remus corou.

— Desculpe — pediu.

— Não faz mal. Agora a gente tem que deixar dez minutos em fogo baixo.

Os dois se sentaram, se encarando.

— Lily, eu queria que você me contasse. Por favor.

— Não é nada — resmungou a ruivinha.

— Tem a ver com James? Ou Sirius?

Lily reprimiu um arrepio. Céus, será que ela era tão óbvia ou realmente Remus tinha algum dom oculto para descobrir sentimentos alheios?

— Imagine, Remie. Por que teria algo a ver com o arrogante do Potter ou o galinha do Black?

— Porque está escrito na sua testa.

— Você está enxergando coisas onde não tem — disse Lily, balançando a cabeça contrariada.

— E você está vivendo mal consigo mesma por causa de um segredo qualquer que não precisa guardar.

— Não sei se preciso, mas eu quero guardar, OK?

— Ah, então há um segredo.

— Não há segredo porcaria nenhuma! Chega, Moony!

— Lily, me conte, por favor… Tenho certeza que você vai se sentir melhor…

"Como diabos eu vou contar a ele um segredo que envolve ele e os seus dois melhores amigos? Nem a pau!"

— Pára, tá legal?! Não tenho nada pra dizer pra você! — exclamou ela, agressiva.

Para seu completo remorso, Remus baixou os olhos dourados para o chão, tristemente, ferido. Lily se sentiu uma insensível.

— Desculpa, Remie… — pediu ela de coração apertado. — Desculpa, pelo amor de Merlin, me desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso.

— Não foi nada, não, Lily… — disse Remus, erguendo os olhos com um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. — Eu me entusiasmei demais. Quis ter direitos que eu não tenho, direitos de amigo…

* * *

_**O que você não quer, eu não quero insistir**_

* * *

— Não diga isso, por favor, não diga isso — gemeu Lily. — Você é meu amigo, um dos meus melhores amigos, por favor, não diga isso…

— Não, tudo bem, Lily — disse Remus fazendo um gesto de "deixa pra lá" —, acho que já terminamos a poção, né?

Antes que Lily pudesse falar algo, Remus desligou o caldeirão e precipitou-se porta afora. A ruivinha já não pôde conter as lágrimas.

"Lily Evans, você é uma babaca idiota. Decididamente."

* * *

Dia seguinte. Um alegre e tedioso domingo. Cinco da tarde.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam sentados debaixo da "faia preferida". Remus se dedicava a ler um livro de Feitiços. James e Peter jogavam dominó em cima da grama. E Sirius observava o céu sem realmente vê-lo.

"Lily… Droga… O James aqui do meu lado, e eu não consigo parar de pensar nela… Preciso de um uísque."

— Vou até Hogsmeade — disse maquinalmente, se levantando.

— Você não devia fazer isso — disse Remus na mesma hora. — Você já tem uma detenção para cumprir, se arranjar outra…

— Não enche, Remus — replicou Sirius também maquinalmente. — Estou precisando de um bom uísque. Vou lá no Hog's Head.

— No Hog's Head? — repetiu Peter horrorizado. — Sirius, você planeja se embebedar, é?

— É — sorriu Sirius, gostando da idéia. — Vou ali pela Shrieking Shack. Tchau pra vocês.

E, sem mais nada dizer, partiu para o Salgueiro Lutador. James olhou para Remus.

— O que deu nele?

— Não sei — mentiu Moony. — Anda estranho por esses dias.

— Sabe de alguma coisa, Pete? — perguntou James.

Peter abriu a boca, mas se deparou com o olhar fulminante de Remus.

— Nada, não — disse evasivo.

— Ele deve estar de TPM — riu James, colocando uma peça do dominó. — Sua vez, Wormtail. Seis ou três.

Sirius se enfiou entre os ramos já acalmados do Salgueiro e entrou no túnel. A escuridão quase completa era reconfortante. Era reconfortante poder estar perdido num lugar escuro.

Mas logo descobriu que não podia fugir de si mesmo.

"Eu vou contar. Eu tenho que contar pra ela. Tá todo mundo estranhando, eu estou vivendo num inferno dentro de mim, eu tenho que contar…"

_Você vai trair James, é isso?_

"Não. Não é isso. Eu amo James como a um irmão, mas ele não pode pedir pra mim que eu morra com os pensamentos que tenho. Com os meus sonhos… que eu seja continuamente torturado, sem cessar, sem descanso…"

* * *

_**Diga a verdade, doa a quem doer**_

_**Doe sangue e me dê seu telefone**_

_

* * *

__E você terá coragem?_

"Sabe que eu sempre tive coragem para qualquer coisa. Se eu tive coragem pra rir da cara da minha mãe, gritar com o meu pai e sair do Grimmauld's Place, por que não vou ter coragem de falar pra uma garota o que eu sinto?"

_Quem sabe porque_ _não é simplesmente uma garota?_

"É Lily Evans. Uma garota como outra qualquer. Uma garota… uma garota que me faz delirar… uma garota que eu não conseguiria ceder a James… Uma garota… _A _garota…"

_Pare. Pare de pensar nisso, seu idiota._

"Tá. Preciso de um uísque."

_OK, nisso nós dois concordamos. Precisamos de um uísque._

"Ótimo, minha consciência está pedindo um uísque. Depois, quando falam que eu não tenho futuro, eu fico indignado…"

Irrompeu pela Casa dos Gritos. Apontando para as tábuas que bloqueavam a porta, gritou:

— _Uediuósi!_

As tábuas voaram com violência. Ele as recuperou com um Feitiço Convocatório e elas ficaram flutuando no ar, até ele tornar a pregá-las. Depois, a passos apressados, andou pelo povoado e entrou no sujo Hog's Head.

* * *

_**Todos os dias eu venho ao mesmo lugar**_

* * *

— Um uísque de fogo — resmungou, se apoiando no balcão. — Dose dupla.

O _barman _se virou para encará-lo de modo desaprovador.

— Que é? — disse Sirius grosseiro. — Tenho dezessete anos muito bem feitos! Manda o uísque, eu posso pagar!

E despejou sobre a mesa um punhado de galeões. O _barman_, em silêncio, pousou um copo sujo e empoeirado em cima do balcão, bateu com uma garrafa ainda mais empoeirada ao lado do copo e o encheu. Sirius bebeu o primeiro gole. Depois, outro, outro e mais outro.

Logo percebeu que provocava sim, alívio, mas não era o alívio para a alma que ele queria. Era um alívio para os limites. Um alívio que lhe permitia resmungar em voz alta que amava Lily. E já estava contando a história toda para o _barman_.

— Sabe, eu amo ela… Maish… — sua voz engrolava —, maish o James, sabe meu amigo Jamesh?… ele também goshta dela… daí eu não sei o que f-f-fazer…

O _barman _só o olhava incomodado.

— E… Lily… poish é… ela é uma garota… linda… maravilhoja… maravilhesa… ah, aquela coisa que começa com "m"… E eu queria chegar… e dhizer… que eu amo ela… maish… tenho medo… de magoar o James…

* * *

_**Às vezes fica longe, impossível de encontrar**_

* * *

Ele bateu com os dedos na mesa.

— Maish um.

O uísque queimava sua garganta, fluindo por suas veias, provocando entorpecimento no cérebro. Anestésico para a dor. As cores brilhavam. Tudo dançava. A vida era bela e colorida.

E, quando escorregou do balcão para o chão, em estado de semi-inconsciência, nunca se sentiu tão aliviado. As estrelas rodopiavam ao seu redor…

* * *

_**Mas quando o Bourbon é bom**_

_**Toda noite é noite de luar**_

* * *

_**No táxi que me trouxe até aqui**_

_**Willie Nelson me dava razão**_

* * *

— I'm writing a song all about you… a true song as real as my tears… hic… But you've no need to fear it cause no one will hear it…

A voz desafinada e mole de Sirius se ouvia pelos corredores do castelo. Eram dez da noite, e os alunos do sétimo ano tinham permissão de ficar fora da torre até as dez e meia, o que tornava perfeitamente lícito James, Remus e Peter estarem arrastando Sirius pelos braços por quatro andares.

— O que diabos ele está cantando? — perguntou James, fingindo-se irritado, porém de bom humor.

— Nem imagino — replicou Remus seco.

James estava muito animado para reparar no nervosismo de Remus e Peter. "E se Sirius deixar escapar alguma coisa?", era o pensamento que cortava suas mentes, a todo instante.

Mas Sirius estava mais ocupado em cantar aquela musiquinha esquisita.

— I'd like to get even with you cause you're leavin'… hic… hic… And songs and waltzes aren't selling this year…

— Ei! Marauders!

Daisy vinha correndo pelo corredor, os longos cabelos negros sacudindo conforme seus passos. Seguindo ela, Kingsley Shacklebolt, seu namorado.

— Caramba, o que aconteceu com ele? — perguntou, parando de chofre ao ver o estado de Sirius.

— It's a good thing that I'm not a star, you don't know how lucky you are… — cantou Sirius, alteando a voz.

— Céus — disse Kingsley, com sua voz grave. — Ele está mal.

— Bebeu uma garrafa inteira de uísque — informou James. — Mas o que foi, Daisy?

— Vocês souberam da última?

* * *

_**As últimas do esporte, hora certa**_

_**Crime e religião**_

* * *

— Não, estávamos em Hogsmeade recolhendo bêbados. O que aconteceu?

— Snape azarou o Prof. Faunt — disse Kingsley.

Houve um segundo de espantado silêncio a essas palavras.

— Snape? — repetiu Peter. — O Ranhoso? Azarando um _professor_?

— É — confirmou Daisy. — Faunt foi parar na ala hospitalar, recheado de furúnculos.

— Ele levou uma detenção, né? — perguntou James.

— Though my record may say it no one will play it… Cause sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year…

— Cala a boca, Sirius — disse Wormtail, dando um chute no amigo.

— É, Snape levou detenção até o fim do trimestre da Profª McGonagall… Ele falou que ia azarar um grifinório que riu da cara dele por trás de Faunt, daí acabou acertando no Faunt.

— Nossa — disse Remus. — O Snape… Nunca esperei que ele fosse azarar outro aluno na frente de um professor…

— A relação entre Snape e Faunt é estranha — disse Kingsley, empertigado. — Nós dividimos a classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e vocês deviam ver como Faunt olha para ele.

— Estranho — disse James. — Acho que ouvi alguém dizer alguma coisa nesse sentido…

— Li… ly… — disse a voz engrolada de Sirius, do chão.

Todos olharam para ele.

— Que foi que ele disse? — perguntou Prongs, sem entender.

— Não entendi — mentiu Remus, sentindo o estômago despencar um palmo.

— Nem eu — disse Peter, entrando no jogo do amigo.

— Deve ser só coisa de bêbado, Prongs — disse Daisy, observando o entorpecido Sirius.

— Melhor levarmos ele logo para a Sala Comunal — disse Remus.

— É, vamos… Tchau, Kingsley… Daisy, vem com a gente?

— Vou ficar mais um pouco.

— OK. Tchau!

Os três saíram pelo corredor, arrastando Sirius, que adormecera. Os pensamentos de Remus eram negros.

"Se ele vai a um bar se embebedar… Se ele canta músicas de amor… Se ele fala o nome dela no meio do entorpecimento… Ele a ama de verdade…"

— Remus, você tá com uma cara horrível. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

* * *

_**Na verdade nada é uma palavra esperando tradução**_

* * *

— Nada…

* * *

Cerca de vinte minutos antes, Severus Snape saía da biblioteca no quarto andar, maldizendo os dormitórios da Sonserina por ficarem na masmorra fria.

Severus nunca fora um idiota, como achavam James, Sirius e Peter. Ah, nunca mesmo. Sabia muito bem observar, escutar, a hora da cautela, a hora de recuar e a hora de atacar. Era mais controlável do que os outros supunham.

Por isso, logo que ouviu o ritmo de outros passos atrás dos seus, ele não parou de imediato. Sabia que, se parasse, preveniria a pessoa que o seguia, provavelmente Potter ou Black ou qualquer um deles. Andou mais um pouco, e virou bruscamente num corredor lateral, se escondendo numa esquina.

Logo, a figura surgiu seguindo seus passos. Mas não era Potter. Nem Black.

Era Faunt.

"Maldito insistente", pensou Severus, furioso, olhando para aquele rosto fino e sarcástico no escuro do corredor.

* * *

_**Toda vez que faltar luz**_

* * *

Para sua surpresa, ouviu a voz de Faunt.

— Ora, ora, Severus. Sem fingimentos.

Sabendo que não precisava mais fingir, surgiu de trás do corredor, encarando o professor com seus olhos negros e profundos.

— Por que está me seguindo?

— Nós não terminamos nossa conversa.

— Pensei que tinha deixado bem claro que não quero que se meta em minha vida.

— E você não me deixou exibir meus argumentos.

— Não quero ver seus argumentos. Só se afaste de mim e acabou.

— Pensei que faria qualquer coisa para ter Lily Evans junto a si.

— E faria.

— Por que não aceitar a minha ajuda?

— Porque não quero que você se meta no que não é de sua conta. Que eu saiba, você não é nenhum especialista em casos amorosos.

Faunt riu longamente, uma risada sem vida e horrível, que ecoou pelos corredores.

— Eileen Prince teria me dito o mesmo.

O rosto de Severus se tornou mais pálido do que já era.

— O que é que a minha mãe tem a ver com isso?

— Fomos colegas de Hogwarts. Ela… morreu no ano passado, não?

* * *

_**Toda vez que algo nos falta**_

* * *

— Sim — disse Severus com a expressão indecifrável.

— E desde então, está sendo criado pelos seus avós, pelos pais dela, certo?

— Certo.

— E você sente falta dela?

— Mais ou menos — disse Severus.

Agora evitava encarar Faunt.

— Não minta para mim, Severus.

— Não estou mentindo.

— Ah, não está. Então por que o chamam de "O Príncipe Mestiço" nos dormitórios da Sonserina?

Severus ergueu os olhos para o professor.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Não me subestime, rapaz — disse Faunt. — Você tem a mania de considerar a todos idiotas… Mas não são. Você não chegará a nenhum lugar se não admitir que existem intelectos tão altos ou mais do que o seu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**O invisível nos salta aos olhos**_

* * *

— Preciso ir dormir — disse Severus simplesmente.

— Não adiantará me evitar por muito tempo.

— Não vou evitá-lo, simplesmente porque você não tem nada a me dizer que acrescente algo em minha vida.

— Desça de seu pedestal de empáfia e escute o que tenho a dizer.

— Não tenho um "pedestal de empáfia". Nem posso ter. Agora, se me faz o favor, me deixe em paz.

Severus se virou e se afastou.

A voz de Faunt foi cáustica e corrosiva:

— É bem um filho de trouxa!

Subitamente, Severus se virou.

* * *

_**É um salto no escuro da piscina**_

* * *

— _Furnunculus!_

O professor Faunt voou para trás, atingindo pelo feitiço. Dolorosos furúnculos vermelhos começaram a brotar em seu rosto e nariz.

— SNAPE!

Era McGonagall. Avançando feito um hipogrifo desembestado em sua direção, as narinas vermelhas, as sobrancelhas tão flexionadas que se ela se assemelhava a um falcão, prestes a atacá-lo. Ele recuou.

— AZARANDO UM PROFESSOR! — gritou McGonagall.

— Foi sem querer — murmurou Snape.

— FOI SEM QUERER! — repetiu a professora aos berros. — _FOI SEM QUERER! _O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESSA ESCOLA É, SNAPE?! MENOS CINQÜENTA PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA, E DETENÇÃO ATÉ O FIM DO TRIMESTRE! E NÃO SE ENGANE, FALAREI COM O PROF. DUMBLEDORE E COM O PROF. SLUGHORN!

Por trás de McGonagall, surgiu Lucius Malfoy.

— Professora? O que está acontecendo?

— Leve o Prof. Faunt até a ala hospitalar, Malfoy! Imediatamente!

Malfoy olhou para o professor que tinha o rosto deformado por furúnculos vermelhos e latejantes. O acomodando sobre os ombros magros, saiu com ele pelo corredor, deixando Severus entregue à fúria de McGonagall…

"Mereço isso", pensou o rapaz, enquanto ouvia a gritaria da professora durante seu trajeto até o escritório do diretor. "Perdi a cabeça por motivos idiotas. Sim, se pode tirar alguma lição desse Faunt… Não adianta perder a cabeça. Senão você não vai a nenhum lugar. Muito menos conquistar Lily."

* * *

Noite seguinte. Segunda-feira. James Potter cumpria outra das suas inúmeras detenções, tantas que ele nem sabia mais qual era o motivo de cada uma. Sirius também tinha várias detenções, mas a próxima ele só cumpriria na noite seguinte, com o Prof. Kettleburn — quem mandara tacar um caranguejo-de-fogo em Rabastan Lestrange? — e, aquela noite, estava livre… para olhar as chamas da lareira crepitarem, uma expressão melancólica no rosto.

Peter? Sabe se lá onde tinha se metido. Provavelmente na cozinha chateando os elfos, atrás de comida. Já Remus, algumas horas atrás fora atingido por um _Densaugeo_, e estava na ala hospitalar — aliás, o que provocara outra detenção para Sirius e James, só porque eles tinham feito Evan Rosier, o culpado, voar de um lado ao outro do Saguão de Entrada! Que injustiça!

Mas seu pensamento não se detinha em Remus por muito tempo. Voava de seus amigos para uma pessoa com cabelos tão vermelhos quanto as brasas da lareira. E sentia fixados em sua mente, como se ela estivesse ali, aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda, vivos. Porém, por mais que estivessem distantes, alimentavam as chamas que queimavam em seu coração, e subiam à sua maldita e irritante cabeça, o deixando tonto e sufocado.

* * *

_**O fogo ilumina muito por muito pouco tempo**_

* * *

— Preciso espairecer — decidiu.

Não levou mais que dez minutos para catar um casaco fino e um cachecol — o frio do inverno estava chegando —, e o Mar. Pretendia ficar um pouco na beira do lago, respirar. Naquelas horas, só os jardins de Hogwarts eram capazes de acalmá-lo, trazer um pouco de paz e razão a sua mente tão carecida disto.

Antes ainda de sair da Sala Comunal, lançou um último olhar ao fogo. Foi como se visse os cabelos de Lily serpenteando em seus pensamentos.

"Deixe de ser idiota, Sirius."

Saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando o ambiente quente e aconchegante e entrando na escuridão fria dos corredores de Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Em muito pouco tempo o fogo apaga tudo**_

_**E tudo um dia vira luz

* * *

**_

Pouco mais adiante, subindo as escadas que levavam até o sétimo andar, Lily Evans andava, subjugada pelo peso de sua mochila. Madame Pince praticamente a chutara para fora da biblioteca. Será que ela não entendia que era uma garota desesperada para passar nos NIEMs? Podia ser mais compreensiva!

A solução tinha sido abarrotar a mala com livros e tentar andar para chegar à torre da Grifinória. Quem tinha tido a idéia idiota de enfiar o dormitório da Grifinória lá no sétimo andar?

— Droga… — disse Lily, ofegando, ao subir o último lance de escadas. — OK, Lily, falta só mais um pouco…

Tropeçou, deu vários passos à frente tentando se equilibrar, e caiu sobre o peso da mochila.

— Maldito escuro!

* * *

_**E toda vez que falta luz

* * *

**_

— Quem está aí? — sussurrou Sirius, ouvindo toda a balbúrdia no corredor em frente.

Não houve resposta, a não ser um xingamento:

— Maldito escuro!

Ele podia jurar que conhecia aquela voz. Devia ser fruto dos seus pensamentos, _só podia ser _fruto dos seus pensamentos, da sua imaginação…

_Pare de se enganar, Sirius. Olhe na porra do mapa._

Com as mãos tremendo, Sirius puxou o mapa.

À sua frente, um pontinho rotulado "Lily Evans". E não havia a menor sombra de outro ponto por perto.

* * *

_**O invisível nos salta aos olhos

* * *

**_

— Lily? É você?

— Sirius?… — disse a voz hesitante da ruiva, alguns metros à frente. — Pode me dar uma força, aqui?

Sirius avançou na escuridão. Quando pôde, com os olhos apertados, distinguir a figura de Lily, no chão, sentiu o coração disparar. Tomou a mão delicada da garota entre as suas e ajudou-a a se levantar.

— Caramba, o que você tá levando aí? Chumbo? — perguntou, se referindo à mala.

— Nada, só uns livros…

— Lily, você estuda demais.

Lily riu. O som daquele riso o fascinou, vibrando até as últimas cordas de seu coração.

* * *

_**Ontem à noite, eu conheci uma guria

* * *

**_

— Vamos voltar para o dormitório? — perguntou ela, quebrando o momento de torpor.

Ele fez um muxoxo.

— Ah, acabei de sair de lá… Tô a fim de voltar não. Preciso arejar a cabeça.

— OK, então. Eu vou indo.

"Não a deixe ir, Sirius, não a deixe ir…"

A verdade explodia de seu peito como veneno congelando suas veias…

— Lily!

_Não faça isso, seu maluco, não faça, e James?!_

"Dane-se! Se eu continuar ouvindo você, vou morrer engasgado com o que eu sinto!"

— O que foi, Sirius?

— Lily, eu…

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sirius não conseguia encontrar palavras. Apenas olhava para a garota, que o olhava também. E ela se pegou admirando o perfil do garoto, seus olhos cinzentos beirando o prateado, tão misteriosos e atraentes. "Já estou pensando demais."

— Sirius, tá tarde… Se Filch nos pegar aqui…

— Filch está nos jardins… Fechando os portões… Só depois vai vir patrulhar o castelo…

* * *

_**Já era tarde, era quase dia

* * *

**_

— Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa…

— O quê?

Sirius apenas contemplou o rosto de Lily por alguns instantes. Para, no instante seguinte, empurrar a mala da garota ao chão e prensá-la contra a parede.

— Você me provoca, me seduz, me mata só em te desejar. Eu não posso mais, ruivinha. Não posso mais.

E beijá-la como nunca tinha beijado ninguém na vida.

* * *

_**Era o princípio do precipício

* * *

**_

Pega de surpresa, Lily sentiu os lábios de Sirius se chocarem contra os seus, e a sua língua hábil acariciar seus próprios lábios, pedindo passagem. Sem saber o que fazia, sem saber onde estava a sua razão, deixou que a língua dele adentrasse sua boca, explorando cada canto com quase voracidade, sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer sobre os braços fortes dele.

* * *

**_Era o meu corpo que caía

* * *

_**

Ele nem podia acreditar. Pensou que fosse tudo um sonho (daqueles que se tornavam cada vez mais comuns e o faziam ficar acordado metade da noite). Mas a sensação da língua cálida e suave de Lily junto à sua, e daquele corpo frágil e delicado entre seus braços, era forte demais. Real demais.

Uma corrente dos primeiros ventos do inverno varreu o corredor. E Sirius congelou. James.

* * *

_**Ontem à noite, a noite tava fria

* * *

**_

Ele deixou que suas mãos corressem pelo corpo dela. Sentia o desejo ardendo… Mas a chama do amor que sentia não conseguia afastar o frio do desespero… O frio que enregelava seus braços e seu peito, o frio nojento que o envolvia como uma teia de fumaça, que invadia seus pulmões e o fazia temer que seu coração parasse…

* * *

_**Tudo queimava, mas nada aquecia

* * *

**_

Olhou bem para os olhos dela. E ela olhou para os dele, tonta. Sua cabeça girava. O desejo pulsava em seu corpo, mas algo nos olhos dele a fez respirar fundo. A razão foi voltando aos poucos.

— Sirius…

— Lily… Eu… te amo. Te amo pra caramba, como nunca amei ninguém na vida.

Ele a olhou, à espera de uma resposta. Uma palavra, pelo amor de Merlin, era só o que ele estava pedindo.

— Sirius… eu… não sei o que dizer… Eu… estou confusa…

— Confusa?… — repetiu Sirius, e sua voz lhe soou estranhamente distante.

— Sim… muito… Eu… não posso te dizer nada agora… Não sei se posso retribuir o que você sente…

Sirius não sabia exatamente o que tinha engolido, mas, fosse o que fosse, estava fazendo uma pressão muito desagradável na sua garganta. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Aquele frio nojento ainda estava envolvendo-o, quando ele fitou os olhos de Lily.

* * *

_**Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha

* * *

**_

Solidão. Foi o que leu nos olhos dela. Confusão e dúvida gravados em cada linha daqueles lindos e preciosos olhos… Como se estivesse vendo um retrato de si mesmo nos dias passados… Naquele momento. Sabia, sentia, por seus braços arrepiados, que aquele mesmo frio nojento a envolvia também. O frio do desespero. Do maldito e enlouquecedor desespero…

* * *

_**E parecia que era minha aquela solidão

* * *

**_

Pouco mais adiante, subindo o lance de escadas que separavam o sexto andar do sétimo, Remus Lupin esfregava as gengivas. Aquele feitiço com o qual Rosier tinha atingido-o era bem doloroso. Aquela era a segunda vez em dois anos que alguém lhe acertava com o _Densaugeo_ e era muito irritante.

Estava andando muito tranqüilamente pela escada quando ouviu vozes sussurradas vindas de algum ponto mais à frente. Reconheceu a voz de Sirius.

Não querendo interromper o amigo no quer que ele estivesse fazendo àquela hora da noite, parado num corredor do sétimo andar, procurou um outro caminho para chegar à Torre da Grifinória. Até ouvir a voz de uma garota.

É, Sirius tinha levado outra garota no seu papo. Era até reconfortante vê-lo voltando ao normal. Tanto que foi até espiar pra ver quem era.

* * *

_**Eu conheci uma guria que eu já conhecia**_

_**De outros carnavais, com outras fantasias

* * *

**_

Qual não foi o seu choque quando viu Lily, na parede, entre os braços de Sirius Black?

Sentiu seu estômago despencar por uns dois palmos, e uma sensação quase familiar de frio congelante se alastrar por suas veias. Lily e Sirius se amavam. _Lily e Sirius se amavam. _As palavras lhe soaram tão vazias.

Foi quando, com um suspiro, Sirius tirou os braços e olhou para a garota.

— Eu… vou esperar o tempo que for preciso pela resposta.

E saiu, pisando forte, rápido, como se não quisesse olhar para trás. Remus se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria para que Sirius não o visse, e esperou-o passar. Podia jurar que viu lágrimas em seus olhos cinzentos.

Quando se certificou de que Sirius não poderia notar sua presença, saiu de trás da tapeçaria, e foi atrás de Lily.

Ela estava encolhida no chão, junto à parede, os olhos aflitos colados nos joelhos. Parecia em frangalhos. Remus teve uma bruta vontade de tomá-la aos braços e acariciar seus cabelos ruivos.

* * *

_**Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha

* * *

**_

— Lily?… — ele a chamou, hesitante.

Ela ergueu os olhos estranhamente vidrados e olhou para ele.

— Remie… Há quanto tempo você está aí?

— Acabei de chegar — mentiu Remus. — O que está fazendo aí no chão?

— No chão? — ela olhou para os lados, parecendo muito surpresa de estar no chão. — Ah. Minha mala. Caiu.

Remus estendeu a mão.

— Quer ajuda?

Ela aceitou; ele tocou a mão suave dela, puxando-a para cima. Depois, pegou sua mala.

— Que mala pesada — comentou.

"Que cena ridiculamente parecida", pensou Lily, sentindo os olhos queimarem.

— Eu… Remie… preciso ir ao dormitório. Tá tarde.

— Eu te acompanho — disse Remus.

— Não… Não precisa.

Eles se olharam fixamente nos olhos por um momento. E ele sentiu uma terrível aflição interna, dolorida, como se seu peito estivesse se esvaindo em sangue. Lily sofria; seus cabelos desarrumados, seu corpo magro, seus olhos, principalmente seus olhos entristecidos e infelizes naquele rosto tão suave. Lily sofria e ele não podia fazer _nada._

— Tchau, Remie — disse ela rapidamente, pegando a mala e sumindo na escuridão.

Remus ficou ali no escuro, sentindo o perfume de lírio que a ruivinha deixara para trás. Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos cor-de-mel.

* * *

_**E parecia que era minha aquela solidão

* * *

**_

**N.A.: Certa carga dramática, mas eu gosto do capítulo. Engenheiros do Hawaii é tudo!**

**N.A. 2: A música que o Sirius canta quando está bêbado é Sad Songs and Waltzes, do Willie Nelson.**

**N.A. 3: Quanto ao Prof. Faunt, a relação dele com Eileen Prince será melhor esclarecida nos próximos capítulos.**

**Paola: **Desculpe não ter respondido sua review no capítulo 4. Esse sistema de reviews do FF. Net é muito complicado! Serão 21 capítulos. Agora, dizer qual deles gosta mais da Lily... Não sei. Cada um a ama de um jeito diferente. Bem, se fosse pra apostar, apostaria no Remus (que, no caso, é o único que seria capaz de deixá-la ser feliz com outra pessoa), mas os outros tem tanto amor quanto ele, acho. Não tenho certeza! Beijos!

**Thaty: **Continuo, sim! Valeu!

**Lilys Riddle: **Que bom que você gostou da minha humilde e dramática historinha! Bem, às vezes eu também deixo de estudar pra ler fics... Não que alguém saiba! (risadinha) Agora, quanto à sua pergunta, minha filha, você me pegou. (bate a cabeça na parede) Não sei como o Frank pode saber isso. Bem, nem sempre estamos livres de erros, né? Tomara que goste do capítulo 5!

**Hina Townsend: **Engraçado, eu nunca recebi um e-mail de quando minhas fics preferidas são atualizadas... (cara intrigada) Eu acredito em você sim, o FF. Net é pirado. (suspira) Acho que você está exagerando um pouquinho... Eu não escrevo assim tão bem... Mas que bom que você gostou! Tomara que goste desse capítulo!

**H. Moon: **OK, foi mó trabalho eu achar sua review... Você leu os capítulos 3 e 4? Tomara que tenha gostado! Espero que essa fic continue sendo digna dos seus elogios! Valeu!

* * *

**Legenda: **

**Hog's Head: **Cabeça de Javali

**Shrieking Shack: **Casa dos Gritos

* * *

Prévia:

_Sirius sente uma grande culpa por causa de Lily. Incapaz de guardar o inferno para si, ele conta tudo a Peter. Já Lily, depois do episódio, é intimada por Daisy e Alice a contar o que lhe aflige. Enquanto isso, James continua aprontando por aí, porém agora observado por Severus, que continua sendo perseguido por Faunt._

**_Culpa, Confissões, Marotices e Duelos_**

_"— Vai à merda, Snape! Sai do meu pé!  
— Expelliarmus!"

* * *

_

**N.A.: Quem estiver interessado, dê uma passadinha na minha song nova: Fogo, B². E read and review!**


	7. Culpas, Confissões, Marotices e Duelos

**N.A.: Aqui está o capítulo 6, que eu achei que ficou bonitinho...

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: Culpa, Confissões, Marotices e Duelos

— E então, Frankie, o Faunt confirmou a história do Ranhoso?

— Confirmou. Eu fiquei besta. Falou que não tinha sido voluntário, livrou o cara de uma boa, ele só pegou uma semana de detenção…

— Caramba… Nunca esperei isso, pensei que o Faunt quando se recuperasse ia partir pra cima do Seboso.

— Sei lá… Vai ver o cara tá só tentando ser justo.

— Faunt, justo? Você não viu ele descontar cinqüenta pontos do Sirius por ele ter se defendido de uma horda de quatro sextanistas da Sonserina!

— Longbottom e Potter! Querem prestar atenção na explicação, por favor?

Silenciando imediatamente, Frank e James se voltaram para a Profª Sprout, protegendo os olhos do sol forte dos jardins.

Haviam se passado cerca de cinco dias desde o fatídico dia em que Sirius se declarara a Lily, mas a única pessoa que tinha conhecimento dos fatos além dos dois (que se evitavam desde então), era um abatido Remus, que não comia direito, não falava muito e ficava horas fitando a parede tristemente.

Naquela aula, a professora de Herbologia havia levado-os para estudarem nada mais nada menos que o Salgueiro Lutador. Parados a uma distância segura da árvore ameaçadora, os alunos tomavam nota sobre as falas da professora. Davy Gudgeon estava bem afastado da árvore.

— O Salgueiro Lutador é uma árvore muito viva. Ele sente seriamente. O Salgueiro pode desenvolver uma relação de fidelidade com um ser humano incrível, chegando a protegê-lo, embora isso seja raro.

Isso Remus sabia. Sabia porque o "seu" Salgueiro, como ele o chamava, era seu amigo. Ele podia até tocar o Salgueiro, se quisesse, sem que a árvore revidasse. Ele imaginava que, como protegia seu segredo, a árvore e ele haviam criado uma amizade. As pessoas, especialmente James, Sirius e Peter, ficavam espantados em ver como ele se entendia com aquele ser ameaçador.

— Alguém mais pode me citar alguma característica especial do Salgueiro Lutador? — perguntou a Profª Sprout.

Remus levantou imediatamente a mão, olhando com carinho para a árvore.

— Sim, Sr. Lupin?

— O Salgueiro Lutador possui um grande senso de justiça. Ele tem uma especial raiva contra homicidas. Tem um caso famoso em 1694, de uma vila totalmente mágica que possuía um Salgueiro Lutador protegendo a entrada. Um bruxo assassinou sua mulher com um _Avada Kedavra_ e tentou fugir da vila. Quando passou pelo Salgueiro, porém… ficou reduzido a uma massa moída de ossos.

Todos fizeram uma careta. Davy Gudgeon se afastou ainda mais da árvore.

— Correto, Sr. Lupin. Quinze pontos para a Grifinória. Como o Sr. Lupin disse, o Salgueiro Lutador tem reações especialmente violentas na presença de homicidas. Se um dia matarem alguém, nunca passem por perto de um Salgueiro Lutador. Vão se arrepender.

Os alunos ficaram meio apreensivos, olhando para a árvore que agitava seus galhos contra o vento.

Ao longe, a sineta tocou.

— Trabalho para segunda-feira! Trinta centímetros sobre casos de pessoas atacadas por Salgueiros Lutadores!

James, Frank, Sirius e Peter foram andando, em meio às reclamações dos alunos. James, Peter e Frank conversavam animados:

— Nossa, engraçado esse bagulho do Salgueiro, né? — disse Peter.

— É mesmo. Esquisito. Eu é que não chego perto dessa coisa ali — disse Frank.

— Trinta centímetros… — suspirou James. — Vocês tem consciência de que temos um trabalho de quarenta centímetros sobre os usos da urtiga em poções para Slughorn, mais os exercícios da McGonagall, mais trinta e cinco centímetros sobre definição de contra-azarações e casos para Faunt… Isso sem falar no meu gigantesco trabalho de Adivinhação sobre quiromancia…

— Será que no trabalho de Herbologia podemos citar Davy Gudgeon? — perguntou Peter.

As risadas altas dos três ecoaram pelo jardim. Mas logo James percebeu que alguém não ria.

— Ei, Six! Que foi?

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius avoado, olhando para James. No fundo de seus olhos grafite, um brilho estranho.

— Você não falou nada desde que deixamos o Salgueiro, não riu, não disse nenhuma besteira… Que é que você tem?

— Nada — disse Sirius evasivo.

— É por causa do Salgueiro? — perguntou James, se referindo ao lamentável episódio que envolvera Sirius, Severus e Remus.

— É, é isso.

— Ah — compreenderam Frank e Peter.

— Falando nisso, cadê o Remie? — perguntou Frank, olhando para os lados.

Os Marauders olharam para trás. Remus vinha caminhando afastado, a cabeça baixa.

— Ei, Moony! — chamou James.

Remus ergueu a cabeça. Apertou um pouco o passo e logo se juntava a eles, estranhamente entristecido.

— O que você tem, Moony? — perguntou Frank. — Está triste.

— Eu? Triste? — repetiu Remus, um pouco distante. — Impressão sua, Frankie.

— Não é impressão minha — disse Frank reprovador. — Faz dias que você tá assim.

— Desculpa, Frank, mas não quero ter essa conversa agora. Vou… vou para o castelo, tenho que terminar aquele trabalho de Aritmancia.

E saiu antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa.

— Primeiro o Sirius, com esse período de depressão, agora o Remie… — disse James.

— Eu não estou em período de depressão — reclamou Sirius.

— Então como é que se chama o que você tem? TPM, mesmo? — zombou James.

— Não enche, veado.

— É _cervo_.

— Parem de brigar — disse Frank severo.

James e Sirius suspiraram, para logo em seguida o segundo dizer:

— Desculpa, Prongs. Eu tô meio nervoso. É um pouco de desânimo, e… — ele lembrou de uma coruja que tinha recebido no café —, e tio Cygnus entrou na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para disputar a herança que o tio Alphard me deixou.

Frank, James e Peter abriram a boca com espanto.

— O Cygnus? Aquele que é pai das suas primas? — perguntou James, o primeiro a sair do torpor.

— É — disse Sirius, tirando do bolso a amassada intimação para que comparecesse a uma audiência no dia dezesseis de dezembro ao Décimo Tribunal.

Juntando as cabeças, os três garotos leram, enquanto Sirius mantinha a cabeça baixa e pensava em como Cygnus Black, que marginalizara seu irmão Alphard durante toda a vida dele, chamando-o de amante de trouxas, entre outros apelidos piores, podia querer tomar a herança que Alphard deixara para ele, no seu primeiro e último gesto de rebeldia contra a Toujours Pur. Não era nem indignação por ter a possibilidade de perder a fortuna; era indignação por ele ter a cara-de-pau de fazer aquilo.

Quando terminou de ler, James deixava transparecer no rosto a mesma indignação.

— Como é que o seu tio pode ser tão cínico?

— Uma das qualidades especiais da família. E ser cínico é um dos ensinamentos da doutrina Black, a Toujours Pur — disse Sirius com escárnio.

— E ele já é rico — resmungou Peter. — A Narcissa vive por aí com roupas de grife.

— Me impressiona como ele começou a gostar do tio Alphie quando ele morreu deixando a sua enorme fortuna para mim — disse Sirius.

Nesse instante, eles foram interrompidos por um trio de garotas que corria para alcançá-los.

— Frankie! — chamou Alice.

— Oi! — disse Frank sorrindo, dando um abraço na loirinha.

— Sobre o que estavam falando? — perguntou Daisy, dando uma sacudida nos cabelos negros que caíam por cima de seu rosto.

James olhou para Sirius, que fez uma expressão de "não conta", olhando fixamente para a cabeça ruiva e baixa de Lily.

— Sobre nada, não… E aí, Lily, quer sair comigo?

— Não, tô a fim não — disse Lily com a voz desanimada. Nem havia a mesma agressividade de sempre. Aliás, ela nem pedira para chamá-la de Evans.

Ela corou ao sentir todos os olhares sobre ela.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? — perguntou Frank.

— Não, imagine. Eu… eu vou indo, tenho uma tradução de Runas Antigas pra fazer.

Corada sobre o olhar implacável de Sirius, ela apertou o passo até chegar aos portões do castelo.

— Que caralho, será que é doença? — questionou James abrindo os braços com impaciência. — Primeiro o Sirius, depois o Remus, agora a Lily… Daqui a pouco você vai estar assim, Pete!

— Ei, por que eu?

— Porque você é muito cabeça-oca.

— Há, há, há, gracinha.

Os risos do grupo encheram o ar. Mas Sirius ainda não sorria.

* * *

Severus Snape também estava espantado com o fato do Prof. Faunt ter confirmado sua história sobre tê-lo atacado sem querer. Imaginou que ele seria o primeiro a querer acusá-lo, pelo que tinha feito.

Porém, até tinha uma explicação. Se Severus contasse a história detalhadamente, Dumbledore e McGonagall ficariam sabendo que Faunt o chamara de "filho de trouxa" com sentido depreciativo. E Faunt estaria com problemas. Não tantos quanto ele, lógico, mas estaria com problemas. Sim, era essa a explicação.

Por isso não se comoveu quando, após a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no anoitecer de uma quinta-feira fria, ele o parou depois que os últimos alunos saíram.

— Severus, eu queria conversar com você.

— Não temos nada para conversar.

— Temos, e você sabe.

— Conversaremos sobre o quê? — perguntou Severus, cheio de sarcasmo. — Sobre você ter me chamado de "filho de trouxa" ou sobre eu tê-lo azarado até ir parar na ala hospitalar?

Os cantos da boca de Faunt tremeram por um momento, mas depois seu semblante se tornou sério.

— Peço perdão por ter falado aquilo. Me descontrolei.

— E por que deveria pedir perdão? — perguntou Severus. — Disse alguma mentira?

— Não, mas te desprezei. E a culpa disso não é sua. Nem da Eileen.

— Não fale da minha mãe, seu nojento — disse Severus começando a se descontrolar.

Ninguém além dele sabia por tudo o que Eileen Prince tinha passado nas mãos daquele trouxa nojento que se dizia seu pai. Todo o sofrimento e toda a dor. Por isso era chamado de "Príncipe Mestiço" nos dormitórios da Sonserina; por isso morria de raiva ao ouvir chamarem-no de "Snape". Por isso ficara com tanta raiva de Faunt, e ainda tinha.

— Não é ofensa nem mentira — disse Faunt.

— Pare de me amolar — disse Severus incisivamente. — Por Slytherin, me deixe em paz!

Se desvencilhando dos braços estendidos do professor, Severus avançou e abriu a porta da sala com um tranco, sumindo em seguida no corredor. Faunt largou-se numa cadeira, na sala.

— Eu jurei sobre o túmulo dela que iria ajudá-lo. Eu não vou parar agora. Ah, Severus… Uma hora eu vou conseguir conquistar sua confiança.

* * *

Dia seguinte. Meio-dia. Lily se refugiou no dormitório. Almoçar. Uma idéia distante e vaga, sem real importância. Não mais importante do que ficar ali, abraçada com seu travesseiro, tentando ordenar as coisas viradas na sua cabeça.

Escondida debaixo do edredom, pode ouvir os passos de duas garotas entrando no dormitório, e, no instante seguinte, seu edredom era arrancado de sua cabeça, descobrindo seu rosto pálido para Daisy e Alice.

— Alice, você não devia estar aqui — foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu para dizer. — Você é da Lufa-Lufa.

— Eu sei — disse Alice. — Mas me importo com você. Isso me faz esquecer as regras de vez em quando.

— Vamos almoçar — disse Daisy.

Como resposta, Lily tornou a cobrir a cabeça com o edredom. Que novamente foi arrancado de suas mãos.

— O que vocês querem?

— Explicações — disse Alice.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre você. O que é que você tem?

— Nada — disse Lily, pegando o travesseiro numa tentativa inútil de evitar a situação.

Alice agarrou o travesseiro e atirou-o do outro lado do quarto.

— Não adianta mais se esconder, Lily Evans — disse, furiosa. — Chega de ficar nos evitando! Já caímos muito nessa história de NIEMs, mas até pra você é exagero! O que é que tá acontecendo?!

— É! — exclamou Daisy. — Você está diferente, está mais triste, parou de falar com a gente direito, fica em silêncio, não come! Parou até de encher o saco do James! Não há NIEMs que façam isso tudo com uma pessoa!

— Parem de me encher, estou com enxaqueca! — exclamou Lily, se encolhendo num canto do beliche e tampando os ouvidos.

— _O que aconteceu no baile?!_

Lily abriu os olhos.

— Como assim? Você… sabe?

— Pura dedução, Lily — disse Daisy, colocando as madeixas de seus cabelos negros atrás da orelha. — Você está assim desde aquele dia. E Cherry me contou o mau-humor com que você chegou no dormitório naquela noite. O que aconteceu lá?

— Nada — mentiu a ruivinha.

— Lily, pensei que confiasse na gente — disse Alice magoada. — E pensei que amigas ajudassem umas às outras quando preciso.

— Mas não precisa…

— Claro que precisa! Lily, veja o seu estado! — vociferou Daisy, puxando Lily e a arrastando até o espelho.

Lily olhou surpresa para a imagem no espelho. E se espantou com o quanto emagrecera naqueles dias. Parecia um palito vestido com uniformes de Hogwarts. Os cabelos ruivos em desalinho caíam de qualquer jeito sobre seus ombros, a pele estava pálida e quase macilenta; os olhos verdes estavam envoltos por manchas roxas de olheiras, de noites passadas sem dormir, lembrando do fogo que queimara seu coração naquele corredor a alguns metros dali. Da indecisão. Do sorriso de James, indo mexer com ela, e da tristeza de Remus, quando ela o magoara.

Olhou para Daisy. Ela a olhava com compaixão. O mesmo brilho que havia nos olhos de Alice. Incapaz de segurar-se mais, começou a soluçar. Com pena, as duas amigas levaram Lily até a cama, enquanto ela soluçava de se acabar, as mesmas lágrimas que não havia derramado naquele dia em que Sirius a encurralara contra seus sentimentos.

* * *

James Potter passeava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sentia o instinto de Marauder formigando dentro de si. Viu a prostração dos dois companheiros de travessuras, associando a tristeza de Remus com a proximidade da lua cheia, e sabendo que Sirius só se animaria se pudesse dar umas boas risadas com ele. Especialmente se fosse de algum sonserino.

OK, OK, ele precisava arranjar uma vítima para abrir um daqueles sorrisos na cara do seu amigo. Quem? Evan Rosier, que tinha atirado um _Densaugeo_ em Remus? Ou aquele sextanista idiota chamado Gibbon, que fora o culpado por ele ter conseguido aquela feliz detenção na segunda-feira, só porque o tinha azarado?

Ou ainda melhor, para fazer Sirius rir mais, porque não Rabastan Lestrange, o verdadeiro culpado pela detenção que ele tivera na terça-feira?

— Ótima idéia, James Potter — disse sorrindo para si mesmo. — Francamente, você está cada vez mais genial.

E foi andando pelo corredor, cantarolando uma musiquinha qualquer. Só não pôde perceber que era seguido por alguém.

* * *

— Então, você tá indecisa — concluiu Daisy.

Refugiada no colo de Alice, Lily fez que sim, os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

— E você tá assim por causa disso? — perguntou Alice incrédula. — Se eu não amasse tanto o Frankie, estaria feliz, não assim.

— Você não sabe como é! — exclamou Lily. — Você não sabe o que eu senti… Quando beijei Sirius… foi como se o mundo todo estivesse queimando, mas eu estava fria como um cadáver!

— Dizem que o beijo dele dá frio na barriga, mas não tanto — riu Daisy.

— Parem de rir! — gritou Lily, furiosa.

As duas se entreolharam culpadas.

— Tá certo — disse Daisy. — Desculpa. Mas é que… o seu problema…

— Vocês não sabem como é — repetiu Lily. — Toda hora, parece que tem alguém te cobrando o que está sentindo. Eu tento desesperadamente me decidir, mas não dá. Eu sei que o que eu sinto pelos três é forte, não é admiração como por qualquer menino, mas não consigo perceber qual dos três eu gosto mais! São muitas emoções diferentes, vem todas ao mesmo tempo, tô confusa, tô estressada, estou à beira de um colapso!

— Como é que foi o beijo com Sirius? — perguntou Alice.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Foi… muito estranho. A língua dele é maravilhosa, como todas dizem. A pele dele estava muito, muito quente… E foi me dando um frio… Um frio invadindo meu coração, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito errado, e as mãos dele ficaram frias também…

Ela piscou e emudeceu.

— Nossa — disse Daisy. — Que… estranho.

— Eu sei. E depois apareceu o Remus, para complicar as coisas… Embora eu ache que não teria saído de lá tão cedo se ele não tivesse me ajudado. Mas ele… tava tão parecido com o Sirius, falando que minha mala estava pesada… Meu Deus, eu vou endoidar.

E afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Você só tem que pensar, Lily. Ninguém está te cobrando uma decisão.

— Sirius já está.

— Ele não falou mais com você depois do que aconteceu! — disse Alice.

— Ele cobra com os olhos. Fica olhando fixamente para mim… O olhar dele me persegue…

— Quer que a gente peça pra ele não fazer mais isso?

— Não! — exclamou a ruivinha. — James pode ficar sabendo. E eu nem imagino o que ele vai fazer se souber que Sirius me beijou. É o melhor amigo dele. Por favor, jurem que _não vão _contar pra _ninguém_. Nem pro Frankie e pro Kingsley.

— Claro — disseram as duas.

Lily respirou. Agora, percebia que a confissão a fizera se sentir bem melhor; não ter que guardar toda aquela confusão para si mesma, ter alguém para dividir, era bem mais reconfortante. E, antes que percebesse, já estava abraçando as amigas.

— Eu gosto muito de vocês, sabiam?

— Também gostamos de você — sorriu Alice.

— Muito — acrescentou Daisy. — Promete que nunca mais vai deixar de contar as coisas pra gente?

— Prometo — disse Lily sorrindo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, James saía pelos corredores procurando o sonserino escolhido.

— Se eu fosse o idiota do Rabastan Lestrange, onde eu iria estar? — questionou-se. — Numa sala de transplante de cérebro — concluiu. — Sério, James. Onde eu estaria?…

_Que tal do lado da sala de aula de Feitiços, esperando a sineta bater, onde você coincidentemente deveria estar?_

"Ótima idéia!… Ei!… Isso é alguma alusão a mim, é?"

…

"Ah, agora fica quieta, não é? Só fala quando te interessa."

_Ah, James, cala a boca e vai logo procurar o Lestrange._

— OK — disse o rapaz para si mesmo, partindo para a aula de Feitiços.

Logo atrás dele, a capa de Severus Snape farfalhava enquanto o garoto andava rápido.

* * *

— Período livre agora, Alice? — perguntou Frank, ao ver a namorada se juntar a ele no salão.

— É — disse Alice. — Depois Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Temos horários parecidos — comentou o rapaz, feliz, beijando Alice docemente.

Alice se sentiu nas nuvens. Já fazia mais de um mês que ela e Frank estavam namorando, e a coisa continuava com o mesmo sabor do primeiro dia; todos os beijos tinham o sabor de descoberta, Frank continuava romântico como no começo, e ela se sentia tão feliz, tão contente, que sabia que tinha encontrado o homem da sua vida.

— Frankie, eu te amo.

— Também te amo, meu anjinho loiro — sorriu Frank, beijando a testa de Alice.

— Eu gosto tanto de você…

— Eu também — disse Frank. — Eu quero me casar com você e ter uma porção de filhinhos. E virar auror, e daí nós dois vamos lutar contra bruxos das trevas. Quero amar você a vida inteira, estar com você a vida inteira, envelhecer com você, vendo os nossos filhos crescerem… Eu te amo.

Em resposta, ela simplesmente beijou-o, profundamente, sentindo aquela língua fantástica massagear a sua própria, e aqueles lábios tão ternos e macios acariciando os seus. Até serem interrompidos por um grito alto vindo do corredor de Feitiços.

Várias cabeças se viraram para a porta do Salão Principal, surpresas.

— Veio de lá! — exclamou Alice.

— Vamos lá ver?

— Vam'bora!

* * *

— AAAAAAAAAH!!!

Rabastan Lestrange nem viu de onde veio o feitiço que o pôs prostrado no ar, soltando bolhinhas de sabão cor-de-rosa em forma de coração pela boca.

Risadas dos outros alunos ecoaram pelos corredores, e entre essas estava a risada de James, que ninguém sabia ser o autor do feitiço; fizera tudo muito discretamente, pois não estava a fim de tomar outra detenção, visto o monte de lição que se acumulava na sua mesa.

Chegaram Alice e Frank, e só puderam rir baixinho vendo Lestrange pendurado no teto.

— Quem foi? — perguntou Frank a James.

— Eu — disse James em voz baixa. — Só não contem.

— Como se fôssemos fazer isso.

— Muito bem, muito bem, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou uma voz que surgia pelo corredor.

Era Lucius Malfoy, que vinha empurrando as pessoas com seu ar arrogante. Ao ver Rabastan Lestrange pendurado no teto, só suspirou.

— Tá bom, quem foi o infeliz?

Protestos de "não fui eu!" e murmúrios de "sei lá" ecoaram por todo o corredor, enquanto James resolvia aproveitar a situação para sair de fininho, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de assistir àquela aula de Feitiços.

Avoado, procurando Sirius para contar-lhe a peripécia, não percebeu que estava sendo seguido até que um vulto negro o ultrapassou e bloqueou seu caminho.

— Snape.

— Potter.

— Não tô a fim de arrumar briga, não, tá? Então vou indo.

Quando tentou ultrapassar Severus, foi bloqueado novamente.

— Que foi?

— Foi você quem azarou Rabastan Lestrange. Eu vi.

— E o que você vai fazer? Me denunciar? Sabe que nem Malfoy levaria em conta.

— Não. Só vou tirar esse seu sorrisinho arrogante da cara.

— Ui! O Ranhoso tá me desafiando, é?! Que medinho…

— Se quiser interpretar isso assim…

Severus ergueu a varinha. James apenas riu.

— Ah, sai da frente, tô ocupado agora.

James chegou a conseguir ultrapassar o inimigo, porém foi agarrado por duas mãos macilentas e atirado para trás.

— Vai à merda, Snape! Sai do meu pé!

— _Expelliarmus!_

Foi por _muito_ pouco. James fez um "_Protego" _não-verbal alguns segundos antes de ser atingido pelo raio de luz vermelha.

— Ah, seu filho da mãe! _Estupefaça!_

Severus desviou prontamente; era ágil apesar da capa esvoaçante.

— _Tarantallegra!_

James foi atingido em cheio no peito; ele escorregou para trás, enquanto seus pés dançavam em ritmo descontrolado, para os dois lados.

— _Travalíngua! _— gritou James.

Severus bloqueou o feitiço com facilidade.

— Não adianta usar a criatura contra seu criador, Potter.

— A não ser que seja esse — disse James, apontando a varinha para Severus e pensando com toda a força: "_Levicorpus!"_

Lá foi Severus, o tornozelo colado no teto, xingando, enquanto James ria, as pernas ainda dançando freneticamente.

— _Sectumsempra! _— berrou o sonserino, apontando a varinha para o adversário; um lampejo rápido e James escorria sangue do braço.

James tentou parar para observar o estrago; nada muito sério, mas iria exigir uma passada na ala hospitalar, senão ele sangraria até murchar. _"Liberacorpus!"_

Severus caiu com tudo no chão, produzindo um baque nada agradável contra o chão de pedra.

— _Locomotor mortis! _— gritou James, antes que ele pudesse se recuperar.

As pernas do outro se colaram uma na outra e ele aterrissou no chão, enquanto James tentava desesperadamente fazer suas pernas pararem de sapatear.

— _Travalíngua! _— exclamou Severus, se arrastando no chão.

James sentiu sua língua grudar no céu da boca, formando uma figura ainda mais lastimável.

"_Silencio!", _pensou, apontando a varinha para Severus. Ele começou a abrir e fechar a boca, sem conseguir mais falar. James riu, a língua ficando dormente. Mas parou de rir quando sentiu outro tranco e foi atirado violentamente para trás por um claro Feitiço Expulsório. E os pés dançando.

Mal teve tempo de se proteger de outro raio vermelho, para em seguida tacar um "_Mobilicorpus!"_, que fez Severus começar a flutuar no ar e ser arremessado contra uma armadura no fim do corredor.

Foi quando se ouviu um grito alto no corredor:

— POTTER! SNAPE!

Não era outra senão McGonagall.

Vários _Finites_ depois…

— ONDE VOCÊS DOIS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO?! NUM CLUBE DE DUELOS?! E, VOCÊ, SNAPE, É A SEGUNDA VEZ EM UMA SEMANA QUE EU O PEGO AZARANDO ALGUÉM!!! NÃO IMPORTA O QUE POTTER TENHA FEITO A VOCÊ…

— _Eu fiz?! _— exclamou James indignado. — Professora, ele _me _parou e tentou me desarmar!

— Isso é verdade, Potter?

— Claro que é! Lá estava eu, andando tranqüilo pelo corredor…

— Então deveria ter evitado a briga — cortou McGonagall. — Nada justifica esse comportamento selvagem!

— _Mas eu tentei! _Ele que partiu pro duelo, eu não iria ficar parado vendo ele me azarar, iria?

— Poderia ter evitado isso sim, Potter, você não é nenhum incapaz! — exclamou McGonagall. — Detenção para o senhor e quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

— _Mas!…_

— Nada de "mas"! E, para o senhor, Sr. Snape, outra semana de detenções e menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina por ter provocado a situação! E agora os dois para a aula de Feitiços, que é onde deveriam estar!

McGonagall saiu arrastando James e Severus, enquanto os dois se olhavam.

— Você me paga, Snape — sibilou o primeiro.

— Digo o mesmo, Potter.

* * *

— É, e então, quando eu quase consegui me livrar do Snape, aparece a McGonagall, me dá uma detenção e me desconta quinze pontos! Isso não é justiça!

Era o que James Potter bradava à metade da Sala Comunal naquela noite. Quase todos ouviam interessadíssimos o relato de seu fabuloso confronto com Severus, um pouquinho enfeitado, na verdade, mas _quase _verídico. Quando ele concluiu a narrativa, todos explodiram em concordâncias e protestos.

— É — disse James, com aquela cara de "deixei o melhor pro final" —, ela descontou vinte pontos do Ranhoso e ele vai ganhar mais uma semana de detenções por ter me provocado!

— Injustiça mesmo ela ter tirado pontos de você, Prongs — disse Sirius, bocejando preguiçosamente numa poltrona próxima da lareira. — Mas que foi engraçado o que você fez com o Rabastan Lestrange foi. O cara soltando bolhinhas pela boca…

Sirius gargalhou, e as risadas de quase todos os grifinórios o acompanharam, enquanto James sorria e dizia:

— Não foi nada, ele tava merecendo uma lição.

— É, mas… — engasgava Sirius de tanto rir —, o cara soltando bolhinhas em forma de coração… Você tem cada idéia, Prongs!

— Eu sei — disse James estufando o peito, que logo foi atingido por uma almofada certeira por parte de Peter.

— James, não precisa chamar tanto a atenção! — exclamou o outro, rindo.

— É! — disse Sirius para logo em seguida levar uma almofada na cara também.

Foi o início de uma guerra de almofadas que vitimou muitos grifinórios incautos.

Nem Daisy Lynch conseguiu restaurar a paz na Sala Comunal, pois muitos grifinórios atingidos revidaram, causando o caos total que só os Marauders sabiam provocar. Aos berros, ameaçando todos de detenções e jogando feitiços, tentou dominar a situação, mas ficou completamente fula da vida quando alguém (que ela tinha fortes suspeitas de ser Cherry) lhe atirou uma almofada na cara, e entrou pra briga.

James aproveitou a confusão armada e se afastou discretamente para um canto, onde Lily observava divertida a batalha.

— Lily? — ele chamou cauteloso.

O brilho dos olhos verdes da garota toldou-se um instante por nebulosidade, que passou quase instantaneamente quando ela foi forçada a se desviar de uma almofada que errou a sua cabeça por centímetros.

— Potter — disse ela. — Primeiro, é Evans. Segundo, você apronta o diabo a quatro e vem aqui se esconder, é?

— Não estou me escondendo — disse James, agarrando uma almofada no ar e a atirando de volta para a confusão. — Só quis aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Não sabia que tínhamos tantas almofadas na Sala Comunal — disse Lily, desviando de mais um projétil fofo. Parou-o no ar com a varinha e arremessou-o de novo para o sofá.

— Não temos — disse James. — Sirius deve estar conjurando elas.

Lily sorriu. Por alguns instantes, James só pôde apreciar aquele sorriso genuíno e encantador que parecia mergulhar a Sala Comunal em penumbra, de tão radiante que era. Então, ela se voltou para o trabalho.

— Que é isso?

— Trabalho de Aritmancia. Remus também deveria estar fazendo — ela lembrou. — Onde é que ele tá?

— Ah, ele… sabe, o avô dele morreu.

— De novo? O avô dele já não tinha morrido?

— Foi o outro.

— Ah — disse Lily compadecida. — Coitado do Remus! Parece que tem sempre uma desgraça acontecendo com ele!

James foi atingindo por um ataque de riso que ele tratou de transformar num acesso de tosse seca. Viu-a olhando curiosamente para ele, e achou que seria a sua chance.

— Lily… quer dizer, Evans… eu tenho pensado no que você me disse.

— Quando?

— No baile.

— Ah! — disse Lily, escarlate.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos seus olhos verdes, e ela os baixou. Depois de beijar Sirius, encarar James ficara muito difícil. Toda vez que via seus olhos castanhos, tão doces e suaves, lembrava-se que tinha beijado seu melhor amigo e sentia-se mal.

— E o que você tem pensado? — perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar o mal-estar.

— Eu tenho pensado que você está certa — disse James sério, desviando-se de mais uma almofada. — Eu tenho falado muito e feito pouco. Não dá pra ninguém se apaixonar assim.

— É — concordou Lily.

— Então, eu decidi que vou começar a fazer alguma coisa pra te mostrar como eu gosto de você. Ainda não sei exatamente o quê — ele pareceu desanimado por um instante —, mas tenho certeza que vou descobrir. Nem que seja pra atravessar tempestades, ou mudar as estações, ou apagar as estrelas… Ou até mesmo fazer deveres de Aritmancia — ele acrescentou, risonho, e ela riu. — Seja lá o que for preciso, farei. Só preciso de um tempinho.

— Todo o tempo que precisar — disse Lily gentilmente.

James sorriu radiante — e sua distração momentânea custou-lhe um golpe de almofada não previsto. Uma almofada tão dura quanto um livro atingiu-o na nuca e o projetou para a frente; ele tentou se equilibrar, mas caiu em cima de Lily, que estava sentada na cadeira. A cadeira escorregou para trás e a ruivinha aterrissou com tudo no chão, com James em cima dela.

Ela já ia começar a xingar o desgraçado que atirara a almofada, quando percebeu a proximidade de James. Podia sentir a sua respiração ofegante em cima de seu rosto. A pele dele, tão macia, estava a milímetros da sua. Seus olhos castanhos piscavam. Os lábios dele. Ele se aproximava…

— O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

O grito fez grifinórios pularem de suas cadeiras, largarem as almofadas e alguns ergueram as mãos como se alguém tivesse chegado gritando "Mãos ao alto!". E também fizeram James se assustar e sair de cima de Lily. Ocupado demais em olhar para McGonagall de mãos erguidas no ar, ele não percebeu que Sirius tomara silenciosamente o rumo dos dormitórios, seguido por um agitado Peter.

* * *

— Ei, Six! — disse Wormtail, entrando no dormitório atrás do amigo. — Já vamos nos preparar?

Ele estava obviamente se referindo à excursão noturna. Nem podia imaginar o que se passava dentro de Sirius. _Remorso._

A cena estava muito vívida em sua mente. Quando ele desviara os olhos de um grifinório que acabara de derrubar com uma almofadada ágil, eles capturaram outra imagem; James conversando com Lily.

Ele nunca saberia dizer porque se sentiu como se um leão faminto, devorador e selvagem tivesse despertado dentro de si, mais feroz do que Remus em dias de lua cheia. Só o que soube foi que, segundos depois, mirou muito bem uma almofada na nuca de James. Queria interromper aquele contato visual. Queria separá-los por um instante. Queria que James olhasse para trás, risse e revidasse, e que parasse de conversar com a garota, deixasse-a em paz.

Atirou com toda a sua destreza de exímio artilheiro, e acertou o alvo com força e precisão. O que não podia prever é que seu golpe abrisse toda aquela reação em cadeia que levou James a cair em cima de Lily. Sentiu o leão dar um rugido furioso dentro de si, e já procurava outra almofada quando ouviu a voz abençoada de Minerva McGonagall. Mas foi como se aquela voz o puxasse para a razão. Por Gryffindor, o _que é que ele estava fazendo?!_

James, o seu amigo, o seu irmão, que o acolhera em sua casa quando ele estava passando necessidade, cujos pais tinham sido mais pais para ele do que os seus próprios; James, o Prongs, companheiro inseparável de marotices e de noites em Hogsmeade bebendo uísque; ele dava em cima da garota dele, e tinha a cara-de-pau de sentir _ciúmes?!_

Riu ao lembrar de James caindo. Depois sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

— Eh… Padfoot?

Ele olhou. Peter ainda continuava ali.

— Padfoot — ele disse, firme como Sirius nunca tinha visto.

O rapaz pôde ver a expressão determinada no rosto de Peter. Nunca imaginou que ele possuísse tanta coragem assim.

Se tratavam de seus interesses. Se Sirius continuasse naquela depressão muda, os Marauders iriam acabar. E os Marauders, naquela época, eram a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Então ele podia enfrentar Sirius para que os Marauders não acabassem.

— Sirius, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo com você.

— Não tem.

— Não adianta negar. E… — ele hesitou —, _desta vez_, não adianta me intimidar também. Eu… acho que… não… vou deixar você ficar assim. Você tem que contar pra alguém.

Sirius nunca tinha ouvido Wormtail falar assim.

— Eu sei que você ia preferir contar pro Prongs — disse Peter —, mas acho que não dá pra contar pra ele. Nem pro Moony, porque a Lily é amiga dele. Então sobra eu. Sei que… não sou a pessoa ideal… mas queria que você contasse!

A comoção se apossou de Sirius. Se Peter conseguia sair de sua covardia, é porque a coisa estava séria. Lágrimas fugazes vieram aos olhos docemente cinzentos do rapaz, e ele as enxugou com a manga.

— Tenho sido um traste com você, Pete.

— Eu sei — disse Peter sério. — Mas… por favor… conta. Nem que seja só pra ficar mais alegre.

— OK… Eu… conto.

E foram minutos de alívio os dessa conversa, no escuro de um dormitório, falando coisas para um rosto que ele mal podia enxergar, mas que era o rosto de um de seus melhores amigos, o Pete, o Wormtail, o covarde meio fraco, mas sempre um ponto vital dos Marauders. Sentindo como se seu coração ficasse mais leve, um pouco, ele pôde narrar tudo, desde o dia em que reviu Lily no Expresso de Hogwarts, passando pela festa e concluindo com o assustador e frio beijo ardente que tinham trocado naquele corredor às escuras. Quando terminou, Peter estava abobado. A coisa tinha ido muito mais além do que ele pensava.

Era preciso demover Sirius de seus projetos. Antes que James descobrisse.

— Você não devia fazer isso. Ela é a garota do James.

— Eu sei — disse Sirius com os dentes trincados. — Eu lembro disso todo dia. Não preciso de muita ajuda — disse, fazendo um gesto desanimado em direção à porta.

— Você vai abrir o jogo com ele?

— Não posso contar a ele o que eu fiz. Ele nunca iria me perdoar.

— E com razão. Você sabia o que ele sente por Lily, e mesmo assim…

— Não faça eu me sentir pior, tá legal?!

Sirius disse as últimas palavras se levantando furioso.

— Não preciso de mais ninguém pra me lembrar que ela é a garota do James! Minha consciência já martela isso na minha cabeça o tempo todo!

— Desculpa, Six — disse Peter, recuando um pouco. — Eu sei como é difícil pra você. Mas devia desistir dela.

Sirius olhou para Peter em silêncio.

— Desculpa, Pete… Mas você nunca vai conseguir entender. Você… não sabe o que é… amar.

Com raiva contida, Sirius abriu o malão com um chute, catou seu uniforme e falou:

— Vou tomar banho. Quando James chegar, diz pra ele que já tô saindo pra gente ir pro Salgueiro.

— OK — disse Wormtail.

Rapidamente, evitando olhar para o amigo, Sirius entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta com um baque surdo. Peter ficou algum tempo ali, maquinando. Sirius amava Lily… Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para demovê-lo do projeto. Ou os Marauders acabariam.

Estava tão concentrado imaginando o que podia fazer Sirius desistir de Lily que não se deu conta do ruído na porta do dormitório, como se alguém tivesse se chocado contra ela, nem do barulho surdo de algo caindo no chão.

Do outro lado da porta, horrorizado, James Potter escorregava até o chão. Incapaz de acreditar em tudo o que tinha ouvido.

* * *

**N.A.: Huahahuhaua, eu sou malvada, eu paro o capítulo bem aqui. Bem, vamos às respostas...**

* * *

**jeehh: **O seu comentário da Floreios eu respondo na Floreios mesmo, OK? Que legal que está gostando. É, os Marauders sabem conquistar qualquer um. Também acho o Remus fofo (suspira), mas, bem, vamos ver se a Lily deixa ele pra nós, né? Valeu!

**Lilys Riddle: **Todos vão ter seu lugar ao sol por um tempo. Só que a Lily só vai poder escolher um, né? Só a história vai poder dizer qual. Continue lendo!

* * *

Prévia:

_James escutou tudo o que Sirius disse a Peter. E agora, não consegue mais encarar o amigo e irmão da mesma forma. Quem será capaz de deter a fúria do Marauder? James e Sirius, frente a frente, sem mentiras._

**_Prongs e Padfoot_**

"— _Você me traiu.Você sabia que eu a amava, e me traiu! Infeliz!"

* * *

_

**N.A.: Read and review!**


	8. Prongs e Padfoot

**N.A.: OK, aqui está o capítulo 7!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7: Prongs e Padfoot

Já haviam se passado duas semanas. As duas semanas mais longas da vida de James Potter.

Ele nunca se vira tanto tempo com uma questão séria lhe atormentando a mente. Via Sirius na mesa, olhando para ele, rindo ou fazendo alguma piada, e sentia o coração queimar de confusão, remorso, decepção, e, principalmente, ciúmes. Tinha ouvido alguns garotos falarem dos ciúmes que tinham de suas namoradas, e ele sempre considerara aquilo algo fútil e sem razão. Agora os entendia perfeitamente.

E o pior era não ter pra quem contar. De repente, se dera conta que Sirius era o seu confidente. Não se sentia com ânimo de falar com mais ninguém. Remus, ele já estava com aquela aparência frágil e fraca, como se, de tão magro, fosse sumir no ar logo. Não queria preocupar o amigo. Já Wormtail iria dedar tudo para Sirius na primeira oportunidade, provavelmente. E quanto a Frank, eles nunca tinham sido amigos tão íntimos assim para que ele chegasse e falasse dessas coisas. Sentia-se absolutamente perdido.

E Lily. Ele não podia acreditar que ela beijara Sirius, e ainda lhe dera esperanças, naquela noite. Sentia raiva, sentia-se ferido, machucado, e não podia deixar de amá-la. Porém, ele mesmo percebeu, seu amor sofrera uma mudança. De afeto quase inocente, passou para um amor ciumento e um tanto possessivo. Ele sentia-se queimar por dentro ao vê-la, ao pensar em todos que ela tinha beijado. Pensar em Sirius.

Como ele pudera beijar Lily, sabendo muito bem o que o amigo sentia por ela? Sirius o considerava seu amigo? Será que tinham vivido apenas mentiras, durante os sete anos em que se conheciam?

_É por isso que ele estava deprimido. Acho que ele se sente culpado, James._

"Adianta muito se sentir culpado. Fez mesmo assim."

_Você sabe como o Sirius é, ele não pensa. Faz as coisas e só depois se arrepende. Você já perdoou tanta besteira…_

"Mas não tem como perdoar essa. Ele… ele me traiu. Sabe que eu amo Lily, e me traiu."

_O Remus foi capaz de perdoar ele quando ele fez aquela bagunça toda com o Snape. Por que você não é capaz de perdoar ele só porque ele beijou a Lily? Você ouviu ele dizer que ela não falou nada, que disse que precisava de um tempo._

"A mesma coisa que ela disse pra mim."

_É… Mas qual é o problema de ela ficar com ele? Você não seria capaz de deixá-la com ele?_

Não. Ele não era capaz. Daria muita coisa por Sirius, inclusive sua própria vida, mas Lily… Lily era o seu bem mais precioso, a razão do seu viver. Só de pensar em viver sem aquele sorriso fantástico, ou pior, com aquele sorriso fantástico voltado para Sirius, era uma idéia assustadora e dolorosa. Pegou-se com os olhos queimando apenas de pensar nisso.

E a indecisão que já corrompera Remus, para depois atormentar Lily, e daí visitar Sirius, visitou os seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto ele se deitava no dormitório, olhando para o dossel da cama e desejando ardentemente que o mundo acabasse.

* * *

— James está estranho — comentou Frank, após ver o amigo de cabelos bagunçados deixar o Salão Principal quase sem tocar na comida.

— Concordo — disse Remus, tomando um gole de suco de laranja, pensativo. — Ele tem falado pouco, não come, não faz piadas…

— Parece que agora é o James que foi atingido pela depressão conjunta — disse Daisy.

— Essa coisa pega, hein? — comentou Frank, dando um tapa sonoro no ombro de Remus, que foi para a frente resmungando. — Daqui a pouco vou ser eu!

— Não sei se vai ser você, mas não precisa me matar por causa disso — reclamou Remus, esfregando o ombro. — Sabe de alguma coisa, Sirius? Eh… Sirius?

Sirius fitava pensativamente o linho branco da toalha de mesa, como se a estampa da toalha fosse uma obra de da Vinci.

— Sirius! — chamou Alice.

— O quê? Alguém falou comigo?

Todos suspiraram.

— Eu perguntei se você sabe por que o James tá assim — repetiu Remus pacientemente.

— Assim? Assim como?

— Assim, triste, deprimido, sem comer direito…

— E por que eu saberia isso?

— Hum… Quem sabe por que você é o melhor amigo dele?

— Não é por isso que eu tenho que saber das coisas. Eu e James somos seus melhores amigos e nem por isso você conta as coisas pra gente.

— Concordo plenamente com o Sirius — disse Frank. — Você nunca conta nada, Remie.

— Eu não conto nada porque eu prefiro guardar meus problemas só pra mim — disse Remus irritado. — Algum problema?

— Você não deveria fazer isso! — repreendeu Alice. — Isso envenena as pessoas por dentro!

— Que eu saiba — disse Remus, a respiração desigual —, nós não estamos discutindo se _eu _conto meus problemas ou não. Estamos discutindo sobre o James. Alguém sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Faz umas duas semanas que ele tá assim — comentou Peter.

— Eu não sei de nada concreto — disse Sirius.

Remus correu os olhos pela mesa e todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

— Então… OK. Vamos ter que fazer o James falar.

— Ah, bonito, hein, Remus Lupin? — disse Daisy com as mãos na cintura. — O James _tem _que falar, você pode ficar quieto, né?

— Ah, me deixem em paz, vocês também — disse Remus, mais grosseiro do que pretendia, se levantando da mesa e sumindo pelo Saguão de Entrada.

Os outros ficaram observando Remus sair.

— É… — comentou Frank. — Isso realmente pega.

* * *

Um sábado. Noite.

Severus Snape olhava pensativo a paisagem, debruçado na janela da Torre Sul. O que ele estava fazendo tão longe de seu dormitório, naquela noite em que os ventos frios do fim do outono provocavam arrepios nos alunos, nem ele mesmo saberia dizer.

Havia dias que não era mais o mesmo. Que se sentia fraco e infeliz, e ainda por cima confuso. Não só com as estranhas conversas com Faunt, mas também por causa de Lily. Estava certo de que a amava, mais do que nunca. Mas não sabia qual era a opinião _dela_ sobre ele (certamente não boa, já que ele a chamava de sangue-ruim até o fim do quinto ano). Não sabia como afastar os nojentos Marauders de sua querida Lily… Via James Potter e Sirius Black cercando-a o tempo todo, observava eles se abandonarem em contemplações mudas de sua beleza como ele mesmo fazia… E cada vez que via isso ficava mais inquieto, pois sabia que não tardaria o momento em que eles tentariam corrompê-la…

Muito antes que Faunt parasse atrás de si, ele já tinha ouvido seus passos e sabia que era ele. Numa última tentativa de ser deixado em paz, fingiu ignorá-lo, mas não pode mais fazê-lo quando ele pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Você de novo — ele suspirou, cansado.

— Eu de novo — disse Faunt.

— Por que você nunca pára de me atormentar?

— Porque eu realmente preciso falar com você. Se for para você acreditar, eu posso até contar qual é a minha relação com a Eileen.

Severus olhou para Faunt longamente, avaliando a proposta.

— Escuto o que você quiser falar, se prometer me deixar em paz depois disso.

— Prometo.

— Então pode falar.

Faunt inspirou profundamente.

— Não aqui. Qualquer um pode nos ouvir. Amanhã, às nove horas, na minha sala.

Severus fez que sim. Um sorriso verdadeiro se abriu no rosto de Faunt. Por um instante, Severus pôde enxergar através da aparência sinistra do homem, e ver uma pessoa. O verdadeiro Jason Faunt, na sua alegria dos anos de outrora. A mudança o deixou francamente impressionado.

— É melhor que você vá para o dormitório. Se… Filch te parar nos corredores… só diga que estava comigo e que eu te dei permissão para ir até o dormitório naquela hora. Ele vai acatar.

Dizendo isso, Faunt saiu. Deixando Severus pensativo. O que será que o professor poderia ter a dizer a ele? No que isso poderia ajudar no entrelaçado de enigmas que era sua vida?

* * *

Sozinho na Sala Comunal, naquela fria noite de sábado, aconchegado perto da lareira, Remus escrevia furiosamente num pergaminho. O poema saiu inteiro de uma vez só, como se estivesse sendo psicografado e não escrito naquele instante, com todas as forças de sua dor.

Sempre achara que escrever era um modo muito pobre de manifestação de sentimentos, um analgésico muito leve para a dor de ficar em silêncio. Mas na situação desesperada em que se encontrava, qualquer alívio era bem vindo, qualquer mínima ajuda era aceita com aflição.

Quando terminou, avaliou o processo. Espantou-se ao ver o tamanho de seu desespero naqueles versos.

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

_Lágrimas por te amar e não poder dizer_

_Lágrimas por te sentir e nada poder fazer_

_Por sentir rachar meu coração despedaçado!_

_Morre a pretendida confissão nos lábios_

_Desabafo meu inferno apenas em alfarrábios_

_E cá estou eu, moribundo e condenado!_

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

_Lágrimas por amá-los demais pra confessar_

_Por estar em silêncio vendo-os disputar_

_Seu amor inocente enquanto morro desprezado!_

_Sofrimento, solidão, desgraçada ironia_

_Ver teus lábios rubros, morrendo de agonia_

_Deixar-me consumir em amor desesperado!_

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

_Dor, por que não traz contigo o fim do meu viver?_

_Porque sempre tenho eu de suplício padecer?_

_Afogar o meu amor em versos desbotados?_

_Lágrimas por ver teus cabelos e não poder tocá-los_

_Por ver teus olhos verdes e não poder admirá-los_

_Por tentar esquecer e ser sempre derrotado!_

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

— Será que jogo os versos na lareira? — perguntou, olhando para aquele fruto do amor sem esperanças.

Sentiu um súbito carinho pelo pergaminho. Desafogara seus sentimentos nele e agora o jogava fora?

Levantou-se e apanhou a mochila, abrindo sua pasta e colocando o rolo de pergaminho dentro.

Mal sabia que, ao fazer isso, estaria selando o destino dos Marauders.

* * *

Dia seguinte. Tarde. Domingo.

James contemplava o teto do dormitório, deitado no seu beliche. Ali, tomado por uma letargia tão diversa de seu habitual espírito animado, sentia como se todas as dores do mundo doessem nele. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar, só sentia que, se continuasse sem dizer nada, se continuasse com aquela cara de paisagem enquanto via Lily e Sirius trocando olhares, iria ter um ataque epilético.

Foi quando ouviu o ranger da porta, que em seguida bateu com um baque desagradável, mas não desagradável o suficiente para afastar Sirius Black do quarto. Com a goles debaixo do braço, gritou a plenos pulmões:

— Que é isso, Prongs?! Esqueceu do treino de quadribol de hoje à tarde?!

Como não houvesse resposta de James, Sirius começou a sacudir o beliche onde estava o amigo, forçando-o a se virar para ele.

— O que foi, Sirius?… — perguntou, cansado, e com raiva só de olhar para aquele rosto, que agia como se não tivesse feito nada.

"Olha só como ele é cínico! Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, não olharia na minha cara!"

_Você está exagerando, James…_

— O que foi?… — repetiu Sirius inquieto. — Você deve estar à beira da morte, James, pra ter esquecido do treino de quadribol que _você _mesmo marcou! Tá todo mundo lá embaixo te esperando!

— Ah, quadribol… — murmurou James. Não sentia a menor vontade de fazer alguma coisa que não envolvesse dormir. — É verdade, quadribol. Desmarca o treino então. Não tô a fim de ir.

O queixo de Sirius caiu.

— Meu Deus, o caso é grave mesmo — murmurou impressionado. — James, _acorda_, o jogo contra a Sonserina é sábado que vem! Se a gente não treinar, vamos perder!

James esfregou os olhos.

— OK, mas já digo que desse treino não vai sair muita coisa…

Preguiçosamente, ele se levantou, se espreguiçou e apanhou sua Silver Arrow, enquanto Sirius o esperava, os pés batendo no chão de impaciência.

— Terminou a sessão de beleza? — perguntou, quando James foi ao banheiro bagunçar o cabelo. — Você vai pra um treino de quadribol, não pra um concurso, tá, miss Universo?!

James sorriu para si mesmo. Sabia que estava irritando Sirius. Dane-se o troféu e o campeonato, desde que aquele cachorro vadio pagasse por ter colocado os olhos na sua Lily.

_Oh, a vingança do século. James Potter demora no banheiro e deixa Sirius Black irritado. É impressionante a grande astúcia do plano._

"Ah, não enche o saco."

_Isso, ferre a Grifinória toda só para uma minúscula satisfação pessoal._

"Falei pra não encher o saco. Já tô saindo, se isso te deixa feliz."

_Ótimo, agora se concentre no treino. A Taça de Quadribol não tem nada a ver com seus dramas pessoais. Se você quer ser lembrado por toda a eternidade como o capitão que perdeu a Taça após seis anos de vitórias consecutivas…_

"Você sabe como me assustar, né? Olha, estou descendo a escada com o maldito traidor. Satisfeito agora?"

_Sim._

"Nojento."

— Alôôô! Terra chamando Prongs! — exclamou Sirius, agitando os braços na frente do rosto de James. — Em que planeta você tá, hein, cara?

— Em Vênus — respondeu James áspero.

— Ah, Vênus… Marte é mais divertido, cara. Marte é o planeta vermelho.

— Ah, Sirius, cala a boca.

— Ele fala que eu caí na depressão, mas eu estou vendo bem quem é o depressivo — disse Sirius como se falasse com uma terceira pessoa.

— Eu já falei, Sirius, _cala a boca_. Não sei se percebeu que eu não estou de bom humor, então, pelo amor de Gryffindor, uma vez na sua vida, _fica quieto._

Sirius murchou, com _aquela_ expressão de cãozinho abandonado em dia de chuva, mas James não se comoveu nem se desculpou. Sentia a raiva pulsando em suas veias.

Quando os dois chegaram ao campo, Gideon Prewett, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Eric Munch e Sturgis Podmore esperavam-nos.

— Ah, então achou o desaparecido, né? — exclamou Dorcas risonha.

— Quase dormindo na Sala Comunal — disse Sirius.

— Foi mal, pessoal, estou meio doente, esqueci do treino — disse James coçando a cabeça. — E além de tudo estou de mau-humor, então vamos começar logo essa coisa. Sirius, Caradoc, Gideon, fiquem a postos, vou jogar a goles. Vão visar o gol da Dorcas, óbvio. Eric, Sturgis, fiquem atentos quando eu soltar os balaços. Vou observar um pouco, depois soltarei o pomo. Agora, voem.

Todos fizeram acenos afirmativos de cabeça e partiram para o alto em suas vassouras. James apanhou a goles e a atirou para o alto, no que ela foi imediatamente apanhada por Sirius com um rasante. Em seguida, James soltou os balaços, e eles voaram pelo ar em sua trajetória louca e perigosa.

James subiu com a vassoura e ficou observando o aspecto do treino. O time estava afiadíssimo. Sirius, Caradoc e Gideon faziam estratégias de passe ousadas, usando manobras e formações de ataque como ele instruíra. Seria quase impossível para um goleiro defender essas tentativas, a não ser, claro, se esse goleiro fosse Dorcas, que, com força nos braços e fazendo movimentos de vassoura para diminuir o impacto da bola sobre si, defendia particularmente bem e atirava a goles para James, que a repassava a algum dos artilheiros. Já Sturgis e Eric postavam-se perto dos jogadores, e, a qualquer tentativa de aproximação de um balaço, os dois rebatiam a bola com maestria, impedindo que atrapalhassem as jogadas dos artilheiros. Viu Caradoc passar a bola para Gideon. A goles era vermelha. Como os cabelos de Lily…

_Concentre-se, seu idiota. Não vá ficar pensando nisso agora._ _Você tá ficando paranóico._

"Todas as garotas da escola são doidas para ter uma chance com o Sirius. E se Lily também for apaixonada por ele?"

_Você sabe que Lily não é como todas as garotas. Espere até ela dizer o que sente. Daí você se preocupa._

"Pra você, que só aparece na hora em que te interessa, é fácil. Não consigo… Não vou conseguir compartilhar Lily… Nunca…

_Egoísta._

"Não é egoísmo! Eu daria tudo por Sirius, mas não posso dá-la! Eu não vivo sem ela, não há sentido sem o sorriso dela, não me peça algo que está além das minhas forças…"

_Se realmente a amasse, seria capaz de deixá-la ficar com o Sirius._

"Eu a amo demais para conseguir suportar outra pessoa com ela! Não me julgue!"

— Ei, James! — disse a voz de Dorcas, lá do gol, despertando-o do devaneio. — Você não vai soltar o pomo?

— Ah, é, vou — disse Prongs se lembrando de repente.

Ele desceu até a caixa onde estava guardado o pomo e o libertou no ar. Ainda teve uma breve visão das asas douradas da bolinha antes que ela sumisse no ar.

"OK, concentração…", foi o que pensou, subindo no ar com a Silver Arrow, focalizando o campo.

Rodeou os jogadores por algum tempo, procurando qualquer vestígio de um reflexo dourado, até que o viu pairando a alguns metros de Sirius. Em menos de um segundo, uma idéia sinistra lhe ocorreu.

Posicionou a vassoura, deitou-se no cabo e disparou-a como se fosse uma flecha em direção a Sirius; o amigo recuou, evitando a colisão por centímetros.

— Ei, olha por onde voa! — disse, aborrecido, pois a manobra de James impedira que uma boa jogada fosse concluída.

— Foi mal, Padfoot! — disse James com um sorriso muito maroto no rosto. — O pomo estava pertinho de você!

— Tá OK… — disse Sirius, apanhando a goles e saindo para armar outra jogada.

A cena se repetiu mais duas vezes. Ao final do treino, Sirius já tinha percebido que a "depressão" de James tinha a ver com ele.

— O que será que eu fiz?… — resmungava para si mesmo, caminhando para o vestiário.

* * *

Biblioteca.

Lily ficara chocada com o resultado de sua última tarefa de Transfiguração. Apenas "Aceitável", e ela precisava de no mínimo um "Excede Expectativas" se quisesse ser alguma coisa na vida, conforme explicou histérica a Alice e Daisy. No fundo, ela sabia porque não conseguira tirar uma boa nota… O nervosismo a tornava confusa.

Tentando recuperar o atraso, logo após terminar os deveres de Feitiços e Herbologia, correu para a biblioteca. Apanhou uma dezena de livros e colocou-os em cima da mesa, lendo um após o outro com concentração, os cabelos ruivos caindo por cima das páginas, sem perceber que dois pares de olhos a observavam.

Duas mesas à frente, num canto isolado da biblioteca, os olhos mel de Remus Lupin fitavam Lily desde que ela entrara no recinto, fitando o brilho acobreado que as velas de luz trêmula causavam em seus cabelos. Ele se sentia aflito, transcrevendo várias passagens de livros sobre o planeta Netuno no pergaminho, mas sem conseguir realmente se concentrar no dever. Pensava em Sirius e pensava em James, e estava atento a qualquer mínimo gesto da ruivinha.

Algumas mesas para o lado, o olhar de Severus Snape nem de longe era tão discreto. Seus olhos negros e profundos fitavam a garota sem disfarce, admirando cada detalhe daquele rosto angélico, da perfeição de porcelana daquela pele. Meditava em como ela poderia ser tão bonita e ainda assim não ter nem um pouco de vaidade, ser uma garota gentil e defender as pessoas que precisavam. Via seus dedos delicados virando as páginas do livro, pensando em como seria sentir o toque deles em seu rosto, e, sem perceber, aproximou do rosto a mão que havia tocado levemente na mão dela.

Foi então que, por um instante, olhos dourados e negros se cruzaram no ar, e Severus e Remus perceberam que estavam observando a mesma garota.

Severus assumiu uma postura defensiva, flexionando os dedos longos com ar ameaçador, como um escorpião que prepara as pinças. Já Remus lançou um desafio mudo no ar. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a desviar o olhar, como se estivessem brincando de não piscar e Lily fosse o prêmio.

Serenamente inconsciente de que se travava um duelo silencioso por ela, Lily continuou lendo calmamente até erguer os olhos verdes e se deparar com Remus logo à sua frente, olhando para algum ponto ao seu lado. Virou a cabeça para ver o que ele estava fitando, e viu Severus Snape.

Surpresa, observou-os como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Nenhum dos dois se apercebeu que o objeto de suas atenções percebera seu duelo incomum. Divertida, Lily deixou-se ficar apenas olhando.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, até os olhos dourados de Remus cansaram-se de olhar para a figura estranha do garoto ao lado da amada e se voltaram para a ruivinha. Um súbito rubor afluiu às suas faces ao perceber que ela o fitava, e ele afundou a cabeça no livro de Astronomia, rezando para ela não ter notado a comoção com que ele o olhava.

Intrigado com o que desviara a atenção de Remus, Severus olhou para o lado e viu Lily, agora olhando para ele. Para seu completo horror, sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem de vergonha. Num átimo, juntou seu material e saiu quase correndo para fora da biblioteca.

Sem assimilar a natureza da estranha ocorrência, Lily voltou à sua leitura. Remus voltou ao seu trabalho, porém mais desatento que antes. Agora, ele sabia que havia mais um rival no páreo. E suas chances de ficar com a ruivinha diminuíam a cada segundo. Sentindo um soluço apertar a garganta, ele vasculhou o livro até achar mais uma menção a Netuno e pôs-se a copiá-la, lágrimas umedecendo o pergaminho.

* * *

Salão Principal. Jantar.

Algumas ausências eram notáveis nas mesas das casas. Primeiro, o popular James Potter, que saíra do vestiário após o treino de quadribol e ninguém sabia informar onde se metera. Depois, o estudioso Remus Lupin, que não saíra de nenhum vestiário após o treino, mas cujo paradeiro era igualmente ignorado pelos demais. Na mesa da Sonserina, era visível a falta de Severus Snape, cujos colegas de dormitório relatavam que se trancara no quarto e não deixara mais ninguém entrar. E, na mesa dos professores, era clara a falta do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— E onde é que está o James, Sirius? — perguntava alguém do "fã-clube do Potter" pela milésima vez.

— Já falei que não faço a menor idéia! Será que vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer não? — respondia o rapaz irritado.

Depois que o importuno se afastou, Sirius lançou um olhar aos amigos. Lily, Alice e Daisy seguravam o riso. Já Frank e Peter não se davam a tal trabalho.

— Que foi? — perguntou Sirius agressivo. — Não sei por que todo mundo acha que eu sou um boletim diário sobre o Prongs! Pô, sou o amigo dele, não a babá!

Frank chorava de tanto rir, e Peter, entre as gargalhadas, perguntou:

— Mas você não faz mesmo a menor idéia de onde está o James?

— _Já disse que não! _— exclamou Sirius exasperado. — O cara esquece o treino de quadribol, se distrai no campo, quase me atropela umas dez vezes com a vassoura, vai pro vestiário sem falar com ninguém, sai antes de todos, você espera ainda que eu saiba onde ele está?!

— E o Remus? — perguntou Frank.

— Eu vi ele na biblioteca — comentou Lily entre garfadas, evitando os olhos cinzentos do rapaz à sua frente. — Estava brigando com o Severus.

Todos se entreolharam.

— Remus, _brigando? _— repetiram Sirius, Peter e Frank, de olhos arregalados.

— É — confirmou a ruivinha. — Não do jeito que vocês estão pensando — acrescentou, ao ver o espanto dos três. — Ele e o Severus ficaram se olhando de um jeito que, se olhar matasse, os dois já estavam enterrados.

— Será que o Ranhoso fez alguma coisa pro Remie? — perguntou Peter.

— Não o chame assim, Peter! — repreenderam as meninas.

— Ih, olha lá, o Seboso faz sucesso com as gatinhas — zombou Sirius. — Eu nunca tive três garotas me defendendo.

— _Sirius! _— exclamaram as meninas e Frank.

— Que foi? — perguntou o rapaz, de boca cheia, migalhas voando para fora da boca.

— Ah, Sirius, você é um porco — disse Daisy girando os olhos para o teto. — Por falar nisso, o Severus também sumiu, né?

— Vai ver está lavando os cabelos — disse Sirius. — Demora muito para ele conseguir tirar aqueles litros de óleo do cabelo, por isso se atrasa para o jantar. Ah é, lembrei, ele nunca lava o cabelo.

As garotas bufaram impacientes, enquanto Frank e Peter riam.

— Ah, não dá pra falar a sério com você, Sirius — resmungou Alice.

— Ainda bem — disse Sirius sorrindo. — A vida não ia ter nenhuma graça se eu fosse sério.

— É, não teria — admitiu Lily, para em seguida corar.

Sirius voltou para ela os seus olhos, no momento quase prateados e penetrantes, e a ruivinha sentiu algo no seu estômago se agitar, baixando a cabeça para o prato. Ninguém conseguiu captar esse movimento a não ser Peter.

* * *

Nove horas. Sala de Faunt.

Uma batida discreta e depois um leve ranger de dobradiças anunciou a entrada de Severus Snape no escritório do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele encontrou o homem debruçado à mesa, corrigindo uma pilha de pergaminhos com um olhar rápido mas avaliativo. Viu-o muxoxar enquanto lia, riscando com uma pena vários pergaminhos.

— Francamente, barretes-vermelhos serem derrotados com cerveja amanteigada…

— Ham, ham.

Faunt virou-se para o lado. O seu rosto se iluminou de súbita alegria, enquanto ele guardava os pergaminhos e se encaminhava para receber o visitante.

— Severus! — disse ele, como se fossem amigos de longa data se revendo. — Que bom que veio mesmo! Quer um chocolate?

Ele indicou uma caixa de bombons abertas em cima da mesa. Severus não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de Lily.

— Não, obrigado.

— Eu estava corrigindo umas redações sobre barretes vermelhos, você não faz idéia das besteiras que escrevem…

— Pare de enrolação — cortou Severus. — Nós não somos amigos, por enquanto. Por isso, em vez de ficar falando inutilidades, vamos direto ao assunto.

Faunt sorriu novamente, o motivo Severus não podia imaginar por quê. Ele não sabia o quanto era parecido em personalidade com Eileen Prince; e não sabia como aquele "por enquanto" era animador para um homem em frangalhos.

— Está certo, Severus. Vamos ao assunto. Sente-se, por favor.

Com um gesto de varinha, Severus fez uma cadeira voar pelo ar e parar confortavelmente atrás de si, para em seguida se acomodar.

— Não sei por onde começar — confessou Faunt.

— Comece como quiser. — disse tranquilamente. Finalmente Faunt o deixaria em paz, e aquilo era, se não animador, pelo menos confortante. — Talvez, possa começar dizendo o que você sabe sobre a minha mãe.

Faunt inspirou fundo, como um homem que se prepara para uma longa batalha. Vasculhando sua mente, ele se pôs a resgatar do fundo de sua memória acontecimentos que pareciam pertencer a uma outra vida, a uma outra pessoa…

— _Lee, o que você vai ser quando sair de Hogwarts? — perguntou Jason, curioso, para a amiga ao seu lado._

_Estavam sentados embaixo de um carvalho que debruçava seus galhos no lago, admirando o céu de um imenso azul. Ao contrário do habitual, a expressão de Eileen não era irritada ou mal-encarada, mas sim pensativa e tranqüila. Nesses momentos raros, Jason a achava ainda mais bonita._

— _O que disse, Jay? — ela perguntou. — Estava distraída._

— _Eu perguntei o que você vai ser quando sair de Hogwarts — repetiu Jason paciente._

— _Não sei — disse ela dando de ombros. — Ainda não decidi._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Eileen contemplava o céu, os longos cabelos encaracolados e negros emoldurando o rosto pálido e provocando um interessante contraste. Jason se abandonou por alguns instantes à contemplação da garota. Até ela perguntar:_

— _Que é que está olhando?_

— _Nada — disse Jason, olhando para o céu também. — Lee… por que você não vira jogadora profissional de bexigas?_

_A risada de Eileen encheu os ares. Era uma risada gostosa e argentina, que soou como canção aos ouvidos do amigo._

— _Ah, Jason, só você pra ter uma idéia tão idiota._

— _Não é idiota — defendeu-se ele. — Eu nunca vi alguém fazer o que você faz com uma bexiga nas mãos._

— _É, mas seja lá o que eu for ser, eu espero que seja mais do que uma jogadora de bexigas — ela sorriu, para voltar a fitar as nuvens._

— _Você tem que decidir logo… Os NOMs estão aí. Você vai fazer a orientação vocacional com o Slughorn sem saber o que quer ser?_

— _Não tem pressa. Só o que eu sei é que quero ser alguém especial._

— _Você já é especial, Lee._

— _Não, eu não sou. Sou só a capitã do time de Bexigas… E ninguém liga pra mim…_

— _Eu ligo — disse Jason com firmeza._

_Outro sorriso se formou na face de Eileen._

— _Obrigada, Jay._

_Eles tornaram a olhar para o céu, e observar o lento movimento das nuvens por mais algum tempo._

— _E você, Jason, o que quer ser?_

— _Eu?_

— _É._

— _Eu… não sei. Acho que… quero ensinar. Ser professor._

— _Professor? — repetiu Eileen surpresa. — De quê?_

— _De Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, oras. Acho que não quero deixar Hogwarts nunca._

_A risada de Eileen encheu o ar._

— _Jason, você é um maldito CDF._

_Jason riu junto com a amiga._

_Então a encarou. Por um instante que a ele pareceu infinito, ele ficou contemplando a imensidão dos olhos negros da garota, a doçura de seu sorriso, seus lábios róseos e finos num lindo conjunto._

_Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, nem por que estava fazendo, rolou para o lado. Agora, estava colado com Eileen, e enlaçou sua cintura com um braço, prendendo-a no chão. Os olhos dela estavam levemente surpresos, sua respiração ofegante._

— _Jason, o que você…?_

— _Psiuuu — replicou Jason, deslizando a mão pelo rosto pálido de Eileen. — Não fale nada. Não pense…_

_Ele mesmo já não estava pensando. Se aproximou. Com puro deleite, observou as pálpebras de cílios longos e negros se fecharem. Aproximou-se mais…_

_Os lábios agora se tocavam, num beijo quase infantil; Jason sentiu as mãos de dedos longos da garota se juntarem atrás de sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto, para um beijo mais profundo; acariciou os lábios dela com a língua, pedindo passagem, e sentiu intenso prazer quando ela os entreabriu, permitindo que ele deslizasse a língua para explorar aquela boca por tanto tempo desejada…_

— Faunt?

A voz de Severus o despertou para a razão. Estivera perdido em devaneios, lembranças desaparecidas no tempo, de um Jason Faunt que não existia mais.

— Desculpe. Estava apenas me recordando.

— Queira ter a bondade de começar logo — disse Severus, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Uma mão de dedos longos como a de Eileen.

— Está bem, Severus, vou começar dizendo quem eu sou… Jason Faunt… a pessoa que mais amou Eileen Prince durante a sua passagem pelo mundo…

Ele observou o queixo do rapaz cair.

* * *

Onze horas.

Já fazia algumas horas que James estava debruçado na janela do corujal. Aquele lá era seu refúgio desde criança, quando brigava com Peter, quando recebia um passa-fora de Lily. Quando queria pensar.

Mas agora ele não queria pensar. Pensar significava lembrar da traição de Sirius; lembrar como talvez a garota de seus sonhos fosse apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo. Ele já tinha lido histórias assim, mas nunca pensara que algo assim pudesse acontecer consigo. Não acreditava que seria capaz de um "sacrifício sublime". Sacrificar sua esperança de conquistar o coração da ruivinha era sacrificar sua vida. Cada pensamento seu lhe soava amargo e cheio de ironia.

Passos contra o chão de pedra. Não havia o que temer; estava coberto pela Capa da Invisibilidade. Era justamente o que queria ser no momento, invisível. Provavelmente devia ser algum aluno vindo despachar uma coruja na calada da noite, ou algum monitor vindo inspecionar, ou mesmo o zelador Filch, seguindo qualquer barulho…

Foi quando a porta se abriu e James viu a pessoa que menos queria ver naquele momento.

— Prongs? Eu sei que você tá aí — disse Sirius.

Segurava o Marauder's Map. Maldita a hora em que concordara em fazer aquele mapa. Malditas todas as horas que Sirius Black fingira ser seu amigo.

Sirius se aproximou, um dos braços esticados para a frente, o olho grudado no mapa. James nem se mexeu. Agora, se esquivar só serviria para aumentar a sua raiva, sua aflição interna. Era chegada a hora de deixar tudo bem claro.

A mão de Sirius esbarrou em James. Desde que saíra do campo de quadribol, Sirius estava se perguntando o que diabos ele fizera, revendo todos os seus atos para com James nas últimas semanas. Só esbarrou em seu beijo com Lily no corredor, mas julgava impossível que James soubesse. Tinha certeza de que Lily não tinha contado a ninguém, porque ela era diferente… Ela não era como as outras, que sairiam por aí gritando a plenos pulmões que beijaram Sirius Black. O outro que sabia era Peter, mas Peter não contaria nada, tamanho era o seu medo de que os Marauders brigassem… Ou contaria?

Com um puxão, Sirius arrancou a capa do amigo, e se viu de repente encarando dois olhos castanhos e profundos.

— James.

— Sirius.

Ficaram se encarando por um momento. Sirius perguntou, num sussurro:

— E então? Vai contar o que tá te atormentando?

James continuou em um silêncio indiferente. Então Sirius explodiu, agarrando os braços de James e sacudindo o amigo magricela:

— O que você acha que está fazendo, seu retardado?! Acha que eu não percebi que você tem evitado todo mundo? Que tem _me _evitado? Que, hoje de tarde, você estava me atrapalhando de propósito? Que merda, o que foi que eu fiz?! E quer fazer o favor de _olhar pra minha cara enquanto eu estiver falando?!_

James se desvencilhou de Sirius. Seus olhos castanhos faiscavam.

— Ah, é? Quer dizer que nem imagina o que tenha feito pra mim, Padfoot? Sempre soube que você não tinha consciência, mas nunca pensei que você não tinha respeito pelas coisas dos amigos! — disse, alteando a voz.

— Do que é que você está falando?! — disse Sirius igualmente alto.

— Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu naquele corredor do lado da Sala Precisa! Eu ouvi tudo o que você falou pro Wormtail! — exclamou James.

Sirius paralisou-se. Por alguns minutos, James receou que ele tivesse tido uma síncope, tal a palidez de seu rosto. Ele deu um passo para trás e cambaleou. Depois, com óbvio esforço, perguntou:

— Você… o que você ouviu?

— Tudo — disse James áspero. — Logo depois que a McGonagall começou a brigar, percebi que você não estava na Sala Comunal e pensei que tinha ido se arrumar para irmos atrás do Remus, então subi as escadas. Primeiro ouvi o Peter dizendo que você não podia contar pra mim nem pro Remus, então fiquei curioso e parei para escutar. Daí escutei tudo.

James engoliu em seco como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. Sirius tremia.

— Cara… eu… foi sem pensar…

— Lógico que foi sem pensar — disse James friamente. — Desde quando você pensa, Sirius? Você pensou em mim, por acaso?

— Por Gryffindor, James, não faz isso…

— Se afaste de Lily!

— _O quê?!_

— _Se afaste de Lily!_ Ela é minha, tá entendendo? Eu sempre gostei dela, faz anos que eu a amo, que eu tô investindo, não vai ser você que vai atrapalhar!

Sirius esperara todos os tipos de reação de James. Esperara que ele ficasse magoado, e mesmo furioso; que dissesse que gostava dela e que ele não deveria ter feito isso, ou alguma coisa assim. Mas não esperara ver James exigindo a _posse _de Lily.

Antes que pudesse refrear seus instintos, disse sibilante:

— Eu não vi seu nome escrito nela, Prongs…

— _Ela é minha, tá entendendo?!_ — disse James completamente descontrolado. — É minha!

— Desde quando? Não sabia que você tinha que comprar as garotas para se garantir! — disse Sirius, uma sensação crescente de raiva se apoderando de seu peito.

Foi o suficiente para que James avançasse para o amigo. Sirius mal pôde segurá-lo pelos pulsos magros, como um touro furioso avançando.

— Você me traiu. Você sabia como eu a amava, e me traiu!

— James, calma!

— Calma uma ova! A Lily é _minha!_

— _Não é!_

— Se afaste de Lily!

— Nunca! Eu a amo tanto quanto você, e se ela me quiser, eu serei dela!

— DESGRAÇADO!!!

A mão de James se libertou do aperto de Sirius e acertou um soco em sua boca, fazendo-o voar para trás. Sirius bateu contra um poleiro, fazendo corujas guincharem fantasmagoricamente.

— Filho da puta — murmurou Prongs.

— Esse não é exatamente o xingamento que mais me atinge — disse Sirius com cinismo, limpando o sangue dos lábios.

— Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?!

James e Sirius se viraram imediatamente para a porta do corujal, esperando ver Filch, McGonagall ou Malfoy — mas era Frank, correndo na direção deles e se postando entre os dois.

— Vocês endoidaram, é? Estão fazendo o maior barulho! O que aconteceu? — disse ele, olhando de James, que ofegava, para Sirius, largado no chão.

— Um acidente — mentiu Sirius, levantando. — Caí.

A marca do punho de James era bem visível. Frank não acreditou, mas achou que se insistisse só iria piorar a situação.

— Não sei o que estavam fazendo, mas é melhor irem pro dormitório agora.

— Vai nos denunciar, Frankie? — perguntou James, a voz soando levemente insinuante.

— Sabe que não — disse Frank lançando ao outro um olhar reprovador. — Sou mole como o Remus. Agora vão, senão Filch aparece e quero ver.

Sem dizer palavra, os dois grifinórios saíram do corujal. Deixando para trás um Frank extremamente intrigado.

—Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo…

* * *

**N.A.: Só um aviso, gente: a Lizzy tá entrando de férias como autora de fic. Ou seja, capítulo 8 só no final de janeiro. Mas, vejam pelo lado bom: quando eu voltar, tem fic nova. Ou seja, vale a pena esperar!

* * *

Mel Black Potter: **É triste, né, ver o James brigar com o Sirius... Mas digamos que é necessário. Bem, obrigada pelo elogio (eu realmente pretendo ser escritora), e, quanto ao James ficar com a Lily... Bem, olha, você torce pelo James. Só que tem gente que torce pelo Sirius, pelo Remus, e até pelo Severus. É como eu disse pra alguém: não vai dar pra agradar todo mundo, mas vou fazer o máximo para chocar todo mundo. Ah, e serão 21 capítulos, você não tá confundindo. Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle: **O capítulo 6 é legal, né? risadinha Todo mundo fala por causa do final em aberto. Mas, bem, já vimos no que deu. Só posso dizer que é temporário, mas como eles se reconciliam é só no capítulo 8! Eu até queria deixar o Remie pra gente, mas não sei o que vai acontecer não... Quem sabe ainda sobra pra gente tirar uma casquinha. Valeu!

* * *

Prévia:

_Paz temporária. James e Sirius agora estão numa silenciosa disputa por Lily. O fato é que, sem as investidas constantes dos dois, Severus finalmente tem o caminho até a ruivinha livre. Devoção, servidão, escravidão..._

**_Aos Seus Pés_ **

_"— Meu coração está em suas mãos, Lily. Cabe a você decidir o que fazer com ele."

* * *

_

**N.A.: Comentem!**


	9. Aos Seus Pés

**N.A.: Viu, vocês nem precisaram esperar tanto pelo capítulo 8!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8: Aos Seus Pés

_**E então ela poderá ver o que ele tem morrido de vontade de dizer**_

_**Mas as coisas nem sempre terminam assim**_

(The Calling — Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way)

Ele esperara ouvir muitas coisas naquela noite. Mas nenhuma tão desconcertante quanto aquela.

— Você _o quê?! _

— Eu fui a pessoa que mais amou sua mãe, Severus.

Era o resto de Faunt, o Faunt em frangalhos, que falava. E, subitamente, aquele rosto soturno despertou-lhe memórias muito, muito antigas, uma de suas primeiras lembranças…

_Tinha quatro anos. Morava na Spinner's End. E tinha cabelos curtos. Era realmente impossível para ele se imaginar de cabelos curtos, mas, quando ainda não tinha noção de estética capilar, sua mãe deixava seus cabelos bem curtos._

_Ela estava realmente nervosa naquele dia. Andava para lá e para cá, nervosa, os olhos vermelhos e inchados e uma marca roxa perto dos lábios. Ele realmente queria saber por que ela estava tão nervosa, e por que ela se machucava tanto. E por que seu pai estava fora de casa._

_Nos dias em que ela estava nervosa, ele perdia o apetite. E ficou mexendo com o arroz do prato, brincando com o garfo, sem ter realmente vontade de comer. Não gostava de vê-la nervosa._

_Era a milésima vez que ela se levantava para olhar a janela._

— _Sev, coma — disse ela com a voz carinhosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, olhando a janela._

— _Tô sem fome, mamãe. Cadê o papai?_

— _Seu pai… eh… ele saiu._

— _Ontem eu ouvi ele gritando. Estava bravo._

_Eileen inspirou fundo, passando a mão no machucado do rosto sem perceber._

— _Você sabe que seu pai se irrita fácil._

— _É — disse Severus, olhando curiosamente para a mãe, que novamente espiava a janela. — Mamãe, tem alguém lá fora?_

— _Não — disse Eileen com um sobressalto, olhando para o garotinho. — Por que haveria, Sev?_

— _Não sei — disse o menino. — Mas a senhora tá olhando muito pela janela._

_Eileen sorriu docemente._

— _Você é muito inteligente, Sev._

_Severus sorriu também, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos negros. Fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor o carinho, enfiou uma garfada de arroz na boca._

_Foi quando um súbito estalo, como o estouro de um escape de carro, fez-se ouvir. Eileen pulou para trás, e Severus saltou para a sua frente, disposto a protegê-la do que quer que pudesse vir. Mas, para sua surpresa, a campainha apenas tocou._

_Ele olhou para a mãe. Ela parecia ainda mais nervosa que antes._

— _Sev, não diga nada a seu pai sobre o que ouvir ou ver a partir de agora, está certo? Nada._

— _Tá bem — disse Severus fazendo continência. — Quer que eu abra a porta?_

— _Ah… abra, Sev, abra._

_Preparado para enfrentar qual fosse o monstro que deixava sua mãe tão nervosa, Severus se encaminhou para a porta. Com nervosismo, se esticou nas pontas dos pés, e girou a maçaneta._

_Não era nenhuma quimera, nenhum espírito agourento nem um hipogrifo. Era apenas um homem de suíças e roupas sóbrias e cinza._

— _Olá — disse o homem._

— _Olá — disse Severus._

— _Você deve ser o Severus. Sua mãe fala muito de você._

— _É — disse Severus, lançando um olhar à sua mãe, que parecia estar tentando se ocultar atrás do avental de cozinha. — Meu nome é Severus._

— _Meu nome é Jason Faunt. Posso entrar?_

_Ele se virou para a mãe._

— _Mãe, ele pode entrar?_

_Ela fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Então, com ares de anfitrião, Severus se pôs nas pontas dos pés, segurou firme a maçaneta e puxou a porta._

— _Entre._

— _Obrigado — disse Faunt cortesmente._

_O homem entrou e parou diante de sua mãe. Severus deu um empurrão na porta com força e ela fechou com uma batida._

— _Eileen._

_Ela mal ousava erguer os olhos para o homem._

— _Sev, pode me fazer um favor? Vá brincar um pouco no seu quarto._

— _Tá certo, mamãe — disse Severus, saindo da sala._

_Ah, tá, que Severus Snape iria perder aquela conversa e deixar de saber por que aquele homem fazia tanto mal à sua mãe. Se escondeu no corredor e espiou tudo com seus olhinhos negros._

— _É meu filho — disse Eileen, ainda escondendo o rosto atrás do avental._

— _Tem os seus olhos — sorriu Faunt._

— _Eu sei — ela disse, e ele pôde ver um sorriso triste no rosto oculto de sua mãe._

_Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, e Severus já estava ficando entediado, quando Faunt disse, a voz levemente áspera:_

— _Lee, erga o rosto._

— _Não, Jay, não posso — disse sua mãe. _

_Lágrimas eram visíveis através de seus dedos, e Severus se sentiu confuso. Não gostava quando Eileen chorava._

— _Lee — disse Faunt sério. — Eu quero ver._

_Tremendo, Eileen tirou as mãos do rosto. A mão de Faunt segurou o rosto de Eileen e olhou seu rosto. Ele viu os dentes do homem se trincarem de raiva._

— _Desgraçado!… — exclamou Faunt. — Quando aquele homem chegar, eu o mato!_

— _NÃO! — exclamou Eileen num guincho agudo. — Não, por favor, não faça isso, Jason! Eu não quero que você vire um assassino por causa dele!_

— _Eileen, ele te bate!_

— _Ele é o pai do meu filho!_

_Severus sentiu como se um choque elétrico lhe sacudisse o corpo. Era por isso que sua mãe chorava? Era por isso que tão frequentemente ela se machucava? Seu pai _batia _nela?_

— _Lee… — disse Faunt, agora tristemente, vendo a mulher se desabar em lágrimas._

— _Jay…_

— _Lee, como foi que tudo isso aconteceu? Como você se deixou levar?…_

_Como resposta, Eileen começou a soluçar alto, e Faunt apoiou a cabeça cacheada da mulher em seu peito. A Severus, parecia que seu estômago estava dando voltas._

— _Você poderia ter sido o que quisesse, Lee… E no entanto…_

— _Eu… sei… — dizia Eileen entre soluços. — Mas aconteceu… Ele era tão gentil… e… eu engravidei de Sev… não havia mais como…_

— _Vamos fugir, Lee. Vamos levar Severus conosco._

— _Não posso… — soluçou Eileen. — Sev é muito pequeno… Só tem quatro anos… Como vou explicar?…_

— _Céus, Lee, é da sua segurança que estamos falando!_

— _Por favor, Jay…_

_Faunt parecia inconformado ao olhar para Eileen._

— _Eu nunca deixei de te amar — sussurrou._

— _E eu percebo agora que eu não devia ter te deixado… Por causa de uma briga estúpida…_

— _Agora não adianta mais lembrar do passado — disse Faunt amargo._

— _Jason… Por favor… Me promete uma coisa?_

_Faunt suspirou._

— _O quê?_

— _Promete… que se eu morrer… se acontecer alguma coisa comigo… você vai cuidar do Sev?_

— _Severus?_

— _Sim… Eu… não posso deixá-lo nas mãos dele… Simplesmente não posso…_

_E sua mãe tornou a soluçar, enquanto Faunt dizia:_

— _Sim, eu prometo, Eileen._

— Era você — disse Severus de repente. — Era você o homem, daquele dia. Eu não sei como não me lembrei antes. Quando eu tinha quatro anos.

— Eu prometi naquela vez que iria cuidar de você — disse Faunt —, e renovei a promessa na beira do túmulo da sua mãe. Depois, seu pai faleceu… e eu vim para Hogwarts…

Severus fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Cenas mal-iluminadas vinham em lampejos, uma após à outra, entre visões de seu pai batendo em sua mãe. Do dia em que Eileen Prince morreu num acidente de carro idiota, quando qualquer bruxo poderia tê-la salvado, mas seu pai simplesmente _se recusara _a levá-la para o St. Mungo's ou qualquer coisa assim. E visões do dia em que encontrara seu pai, sentado na frente da lareira.

_Severus estava com medo. Já tinha dezessete anos, era maior de idade, mas sabia que seu pai não se importava com nada daquilo. E voltar àquela hora da noite para casa era um dos motivos para seu pai dar-lhe uma surra de quebrar os dentes. Não podia fazer nada contra ele, pois se meteria em problemas com o Ministério. Por isso o temia. Sua impunidade._

_Rezando para que seu pai estivesse dormindo, não tivesse bebido, e que a sorte o favorecesse, ele abriu a porta com suavidade._

_Lareira acesa. Mão pendendo para fora do sofá. Garrafa de bebida largada no chão. Nada bom._

— _Pai? — chamou Severus cauteloso._

_Nenhuma resposta. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo. Talvez tivesse finalmente entrado em coma alcoólico. Talvez seus rins tivessem estourado._

— _Pai? — tornou a chamar Severus, agora se aproximando da lareira._

_Nenhuma resposta novamente. Ele não sabia por que, mas sentiu o seu estômago gelar. Silêncio demais._

_Chegou perto de seu pai e o cutucou. Estava rígido. E frio._

— _Pai?_

_Foi quando teve a visão completa. Seu pai, estirado na poltrona, um braço pendendo para fora do sofá e o outro estranhamente mole. Os olhos vidrados num brilho selvagem. Um misto de raiva e de terror gravado para sempre nas suas feições duras._

— _PAI! — gritou Severus apavorado, tomando o pulso do homem à sua frente. — DROGA!!!_

_Tobias Snape havia deixado o mundo. E assassinado._

— Você veio para Hogwarts para cuidar de mim?

— Também — admitiu Faunt. — Meu sonho de adolescente sempre foi ser professor… Mas… quando te vi, Severus… compreendi que chegava a hora de te ajudar.

— E…

— E notei o que você sente por Lily Evans… Uma bonita garota. Como Eileen sempre foi.

Ali, sentado naquela sala escura, vendo aquele homem iluminado pela luz fraca e sombria das velas, Severus Snape finalmente pôde compreender o seu entrelaçado de enigmas particular, sua vida. Finalmente pode compreender o que realmente é amar, o que realmente seria capaz de fazer por Lily Evans. Ali, vendo aquele homem pensar em sua mãe, pode quase sentir que ele era o seu pai de verdade — e não hesitaria mais em aceitar conselhos de alguém que já havia amado tanto.

* * *

_**Well he can't sleep tonight**_

_(Bem, ele não pode dormir esta noite)

* * *

_

Enquanto isso, James Potter e Sirius Black chegavam à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

O primeiro sentia seu coração pulsar descontrolado. Seu pensamento se confundia em remorso, em raiva, em medo. Sabia que o que fizera era errado, sabia que deveria ter se controlado, e não agido daquele jeito ridículo, _socado _Sirius! Desse jeito, ele só podia provar que Lily estava certa, que ele só tinha titica de galinha na cabeça!

_Ei, eu não sou titica de galinha e estou na sua cabeça._

"Pelo amor de Paracelso, agora não!"

_Você não devia ter feito aquilo. O jeito com que você falou. Não é à toa que a Lily não pára pra te escutar. Você parece um crianção._

"CALA ESSA BOCA!"

_Você nunca poderá me calar, Jimmy. Eu sou sua consciência. A voz que fica martelando na sua cabeça até você implorar para morrer._

James se largou numa das poltronas diante da lareira. Vontade de se sufocar com os travesseiros.

— Prongs? — ele ouviu a voz hesitante de Sirius.

Ficou em silêncio. Tinha medo de vomitar se abrisse a boca.

— Prongs, eu… sinto muito. Por Circe, eu não… consigo nem dizer o quanto eu sinto.

James continuou sem nada dizer. O silêncio era mais encorajador do que a marca de punho que ainda doía no canto de sua boca, então ele continuou:

— Você sabe que eu não penso. Não pensei agora há pouco, quando não fui capaz de te entender, e quando falei aquelas coisas pra você. Eu me sinto um completo retardado só de ter feito aquilo. Merlin sabe como eu sofri essas semanas, como eu desejei que nunca tivesse visto Lily, que o mundo acabasse. Eu sei que eu não mereço o seu perdão. Mas… se eu não o tiver, eu não vou conseguir.

"Eu que bati nele, eu que fui o cavalo estúpido, e _ele _está pedindo desculpas?"

— Sirius…

— Me perdoa, James. Eu te imploro. Me perdoa.

— Padfoot…

Chocado, James viu o amigo cair de joelhos.

— Me perdoa, Prongs. Por favor…

Um grande conflito interno se iniciou dentro de James.

_Perdoa ele, James. Você sabe que ele não fez para te magoar._

"Eu… não sei…"

Então, outra voz falou dentro de si, esta voz mórbida e insinuante:

**Será que você deve mesmo perdoá-lo, James Potter? E se Sirius Black estiver encenando? E se ele estiver esperando uma oportunidade para ficar novamente com Lily?**

_James, não escute isso. Sirius é o seu camarada, o seu irmão. Ele nunca faria isso, nunca te enganaria tão displicentemente._

**Ele já não fez isso uma vez?**

"É… ele já me traiu uma vez."

_Não foi uma traição! Foi mais coisa das circunstâncias! E ele parece realmente arrependido… James, dê uma chance a ele._

**Sim, dê uma chance a ele… Dê outra chance, torne a confiar nele, ele tornará a te trair! Quantos beijos mais você quer vê-lo arrancar de Lily?**

"Não quero que ele fique com Lily! Lily é minha!"

**Agora estamos falando minha língua. Se perdoá-lo… Sabe que ele se aproveitará… e se Lily não resistir, na próxima vez, e se ela o deixar ir mais além?**

"NÃO!"

_Controle-se, James! Você sabe que Sirius não faria isso com você, não depois de você ter deixado bem claro que não quer, que gosta mesmo de Lily! Sirius e você se conhecem faz tempos, você o conhece!_

**Será que conhece mesmo?**

"Sirius não é uma pessoa má, ele fugiu dos Black, se fosse sujo como ele estaria lá ainda…".

_Isso mesmo! Quer prova maior? Se ele fosse um aproveitador, estaria na Sonserina e não na Grifinória! Se ele fosse um aproveitador, estaria em Grimmauld Place, não teria morado em sua casa! Se fosse um aproveitador, não estaria aqui te pedindo perdão!_

**Perdão… A essência de Sirius pode até não ser má, mas quem garante que ele não mudou com o tempo? Ele te falou com todas as letras que ama Lily… Você deve confiar em uma pessoa assim?**

_James, o perdoe!_

**James, não confie!**

"Parem! Não quero mais ouvir!"

_James!_

**James!**

Os joelhos de James bateram contra o chão, enquanto ele segurava a cabeça. Sirius ergueu a própria, surpreso.

— James? — chamou, cauteloso.

— Sirius… eu… te perdôo — as palavras saíram com esforço da sua garganta, que parecia entalada pela voz mórbida.

* * *

_**And he can't do what is right**_

_(E ele não consegue fazer o que é certo)

* * *

_

**Parabéns, James Potter. Conseguiu passar o atestado de panaca.**

"Eu vou perdoá-lo… Mas vou ficar de olho nele. Ai dele se ele pôr uma dessas mãos na Lily. Ai dele."

_Assim é que se faz. Viu, chegamos a um acordo._

— Você me perdoa? — perguntou Sirius emocionado.

— Sim, perdôo — disse James com um suspiro, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que ao outro. — Eu… perdôo você.

— Céus, James, eu não mereço…

— Eu sei que não. Mas… vamos dormir, vamos. Tivemos um dia difícil.

Sirius entendeu que James ainda não esquecera. Mas já o perdoara, era o primeiro passo andado.

— Vamos dormir sim.

E, juntos, os dois cabeças dos Marauders foram dormir. Cada uma de suas cabeças pensando em uma coisa diferente. James não conseguia pedir desculpas por ter socado a cara de seu amigo. E sabia que nem Sirius esperaria isso.

* * *

Se algum dia, em algum lugar, encontrasse o idiota que tivera a péssima idéia de colocar o dormitório da Sonserina nas masmorras, ele o mataria. 

Não é que fosse frio; pelo contrário, eles tinham boas lareiras, e excelentes feitiços de aquecimento. Mas era um lugar pútrido e sombrio, com aquela terrível umidade no ar. Toda hora os elfos estavam tendo que renovar os feitiços contra infestações. Também, quem mandava dormirem praticamente embaixo do lago?

— Aí, Príncipe — disse Avery, quando ele entrou no dormitório. — Onde foi que andou, hein?

— Em nenhum lugar que te interesse, Avery — disse Severus asperamente, olhando com nojo para o teto escuro do quarto.

— Ah, Sev tem _segredinhos _— riu Rabastan. — O Príncipe Mestiço foi ver sua corte, é?

— Calem a boca, eu quero dormir — resmungou Lucius Malfoy, tacando uma almofada em Rabastan.

— Ah, não enche, _monitor _— disse Evan Rosier, bem acordado. — Tadinho do Lucinho, está cansadinho…

Uma outra almofada, certeira, acertou Rosier, que caiu pesadamente no chão, xingando. Severus suspirou.

— Bando de crianças.

— Olha, o adulto, aí — disse Rabastan rindo. — Sério, o Sev deve ter arrumado uns amigos novos, agora, não pára de esnobar a gente.

— Ou vai ver está se entrosando com sangues-ruins — riu Avery.

— Ou vai ver está se perguntando por que seus colegas de dormitório parecem velhas mexeriqueiras — disse Severus friamente.

Todos se calaram, mas Lucius Malfoy riu:

— Boa, Príncipe!

Severus fez um gesto de "tanto faz", e se enfiou no seu beliche, fechando em volta de si as cortinas verde-escuro. Era impressionante como tudo naquele dormitório lembrava um pântano gosmento.

Encarando as suas cortinas fechadas, Severus deixou seus pensamentos vagarem. O verde-musgo das cortinas se transformou no verde brilhante de uma maldição que fizera seu pai não se levantar da poltrona quando ele chegou tarde. Depois, se transformou no verde das roupas que Eileen Prince vestia naquele dia quando abraçou Jason Faunt. E no verde do maldito carro que Tobias Snape, bêbado, dirigia naquele dia quando bateu em cheio num caminhão. _Ele _sobreviveu; mas sua esposa não teve a mesma sorte, morrendo de um modo ridículo e absolutamente desnecessário. Depois, sem que ele percebesse, o verde metálico do carro se transformou num verde-esmeralda de dois olhos. E o verde se misturou com o vermelho dos cabelos de Lily…

Talvez agora, com a orientação de Faunt, ele pudesse conquistá-la, ou pelo menos se aproximar; talvez ele pudesse vencer as barreiras de James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Perdido em divagações, mal sentiu quando seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e quando mergulhou em sonhos profundos.

Tudo estava vermelho; vermelho-acobreado, vermelho-vinho, tudo vermelho. Demorou um pouco até ele perceber que eram os cabelos de Lily por cima de seus olhos, e que ela se debruçava sobre ele para acordá-lo; seus olhos verde-esmeralda cintilavam, travessos. Ele, também travesso, fingiu que estava dormindo. Quando a sentiu mais perto, a puxou para si e beijou-a longamente.

Porém, repentinamente o sonho mudou. Lily se desvaneceu em seus braços como se fosse de vapor; e no instante seguinte, ele estava preso no teto pelo seu próprio feitiço, e todos na escola riam, Porém, o que mais se destacou foi que, num canto, riam quatro pessoas: eles, os três — James, Sirius e Remus; e Lily. Lily passava dos braços de um para os braços de outro, rindo. A risada imprudente de uma cortesã.

Acordou subitamente, e descobriu que se encontrava levemente febril e reconheceu um dos efeitos de sua paixão. Só Lily era capaz de deixá-lo assim, totalmente rendido e sem defesas.

* * *

**_It was all because she came into his life_**

_(Isso é tudo porque ela apareceu em sua vida)

* * *

_

Ainda pensando naqueles cabelos vermelhos, tornou a adormecer. Sonhou que discutia com Lucius Malfoy: ele afirmava veementemente que McGonagall era irmã de Madame Nor-r-ra, mas não podia ser, porque Peeves era o pai de McGonagall, mas afinal de contas tudo aquilo era ridículo, porque Tobias Snape tinha sido assassinado por Nearly Headless Nick com quarenta e cinco golpes de machado cego…

Quando acordasse, no dia seguinte, não se lembraria mais do que tinha sonhado.

* * *

Passaram-se dois dias desde a briga de James e Sirius no corujal. Frank tinha sido fiel à sua palavra; não os denunciara nem falara nada a respeito para ninguém, nem para Alice. 

Mas sempre havia alguém de quem ele nunca conseguiria esconder nada. E esse alguém não era outro senão Remus Lupin.

— OK, Frank William Longbottom, agora pare de fingir que está tudo bem e me conte o que está acontecendo.

Foi esse o início do tranqüilo diálogo após saírem da torre de Astronomia, naquela noite. Remus e Frank eram os únicos alunos de NIEMs que cursavam Astronomia.

— O que foi, Remie?

— O que foi que eu sei muito bem quando meus amigos estão mal, e você está. Não sei se é a depressão conjunta, mas eu vejo que você tem andado estranho, principalmente quando James e Sirius estão por perto.

— Ah, Moony, você enxerga demais.

— Pode até ser. Mas enxergo do mesmo jeito. Vai falando.

— Só se me falar.

— O quê?

— O que você ia contar no dia da festa, e James chegou e você parou de falar.

— Caramba, faz dois meses que aconteceu e você ainda lembra?

— Pode até fazer dois meses que aconteceu, mas eu lembro perfeitamente, OK? Que tal me contar agora o que está te afligindo?

Acontece que, naqueles dois meses, após observar James, Sirius e Snape detalhadamente, e concluir que _três _pessoas, entre elas seus _dois _melhores amigos, disputavam a mesma garota que ele, fizera sua coragem escoar pelo ralo. E ele se sentia perdido e confuso.

— Não posso, Frankie. Foi… algo impensado. Já… passou.

— É, isso se vê claramente — disse Frank irônico. — Você só piora com os dias, Remus!

— Nem vem, se estamos falando de piorar, você também está piorando! O que aconteceu, hein?

Frank suspirou.

— Eu não sei se devo te contar…

— Tem a ver com você? Ou com Sirius e James?

— Tem a ver com eles.

— Então me conte. Tem a ver comigo também.

— Ah…

— Quando tem a ver com eles, eu tenho que saber também. Eles são meus _amigos_, Frankie. Eu me preocupo com eles.

— OK — suspirou Frank. — Eu conto. Mas eu conto só porque eu sei que, se tem alguém que pode fazer alguma coisa a respeito, é você.

Remus fez um aceno afirmativo e esperou.

— Bem… antes de ontem… Eu… estava fazendo a minha ronda noturna… E então ouvi vozes exaltadas e guinchos vindos do corujal. Resolvi ir lá pra averiguar, quando ouvi um barulho como se tivesse algo desabando no corujal. Achei que a coisa tava feia e fui lá… e…

— …encontrou Prongs e Padfoot — completou Remus. — E o que eles estavam fazendo lá?

— Não tenho certeza… Mas acho que estavam _brigando._

Foi como se Remus tivesse batido em uma parede invisível.

— _Brigando?_

— É, brigando. James estava vermelho, suado, ofegando; Sirius estava no chão, a boca dele estava escorrendo sangue, e tinha uma marca de punho bem visível. Ele me disse que caiu, e eu resolvi não insistir, mas é óbvio que não foi isso. Eles estavam se olhando com quase… eu diria… _nojo._

Remus sentiu-se fraquejar. Toda a verdade, sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, sobre ele, Sirius, James, Snape e Lily, relampejou em sua mente incrivelmente rápido.

— Em que teia de aranha fomos nos meter… — disse febrilmente, passando a mão na testa.

— O quê? — estranhou Frank.

— As coisas já estão indo longe demais, Frankie — disse Remus com um suspiro. — Longe demais…

E não diria mais nada pelo resto da noite, por maiores que fossem as insistências do amigo.

* * *

_**It's a deep obsession, taking up his time**_

_(É uma obsessão profunda, tomando todo o seu tempo)

* * *

_

Manhã seguinte. O Salão já estava cheio, faltava apenas meia hora para o início da aula, e haviam quatro pessoas muito impacientes pela chegada de uma.

Severus Snape comia ao lado de Rabastan Lestrange, na mesa da Sonserina.

— Ei, Príncipe, não vai comer nada? — perguntou Rabastan, apontando para o prato intocado do amigo.

— Não — disse Severus com indiferença, os olhos pregados na porta do Salão Principal.

— Então posso pegar seus ovos fritos?

— À vontade.

— Oba — disse Rabastan, apanhando o prato de Severus e transferindo seus ovos para seu próprio prato. — É melhor não desperdiçar comida.

— Aham — disse Severus, sem saber com o que concordava.

Severus sabia bem que não comia desde o jantar do dia anterior, mas não sentia fome. A obsessão tirava-lhe o apetite, e, enquanto o corpo enfraquecia, ele sentia o espírito arder.

Foi quando _ela _entrou no salão.

Desorganizada, afobada, os cabelos ruivos caindo desalinhados pelo rosto, ela se sentou à mesa e começou a comer como uma doida varrida. Severus não pode deixar de notar como ela era bonita, mesmo comendo assim. Como seus movimentos, mesmo apressados, mesclavam graça e delicadeza. E como desejaria ter aqueles dedos macios tocando seu rosto…

* * *

**_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs_**

_(Ela é tudo o que ele quer, ela é tudo que ele precisa)

* * *

_

Displicentemente, furtou um ovo frito do prato de Rabastan.

— Ei, você disse que não queria! — exclamou o outro, indignado.

— Mudei de idéia — disse Severus rindo, comendo outro ovo.

Mas parou de comer quando viu Lily conversando com Remus Lupin.

— Eu não sei o que me fez acordar _oito e meia_ — ela enfatizava como se fosse o fim do mundo. — _Oito e meia! _Eu estou ficando louca, Remie, os NIEMs estão me deixando maluca.

— Ah, não tem nada de errado em dormir mais um pouquinho, Lily — disse Remus sorrindo, para em seguida baixar a voz em tom confidencial: — Ei, Lily… Você… eh… você…

— Eu…

— Você… viu se… James e Sirius brigaram? Alguma vez, perto de você?

— Se eles _brigaram? _— perguntou Lily em tom demasiado alto.

— Psiu!

Remus olhou agitadamente à volta, vendo se alguém captara os sentidos das palavras da ruivinha. Não parecia, mas ele podia perceber; sentados um pouco adiante, Prongs e Padfoot olhavam fixamente para eles.

— Baixe a voz, Lily, por favor, não quero que ninguém escute — recomendou, desviando o olhar dos amigos.

— OK — disse Lily em tom sussurrado. — Você quer saber se eu vi James e Sirius brigando?

— É… Ou se olhando feio, algo assim… Perto de você.

Lily pensou um pouco.

— Não… não muito… quer dizer, lembro de ter visto eles me olhando algumas vezes… mas… fazendo como você e o Snape… nunca.

— Ah, bem… é que… _como assim como eu e o Snape?_

— Eu vi vocês dois na biblioteca — ela disse com simplicidade. — Aquilo sim era se olhar feio.

Remus esfregou os olhos, se recuperando da surpresa.

— Ah, aquilo não foi nada, não — se apressou a dizer. — Sabe que ser um Marauder é não se dar bem com Snape.

— Tudo bem — sorriu Lily. — Mas, falando de Potter e Black, por que eles deveriam estar brigando?

— Por quê… Ah, Lily… Se eu te contar um negócio, você promete não contar a ninguém?

Não havia como não ser sincero com ela.

— Prometo — disse Lily sorrindo.

— É que… Frankie viu os dois no corujal, esses dias… E, segundo ele, pareciam ter brigado… E… eu pensei… Não sei como falar com eles sobre isso… Por favor, Lily, não conte nada para ninguém, se eles não falaram nada é porque não querem que ninguém saiba.

Nem mesmo os olhos astutos e sensíveis de Remus poderiam captar o que Lily sentiu naquele instante. Um vislumbre de desespero, e, em um instante, ela também estava entendendo porque James e Sirius poderiam ter brigado. "Por Morgana… Será que eles brigaram… _por mim?"_

Um barulho ressoando ao longe, uma sineta…

— Vamos indo, Lily? — perguntou Daisy, ajudando a amiga a se levantar. — Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, agora.

Sentiu-se caminhando entre abismos enquanto se afastava se apoiando em Daisy.

* * *

Ele a observava febrilmente. 

Ela estava apenas do seu lado; mas havia, ao mesmo tempo, sua gentileza e doçura, o modo como pegava os ingredientes de Poções nas mãos e como eles competiam em um duelo silencioso para ver quem seria o autor da melhor Poção da Incoerência. Era um trabalho difícil, enquanto rompiam sementes de papoula com o punhal de prata e deixam seu óleo escorrer dentro do caldeirão.

Ela olhava em seus olhos, sorrindo, enquanto faziam isso. E ele, perturbado, tentava se concentrar nos cogumelos do tipo _Amanita _que ele picava.

_Isso. Concentre-se. Agora pegue aqueles cogumelos _Psilocybe_ ali. Pique-os. Preste atenção._

— Snape?

Ele virou tão rápido o pescoço que pôde ouvir um estalo forte. Ela o olhava, seus doces olhos verdes piscando com curiosidade. Parecia uma aparição divina de fogo.

— Sim, Evans?

— Você pode me emprestar um pouco do peiote, por favor?

Claro. Peiote. Aquele cactozinho feio. Apenas meros ingredientes de Poções, meras aulas. Eram colegas de classe. Nada mais. Nem amigos.

E, mesas adiante, _eles _a devoravam com o olhar. Sentiu seu peito se inchar de orgulho. Nenhum _deles _estava sentado ao seu lado, aspirando seu perfume inebriante de lírio. Apanhou o peiote com as luvas de dragão, e estendeu a ela, e quando fez isso, aproveitou para roçar de leve sua mão naquele primor da natureza que ela possuía. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas de cima a baixo.

— Obrigada, Snape… — ela disse, aquela voz doce e clara.

— Disponha.

"O que é que vem agora mesmo? Ah, é, cortar o peiote em cubinhos e colocar na. Isso, mexe duas vezes no horário, duas no anti-horário… Repita sete vezes o ciclo…"

Ela era tão linda, mexendo a poção com aqueles dedos delicados; dedos que tinham sido feitos para as poções, para o suave vapor de beberagens, para a meticulosa tarefa de separar os ingredientes, cortá-los, picá-los, mexê-los até que obtivessem a integração perfeita…

_Pare, Severus. Concentre-se na poção._

Isso. Cortar os ramos de cipó, descascá-los, acrescentar a casca na poção a fim de que ela atingisse um tom azul elétrico…

Lily Evans era a personificação de tudo o que ele não queria para si, mas não podia evitar. Ela era sangue-ruim, e só isso deveria ser o suficiente para que ele não se aproximasse dela, enojado, para que preferisse a companhia dos corvinais da mesa ao lado.

Ela tinha uma intensidade na vida que ele desaprovava. Ser intenso e entregue às sensações era passo certo para se perder, para sofrer, para que os outros lhe passassem uma rasteira. Ter amizades tão profundas quanto às que ela tinha, para que depois elas a traíssem, parecia ingenuidade. Se dedicar às causas e às lutas, como ela se dedicava à justiça, quando o defendia dos Marauders, era apenas uma tolice, afinal, toda forma de poder é uma forma de morrer por nada.

E, por fim, sua gentileza, delicadeza, com os outros. Para que ser delicado com as outras pessoas? Para que ser delicada com aqueles que iriam lhe torcer o nariz quando ela virasse as costas? Para que ser gentil com aqueles que só a desprezariam? Ele não conseguia entender nada daquilo.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo. Ele amava Lily Evans porque ela era tão completamente diferente daquele ser repulsivo que ele era.

* * *

_**She's everything he just won't believe**_

_(Ela é tudo em que ele não acredita)

* * *

_

— Vamos ver sua poção, Severus? — perguntou Slughorn, que já passeava alegremente pelas mesas.

Severus baixou os olhos para seu caldeirão e sentiu como se um choque elétrico o sacudisse.

O que era para ser uma poção de um negro puro e luzidio, como piche, transformou-se numa poção de um verde peçonhento e pantanoso. Como as cortinas do dormitório da Sonserina. Como as teias pegajosas que envolviam seu coração… Mas nada parecido com os olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily…

— Desandou com a poção hoje, Severus? — disse Slughorn, olhando para seu caldeirão num misto de incredulidade e decepção.

— Desculpe, professor — sussurrou Severus, sem ter a coragem de erguer os olhos negros. — Eu me distraí… Problemas em casa — mentiu.

— Ah — disse Slughorn entendendo imediatamente.

Afinal, não se pode esperar que um aluno que, num espaço de três meses perdera a mãe e o pai, e agora vivia com avós, tenha concentração nas poções.

— Entendo, Sr. Snape. Tudo bem.

E ele se afastou. Severus Snape sabia muito bem que todos os olhares dos alunos estariam colados em si, num misto de descrença, surpresa, e desdém. Ao finalmente erguer os olhos, pôde ver Potter e Black dando risinhos cúmplices, vitoriosos com seu fracasso.

Foi quando sentiu a mão _dela _sobre seu ombro, e a voz suave como uma brisa, veio provocar cócegas em seu ouvido:

— Não tem problema, Severus. Às vezes acontece… é só se concentrar mais da próxima vez.

Ele encarou seus olhos verdes num misto de surpresa e deleite. Ela olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Ela o chamara de _Severus._

E, para completar a bem-aventurança, Potter e Black estavam ali. Com os queixos caídos. Onde estava o sorrisinho vitorioso?

Na boca de Severus, quando ele saía para o período livre.

* * *

— O Feitiço de Conjuração é muito mais complicado que os Feitiços de Desaparição, pois envolve retirar matéria do nada. Por isso, é preciso concentração e de… 

As palavras da Profª McGonagall pareciam um emaranhado de "blábláblá" aos ouvidos de Sirius, que estava debruçado sobre a carteira, os olhos fixos num ponto do quadro à sua frente. Seus pensamentos começaram a vagar de Feitiços de Conjuração, os quais já dominava desde o quarto ano, para o corredor a alguns andares acima, e para o corujal do outro lado do castelo.

Os olhos acinzentados se fixaram da nuca de James Potter, sentado na carteira da frente. A reação dele o assustara, e o enchera de raiva, mas ele conseguia entender. Ele também não cederia Lily. Aliás, vendo aqueles cabelos ruivos, ali, na primeira carteira, e aquele olhar tão dedicado, tão… singelo e meigo, tão diferente e cheio de personalidade, como ele nunca vira em nenhuma garota, em nada. E então seus olhos voltaram para a nuca de James.

_Droga, Sirius Black, será que você não consegue pensar em outra coisa?_

"Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Eu falei aquelas coisas para James… Eu que deveria ter compreendido ele!"

_Pelo menos isso você entende. Deveria compreendê-lo, e eu sei que ainda não compreende!

* * *

_

_**Take away his doubt, turn him inside out**_

_(Tire a sua dúvida, vire-o do avesso)

* * *

_

"Mas… ele falou aquilo tudo… Como se Lily fosse sua propriedade!"

_Ele estava furioso, Sirius, e você sabe muito bem porquê. Você sabe que foi um traidor, um insincero, um mentiroso…_

"Sei, disso tudo, sei. Mas ele também não precisava ter agido assim! Ele reclamou _a propriedade _dela. O jeito que ele falou… Parecia o Malfoy ou qualquer um daqueles sonserinos arrogantes, não o meu amigo!"

_Ele tinha motivos. Ora, Sirius, ela sempre foi a garota dele. Ele sempre amou ela. De repente, você vem e se intromete, e ele fica desesperado. Só você tem direito de falar coisas sem pensar?_

"É que…"

— Sr. Black, eu sei que deve ser um enorme sacrifício da sua parte prestar atenção à minha aula, mas eu penso que, talvez, se você pretende prestar os NIEMs, seria importante para o senhor.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, despertando de um turbilhão de pensamentos e encarando o rosto frio e severo da Profª McGonagall. Um rosto respeitável.

— Desculpe, professora — disse Sirius baixando a cabeça para os exercícios que deveria estar copiando.

Viu os olhares de James, Remus e Frank nele e deu apenas um sorrisinho, para indicar que não, ele não estava tendo um surto. Depois, fixou os olhos em McGonagall, que agora demonstrava a forma cabalística. E ele não tardou a sentir os olhos piscarem, e a imagem do rosto da professora saiu de foco…

Runas Antigas. A aula mais tranqüila do mundo, ao menos para Severus Snape. Nunca havia ninguém que pudesse atrapalhar seus pensamentos, que pudesse vir com brincadeirinhas idiotas.

Poucas pessoas freqüentavam o curso dos NIEMs de Runas Antigas, com o Prof. Robert Vortigern. Ao todo, eram sete alunos: ele, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Heloise Cooper e Anne Marie Field. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, Lily.

E ele era sempre o primeiro a chegar na sala. E foi quem a viu entrar, os longos cabelos ruivos num balanço sensual, enquanto conversava alegremente com _ele_. Um dos Marauders. O Marauder que ele sabia ser capaz de dominar seu coração inocente.

E ele viu seus olhos cor-de-mel se voltarem para ele por não mais que um segundo, com algo entre o hostil e o infeliz. Ao ver por um instante seus olhos, ele pôde entender — Remus Lupin sofria demais por causa dela. A tristeza transparecia nos seus gestos mais leves, no seu sorriso cansado, e no modo um tanto insistente como ele o consultava pelo olhar.

"Que sofra. Ele nunca esteve nem aí pro _meu _sofrimento."

Ele até podia sentir pena de Lupin, do modo triste como ele olhava Lily. Como se ela fosse uma estrela muito longe do seu alcance. Mas, entre o Marauder e ele, preferia ele. Afinal, Lupin nunca cederia nada só por causa dele. Sempre tivera que se garantir sozinho. E Lily… Lily não era uma coisa que se cedesse. Era o centro de sua vida.

— Boa tarde — disse o Prof. Vortigern, conhecido entre os alunos simplesmente por Prof. Robert, porque seu nome era muito complicado para se ficar falando a toda hora.

Ele era um homem alto, espadaúdo, de feições quadradas e sérias, que na verdade ocultavam uma aura gentil e dedicada ao trabalho.

Ouviram-se alguns murmúrios de boa tarde na sala.

— Então, hoje, vamos estudar os falsos cognatos. Quem pode me dizer o que é um falso cognato?

Quase todas as mãos se levantaram, de modo que ao professor só restou o trabalho de escolher.

— Sr. Longbottom?

— Um falso cognato é uma palavra que aparenta outra na língua inglesa, mas que na verdade, tem um sentido diferente.

— Exato. Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa.

Ele geralmente gostava de Runas Antigas, mas já havia um tempo que sua atenção oscilava, como um rádio mal-sintonizado. Ele só conseguia ficar fitando os cabelos ruivos de Lily. E pensando em tudo que queria dizer para ela.

* * *

_**Then she can see what he's been dying to say**_

_(Então ela poderá ver o que ele tem morrido de vontade de dizer)

* * *

_

Seus olhos se desfocaram em devaneios…

Lily estava ali, na sua frente, e ele se declarava para ela. Ele dizia: "eu te amo, Lily. Sou todo seu…" E então ela sorriria, e diria: "Também te amo, Sev… Te amo mesmo, como nunca amei ninguém…". E ele perguntaria: "Nem mesmo os Marauders? Potter ou Black ou Lupin?". E ela diria: "Nunca os amei. Nem mesmo os suporto. Só amo a você…".

Ele não sabia há quanto tempo estava mergulhado nessa fantasia; já estava pensando em como seriam as reações de Potter e Black, em ver o sorriso presunçoso arrancado do rosto daqueles dois, e se deliciando com a prematura vingança, quando a sineta tocou.

Pulou num sobressalto, procurando a garota de suas fantasias, que se desvanecera com um simples apito. Viu-a, pouco adiante, saindo com Longbottom e Lupin. Sorrindo encantadora, como sempre. Os seus olhos verdes, sempre brilhantes. Mas caminhando para longe…

* * *

_**But things don't always turn out that way**_

_(Mas as coisas nem sempre terminam assim)

* * *

_

— Ei, James! Onde é que você tá indo?

— Vou aproveitar o período livre, vou pro dormitório tirar um cochilo. Tô… uaaah… morrendo de sono…

— Bem, eu vou indo que eu tenho Estudo dos Trouxas.

— Te acompanho, Sirius!

— Eu também…

— OK, tchau, Padfoot, tchau, Frankie, tchau, Pete…

— Até o jantar!

Após o breve diálogo com seus amigos, James correu até o dormitório. Danem-se todos os deveres de casa. Danem-se as aulas, dane-se qualquer coisa que não envolva travesseiros, colchões, e, principalmente, _cobertores._

— Maldito frio do outono! — resmungou, enquanto subia as escadas em caracol.

Odiava aquele frio "chove não molha", odiava aqueles ventos cortantes, aquelas folhas caindo… Para James, a pior estação do ano era o outono; o inverno, ao menos, tinha casacos quentinhos, sopa, guerra de neve com os Marauders, e ele suplicando para Lily dividir o cachecol…

_Lily… _Era quase insuportável agora…

Agora, nos momentos menos propícios, se pegava pensando nela, mas com um novo fogo… Uma pontada de ciúme… Sentia raiva ao vê-la falar com outros garotos, pensava em quantos a teriam beijado, em quantos a teriam amado, e se ela tivesse deixado alguém ir mais longe? Ele queria ter sido o primeiro, e quantos já deveriam ter passado por sua cama, quantos já deveriam ter provado seus beijos, quantos…?

_Chega disso, James Potter. O que você está fazendo é pura especulação, você está exagerando! Conhecendo Lily como você conhece, deveria saber que ela nunca deixaria alguém ir mais além sem ter nada especial com a pessoa, e se fosse o caso você saberia!_

**Será?…**

E, para piorar, aquela nova voz, que vivia atormentando seus pensamentos com suas falas sombrias, sempre o enchendo de inquietação…

**Será, James, que ela nunca deixou ninguém ir mais além? Quem sabe quantos? **

"Ela não deixou. Ela não faria isso."

**Você também achava que Sirius nunca o passaria para trás, mas ouviu de seus próprios lábios que ele ama Lily… As pessoas nos surpreendem, às vezes, sabia?**

_Sirius está arrependido. Não vê como ele fica fazendo palhaçadas só pra te animar? Eu sei que ele realmente não devia ter feito aquilo, mas você também está pensando nisso um pouco demais._

"Não, não estou… Ele continua olhando para ela…"

_É, bem, isso é verdade._

**Vê, James? Sirius continua amando-a. Agora, irá esperar outra ocasião, irá esperar você baixar a guarda, voltar a acreditar nele, e irá novamente requestá-la… Da outra vez ela cedeu até um ponto… Quem sabe o que ela pode ceder desta?**

"Eu não vou baixar a guarda. Nunca."

_Não baixe a guarda mesmo, fique atento. Mas também não precisa ser tão radical. Afinal, Lily não é sua propriedade, James, enfie isso na cabeça. Se ela quiser ficar com outra pessoa…_

**Ou com outras… Com várias pessoas… Com vários garotos… Se vendendo…**

"Que merda, vocês não sabem me deixar em paz?"

_Eu nunca me calo. Vou estar sempre fazendo você enxergar seus erros, James, e agir como se fosse o dono dela é um desses erros._

**E é assim que você fala comigo? Eu vim aqui para te fazer enxergar a realidade, estar sempre alerta, pois mulheres são seres demoníacos… Em um dia, olham para você, no dia seguinte olham para outro…**

"Eu só quero dormir, e parar de pensar… Pelo menos por um pouco de tempo… Só isso, por favor…"

Mas imagens doentias invadiam sua mente e o deixavam prostrado e doente… E, mesmo quando fechou os olhos, já não pôde descansar… Ele beijava Lily… Acariciava ela… Ouvia palavras de amor…Mas, de repente, não era ele quem a beijava, era Sirius; depois outro, outro, e mais outro, e todos ouviam as mesmas palavras…

* * *

_**And he must confess**_

_(E ele vai confessar)_

_**All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress**_

_(Todos os pensamentos impuros de sua linda tentação)

* * *

_

— AAAAAH!! — ele gritou, acordando sobressaltado.

Um ruído forte de batida, alguém rolando pelo chão, barulho de coisas caindo e um grito alto de uma voz bem conhecida:

— CARALHO!

— Ai, que foi?… — disse James, apertando os olhos, procurando os óculos no dormitório às escuras.

Ele pôs os óculos e acendeu a luz com a varinha. A primeira coisa que viu foi Sirius, estatelado no chão debaixo do peso de vários livros que pareciam ter despencado da escrivaninha.

— Caramba, vou falar bem sério com o Moony a respeito desses livros! — exclamou, acariciando a cabeça. — Isso é lugar que se deixe, na beira da escrivaninha?! Quase me mataram!

— Para falar a verdade, Sirius, os livros são seus. Aqueles livros de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que você pegou para fazer o trabalho de contra-azarações…

— Ah, é — notou Sirius, ao examinar a capa de um dos livrões pesados. — Droga, vou ter que passar a noite inteira escrevendo esse bagulho.

— O que foi que aconteceu, você tropeçou ou caiu de maduro?

— Olha só quem está falando! Eu que tenho que perguntar o que foi que aconteceu! Eu aqui, inocente, indo acordar meu amigo para o jantar, e de repente, você acorda berrando como se o mundo fosse acabar!

De súbito, James se lembrou do sonho, e sentiu-se como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de tamanho desagradável.

— Prongs?… — chamou Sirius cauteloso.

— Hã? — ele ergueu a cabeça.

Ver Sirius só piorou a sensação de que suas entranhas haviam congelado. Lembrar-se daquele sonho, lembrar-se dele beijando Lily…

— O que está acontecendo?

— Não é nada não, Sirius…

— Não está se sentindo bem?

— É, é isso — disse o rapaz, agarrando a desculpa de bandeja. — Janto depois, vou tomar um ar lá nos jardins.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntou Sirius com o tom respeitoso e cuidadoso que se usa ao falar com doentes.

— Não, pode deixar… Vai jantar e fazer esse teu trabalho aí, ou tentar convencer o Remie a te emprestar a dele…

E saiu precipitadamente do quarto, deixando Sirius confuso. Esses rompantes de James o assustavam, e o faziam se sentir culpado…

_E não é à toa._

"Ah, cala a boca."

* * *

Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Severus Snape estava reclinado sobre um sofá de três lugares, verde — "Por Slytherin, não tem nada nesse lugar que não lembre um pântano?!" — e ouvindo a tagarelice fútil das garotas do seu ano. Narcissa dominava a conversa, falando sobre mil idiotices de meninas. Ele tinha até um certo carinho pela garota, como uma criança tontinha, mas que você gosta mesmo assim. Mas Lily nunca falaria de tantas bobagens — nas vezes em que a ouvira falando, fora só sobre coisas interessantes. 

Lucius apareceu, e foi a deixa para todas as garotas começarem a rir feito tolinhas, cutucando Narcissa, que se levantou parecendo um tomate, e se adiantou para ele. Entediado, Severus ficou observando.

— Oi, Lucius… — disse ela sorrindo com um tremelique.

— Oi, Cissy… — sorriu Lucius, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos louros, num gesto arrogante.

Severus suspirou.

"Parece que todo mundo se acerta nessa vida, menos eu…"

— Olá, Sev — disse Rabastan, chegando. — Dá espaço no sofá.

Severus se sentou reto, permitindo que Rabastan se largasse ao seu lado.

— Ei, Príncipe, estou pensando em armar uma vingancinha contra o Potter.

— Contra o Potter? — perguntou Severus ligeiramente interessado.

— Ei, se for contra os Marauders em geral, eu tô nessa — disse Evan Rosier, aparecendo. — Principalmente se for contra aquele maldito Lupin.

— Você e a sua fixação pelo Lupin — riu Avery, aparecendo. — Eu, por mim, preferia ver o Black indo pelos ares.

— Nem vem que o Black sou eu quem vai mandar pelos ares — disse Rabastan. — O cara pensa que pode me azarar, e sair assim na boa, só porque é Black. Vou lembrar a ele quem é que manda aqui nesse colégio.

— Então o Potter é meu — reclamou Severus. — Eu tenho umas contas a acertar com ele.

— Lupin! — disse Rosier erguendo a mão. — Eu vou me encarregar de fazer aquele idiota se ferrar.

— Então pra mim só sobra o Pettigrew? — perguntou Avery com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Ah, pensa bem, Avery, um adversário à sua altura — debochou Rabastan em duplo sentido: além de Peter ser um péssimo duelista, era baixo em estatura, como Avery.

— Vai à merda, Lestrange.

— Vai você.

— Ah, vão vocês dois — disse Rosier, entrando na brincadeira.

As provocações pioraram até ficarem os três se xingando numa disputa absolutamente sem sentido, e Severus tornou a se sentir entediado e infeliz. Tudo tão diferente de Lily…

— Ei, Príncipe, onde você vai? — perguntou Rosier ao ver Severus se levantando.

— Enfermaria — resmungou Severus. — Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

E, sem hesitar, ele saiu. Rabastan olhou para Avery.

— O Príncipe tá estranho, né?

— É… Não fala mais com a gente direito, fica por aí desse jeito esquisito, não acha graça em mais nada…

— Eu diria que está apaixonado — disse Lucius, entrando na conversa e se largando no sofá verde.

— Apaixonado? — riu Rosier. — Mas por quem? Será que é alguma das garotas?

— Sei lá… Sei que deve estar com dor de cotovelo, eu duvido que guria alguma desse colégio fosse querer ficar com aquela coisa feia — disse Avery maldosamente.

Todos riram por um bom tempo.

* * *

_**Although he keeps it all bottled up inside**_

_(Embora ele mantenha tudo guardado dentro de si)_

**_Although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah_**

_(Embora ele guarde tudo em sua mente, oh yeah)

* * *

_

— LI-LY!

— Aaaaah! Vão dar cagaço na mãe de vocês!

— Não é tão interessante quanto matar você de susto quando você está lendo…

Esse diálogo se passava na biblioteca, entre uma certa ruivinha e suas duas amigas. Como Lily estava compenetrada fazendo o trabalho de Aritmancia passado naquela tarde, elas se aproveitaram para pular em cima da garota. Com todo aquele estardalhaço, logo a bibliotecária, a Madame Pince, veio olhar feio para elas.

— Desculpa, Madame Pince — disse Daisy inocentemente.

— Em silêncio, meninas, ou terei que tirá-las daqui — disse Madame Pince severa.

Daisy bateu continência, e Lily e Alice sufocaram risinhos.

— E então, o que minha amiga mais maluca está fazendo aqui, nessa biblioteca fria, em vez de aproveitar o calor da lareira da Sala Comunal? — perguntou Daisy sorrindo.

— E o que minhas amigas estão fazendo aqui, nessa biblioteca fria, em vez de patrulharem os corredores? — perguntou Lily no mesmo tom.

— Hoje é o turno da Anne Marie e do Frank — disse Alice.

— Amanhã é o seu, Alice?

— Meu e do Kingsley.

— Eu nunca pego um turno com o Kingsley — danou Daisy. — Eu _sempre _tenho que patrulhar os corredores com Malfoy.

— Como diria o Black, "mau jeito, Daisy" — riu Lily, para depois sentir algo frio a envolvendo.

Pensou em James e Sirius, e na suposta briga. Teriam eles mesmo brigado por causa dela? Será que _ela _tinha provocado uma ruptura naquela fantástica amizade? Se arrepiava só em pensar nisso.

* * *

_**So wipe that smile of your face**_

_(Então tire esse sorriso do rosto)_

_**Before it gets too late**_

_(Antes que seja tarde demais)

* * *

_

— O que aconteceu, Lily? — perguntou Daisy, desconfiada.

— Não me diga que andou escondendo coisas da gente de novo! — recriminou Alice.

Lily fez um gesto desanimado.

— É que… é só uma suspeita… Pode ser que eu esteja me estressando à toa.

— Mas você vai nos contar, mesmo que seja tudo produto da sua imaginação — disse Daisy. — Queremos saber tudo o que te deixa aflita.

— Ah… É que… Remus me contou umas coisas… Daí ele falou que não queria que eu contasse pra ninguém — Lily tentava arranjar todas as desculpas.

— Mas você vai contar pra gente, que a gente não vai sair espalhando por aí. Eu prometo que não conto nem pro Kingsley — disse Daisy.

— E eu não conto nem pro Frankie — disse Alice.

— Pode falar pro Frankie, ele já sabe. Ele contou pro Remus, que contou pra mim.

— Mas o _que _ele contou?

Lily olhou para baixo.

— James e Sirius brigaram… — ela gemeu, como se nessa simples frase pudesse dizer o que a estava atormentando desde o café da manhã.

Daisy e Alice se olharam surpresas e ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Depois, Alice falou:

— Eh… Lily… Eu sei que isso é chato, e tudo o mais, e que ninguém imagina James e Sirius brigando, mas não precisa ficar nervosa assim… Veja, eles parecem normais e tudo, e…

— Não, Alice, você não entendeu — disse Lily tristemente. — É que… eu acho que eles brigaram… por minha causa.

* * *

_**There's only so much time**_

_(Há muito pouco tempo)_

_**For you to make up your mind**_

_(Para você se decidir)

* * *

_

As duas se entreolharam novamente.

— Ah, agora entendi — disse Daisy. — Você tem medo que eles tenham brigado por causa de você?

— É! — exclamou Lily. — Afinal, o James sempre gostou de mim, isso nunca foi segredo pra ninguém… E de repente, o Sirius começou a gostar de mim também… E os dois tiverem se desentendido por causa disso? Eu não queria fazer mal a ninguém…

— Ah, Lily, isso tudo é pura especulação… E, mesmo que seja verdade, a culpa não é sua…

Lily não parecia muito convencida, quando levantou. Mas não pensou mais muito nisso, pois, no momento em que ficou de pé, sentiu uma forte vertigem e se apoiou na mesa.

— Lily! — exclamou Alice, ajudando a amiga a ficar de pé. — Está tudo bem?

— Acho que está — disse Lily, pondo a mão na cabeça. — Estou só um pouco tonta… Acho que preciso ir na enfermaria…

— Vem, vamos te levar — disse Daisy.

— Não, não precisa. Eu posso me arranjar.

— Você pode desmaiar, Lily.

— Não, não, eu só estou um pouco tonta, a enfermaria não é muito longe…

— A enfermaria fica a três andares abaixo, sua doida!

— Eu consigo, tá bem?! — disse Lily, empurrando as amigas e indo para o corredor com seu andar levemente trôpego.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Daisy.

— Tenho! — disse Lily teimosa. — Não precisam me seguir, tá?

Daisy e Alice simplesmente ficaram paradas na porta da biblioteca, apreensivas, observando Lily andar cambaleante até as escadas.

* * *

Severus logo percebeu que seu caso não era caso de enfermaria. Nem chegou a entrar dentro do lugar. Ficou apenas parado na porta, respirando. Sabia que sofria de um mal cujo único remédio era Lily… E ainda podia ser que ela não quisesse dá-lo… 

Mas ela _tinha _que dá-lo. A culpa era _dela._ A culpa daquilo tudo, de todo aquele sofrimento, era dela…

* * *

_**She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs**_

_(Ela é tudo o que ele quer, ela é tudo o que ele precisa)

* * *

_

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Faunt, na mesma noite em que ele tinha contado sobre sua mãe.

— _O primeiro passo é se declarar, Severus, para ver quantas chances você tem._

— _Mas, e se ela me repudiar?_

— _É um risco que terá de correr. Ela não é adivinha nem legilimente para saber o que você sente por ela._

_Severus suspirou._

— _Tenho medo — confessou._

— _Não é preciso. Já percebi que ela não deixa de ter simpatia por você, e simpatia sempre pode evoluir para um sentimento mais forte — sorriu Faunt._

— _Quer dizer que você espera que ela diga que me ama também e que vamos nos casar e ter filhos? — perguntou ironicamente._

— _Não, mas eu espero que ela diga que vai pensar no assunto, ao menos._

Aquilo lhe parecia uma possibilidade infinitamente distante.

— Eu sou sonserino, ela é grifinória. Eu sou tudo o que ela detesta, ela é tudo em que eu não acredito.

_Mas opostos se atraem…_

— Isso só funciona para magnetismo, e não há magnetismo entre pessoas, e sim entre ímãs. Não sou um ímã. Não atraio meu oposto. Eu a amo tanto, mas ela provavelmente vai querer um igual, um grifinório, um Marauder…

Parou de falar ao ouvir passos no corredor.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou, erguendo a varinha em guarda. — Rabastan?

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas o som de uma respiração arfante no começo do corredor.

— Identifique-se! Ou eu o azaro! — ele exclamou, pensando que era um dos Marauders.

— Não, por favor! Não vou fazer nada! — gritou a pessoa.

Ele estremeceu. Não podia ser ela…

— Evans?

— Snape — disse Lily se aproximando, trôpega. Severus pôde distinguir seu vulto esguio no escuro.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou, notando a forma com que ela andava.

— Não, eu só estou um pouco…

E desmaiou.

* * *

_**She's everything he just won't believe**_

_(Ela é tudo em que ele não acredita)

* * *

_

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Snape. Ela só precisa comer.

— Tem certeza que é isso, Madame Pomfrey?

— Afinal, quem é a enfermeira aqui, eu ou você?

Severus suspirou. Levara um tremendo susto quando Lily desmaiara na porta da enfermaria, quase nos seus braços, e não podia deixar de se preocupar com seu estado.

— Mas como assim, ela só precisa comer?

— Tensão dos NIEMs. Acontece cada vez mais… As pessoas ficam tão ansiosas com os exames que param de comer. Daí desmaiam de fome. Como se não precisasse de mais nada para adoentar os estudantes…

Ela se aproximou de Lily, que estava apoiada em cima de uma maca, ainda inconsciente, os cabelos ruivos se chocando com o travesseiro. Nas mãos, um frasco com uma poção de um laranja violento e uma enorme barra de chocolate.

— Ei, por que vai dar uma Poção para Animar para ela? — perguntou Severus, as sobrancelhas negras formando um arco.

— Por que ela precisa acordar para se alimentar, Snape — explicou Madame Pomfrey pacientemente.

Severus ficou atrás da enfermeira, os braços cruzados, como se estivesse fiscalizando o seu serviço. Ressabiado, observou ela abrir a boca de Lily e fazê-la engolir a poção. Após alguns minutos de aflição, Severus viu os olhos verdes de Lily se abrirem.

— Graças a Slytherin — suspirou.

— Madame Pomfrey? O… que aconteceu? — perguntou Lily, piscando para se acostumar à claridade da enfermaria.

— Você tem comido direito, Srta. Evans?

Lily pensou um pouco e corou em seguida.

— Não como nada desde ontem no café… Tirei o almoço pra estudar um pouco, e não consegui jantar… Acordei atrasada hoje e não consegui comer nada mais tarde…

— Você não deve fazer isso — repreendeu Madame Pomfrey. — Isso te deixa fraca, doente. Já ouviu falar que "saco vazio não pára em pé"? Os NIEMs são importantes, mas não valem sua saúde, garota.

— Tá bem — disse Lily com um gesto afirmativo, envergonhada.

— Coma, e vá para o seu dormitório. E nada de estudar, durma, você precisa poupar energias. E não esqueça de comer!

— Está certo — disse Lily, se perguntando se conseguiria passar alguma coisa pelo nó que se formara em sua garganta de manhã.

— Snape, eu realmente acharia bom que você acompanhasse a Srta. Evans até o dormitório, só para não corrermos o risco.

Foi quando Lily notou a presença de Severus, acanhado, atrás dele. Ele deveria tê-la trazido até a maca. Sua expressão de preocupação, no jeito como ele torcia as mãos, a surpreendeu; ele não era Severus Snape, que a chamava de sangue-ruim, que desprezava grifinórios?

Os pensamentos giravam na sua cabeça. Comeu um pedaço do chocolate e se sentiu bem menos confusa. Era como se o sangue voltasse a fluir para o cérebro.

— Acha que pode ir, Evans? — perguntou Severus delicadamente.

— Sim — garantiu Lily, ficando de pé.

— Então é melhor irem — disse Madame Pomfrey. — Estou com outros casos bem sérios aqui na enfermaria — e indicou um sextanista, que tinha o rosto todo coberto por crostas marrons de aspecto desagradável.

Lily comeu mais um pedaço de chocolate e saiu da enfermaria, seguida por Severus e seus passos sinuosos.

Um silêncio constrangido perdurou entre eles até chegarem ao terceiro andar. Foi quando Severus lembrou-se das palavras de Faunt.

_Ela não é adivinha nem legilimente para saber o que você se sente por ela._

"Se eu continuar em silêncio… Essa é a minha grande chance!"

* * *

**_Take away his doubt, turn him inside out_**

_(Tire sua dúvida, vire-o do avesso)

* * *

_

— Evans?

— Sim?

— Como é que você deixa de comer para ficar estudando?

Lily ficou surpresa, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

— Eu tenho andado muito ansiosa. São coisas que vêm acontecendo… Mais os estudos… Tenho medo de não passar.

— Claro que você vai passar — disse Severus. — Você é muito inteligente.

"Por Slytherin, o que diabos eu estou dizendo?"

— Hum… obrigada. Mas você não acha estranho dizer essas coisas para uma sangue-ruim? — perguntou Lily com ironia.

Severus sentiu o sangue afluir às faces.

— Ah, aquilo… Peço que me perdoe, Lily… Você acaba me encontrando em situações difíceis, quando estou com muita raiva daqueles quatro, e acabo falando coisas que não devo.

Ela entendeu.

— Eu sei… Às vezes, Potter e Black podem ser incrivelmente irritantes.

— Mas você fala com eles normalmente — disse Severus com um leve vestígio de mágoa na voz.

— Após sete anos, você acaba se acostumando — disse Lily desviando o olhar. — Isso não significa que eu concorde com o que eles fazem.

— Eu sei.

Andaram por mais algum tempo em silêncio, até que Severus respirou fundo.

— Lily… — era a primeira vez que a chamava pelo nome. Achou uma sensação maravilhosa.

— Sim, Severus? — ela também o chamara pelo nome.

— Eu… preciso te dizer uma coisa…

* * *

**_Then she can see what he's been dying to say_**

_(Então ela poderá ver o que ele tem morrido de vontade de dizer)

* * *

_

— Pode falar.

Ele não disse. Apenas a segurou pela cintura, empurrando-a de encontro à parede. Pôde ver sua expressão assustada, mas não se intimidou. E então, como sempre quis fazer, como sempre desejou em todos os seus devaneios, deixou que seus lábios tocassem os dela, suavemente…

De início, sentiu-a corresponder ao beijo, a língua desajeitada e trêmula, mas, de repente, ela começou a se debater em seus braços, empurrando-o. Quando ele recuou, viu verdadeiro desespero em seu olhar.

— Não, Severus, eu não posso!

— Lily, por favor, me escute!

— Severus…

Ele foi taxativo:

— Meu coração está em suas mãos, Lily. Cabe a você decidir o que fazer com ele.

— Severus, não faça isso comigo…

As mãos de Severus novamente encostaram na cintura de Lily, que o empurrou.

— Me desculpe!… — ela disse, num gemido.

E não houve mais tempo para palavras ou atos. Sem olhar para trás, ela saiu correndo, os cabelos ruivos indo para a frente e para trás.

As fantasias de Severus não tinham esse final.

* * *

**_But things don't always turn out that way_**

_(Mas as coisas nem sempre terminam assim)

* * *

_

— Eu deveria saber… Deveria saber que as coisas não iriam ser fáceis para mim… — um sorriso estranho se formou em sua face. — Mas ela será minha. Ou não me chamo Severus Snape.

* * *

**N.A.: Até agora, tivemos um capítulo dedicado ao Sirius, um ao Severus. O capítulo 9 é todo do Remus, e o 10 do James.**

**A frase "toda forma de poder é uma forma de morrer por nada" é de uma música dos Engenheiros do Hawaii, Toda Forma de Poder.**

**Fiquem atentos nas aulas, elas fornecerão alguns elementos importantes para a história.**

**

* * *

Lilys Riddle: **Viu, nem doeu ficar muito tempo sem o oito. Eu não ia ficar tanto tempo assim longe da "Perfume"... Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!

**Lare: **Obrigada por "uma das melhores fics que você já leu". É a minha primeira fic sobre Marauders, e eu não fico muito segura a respeito. Sobre final feliz... Bem, vejamos o que a minha mente totalmente doida é capaz de fazer. Valeu!

**Fezinha Evans: **Bem, sobre com quem a Lily vai ficar, é difícil dizer. Afinal, né, eu estou escrevendo algo chamado "realidade alternativa". Ou seja, eu tô pouco me lixando pra nascimento do Harry, pra Voldemort ou pro raio que o parta que vem depois do ano de 1976/1977 (que é o período em que se passa a fic). Quem sabe o que vai acontecer, né? Só o que eu posso dizer é que vou fazer alguma coisa bem chocante. Obrigada pelos elogios!

* * *

Prévia: _O que fazer quando sua vida perde o sentido? Quando você nutre um amor sem esperanças, quando se afunda no desespero, quando ama a mesma garota que seus dois irmãos, e, ainda por cima, perde seu pai?_

**

Sem Chance

**

_"— Eu quero morrer, Frankie! Só isso!"_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: Comentem! E, quem estiver interessado, dê uma passadinha lá nos meus outros trabalhos!**


	10. Sem Chance

**N.A.: Aqui está o capítulo 9, bem dramático e fluffy. Música: Disappear, do Hoobastank.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: Sem Chance

_**Você sabia que toda vez que está perto**_

_**Todos parecem distantes?**_

(Hoobastank — Disappear)

Quatro dias depois. Dormitório dos Marauders.

Era uma da madrugada do dia 22 de novembro, e Remus acordou de repente, se sentindo levemente enjoado. Como se alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido.

Tentou voltar a dormir, mas não pôde. Alguma coisa tinha se desarranjado no seu cérebro, e tentou lembrar com o que estava sonhando. Não foi nenhuma surpresa saber que estava novamente sonhando com Lily.

Ela povoava seus sonhos e pensamentos a todo instante. E o pior era saber que, naquele dormitório, havia mais duas pessoas que sonhavam com Lily. Remus tinha um sono leve e olhos muito rápidos; e não foram poucas as vezes que ele vira Sirius acordar arfando, suspirando o nome dela, ou ouvira James fazer algum movimento muito brusco, e despertar suado, indo para o banheiro lavar a cara.

Já não adiantava mais tentar pegar no sono.

"Parabéns, Remus, mais uma noite perdida…", pensou ele com um suspiro, se levantando.

Não era a primeira vez que acordava subitamente de noite e não conseguia pregar os olhos. Nessas horas, ele simplesmente apanhava algum livro de mil páginas que estivesse lendo (geralmente sobre Poções), ia para o dormitório, iluminado sobre a fraca luz da lareira, e ficava lendo até o amanhecer. Se bem que agora preferia tomar um leite quente.

Porém, para pegar um leite quente, ele teria que descer até o térreo, para em seguida pegar os degraus de pedra que levavam até as cozinhas. Não valia o risco.

"Lily vale o risco?…"

* * *

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside**_

_(Há uma dor que dorme aqui dentro)**  
It sleeps with just one eye**_

_(Ela dorme com um olho só)

* * *

_

Lily valia qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dar. Mas… não valia James e Sirius. Não que ele não a amasse, ele a amava mais que tudo na Terra, amava-a tanto que sentia seu peito se contorcer de dor quando a via, mas… há coisas, como amizade e honra, que não se podem jogar assim. Se ficasse com Lily, estaria traindo James. E, aliás, quem disse que Lily gostava dele? Quem disse que ela via alguma coisa no amigo, no rapaz magro e com cicatrizes no rosto, que nem de longe era tão bonito e popular como James e Sirius?…

"Droga."

_Pare de pensar nisso, Remus, você vai enlouquecer._

"Dane-se. Já estou louco. Louco por ela, louco de fazer isso, louco de ser tão idiota…"

_Você nem deveria pensar nela. Ela é a garota do James. Até Severus Snape gosta dela._

Era verdade. Ele ficara extremamente surpreso ao perceber que o sonserino nutria sentimentos por Lily. Não sabia nem o que pensar; aquilo lhe parecia uma intricada trama da qual não havia escapatória. E agora James e Sirius tinham começado a brigar, o que ele já sabia que era inevitável, pois ambos tinham personalidade forte e não cediam facilmente. E ele sofrendo porque não queria piorar ainda mais a situação.

— Ah, Remus Lupin, você se meteu numa bela roubada… — desabafou para a lareira.

Agora, James e Sirius andavam agindo um pouco constrangidos um com o outro; pareciam querer aparentar normalidade, mas não riam tanto nem faziam tantas piadinhas. A amizade estremecida. E tudo em Remus doía ao ver essa cena tão lamentável. E imaginar o que James diria para _ele _quando soubesse dos sentimentos que ele nutria por Lily…

— Esta história não tem "felizes para sempre", Lily — suspirou Remus. — Só ódio… só dor.

E, com mais um suspiro:

— Lily…

* * *

Na mesma noite, próximo à lareira em que Remus suspirava, no dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano, Lily ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Aquilo era patético, ela sabia que precisava dormir. Não fazia nem quatro dias tinha literalmente desmaiado no corredor…

_Quatro dias atrás… _Isso realmente lhe doía agora…

— Droga… A cada minuto que passa a situação se complica.

Durante quatro dias ela tinha vivido em suspenso, como num sonho, e só agora podia parar para pensar direito no que estava acontecendo. No que Snape lhe falara no corredor do quarto andar. Era a segunda vez que era encurralada num corredor para depois receber um beijo que virava sua cabeça do avesso…

Eram três os garotos que ela admirava, e, o que a deixava mais confusa, dois deles correspondiam os sentimentos. E ainda mais um, que ela não contara em início, a amava com devoção também. Podia ser divertido para qualquer menina vaidosa, como Narcissa Black, mas para Lily, ingênua e simples, não era. Não era nada legal ver três garotos disputarem-na…

— E se eles se enfrentarem? E se brigarem? — ela se perguntava genuinamente aterrorizada.

E ainda havia Remus, por Ptolomeu. Ela o admirava intimamente, seus gestos calmos e controlados, seu sorriso triste. Imaginava o que ele diria se soubesse que ela o achava bonito. Imaginava o que ele diria se soubesse que, por causa dela, era provável que seus dois melhores amigos tivessem uma briga feia (se é que já não tinham tido). Se seu sorriso ficaria ainda mais triste.

— Que diabos — sussurrou.

Severus a surpreendera. Ela nunca imaginara que aquele rapaz tão calmo e reservado, tão… _sonserino… _pudesse amá-la, a ela, uma sangue-ruim. Pudesse tomar coragem para o que tinha feito. E sua breve declaração, de que ela tinha o seu coração nas mãos…

A verdade é que ela tinha três corações nas mãos. E temia não saber o que fazer com eles. Pois, qualquer um dos que escolhesse, os outros iriam se ferir, e isso a angustiava… Ah, o quanto ela daria para fugir do país, para um lugar bem longe…

— Não. Não adianta fugir. Eu sou uma grifinória, e eu vou enfrentar tudo o que estiver pra vir com coragem. Eu vou enfrentá-los com coragem. Eu vou decidir com sabedoria…

James? Sirius? Severus? Remus? Qual deles, por Paracelso? _Qual?_

E, sem se conter, deixou lágrimas contidas, doloridas, escorrerem pelo seu rosto, retendo os soluços em seu peito para não acordar ninguém. Sofrendo em silêncio.

* * *

_**And awakens the moment that you leave**_

_(E acorda no instante em que você vai embora)

* * *

_

Manhã.

Parecia que seria novamente um domingo tedioso e normal. Pelo menos era o que os quatro Marauders achavam, sentados debaixo da faia à beira do lago.

— Ah, que sono… — resmungou Peter. — E pensar que ainda tem dever de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Eu já fiz — disse Remus, que se entretinha lendo um enorme volume entitulado _Conjuração: a Mais Útil das Artes_. — O professor passou quarta-feira, Peter.

— Eu sei, mas tinha dever de Transfiguração para fazer.

— Que não fez antes.

— Ei, Moony, para que exatamente você está lendo esse livro? — perguntou Sirius, entediado.

— Porque estamos estudando conjuração em Transfiguração, seu babaca.

— Moony — disse James pacientemente —, você domina conjuração desde que tinha treze anos.

— É sempre bom revisar a teoria — respondeu Remus sem sequer erguer os olhos do livro.

— Deixa, Prongs — suspirou Sirius. — Esse cara vai morrer louco.

James deu uma risada morna. Peter tentou gargalhar, mas parou ao ver que ninguém estava rindo, nem mesmo Sirius.

* * *

_**Though I try to look away**_

_(Apesar de eu tentar me distrair)_  
**_The pain it still remains_**

_(A dor permanece)

* * *

_

— Ô, povo sem humor — disse, se estirando na grama.

— Poxa, James, você podia ter marcado o treino para mais cedo — suspirou Sirius. — Agora vou ter que ficar enrolando até de noite.

— Por que você não faz o trabalho de Estudos dos Trouxas que eu sei que você tem? — perguntou Remus.

— Porque isso eu faço num instante. Sério, Estudos dos Trouxas é muito fácil, Remie.

Remus suspirou.

— Bem, não sou sua babá.

E mergulharam outra vez em tedioso silêncio. Até ouvirem pés pisarem na grama às suas costas.

Remus pressentiu o perigo um segundo antes de quase ser atingido por um Feitiço Estuporante. Felizmente, conseguiu rolar para o lado bem a tempo. Varinhas em punho, James e Sirius se levantaram num pulo; Peter parecia tremendamente assustado.

Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange e Senior Avery estavam ali, parados, diante deles.

— Droga, Rosier, você sempre se antepõe! — exclamou Rabastan. — Era para pegarmos eles de surpresa!

— Ora, ora, ora, finalmente uma diversão — sorriu Sirius girando displicentemente a varinha entre os dedos. — Queriam nos pegar desprevenidos, é? Não têm coragem para nos encarar de frente?

* * *

_**Only leaving when you're next to me**_

_(E só passa quando você está perto de mim)

* * *

_

— Poderíamos encarar vocês a qualquer hora do dia, Black — disse Avery.

— Olha, um anão de jardim falando com a gente, James.

Avery ficou vermelho. Detestava piadinhas a respeito de sua baixa estatura.

— Você se acha o esperto, não é, Black? — perguntou Severus, depreciativo. — Deveria cuidar mais de si.

— Sevie! — sorriu James — Desculpa, não tinha te visto atrás desse monte de óleo que você chama de cabelos.

Severus sorriu desdenhoso.

— Os meus cabelos não são piores que essa moita que você tem na cabeça.

James ficou levemente vermelho, mas o sorriso travesso não saiu de seu rosto, enquanto os sonserinos riam.

— Vão rindo, vão rindo. Quero ver quem vai rir…

— _Estupefaça! _— gritou Rabastan repentinamente, visando Sirius, que desviou com um movimento rápido.

Começaram as ofensivas.

— _Rictusempra! _— gritou James, apontando para Avery, mas este bloqueou o feitiço e começou a atacar Peter com seguidos _Petrificus Totalus_, que fizeram o outro pular como se o chão estivesse em brasas.

Severus tomou a frente de James, gritando:

— _Expelliarmus!_

— _Protego! _— gritou James. — Vai ter que acordar mais cedo pra me pegar, Snape! _Tarantallegra!_

A beira do lago se transformara em um genuíno palco de duelo, tendo direito inclusive a espectadores, que foram surgindo aos poucos. Remus atacava com seguidos _Uediuósi, _mal deixando tempo para Rosier se defender.

— Você vai ver, Lupin! — exclamou Rosier, se desviando de mais um lampejo. —Seu pai pensa que pode prender o meu?

— Pensa? Pensei que já tinha prendido! — exclamou Remus, atacando sem cessar.

John Lupin, o pai de Remus, era chefe do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Havia alguns meses, o pai de Evan Rosier fora flagrado com uma violação à lei que proíbe criar animais experimentalmente, passara por um breve julgamento e agora estava em Azkaban.

— Você se acha, não é, Lupin? — gritou Rosier. — Saiba que meu pai tem amigos!

— Nossa, agora fiquei com medo! — ironizou Remus.

Enquanto isso, Peter estabelecia um duelo patético com Avery, pulando feito um doido para se desviar dos feitiços até ser atingido por um Feitiço das Pernas Presas, que o atirou o chão. Então ficou rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando escapar, desesperado.

Sirius se divertia provocando Rabastan, seu jeito preferido de duelar.

— Olha, que bonitinho, o menininho pensa que pode me acertar — ria, enquanto desviava bocejando dos feitiços de Rabastan. — Como é que estão as coisas, agora que o Rodie foi para a Escócia? Deve estar se sentindo desprotegido, não é?

Contra-atacou com vários feitiços rápidos, mal dando tempo para Rabastan se defender; o último feitiço rasgou o tecido do ombro do rapaz.

— Nunca precisei de Rodolphus para nada, Black — disse Rabastan, vermelho de fúria.

— Sabemos que não — disse Sirius com nítido sarcasmo, bloqueando facilmente um dos feitiços de Rabastan.

James e Snape eram ambos exímios duelistas, e a luta deles era a mais equilibrada. James tinha reflexos rápidos da prática de quadribol, se esquivando enquanto atacava com velocidade. Severus simplesmente bloqueava os feitiços com _Protego, _enquanto atacava sem piedade.

— _Travalíngua!_

— _Uediuósi!_

— _Estupefaça!_

— _Locomotor mortis!_

— _Reducto!_

— _Impedimenta!_

— _Incarcerous!_

— _Furnunculus!_

O duelo tomava proporções alarmantes. Do meio da multidão que assistia os feitiços, surgiu Lucius Malfoy.

— O que está acontecendo? Sou o monitor-chefe, e…

Não pôde terminar a frase, atingido em cheio por um Feitiço Estuporante. Caiu imóvel na grama e ninguém mais se arriscou a se aproximar muito do duelo depois disso.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — gritou Frank, chegando ao local com Alice e falando com Kingsley, que apenas observava tranqüilo.

— Sonserinos _versus _Marauders.

— Droga — resmungou Frank. — Vamos interromper?

— Pra acabar que nem Malfoy? Eles que se matem.

— Tem razão.

— PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! — ouviu-se uma voz.

Atravessando a passos largos o jardim, aparecia McGonagall, seguida por Slughorn e Flitwick. Todos recuaram para lhe dar passagem, e, pulando por cima do inconsciente Malfoy, ela gritou ainda mais alto:

— **PAREM!!!**

Não foi realmente preciso ela dar a ordem outra vez. Os sonserinos e os Marauders já tinham se separado. Com um suspiro, sabendo que iria se meter em problemas muito sérios por estar duelando sendo um monitor, Remus se aproximou de Peter e soltou suas pernas. O outro suspirou aliviado, se levantando de um pulo.

McGonagall andou em direção a eles. Excetuando Remus e Severus, todos se desdobraram em explicações:

— Professora, eles que vieram…

— Andaram nos provocando, tínhamos…

— Nós só nos defendemos…

— Ficaram enchendo nosso saco, mereciam isso…

— Não foi nossa culpa!

— Eles são mais culpados que a gente!

— Professora, não tínhamos o que fazer, tivemos…

Ela parou diante de Remus, que estava de cabeça baixa, esperando o sermão.

— Calem-se, todos — disse. — Lupin, para a sala do diretor.

— Ei! — exclamou James indignado. — Por que o Remus vai para a sala do diretor? Ele só se defendeu, foi Rosier quem chegou atacando!

— Cale-se, Potter. Lupin, o Prof. Dumbledore deseja falar com você.

— Sim, professora — disse Remus humildemente, recebendo um papel da professora.

Sem encarar ninguém, o rapaz foi andando até o castelo. Slughorn foi até os outros, parecendo aborrecido.

— Vocês quatro, me acompanhem, agora.

Severus, Rabastan, Avery e Rosier lançaram um último olhar aos Marauders e foram. Já McGonagall fez um gesto indicando que deveriam segui-la, e não foi preciso mais nenhum aviso para que James, Sirius e Peter percebessem que estavam encrencados.

* * *

Foi hesitante que Remus subiu os sete andares que separavam o Saguão de Entrada do escritório de Dumbledore. Seria aquele duelo suficiente para fazê-lo perder a patente de monitor? Provavelmente isso seria um alívio, mas sua mãe ficara tão feliz quando ele ganhara o distintivo… Não queria decepcioná-la.

O mais estranho fora Rosier falando aquelas coisas. Sabia que ele deveria estar furioso porque o Sr. Rosier perdera o julgamento, mas de que tipo de amigos o rapaz falara?

"Bem, não vai ser agora que vou começar a ter medo de Evan Rosier."

_Você deveria tomar cuidado._

"Cuidado com o quê? Cão que ladra não morde."

_Rosier pode estar falando sério. Talvez você devesse mandar uma carta ao seu pai, avisando._

"Sei lá… Acho que não preciso preocupá-lo com uma tolice de Rosier. Ele já tem tantas coisas para se preocupar, os Comensais, e eu…"

_É melhor. Pode ser que estejam conspirando para tirar seu pai do departamento._

"Tem razão… Vou pensar um pouco a respeito."

* * *

_**Do you know that everytime you're near**_

_(Você sabia que toda vez que está perto)**  
Everybody else seems far away?**_

_(Todos parecem tão distantes?)

* * *

_

Ele parava agora diante da gárgula que abria a porta para o escritório de Dumbledore. Pegando o pedaço de pergaminho que ele mantinha apertado nas mãos, leu:

— Tablete de Nugá.

Como esperado, a gárgula pulou para o lado, e a parede atrás dela se abriu, revelando uma escada em espiral. Remus subiu, polindo o distintivo de monitor, como que querendo aproveitar seus últimos momentos com ele.

Bateu à porta do escritório do diretor.

— Entre — disse a voz de Dumbledore.

Inspirando fundo, Remus tomou coragem e abriu a porta.

— Senhor? — disse, entrando no escritório de Dumbledore. — A Profª McGonagall disse que o senhor queria falar comigo.

Remus olhou ao redor. Se não estivesse numa situação tão complicada, teria adorado entrar ali. Achava o escritório de Dumbledore um lugar fascinante, com todos aqueles instrumentos, aqueles quadros de diretores, e Fawkes, a fantástica fênix de estimação do diretor. Mas agora não era hora de contemplar o escritório, pois Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha com visíveis intenções de falar com ele.

Com um suspiro, Remus colocou o distintivo de monitor em cima da mesa do diretor.

— Está aqui o distintivo, senhor.

— Do que está falando, Sr. Lupin? — perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.

— O senhor vai me tirar o distintivo pelo duelo lá nos jardins, não vai? — perguntou Remus tristemente.

— Duelo nos jardins? Não, não foi por isso que eu o chamei, Sr. Lupin. Sente-se, por favor.

Sentindo o alívio invadi-lo, Remus puxou uma cadeira e praticamente desabou em cima dela, cansado e suado por conta do duelo.

Ao encarar Dumbledore, porém, ele percebeu que algo não ia bem.

— Sr. Lupin… Eu tenho uma notícia a te dar.

Remus sentiu as entranhas congelarem. Não poderia ser algo bom. Ele subitamente se lembrou de todos os ataques que aconteciam lá fora, de todas as pessoas que morriam nas mãos dos Comensais. Viver em Hogwarts era como um sonho; ele se sentia fora da realidade da Inglaterra. Mas a verdade é que os ataques de Voldemort se tornavam cada vez mais cruéis, e não eram poucos os alunos que saíam no meio do ano, porque seus pais tinham morrido ou os tiravam do colégio, com medo. A mãe de Alice não parecia querer deixar ela voltar, segundo ouvira a loirinha falando.

Rezando para que nada tivesse acontecido, ele murmurou:

— Aconteceu… alguma coisa? Com a minha família?

Dumbledore fechou os olhos com um suspiro. O rapaz sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. E seus piores receios se confirmaram quando a voz do diretor fez-se ouvir:

— Sr. Lupin… Seu pai foi morto por Comensais da Morte.

* * *

_**So can you come and make them disappear?**_

_(Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer?)**  
Make them disappear and we can stay**_

_(Faça-os desaparecer e poderemos ficar juntos)

* * *

_

Havia um clima decididamente pesado no dormitório dos Marauders. Frank, que viera encontrá-los e tivera a entrada permitida por Daisy, foi o primeiro a falar depois de muito tempo em silêncio:

— Por Morgana, ele deve estar arrasado.

— É claro — replicou James. — Quem não estaria? — e, com um murmúrio: — O Sr. Lupin era um cara tão simpático…

— É — concordou Sirius, desconfortável. — Será que Dumbledore já falou com ele? Será que ele foi direto pra casa dele?

— Não — respondeu Peter, que andara conferindo o Marauder's Map. — Moony está lá na Sala Precisa.

— O que diabos ele está fazendo lá? — perguntou James.

— Sei lá.

— Ele está pensando um pouco, sempre vai pra lá quando quer pensar — suspirou Frank. — Tomara que ele volte depois do enterro. Quero dizer, que não fique em casa, que nem o Winston, quando os pais dele morreram.

— Ele vai voltar — disse Sirius confiante. — A Sra. Lupin não iria querer que o Remie parasse de estudar.

— É — concordou James preocupado. — Será que deveríamos falar com ele?

— Melhor não — disse Peter. — Eu duvido que ele esteja com vontade de falar com alguém. Quando ele vier pegar as coisas dele, a gente fala.

— Tem razão, Pete.

— Eu vou jantar — continuou o Marauder. — Alguém quer vir comigo?

— Eu vou, tenho que falar com Alice, explicar o que aconteceu — disse Frank.

— Tô sem fome — disse James.

— Eu também — suspirou Sirius.

Frank e Peter fizeram um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e partiram, descendo as escadas, deixando James e Sirius solitários no dormitório.

— Estou me sentindo mal — murmurou Sirius.

— Eu também — disse James. — Não gosto de pensar em como o Remus deve estar. Sei lá, aqui em Hogwarts, é como se nada nos atingisse… Nunca pensei que uma tragédia dessas ia chegar tão perto da gente. Do Moony. Ah, que droga, eu juro que eu mato o dito Comensal!

— E eu te ajudo — disse Sirius sombriamente. — Quem se mete com um Marauder, se mete com todos.

A desavença por causa de Lily havia ficado pequena frente ao problema maior. Sirius e James, desde que McGonagall havia lhes contado, pareciam ter se esquecido que tinham brigado em favor do amigo desafortunado.

— Droga — xingou James novamente. — Droga, merda de vida.

— Calma, Prongs — disse Sirius. — Não vai adiantar nada a gente ficar assim. Ah… eh… eu sei que o momento não é muito próprio pra isso, que a gente não deveria falar disso, que deveríamos estar pensando no Remie, mas eu preciso falar com você sobre a Lily.

* * *

_**So I stand and look around**_

_(Então eu fico de pé e olho ao redor)**  
Distracted by the sounds**_

_(Distraído pelos sons)**  
Of everyone and everything I see**_

_(De todos e tudo que eu vejo)

* * *

_

James sentiu o sangue lhe afluir às faces e as entranhas congelarem.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, Padfoot. O que já passou, passou.

— Não é nada do que você tá pensando — disse Sirius apressadamente. — Eu só queria dizer… você tem reparado no Ranhoso?

— No Ranhoso? — repetiu James incrédulo. — Pra que eu iria reparar no Ranhoso?

— Eu se fosse você repararia — disse Sirius sombriamente. — Você nunca viu como ele _olha _pra Lily?

— Ele olha pra Lily?

— James, pensei que você prestasse mais atenção nas coisas! Nunca viu como ele fica olhando pra ela na aula, como ele sorri quando ela fala com ele, e como ele fica olhando pra nossa mesa lá do outro lado do Salão quando estamos almoçando?

James sacudiu de leve a cabeça, tentando digerir a súbita informação. Então, foi atingido por um assomo de indignação:

— O Seboso com a Lily? Nem pensar! Eu _morro_ antes de deixar que ele _toque _nela!

— Sabia que você iria dizer isso — disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto que indicava: ele estava armando alguma. — E eu acharia legal da gente fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

— Também acharia — disse James, o olhar maroto.

Estavam finalmente se entendendo, se recuperando daquela ferida na amizade. Finalmente se unindo, para fazer o que mais gostavam de fazer: aprontar.

— O que acha que a gente pode fazer?

— Por enquanto nada — disse Sirius. — A gente tem que esperar a nossa poeira com a McGonagall baixar um pouco. Mas a gente fica de olho no Ranhoso pra ver se ele não chega perto da Lily. Daí, depois do Natal, podemos fazer alguma coisa.

James gostou muito da idéia. Quem sabe, Sirius apaixonado por Lily não fosse algo _tão _ruim assim, se ele ficasse longe da ruivinha. Poderiam afastar os outros pretendentes juntos.

_James Potter, eu não acredito que você teve uma idéia tão idiota._

**O que você quer? Que Sirius Black afaste os outros pretendentes e aproveite para ficar com Lily às suas costas?**

"Ah, a gente vai poder fazer as coisas juntos, como sempre fez."

…

**…

* * *

Que merda. Como se ele já não tivesse detenções até o fim do trimestre, acabara de ganhar mais uma de Slughorn. E, juntos, tinham perdido oitenta pontos para a Sonserina, vinte por cabeça. E, para piorar, o último feitiço de Potter o atingira, e ele estava com uma bruta enxaqueca. Cada vez que um de seus amigos falava, era como se estivesse tocando pratos em sua orelha.**

* * *

_**And I search through every face**_

_(E eu procuro em todas as faces)**  
Without a single trace**_

_(Mas não acho um único traço)**  
Of the person, the person that I need**_

_(Da pessoa, da pessoa que eu preciso)

* * *

_

— Que droga! A McGonagall tinha que chegar bem quando eu estava pra derrotar o Black! — exclamou Rabastan, furioso.

— Sim, você estava pra derrotar o Black — disse Avery ironicamente. — O Black que quase te derrotou, Rabastan, se enxerga.

— Você diz isso porque só pegou o Pettigrew. O Black é bem melhor duelista.

— É, foi fácil — admitiu Avery. — Ele só ficou desviando, parecia apavorado demais para atacar.

— Então! Aliás, quem foi que derrubou o Malfoy?

— Acho que fui eu — disse Severus baixo.

— Bem, pra todos os efeitos, foi um dos Marauders. Não quero ouvir a ladainha do Lucinho no meu ouvido o dia inteiro.

— OK — disse Rabastan.

Rosier não falara desde o duelo, quando uma coruja viera encontrá-lo no corredor do primeiro andar. Segurava o pedaço de pergaminho que ela trouxera espremido em sua mão, uma expressão de verdadeiro júbilo em seu rosto.

— Ei, Evan! O que é que a coruja falava? Você está estranho.

— Nada, só recebi boas notícias.

Todos se alvoroçaram.

— É sobre aquela história daquele seu amigo nos apresentar para o Lorde das Trevas? — perguntou Rabastan.

— Falem mais baixo — sussurrou Severus. — Se alguém escuta…

— O que é que ela falava?

— Não é algo tão bom como ser aceito pelo Lorde no círculo, mas é quase tão bom quanto — disse Evan. — Finalmente meu pai teve a desforra contra o pai do Lupin.

O rosto de Severus se tornou sério.

— Os Comensais entraram na história?

— Entraram — disse Rosier com um sorriso. E, sarcástico: — Meus amigos, sinto muito lhes informar que o Sr. John Lupin já não está entre nós.

As risadas de Rabastan, Avery e Evan explodiram no corredor. Só Severus não riu, pensando em como o olhar de Remus Lupin ficaria ainda mais triste. Porém, se ele fosse pensar bem, era capaz de Lupin não voltar mais, e daí seria menos um na corrida por Lily. Deveria ficar feliz, sim.

— Ah, Sev, por que não está rindo?

— Enxaqueca — disse Severus num resmungo.

— Ah, é, o Potter te acertou, né? Não consegue nem derrotar um idiota que nem ele?

— Fiz um trabalho melhor que o seu, Rosier. Lupin quase te matou. Se McGonagall não chegasse para salvar sua pele…

— Há, há, engraçadinho.

— Ah, vá à merda, Rosier! — disse Severus, apressando o passo para ir até a enfermaria. Precisava acabar com aquela maldita dor de cabeça.

* * *

Era noite alta.

A torre de Astronomia estava vazia, afinal, era domingo. As estrelas estavam cintilantes, e o vento, mais frio do que de costume. Em menos de um mês começaria o inverno, e a neve…

Era o que pensava Remus, apoiado na amurada, os cabelos castanhos agitados por um vento frio, tão frio quanto sua expressão. Ele não pretendia ver a neve do inverno.

* * *

_**Do you know that everytime you're near**_

_(Você sabia que toda vez que você está perto)**  
Everybody else seems far away?**_

_(Todos parecem tão distantes?)

* * *

_

Numa de suas mãos, segurava fortemente um pergaminho. O escrevera com toda a sua dor. Saberiam entendê-lo. Poderiam até ficar tristes, mas, afinal, ele nunca fora uma parte importante de nada mesmo… Os Marauders eram James e Sirius, ele não faria diferença… Frank tinha a namorada… Lily não sentiria tanto assim sua falta, tinha mais três pessoas a escolher… Apenas sua mãe era que o fazia hesitar. Mas ela também compreenderia que fora melhor assim… Ela tinha irmãos ainda, poderia ficar com eles… Ela certamente se sentiria melhor se soubesse que ele finalmente estava em paz.

Naquelas horas na Sala Precisa, preparara tudo. O jeito mais fácil, em Hogwarts, seria se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Lógico que ainda haviam os punhais de prata da masmorra, mas, na Torre de Astronomia, seria mais rápido e indolor… Com menos chances de alguém conseguir socorrê-lo…

Doeu-lhe imaginar as expressões doloridas de James, Sirius, Frank e Peter, mas eles eram jovens, iriam superar…

_Não faça isso, Remus, não desista…_

"Eu sempre te escuto, mas não vou te escutar agora… Vai ser melhor assim, eu não agüento mais sofrer por causa dela, por causa de tudo…"

_E sua mãe?_

"Meus tios vão cuidar dela. Ela é forte, ela saberá seguir em frente… E, na verdade, eu não sou o protótipo de filho dos sonhos…"

_Ela te ama mesmo assim, babaca. Ela já perdeu seu pai, vai perder você?…_

"Ela vai entender. Agora, melhor ir logo, antes que alguém apareça…"

Se sentou na amurada da torre, onde ficavam as lunetas. Por alguns instantes, deixou que seus pés balançassem no vento. Então, com um suspiro, se largou no ar.

— NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

Uma mão forte o agarrou pelo tornozelo, e uma voz querida gritou:

— _INCARCEROUS!_

Remus se viu envolvido por milhares de cordas finas, que prenderam dolorosamente seus membros ao corpo. Sentiu as mãos puxando-o até que novamente tocou o chão de pedra, caindo em cima do amigo, Frank.

— Remus, seu pirado, o que você tava fazendo?! — perguntou este, saindo debaixo do castanho e sacudindo-o.

— Nada… eu caí… — mentiu Remus sentindo lágrimas afluírem aos olhos.

Frank viu o pergaminho em suas mãos e o agarrou com brutalidade. Agitadamente, leu toda a carta de despedida de Remus. Quando ergueu a cabeça para encarar o amigo, este tinha as faces manchadas de vergonha.

— Remie… Acho que precisamos conversar…

* * *

_**So can you come and make them disappear?**_

_(Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer?)

* * *

_

Logo após voltar da enfermaria, Severus teve uma idéia.

Ele ainda não contara a Faunt sobre os seus progressos com Lily. Portanto, nenhum mal faria em passar na sala do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Entrou para ver Faunt dormindo na escrivaninha, sobre a fraca luz de uma lamparina, o rosto vincado e olheiras escuras.

Por um momento, ficou observando o rosto ao mesmo tempo jovem e envelhecido do professor, e pensando em como aquele homem poderia ter acabado daquele jeito. Como poderia alguém se perder por amor?…

"Do mesmo jeito que eu estou me perdendo…".

Um leve sobressalto, e Faunt despertou, os olhos de um azul-escuro mórbido se abrindo rapidamente, como se estivesse em permanente tensão.

— Quem está aí? — ele perguntou, desnorteado mas alerta. Um segundo depois, porém, reconheceu: — Severus! Que bom que veio!

Eram apenas alguns dias de convivência amistosa, e o observador Severus já aprendera que era um dos únicos capazes de fazer Faunt sorrir verdadeiramente. Com um estalo, as luzes da sala se acenderam e Faunt convidou Severus a se sentar.

— E então, meu rapaz, o que me conta de novo? Soube da detenção.

— Rosier foi precipitado — disse Severus balançando a cabeça. — Se não o tivesse sido, teríamos pegado aqueles quatro de jeito.

— Você tem rancor contra os quatro grifinórios, não? — perguntou Faunt olhando atentamente para ele.

Severus fez que sim, sério.

— Me fizeram passar por muitas humilhações.

— Concordo — disse Faunt —, mas não é só por isso, não é?

O sonserino não encontrou palavras.

* * *

_**Make them disappear and we can stay**_

_(Faça-os desaparecer e ficaremos juntos)

* * *

_

— Não — disse, após vários minutos. — Não é.

— É por causa da Srta. Evans, não?

— Ela… — ele inspirou fundo, procurando se manter calmo. — Ela vive com eles.

— É natural, são todos da mesma casa.

— _Seria _natural se eu não soubesse que Potter, Black e Lupin nutrem sentimentos por ela.

Foi a vez de Faunt ficar em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando falou, foi certeiro:

— Sente ciúmes? Queria afastá-los dela?

— …Queria — disse Severus.

Faunt apenas sorriu.

* * *

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside**_

_(Há uma dor que dorme aqui dentro)_

_**It sleeps with just one eye**_

_(Ela dorme com um olho só)_

_**And awakens the moment that you leave**_

_(E acorda no instante em que você vai embora)

* * *

_

— Por Hufflepuff — disse Frank, dando um passo para trás e batendo numa luneta.

Remus acabara de relatar, detalhe por detalhe, do seu doloroso suplício. Seus olhos amendoados não tinham brilho algum, e cada palavra que saía era custosa e parecia tirada do mais íntimo do seu ser.

— E você tentou esquecê-la?… — sussurrou o rapaz de cabelos cacheados.

— Tentei — gemeu Remus. — Juro que tentei. Mais que tudo, durante todas as noites em claro… Pensei até em me lançar um_ Obliviate_, mas eu iria tornar a me apaixonar por ela novamente se assim fosse…

Frank meramente encarou aqueles olhos castanhos, enquanto ouvia o decreto definitivo e cada vez mais dolorido:

— Eu amo Lily. Eu sei que eles também a amam, mas não posso evitar. Faz parte de mim.

— Por Hufflepuff — repetiu Frank, atordoado.

Sentou-se por alguns instantes na amurada da torre, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Quando conseguiu, olhou para Remus, que estava ali, imóvel. Quase morto.

Frank William Longbottom podia não ser muitas coisas, mas se tinha uma qualidade era a generosidade. Seu coração era gentil como o da própria Helga Hufflepuff, e, se não era popular como James e Sirius, tinha ligações duradouras com algumas poucas pessoas, como Alice e Remus. E essas poucas pessoas poderiam contar com sua amizade fiel sempre que precisassem; Frank era o tipo do amigo com o qual se dividem lágrimas e glórias, porque era muito afetado pelos sentimentos dos amigos. E ver Remus assim, abatido, prostrado, era demais para seu espírito.

Sem se conter, venceu a distância que os separava em duas passadas e envolveu o amigo em um abraço forte.

— Nunca mais faça isso, tá legal?! — exclamou, furioso, entre as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. — Nunca mais faça isso!

— Eu quero morrer, Frankie! Só isso! — foi o que sussurrou Remus.

— Você não vai morrer porcaria nenhuma! — disse Frank, se afastando para olhar Remus nos olhos. — Você não vai morrer porque faz falta, seu egoísta idiota! Como é que você acha que a sua mãe vai ficar se perder você depois de ter perdido seu pai?! Como é que você acha que James e Sirius vão ficar?! Você não vai morrer, porque é insubstituível aqui na Terra!

Remus desviou o olhar, mas Frank o sacudiu até que se encarassem novamente.

— Você está sofrendo, eu entendo. E entendo bem que nessas horas você quer mesmo parar de sentir. Mas você está sofrendo por motivos errados! Eu sei que você quer a felicidade de James e Sirius, e que desistiria de tudo por eles, mas não pode deixar de querer conquistar Lily simplesmente porque gostam dela!

— Mas… Eu não vou suportar vê-los olhar com inveja para mim…

— Pelo menos dê à Lily a chance de escolher! Não aja assim, não se tranque! Como é que você vai saber se ela gosta de você se nunca falou com ela!

— Como é que eu vou saber? — disse Remus sarcástico, se libertando do aperto de Frank. — Como é que eu vou saber! Por Circe, Frankie, veja quem mais está gostando dela! Os dois garotos mais populares do colégio gostam dela, além de mais um que é tremendamente inteligente! Como é que ela vai baixar os olhos justamente para mim?!

— Pare de se diminuir! Você é grande, Remie, você é inteligente e sensível, e saberia conquistar Lily se quisesse!

— E sou um lobisomem, um fraco, um covarde! Quando eu vou falar com ela, tudo enrola, não sai nada! — ele fez um gesto de desespero em direção à garganta, como se estivesse sufocado. — Eu não sou o cara seguro que ela merece, eu não tenho nem segurança comigo mesmo, eu não passo segurança pra ninguém! Pra quê viver em incerteza como eu vivo?!

— Porque você está se martirizando _demais!_

— Não estou!

— Remus, você é um cara fantástico, tenho certeza que, se quisesse, seria tão seguro quanto James e Sirius! _É só uma questão de parar de encarar a vida tão a sério!_

— SE EU NÃO ENCARASSE A VIDA A SÉRIO, NÃO SEI ONDE ESTARIA AGORA!

— EU TAMBÉM NÃO SEI, MAS CERTAMENTE SERIA MELHOR DO QUE VIRAR UMA MASSA DE OSSOS NO CHÃO DOS JARDINS! — gritou Frank.

Remus ficou muito quieto quando captou o sentido da frase. Frank respirava ofegante. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira.

— Olha, eu sei que está mal, Remie, mas não tem nada mais importante que viver — disse, mais calmo.

— Eu sei — sussurrou Remus.

Naquele instante, os primeiros brilhos da lua crescente surgiram no céu. Era uma lua quase cheia, mas pouco nociva, até bela se a pessoa soubesse apreciar, e Moony sabia. O lago se tingiu de prateado, o vento frio agora provocava um ruído agradável, espalhando um doce aroma de grama úmida no ar. As estrelas brilhavam no céu limpo, e toda Hogwarts parecia exalar uma tranqüilidade incomparável. Sentindo os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Remus apenas se deixou contemplar os jardins daquele castelo que lhe trouxera tantas alegrias, tantas felicidades…

— Você realmente quer morrer e nunca mais poder ver coisas assim?… — perguntou Frank, se postando ao lado de Remus e vendo a bela paisagem.

Sem nada dizer, Remus fez que não com a cabeça. Frank sorriu.

— Acho que temos o nosso Moony de volta.

O sorriso também voltou ao rosto de Remus, enquanto ele apenas punha a mão no ombro de Frank.

* * *

Ele decidira partir durante as aulas. Não queria alunos nos corredores comentando a sua presença.

Se despedira de James, Sirius e Peter bem cedo, e prometera a eles que voltaria depois do Natal. Como se pudesse deixar Hogwarts realmente. Como se não quisesse aproveitar cada mísero momento que a escola tinha a oferecer no seu último ano, como se não tivesse medo da realidade lá fora.

Agora era só atravessar os jardins e os portões, e aparatar como sabia fazer tão bem. Então por que cada passo lhe era tão difícil?

"Por que ainda não me despedi dela…"

* * *

_**And I search through every face**_

_(E eu procuro em todas as faces)_

_**Without a single trace**_

_(Mas não acho um único traço)_

_**Of the person, the person that I need**_

_(Da pessoa, da pessoa que eu preciso)

* * *

_

— REMUS!

Seria verdade que aquela voz cortara os ares? Seria verdade que ela estava correndo em sua direção naquele instante, o rosto afogueado num misto com os cabelos vermelhos caindo pelo rosto?

— Remus… — ofegou Lily, parando diante dele. — Eu… você… vai embora?…

— Vou — disse Remus, tão vermelho quanto Lily, porém por outros motivos.

— Ah, Remie… Eu soube… Eu sinto muito por seu pai…

— Tudo… tudo bem, Lily — sussurrou Remus. — Tudo bem. Mesmo que não esteja agora, vai ficar tudo bem.

Como se ele acreditasse em ilusões.

E seria verdade que ela tomara suas mãos cheias de cicatrizes entre as suas próprias, e que estivesse olhando-o naquele instante com aqueles lindos e preciosos olhos verdes?

— Remus… Você vai voltar, né? Promete que volta? As coisas ficam sem graça sem você…

Como se ele acreditasse em ilusões…

* * *

_**Do you know when everytime you're near**_

_(Você sabia que toda vez que você está perto)_

_**Everybody else seems far away?**_

_(Todos parecem tão distantes?)

* * *

_

— Eu prometo sim, Lily. Eu vou voltar depois do Natal.

E seria verdade que ela tocara suas mãos com aqueles lábios mimosos que ele só tinha em sonhos?

— Volta logo, Remie.

Remus apenas sorriu. Por um momento, seus olhos brilharam, e ele se deixou acreditar numa suposta ilusão. Ninguém poderia acreditar que aquele rapaz de sorriso tão doce que apenas fitava a garota, sem nada poder dizer, havia tentado pôr fim à própria vida na noite anterior. Nem ele mesmo.

Como poderia ter esquecido de todas as coisas boas de viver?

— Vou voltar.

E apenas beijou as mãos dela delicadamente, para em seguida, sair pelos jardins. Cada passo agora era fácil, e havia um doce e tranqüilo sorriso pousado em seus lábios. Andando como se caminhasse em nuvens. Pois agora não desistiria mais. Nunca mais.

* * *

**_So can you come and make them disappear?_**

_(Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer?)_

_**Make them disappear and we can stay**_

_(Faça-os desaparecer e ficaremos juntos)_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: Esse capítulo é tão fluffy que eu quase tive um ataque diabético depois de escrevê-lo.**

* * *

**Mel Black Potter: **Eu não sabia que você também tava na Floreios. As pessoas costumam usar o mesmo nick na Floreios e no FF. Net... Bem, mas agora eu sei, né? Aqui eu posto mais rápido porque os capítulos já estão prontos (aqui eu tô no nove, lá na Floreios eu tô no quatorze). Eu vou tentar postar na Floreios assim que ela voltar ao ar. Beijos!

**Assuero Racsama: **Que bom que você gostou da minha história. Eu adoro ser bem malvada com meus personagens... risada maligna Valeu pela review!

**Fezinha Evans: **Está todo mundo decidido em ter a Lily... O que vai decidir é por quem _ela _decide. Que bom que você gostou do oito. Espero que goste desse também! Aliás, pra você que é fã de James/Lily, aguarde pelo capítulo 10! Beijos!

**Hina Townsend: **Legal que você teve paciência para ler todos os capítulos... Nem eu tenho paciência pra ler tudo de uma vez. risadinha Eu queria saber, assim, se você já leu a song nova que eu escrevi. Se chama Someday, é Sirius/Remus, é o ponto de vista do Sirius sobre a minha outra fic S/R, Crawling in the Dark. Dá uma olhadinha nela, ela tá bem melhor que a do POV do Remie. Obrigada pelo apoio que você sempre dá!

**Ella Evans: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Escuta, eu não consegui entrar no seu blog, você poderia tentar me passar o endereço inteiro? Se puder, obrigada desde já! Beijos!

* * *

Prévia:

_Sozinho na Torre da Grifinória com Lily. O que mais James poderia querer? Sedentos por carinho na solitária época do Natal, James e Lily terão uma conversa esclarecedora..._

**_Motivos_**

"— _As pessoas têm medo de você. Você gosta disso?"

* * *

_

**N.A.: Quem é James/Lily invicto aguarde que o próximo capítulo é bom!**


	11. Motivos

**N.A.: Esse capítulo é dedicado aos brasileiros (não desistem nunca) que ficaram acompanhando a fic, esperando e ansiando por um capítulo James/Lily. Fiz pra vocês! **

* * *

Capítulo 10: Motivos

**_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Existem muitas coisas que eu desejava não ter feito_**  
(Hoobastank — The Reason)

James estava quase desistindo de passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Por Gryffindor, parecia que todo mundo iria passar as férias em casa! Remus já fora por causa do pai — seria o primeiro Natal que passariam sem John Lupin, e os outros três lamentavam muito que o pai de Remus tivesse morrido em uma época que era para ser tão feliz. Sirius também iria, teria que passar o Natal em seu apartamento devido ao julgamento no Décimo Tribunal. E Peter iria para Manchester, passar o Natal com sua avó, como fazia todo ano.

E parecia que iria haver o Primeiro Encontro Nacional de Grifinórios em algum dia das férias, lá fora, porque parecia que ninguém iria ficar em Hogwarts. Pelo menos ninguém que fosse da Grifinória. Todas as pessoas com quem ele falara, desde os pirralhos calouros até seus colegas do sétimo ano, iriam passar as férias em casa. Era o medo generalizado que fazia as famílias quererem se reunir; e ele já estava quase indo para casa também quando McGonagall passou com a lista para que os alunos que iriam ficar no Natal assinassem. Numa visão surpreendente demais para seus olhos castanhos, ele viu Lily levantar-se com um sacudir dos cabelos longos e ruivos, e assinar seu nome.

Foi numa fria manhã de dezembro (cada vez mais o inverno se fazia sentir) que ele foi acordado por leves empurrões.

— Prongs… Prongs!…

— Hum…? — resmungou ele, abrindo lentamente os olhos castanhos para dar de cara com Sirius. — Que foi?…

— A gente tá indo embora — disse Peter.

— Já? — perguntou James se sentindo inteiramente desperto. — Tão cedo?

— É — disse Sirius. — Putz, cara, a gente não queria te deixar sozinho as férias inteiras.

— Veja pelo lado bom, Prongs — disse Wormtail. — Você não vai ter que olhar pra cara feia do Six por um mês.

Todos riram alto, inclusive o próprio Sirius. Por um momento, James pensou ver um pedido de desculpas nos olhos do amigo.

* * *

_**I'm not a perfect person**  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
**As many things I wish I didn't do**  
(Existem muitas coisas que eu desejava não ter feito)

* * *

_

Pulou da cama e se despediu.

— Vou sentir falta de vocês — disse com sinceridade.

— E nós de você — disse Peter. — Fique bem.

— Mandaremos corujas — prometeu Sirius condoído. — Vamos te encher o saco com bicadas até você não agüentar mais.

— Eu também vou mandar corujas — sorriu James. — Agora, é melhor irem, ou vão perder o Expresso, e terão que pegar o Knight Bus.

— Merlin nos livre — disse Peter. — Vam'bora, Sirius. Tchau, Prongs.

— Tchau, Prongs — disse Sirius, os olhos brilhando de um modo estranho.

— Tchau, galera. Boas férias.

— Boas férias — disseram Padfoot e Wormtail em uníssono.

Com rapidez, como se não quisessem deixar mais tempo para saudades, os outros partiram. E, pela primeira vez na sua vida, James se sentiu realmente sozinho. Aquilo não era uma boa sensação. Uma estranha agonia se apoderou do seu peito, como um mau presságio; e, apesar de serem só cinco e meia da manhã, ele não conseguiu mais conciliar o sono, vendo nuvens negras surgirem junto com a aurora.

* * *

As mesas das casas estavam praticamente vazias quando James desceu para o café; o fator "falta de alunos" somou-se com o fator "extremamente cedo", e só haviam duas pessoas no Salão: Frank e Alice. James tinha esquecido que eles iriam ficar em Hogwarts também.

Ficou parado no Salão, hesitante se devia se juntar a eles e possivelmente quebrar um momento íntimo do casal, mas, quando viu, eles estavam acenando para ele. Como não queria ficar sozinho com aquele pressentimento ruim, se sentou ao lado dos dois.

— E aí, James! — cumprimentou Frank alegremente. — Não sabia que tinha ficado em Hogwarts!

— É, eu nem sei por que fiquei — disse James, se sentando ao lado do amigo. — Não tem ninguém na Torre da Grifinória, e quando eu digo ninguém, quero dizer _ninguém_. A não ser a Lily.

— Bem, já é alguém, né? — disse Alice, sorrindo. — Falando nela… EI, LILY!

James se virou tão rápido que quase caiu da cadeira que ocupava. Lá estava ela, aquela aparição angelical, os longos cabelos ruivos caindo soltos pelos ombros, o corpo esguio, vindo em sua direção. Ele sentiu o coração bater loucamente.

— Olá, Frankie, Alice, Potter…

— Olá, Lily… — disse Frank um tanto distante.

— Oi…

Lily se sentou ao lado de James, que sentiu aquele perfume de lírios inundar suas narinas, o deixando em estado de leve torpor. Por isso, não soube reconhecer se eram realmente suas as palavras que falou:

— Está muito bonita, hoje, Lily… Seus cabelos ficam ainda mais bonitos soltos.

Ela corou vivamente, e James se sentiu tomado por um contentamento intenso que expulsou a sensação ruim do seu coração.

* * *

_**But I continue learning**  
(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)

* * *

_

— Eu já disse que não adianta elogiar, é Evans.

— Vou anotar isso — gracejou James, arrancando mais um sorriso da ruivinha.

Alice olhou para eles com curiosidade, sorrindo, sem notar que Frank tinha o cenho franzido de um modo estranho.

— Onde estão Black e Pettigrew? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

James sentiu uma clara pontada de ciúmes.

**Vê? Sirius não está aqui, porém ela não o esquece.**

— Sirius teve que ir para casa, ele vai ter que comparecer a uma audiência do Décimo Tribunal para decidir umas questões lá da herança do tio dele — rosnou o rapaz. — Peter, como sempre, foi para Manchester.

— Então estamos sozinhos na Torre? — ela gemeu.

— Estamos — disse James com toneladas de sarcasmo na voz. — Se quiser, posso chamar o Sirius, pra você… Tenho certeza que ele adoraria te fazer companhia, ele adora acompanhar as garotas de uma noite.

As sobrancelhas de Lily formaram um único arco, enquanto Alice tinha um olhar interrogativo nos olhos azuis. Frank apenas suspirou.

_James, você toma, toma e continua sendo o mesmo idiota! De onde tirou isso? Sirius nem está aqui!_

"Eu…"

_Deixe de ser babaca! Às vezes até eu concordo com a Evans, você realmente tem a cabeça cheia de titica!_

"Ei, espera aí!"

_Espera nada! Peça desculpas imediatamente, seu retardado maníaco!_

— Vou ali na Pomfrey ver se tem alguma Poção para Enxaqueca, OK?

E saiu tão rápido quanto havia mentido. Alice olhou para Lily.

— O que é que foi _isso?_

— Não sei — disse Lily torcendo as mãos, sem se atrever a ser mais clara na frente de Frank. Uma possibilidade aterradora lhe ocorreu.

"Será que ele sabe? Será que ele sabe de tudo, por Merlin?!"

* * *

Mais tarde, no dormitório dos Marauders.

James fazia aviõezinhos com pergaminho, um simples feitiço de vôo e eles voavam por todo o quarto, em uma trajetória irregular, circundando a lâmpada acesa (estava uma escuridão de tempestade lá fora) como moscas.

_James do céu, você realmente consegue ser um idiota._

"Pára, tá legal? Eu já estou muito irritado sem precisar de uma maldita voz na minha cabeça."

**É. Ele fez certo, Lily Evans realmente precisa ouvir algumas coisas…**

_Sim, precisa… Precisa ouvir para realmente saber que está certa, que você, James, nunca vai mudar, que não adianta ela tentar te dar a chance que você tanto quer, pois você vai continuar sendo o mesmo garoto imaturo e emburrado._

— AAAAH! — urrou James, frustrado, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Foi quando ouviu batidas tímidas na porta.

— Entra — disse com a voz abafada.

Sem ver nada além da fronha do travesseiro, apenas ouviu os passos hesitantes de Lily entrando no aposento.

— Eh… James?

Ele podia quase visualizar os seus movimentos. Ela entrara, parara diante dele, ficara um pouco em silêncio, depois se afastara em direção ao beliche, se sentando na cama de Peter.

— James? — chamou de novo.

— Lily… Quer dizer, Evans… — ele se atrapalhou, levantando a cabeça.

Por um instante, ela o olhou, e um riso tímido rompeu seus lábios mimosos. James nunca tinha visto nada tão encantador.

— Que foi? — perguntou, confuso.

— Seu cabelo… — riu ela. — Está pior do que de costume.

— Ei! — riu James indignado, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos castanhos. — É meu charme natural, OK?

— OK — concordou Lily, com um sorriso.

Sorriso este que logo foi substituído por uma expressão triste.

— Que foi, Evans? — perguntou James, pulando do beliche e sentando na cama de Remus, de forma a ficar de frente para Lily.

— Ah… eh… Eu queria saber… Por que você disse aquilo no café? — ela torcia as mãos de um jeito nervoso. — Eu não entendi…

**Ah, entendeu sim.**

"Cala a boca, você também."

— Eu falei alguma coisa que te magoou? — ela perguntou, insegura. — Porque, _desta vez_, eu não estava querendo te insultar.

— Nunca pensei que ia viver pra ouvir Lily Evans dizendo que não quer me insultar — sorriu James, e Lily sorriu também.

Prongs sentiu o seu coração se apertar de um jeito estranho e dolorido. Viu-a na sua frente, tão angelical, tão serena, e Sirius não estava por perto — não havia ninguém por perto. Não havia ninguém de quem ele pudesse ter ciúmes, e ele a tratando daquela maneira, falando asperamente, sendo idiota. Fechou os olhos por uns instantes, e, quando os abriu, já tinha se decidido.

Tomou as mãos de Lily e murmurou:

— Perdoe-me, Lily… Eu estava um tanto triste porque os Marauders me deixaram sozinho, e… desculpe.

* * *

_**I never meant to do those things to you**  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você)  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
(E eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)

* * *

_

Lily corara vivamente ao sentir as mãos de James nas suas, e agora olhava para ele languidamente com seus lindos olhos verdes.

— Tudo bem, eu só… fiquei… achei estranho você ter dito aquilo.

— Às vezes eu acho que eu realmente tenho a cabeça cheia de titica — suspirou James.

— Não, não tem não — assegurou Lily. — Foi só… aquele dia em que eu disse isso… é que eu realmente não gosto que você fique azarando o Snape.

— Eu sei — disse James. — Às vezes… às vezes eu me acho um tanto imaturo, mas eu… bem, não vou me justificar. Eu azaro mesmo.

Lily sentiu o espanto invadi-la. Seria mesmo _James Potter_ quem estava falando aquelas coisas?

— E… eu queria poder mudar… Se fosse por você.

* * *

_**That I just want you to know**  
(Que eu só queria que você soubesse)  
**I've found a reason for me**  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)

* * *

_

Os olhos de Lily piscavam. James se aproximava…

— Ah, eu lembrei, eu preciso mandar uma carta para minha mãe!

E a ruivinha escapou pelos dedos de James, correndo para fora do dormitório. Mas, mesmo assim, um sorriso sonhador surgiu no rosto do garoto de cabelos despenteados.

* * *

— Ah, Alice… Eu já nem sei o que pensar.

— O que foi que aconteceu agora, Lily?

Essa conversa se passava no tranqüilo refúgio da biblioteca. Lily costumava achar que a biblioteca deveria ter uma placa: "ÁREA LIVRE DE POTTER E BLACK", para os pobres coitados dos outros alunos virem se esconder.

— O que foi que o James te falou? Ele sabe do que rolou entre você e o Sirius?

— Acho que não — disse Lily. — Pelo menos, ele não deu nenhum sinal a respeito. Mas… por Morgana, Alice… ele foi tão gentil e delicado… nem parecia… ele!

— Ele gosta de verdade de você, amiga — disse Alice. — E você deveria prestar mais atenção nisso.

— Ele gosta de verdade de mim — repetiu Lily, irônica. — Droga, Sirius também gosta de verdade de mim! Severus também gosta de verdade de mim!

— _Quem?_

Lily corou violentamente.

— Peraí, peraí, que temos novidade na área! — exclamou Alice. — Que história é essa do Snape estar gostando de verdade de você?

— Eu e a minha boca grande…

— Então aconteceu alguma coisa e você não nos contou? Bom saber!

— Ah, Alice… — suspirou Lily —, se nem eu mesma consegui entender o que aconteceu…

— Quando foi?

— Aquele dia em que eu quase desmaiei na biblioteca…

— Quer dizer que alguém disse que ia na enfermaria e preferiu dar uma passadinha nos dormitórios da Sonserina?

Os cabelos e o rosto de Lily se fundiam num vermelho só.

— Ah, bem… eu _realmente_ fui até a enfermaria… Só que eu não consegui nem chegar lá, eu desmaiei pelo caminho, quase nos braços dele. Ele me levou para dentro, e a Madame Pomfrey notou que meu problema era falta de comida.

— Hum, sei…

— Tô falando sério! E daí, me deu um chocolate e pediu pra que o Severus me acompanhasse até a Entrada da Mulher Gorda… só, que, no meio do caminho, estávamos conversando, e então ele me prensou contra a parede… e me beijou…

— Uau! — disse Alice espantada. — Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

— Nem eu acreditei na hora… E ele ainda me disse que seu coração estava em minhas mãos…

— E o que você fez?

— Eu? Saí correndo.

Alice a olhou com uma cara de "Lily, você às vezes me decepciona", e a ruivinha não pôde deixar de rir, se defendendo:

— Ah, o que você esperava que eu fizesse?

— Não sei, mas algo melhor que isto, sinceramente!

— Você diz isso porque não sabe como é! — exclamou Lily. — Mal faz dois meses que eu disse ao Sirius que lhe daria uma resposta, e saio beijando Severus pelos corredores!

— Se Narcissa Black te ouvisse dizer isso, te julgaria patética.

— É, mas eu não sou Narcissa Black, tenho princípios, tenho moral, e não gosto de deixar atrás de mim uma trilha de apaixonados desiludidos. Não quero magoar ninguém, não quero…

— Eu sei que não quer — disse Alice, passando a mão de leve no rosto de Lily. — Eu sei que você não suportaria ver ninguém triste.

— A eterna justiça grifinória.

— E aí, garotas? — ouviu-se uma voz.

Era Kingsley Shacklebolt, vindo em direção a elas e se sentando na mesma mesa.

— Ué, Kingsley, você não foi passar as férias lá em New Hampshire?

— Era pra eu ter ido — disse Kingsley —, mas resolvi ficar para estudar para os NIEMs. Só estou torcendo para que as férias acabem logo.

— Parece que alguém aqui anda com saudades da Daisy…

— Verdade — sorriu Kingsley. — Eu gosto muito dela… Mas, o que aconteceu, Lily? Você está com uma expressão péssima.

— Não foi nada…

Foi quando ela olhou a porta da biblioteca e viu James entrando. Algumas corvinais que estavam a um canto suspiraram com seu sorriso travesso.

— Acho que a biblioteca deixou de ser uma área livre de Potter e Black… — comentou Lily.

— Que diabos é que os Marauders têm que todas as garotas caem por eles? — perguntou Kingsley parecendo um tanto aborrecido.

— Meu filho, todo mundo queria saber — replicou Alice.

Lily apenas suspirou, vendo que James não lançara sequer um olhar às garotas no canto.

* * *

_**To change who I used to be**  
(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)

* * *

_

Seis dias depois.

Uma camada grossa de neve havia caído sobre Hogwarts, tornando tudo de um branco quase de algodão. Era divertido, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, e, ocasionalmente, Kingsley, faziam uma guerra de bolas de neve. Uma vez, Frank tivera uma idéia legal e eles tinham montado um boneco de neve igualzinho ao Prof. Slughorn, até na cabeça parcialmente coberta por aqueles cabelos cor de sapê.

James se pegava admirando as risadas de Lily, seus cabelos tão docemente vermelhos, sua pele não muito mais vermelha do que a neve, e pensando era como se vivesse em suspenso, num sonho bonito. Uma ilusão, talvez. A verdade é que ele não se sentia mais assaltado por pensamentos de ciúme desde que brigara com Lily, naquele dia. Era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros, e ele agora simplesmente se deixava contemplar a visão angelical como se não houvesse mais tempo, espaço ou outros garotos.

Às vezes, freqüentemente, eles se sentavam na Sala Comunal vazia e começavam a revisar matérias, fazer trabalhos, ele sem realmente se concentrar. A ouvia resmungando apontamentos de Transfiguração, repetindo fórmulas de Feitiços ou definições de verbetes de Herbologia, e ficava admirando aquele seu jeito simplesmente adorável.

Até aquele dia em que resolvera curtir um pouco.

— Ei, Evans, solte esse livro — disse, tirando um enorme exemplar de _Criaturas das Trevas — uma Análise Científica_ das mãos da garota.

— Precisamos estudar, James! — disse Lily chocada. — Você faz idéia que os NIEMs estão chegando?

— Faltam seis meses para os NIEMs, ruivinha — ele sorriu. — Vamos aproveitar esse clima maravilhoso e dar um passeio lá fora.

— Você não está falando sério, está? — ela perguntou, olhando para a tempestade de neve que caía sobre o castelo.

Mas logo ela iria perceber que James realmente estava falando sério, quando ele saiu correndo para os dormitórios e voltou com dois casacos, toucas e luvas.

— Mas, James!…

— Vamos, vista — disse ele, já de touca e casaco. — Vai ser divertido!

E, ao ver que ela simplesmente o olhava boquiaberta, levantou-a com delicadeza e vestiu-lhe o casaco e as luvas, sem que ela reagisse.

— Agora vamos!

E puxou-a pela mão, levando-a para fora da Sala Comunal, para fora do castelo, até atravessarem as portas do castelo e correrem para os jardins.

— Ah, James, o que está fazendo?! — ela gritou, a ventania era tão forte que mal podiam se ouvir.

— Evans, posso te chamar de Lily pelo menos por hoje?!

— O quê?

— Deixa eu te chamar de Lily!

— Ah… tá bem! — ela respondeu, corando.

Ele abriu um dos sorrisos mais sinceros que ela já vira em seu rosto travesso.

— Lily, eu queria que você visse uma coisa! — ele gritou, puxando ela até a floresta.

— Mas, James, não podemos entrar aí! — ela exclamou. — É proibido, é perigoso!

— Ah, não é perigoso não, Lily! — ele sorriu. — Vem comigo!

Antes que ela se desse conta, os dois já estavam se embrenhando nos caminhos da floresta.

* * *

_**A reason to start over new**  
(Uma razão para começar algo novo)  
**And the reason is you**  
(E a razão é você)

* * *

_

— Ai, James, pra onde você tá me levando?! — ela perguntou, ao ver que os dois estavam cada vez entrando mais na floresta.

— Você vai ver, e vai gostar!

— AAAH!

Ela tropeçou e caiu, se ralando toda nas folhas. Os olhos castanhos de James se arregalaram.

— Céus, Lily, desculpa! — ele exclamou, tentando ajudá-la a levantar.

— Não foi nada, é que eu sou estabanada, e estava correndo demais… — ela lamentou-se, levantando.

— Eu que estava fazendo você correr — murmurou James. — Desculpe, Lily.

Ele tomou uma das mãos da ruivinha entre as suas. Sangue escorria de um dos dedos finos e delicados da garota. Num gesto de romantismo, ele beijou os dedos de Lily, sugando levemente o sangue.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
(Desculpe ter te machucado)  
**It's something I must live with everyday**  
(É algo com que eu tenho de conviver todo dia)

* * *

_

Lily corou furiosamente.

— Vamos, então? — disse, vermelha com a atitude do garoto.

— Vamos — disse James, beijando uma última vez a ponta daqueles dedos.

E tornou a puxá-la, dessa vez mais delicadamente, os dois se embrenhando entre caminhos perdidos da Floresta.

— James, acho que vamos nos perder se continuarmos assim.

— Eu conheço essa floresta como a palma de minhas mãos, Lil. Pode ficar tranqüila…

— Será que eu devo confiar em você?

Ele simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso tão radiante e travesso que ela não pode deixar de pensar que ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

Finalmente, chegaram a uma lareira iluminada pela luz fraca do luar.

— O que você quer me mostrar, James?

— Está por aqui… Eu sempre venho admirá-los quando tem lua minguante… Ah, encontrei!

Lily sentiu o queixo cair.

Três lírios refulgiam ao pé de uma grande faia, que parecia se debruçar para protegê-los. Ao contrário dos lírios comuns, esses possuíam pétalas cor de prata, que refulgiam à luz do luar como se tivessem sido plantadas verdadeiras jóias preciosas. Parecia que a natureza se esmerara em entalhar aquelas flores com toda a precisão e perfeição…

— "Olhai os lírios do campo; eles não trabalham, nem tecem; no entanto, eu vos digo: mesmo Salomão, em toda a sua glória, não se vestiu como um deles" — recitou James.

Lily o olhou sentindo os olhos marejarem.

— Como você conhece essa frase?

— Moony — disse James. — Ele já me explicou algumas coisas sobre catolicismo. Gostou?

Não haviam palavras para expressar o encanto de Lily frente àquela obra-prima tão cuidadosamente esculpida.

James não pôde deixar de sorrir. Tudo aquilo sobre Sirius, sobre Snape, tudo parecia tão distante — era como se não houvesse tempo, ou espaço, ou amigos, conhecidos; eram só ele, ela, e a eternidade daquele momento.

* * *

_**And all the pain I put you through**  
(E toda a dor que eu te causei)  
**I wish that I could take it all away**  
(Eu queria poder desaparecer com ela toda)  
**And be the one who catches all your tears**  
(E ser o único que segura suas lágrimas)

* * *

_

Ela se ajoelhou no chão, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem; James sentiu o doce perfume dos lírios no ar, inebriando-o, entorpecendo-o; já não era mais senhor de seus atos. Se ajoelhou junto a Lily, tomando seus cabelos ruivos, aspirando sua fragrância suave enquanto, cuidadosamente, ternamente, acariciava sua pele macia e branca.

— James… — ela murmurou, ao sentir aquele toque.

— Lily, eu te amo… Eu te amo mais do que a minha vida, porque você é vida, você é a razão porque eu levanto todo dia… Você é a estrela que brilha no meu céu, a luz que me guia nos meus dias escuro, eu te amo, e é simplesmente isso que posso dizer…

— Ah, James… eu… não sei o que dizer…

— Psiu… — ele sussurrou. — Não diga nada… pelo menos por enquanto…

E, deixando a mão acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela — eram tão macios! —, puxou-a para perto de si… Sentiu sua respiração ofegante, seu ar quase assustado e viu aqueles olhos verdes se fecharem encimados pelos cílios ruivos…

Sentiu suas bocas se tocarem, ardentemente — parecia um sonho! —, sentiu ela entreabrir os lábios — tão doces! — , lentamente, suavemente… sentiu sua língua deslizar para dentro da boca dela, languidamente, como ele sempre sonhou, como sempre almejou com todas as suas forças… e sentiu a língua dela corresponder, desajeitada no início, porém logo ardentemente, deliciosamente…

* * *

_**That's why I need you to hear**  
(É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)  
**I've found a reason for me**  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)

* * *

Por cerca de duas semanas, Lily e James não comentaram nada entre si sobre o ocorrido._

O fato de que finalmente conseguira beijar Lily Evans ainda permanecia profundamente entranhado na mente de James, como um sonho real do qual ele não conseguia — e nem queria, diga-se de passagem — se livrar. Ele revivia o delicioso momento em devaneios, sentindo o mesmo calor ardente tomar-lhe o peito, e o mesmo suspiro frouxo deixar seus lábios:

— Lily…

Mas ele sabia, assim como ela sabia, que eles ainda tinham muitas pendências, muitas coisas a resolver, e que aquelas férias eram como uma trégua que eles davam a si mesmos, a última trégua, antes da volta das aulas, da volta dos problemas, de volta de Sirius e de Snape. Ele sabia que palavras não eram o bastante, que ela desejava uma prova… E procurava desesperadamente pensar como convencê-la de que ele estava tentando mudar…

* * *

_**To change who I used to be**  
(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
**A reason to start over new**  
(Uma razão para começar algo novo)  
**And the reason is you**  
(E a razão é você)

* * *

_

Foi assim, que naquela noite, eles estavam sentados na Sala Comunal e se encararam brevemente.

Frank e Alice estavam junto com eles; como ficavam muito sozinhos lá na Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, tinham decidido fazer um pouco de companhia aos amigos grifinórios. Mas, mesmo eles, tão astutos para perceberem o que passava com os outros, não puderam captar os olhares envergonhados que Lily lançava a James e o modo ardente como ele a fitava…

— Ah, estou morrendo de vontade que as férias acabem logo — suspirou Frank, se largando em uma das poltronas vermelhas perto da lareira.

— Quer dizer que não gosta de passar o tempo livre comigo, é? — perguntou Alice, fazendo beicinho.

— Não é isso, Alice — disse Frank sorridente, acariciando os cabelos da loirinha.

— É, sabemos bem que não é isso… — comentou James malicioso.

— Ah, cala a boca, Prongs — replicou Frank. — A verdade é que eu gosto daquele movimento, eu gosto das aulas…

— O Frankie é um dos poucos seres desse mundo que eu conheço que gostam de estudar…

— Eu gosto de estudar — disse Lily.

Percebia-se uma estranha inflexão em sua voz.

— Eu sei, você também é um dos poucos seres que eu conheço que gostam de estudar… Acho que só posso incluir nessa conta também o Remie e o Snape. E mais ninguém.

— É, e aqueles que estudam que se cuidem perto de você, hein? — disse Frank, sem imaginar que estava botando ainda mais lenha na fogueira.

— Ah, às vezes eu posso ser um pouquinho cruel.

Lily piscou, e enxergou o James Potter que parecia ter tirado férias junto com os outros; o Marauder detestável que ficava azarando os outros. Por um momento, a idéia de ter beijado aquele garoto que odiava pareceu-lhe horrível, e ela sentiu seu peito se inflar de raiva.

— Cruel até demais, eu diria — disse Lily. — Até irritante.

— É — concordou James inocente —, eu às vezes exagero… Mas… bem, não há ninguém que reclame, eh?

— Eh, a não ser os azarados — disse Lily mordaz. — As pessoas têm medo de você. Você gosta disso?

— Ora, Lily, eu…

— Você continua imaturo, Potter.

"Mau sinal."

— Ora, Evans, eu não quis dizer nada…

— É, mas não muda, continua azarando as pessoas, sem se importar com nada ou ninguém além do seu próprio umbigo!

— Como assim não mudo?! — disse James indignado. — E todo o esforço que tenho feito?!

— De nada adianta se você não muda sua cabeça de criança!

— Ei, galera… — disse Frank pressentindo o perigo.

Ninguém o escutou.

— Cabeça de criança?! Você não estava pensando assim naquela hora na floresta…

Lily sentiu o sangue lhe afluir às faces.

— _Idiota!_

— É, idiota… — disse James sarcasticamente. — Naquela hora eu era só "James, ah, James…"

Lágrimas subiram aos olhos da ruivinha.

— Seu nojento retardado, filho duma égua! — exclamou. — Eu te odeio, eu te detesto, eu quero que você morra amanhã!

E saiu correndo para os dormitórios. Alice lançou um olhar exasperado a James e saiu atrás da amiga.

Frank apenas o olhou meio de lado, enquanto ele compreendia que tinha feito uma das maiores besteiras da sua vida.

* * *

_**I'm not a perfect person**  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você)

* * *

_

— Lily! — exclamou Alice, entrando no dormitório e dando de cara com uma chorosa ruivinha, a cabeça escondida nos travesseiros.

— Alice, por favor, me deixe!

— Não, eu não vou deixar você ficar aí se consumindo em lágrimas.

— Alice…

Tarde demais; a garota já havia se sentado na beirada do beliche, e puxava a ruivinha para uma conversa.

— Alice, eu não vou contar o que aconteceu e…

— …Eu sei que você não contar, e, no momento, eu não quero saber. Só queria… conversar com você sobre o James.

Lily tornou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Potter é um idiota ridículo!

— Eu não sei do que estavam falando, Lily, mas você tem que entender que James é meio crianção, e…

— O que eu tenho que entender é que eu já deveria ter percebido que James Potter é um idiota imaturo! Que ele nunca vai mudar, que eu nunca deveria ter dado uma chance a ele!

— Lily…

— Mas não, não, a idiota aqui acha que Potter pode mudar, dá uma chance! É bom pra eu aprender mesmo a deixar de ser a eterna justiceira!

— Lily, deixe ele se explicar!

* * *

_**And so I have to say before I go**  
(E eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)

* * *

_

— Explicar o quê, Alice? Explicar que é um idiota completo, explicar que estava se aproveitando de mim, explicar que eu fui uma tola idiota por ter confiado nele? Eu não preciso que ninguém me explique isso!

— Lily… Ele foi levado pela raiva… Você sabe como grifinórios são impulsivos, ele falou sem pensar!

Lily suspirou.

— Este está sendo o meu grande problema, Alice… Não pensar. Chega de "não pensar". Agora, vou pensar mil vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa, e vou pensar mil vezes antes de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem.

E, se levantando, furiosa:

— Não adianta, não vão mais fazer gato e sapato de Lily Evans de novo não!!!

* * *

— Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga!!!

James desejou que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse. Como ele podia ter sido tão idiota? Tão imaturo, tão insensato! Em menos de cinco minutos tinha destruído tudo o que levara _semanas_ para construir!

_James do céu, você não tem controle sobre esse poço aberto que chama de boca?_

"Oh, céus… O que foi que eu fiz?"

_Exatamente, o que foi que você fez, seu retardado besta, você acabou em um segundo com todas as chances de ficar com Lily em um tempo menor que um século!!! Céus, será que alguém pode com você?!_

"Por Merlin, por Morgana, por Circe, por Paracelso, por Ptolomeu, por Arquimedes, por Gryffindor, por todos os malditos bruxos…"

— James?

Era Frank. Ainda estava ali.

— Frank, eu sou um idiota — disse James em tom de velório. — Eu sou um tremendo idiota.

— Eu sei — disse Frank. — E eu estou me sentindo um hipócrita em dizer isso pra você, James, mas se cuide. Se realmente quer ficar com a Lily, se cuide.

James olhou para ele com um leve vestígio de surpresa.

— O que é que você sabe sobre isso?… — perguntou lentamente.

— O suficiente para saber que você está bem perto de perdê-la de vez, James. Tem mais gente nessa história além de você, gente que está melhor no conceito da Lily.

O Marauder esfregou os olhos.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa? Você ouviu alguma coisa?

— Já ouvi muito por aí, cara. Aposto que sei mais sobre isso tudo do que você.

— E quem? Quem é que gosta dela além de mim? O que você sabe que eu não sei?

— Eu não vou contar. E, se quiser realmente um conselho, abaixa a bola com a Lily. Aproveita enquanto os outros não voltam. Tenta crescer um pouco no conceito dela para ficar no mesmo nível dos outros, OK? Porque quando eles voltarem vai começar a verdadeira disputa, e, se você continuar nessa, vai dançar.

Com um suspiro, se dirigiu ao buraco do retrato.

— Quando a Alice vier, diz pra ela que eu tô esperando lá nos dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa.

— Frank! — exclamou James. — Quem mais gosta da Lily?

Mas o rapaz já tinha saído, deixando um James ainda mais aturdido.

"Tentar crescer no conceito da Lily?… Verdadeira disputa?… Que é que ele quis dizer com isso?…"

_Vai ver ele quis dizer que você tem que se espertar, idiota. Que tem que parar de dar mancadas com a Lily, porque, se continuar assim, Sirius e até o Snape vão passar na sua frente._

**E quem sabe mais quantos…**

"Mas ele falou em mais alguém que gostava da Lily… Será que tem mais alguém nessa história? Quem?"

**Ou quantos? Quem sabe quantos mais estão se apaixonando por Lily, quem sabe quantos mais ela vai deixar que a beijem…**

_A verdade, James, é que você deveria olhar um pouco mais pro seu nariz em vez de ficar se perguntando quem mais gosta da Lily. Pense em você, vá lá, se desculpe, admita que é um idiota. Depois a gente pensa em quem mais pode gostar da Lily.

* * *

_

_**That I just want you to know**  
(Que eu só queria que você soubesse)  
**I've found a reason for me**  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)

* * *

"Tem razão. Mas… vou ficar de olho. Quero ver se alguém mais olha pra ela…"_

E, com um pesado suspiro, se largou numa das poltronas em frente à lareira. E lá ficaria por muitas horas, fitando as chamas.

* * *

— Ah, aqueles dois nunca vão se entender — comentou Alice.

Estavam ela e Frank no dormitório da Lufa-Lufa, apoiados numa poltrona larga e de um amarelo-canário alegre. Ela deitara sua cabeça loira nos joelhos de Frank, e este acariciava seus cabelos com um ar pensativo.

— É, nunca vão se entender — concordou Frank. — Eu falei pro James, ele tem que parar de ser tão idiota, senão logo, logo, alguém vai passar ele pra trás.

— Sim — concordou Alice. — Tem muito mais pessoas interessantes no colégio, James não é o único.

Frank fez uma careta.

— Quer dizer que a senhorita acha o Prongs interessante, é? — perguntou fingindo irritação.

Alice deu uma risada.

— Claro que acho. Quem não acha James interessante, com aquele sorriso e aquele jeito de fazer todo mundo se sentir pra cima?

— Ah, então pode ir lá procurar ele, vai — disse Frank fazendo birra e parando de acariciar os cabelos de Alice.

— Ah, Frankie, você sabe muito bem que, pra mim, não tem nada mais interessante que você.

* * *

_**To change who I used to be**  
(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
**A reason to start over new**  
(Uma razão para começar algo novo)

* * *

_

— Eu sei — riu Frank, beijando a testa de Alice. — E pra mim não tem nada sequer que chegue aos pés da minha Alice.

— Nem Narcissa Black?

Frank fez um muxoxo.

— Aquela lá é um palito escorrido com macarrão em cima.

Dessa vez, Alice caiu na gargalhada, e até Frank riu das suas próprias palavras. Em poucos minutos, estavam rindo como se o mundo fosse acabar.

— Alice, você sabia que eu te amo?

— Sabia… E você, sabia que _eu_ te amo?

— Acho que sabia… O que vamos fazer a respeito?

— Não sei… Que tal nos beijarmos como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã?

— Hum… Gostei da idéia.

* * *

Enfim, chegou o dia do Natal. James e Lily não se falaram durante esses cinco dias, e continuaram não falando durante o almoço. Por maiores que fossem os esforços de Frank e Alice para fazerem os dois se animarem, nada deu certo. James, de vez em quando, lançava um olhar entristecido e nebuloso para Lily, que evitava olhá-lo de todas as maneiras.

Enfim, desistindo das tentativas de terem um Natal amigável com os dois grifinórios, Frank e Alice foram aos dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa com a intenção de passar a Noite se esquentando na lareira e namorando.

James e Lily foram para o dormitório sem trocar palavra alguma. A ruivinha sentia um aperto na garganta, uma imensa vontade de chorar. E James nunca se sentira tão sozinho e tão arrependido.

Apenas quando ultrapassaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Lily começou a caminhar para o próprio quarto, James segurou seu braço.

— Lily…

— _Evans_ — disse Lily num misto de fúria e surpresa.

— OK, _Evans_ — disse James tentando se controlar. Ele perdera pontos com ela e sabia bem disso. — Eu preciso conversar com você.

— Olha, Potter, eu…

Ela calou-se ao ver James cair suplicante, de joelhos, aos seus pés.

— Eu sou um babaca completo, sem moral, um idiota que não te merece de jeito nenhum… Mas eu te amo, Lily… Te amo demais…

* * *

_**And the reason is you**  
(E a razão é você)

* * *

As lágrimas que Lily contivera até ali começaram a cair sem cessar._

— Diz que ama… De que adianta dizer! De que adianta dizer e me ferir, me magoar, e continuar azarando as pessoas?! De que adianta dizer e se aproveitar de mim, pra depois me jogar na cara!

James fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. E, então, sem mais se conter, levantou-se de um pulo e puxou Lily junto a si.

— Me largue, seu maluco! — exclamou ela, socando-o. — Me largue!

Ele deixou com que a mão livre acariciasse os cabelos ruivos da garota, aspirando o seu cheiro, tocando sua pele macia. Lentamente, ela foi cedendo, parando de lutar, e ao final apenas o abraçou mais forte.

— Você é um idiota, Potter — sussurrou.

— E te amo mesmo assim — murmurou James.

Suas respirações estavam desiguais. Seus lábios se aproximavam. O ar estava tão, mas tão quente… Tudo fervia em volta deles, mas que tudo? Para James, não havia tudo — não havia nada quando ele podia envolver Lily em seus braços. Com a língua, acariciou os lábios dela, pedindo passagem. Passagem que ela logo concedeu. Uma língua enroscou-se com a outra, provocando deliciosa vertigem nos dois adolescentes…

— Não! — exclamou Lily de repente, se desvencilhando. — Não, eu não vou cair nessa de novo!

Recuou para longe dele, tropeçando no tapete e caindo perto da lareira. Ele imediatamente foi ajudá-la a se levantar, beijando trêmulo suas mãos, o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Ela nunca pensou ver James Potter, o Prongs, o mito, tão vulnerável.

* * *

_**I've found a reason to show**  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)  
**A side of me you didn't know**  
(Um lado de mim que você não conhece)

* * *

— Lily… Lily, eu… pelo amor de Merlin, me perdoa, me perdoa por ter a língua maior que a cabeça… Não pensei aquilo, juro… Nunca quis me aproveitar de você… — ele tremia, soluços lhe sacudindo o corpo. — Eu falo mais que devo, mais do que posso, e eu machuco as pessoas que eu mais amo…_

Novos soluços romperam o peito de James. Lily sentiu as lágrimas tornarem a descer pelos seus próprios olhos.

— Eu… me perdoe… por favor… É só isso que eu peço… Me dê outra chance…

As pestanas de Lily se cerraram suavemente sobre aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

— Eu… te darei outra chance, James.

Um sorriso surgiu no meio dos soluços.

— Mas… você deve me prometer que nunca mais fará o que fez… E que vai me dar um tempo.

— Um tempo?…

— Um tempo para pensar… Um tempo para me decidir… Um tempo para ver o meu coração… — ela abriu os olhos e sorriu, acariciando o rosto de James. — Você é muito atraente… e seu jeitinho alegre e otimista me encanta… mas… eu ainda preciso de um tempo.

James sabia disso. Sabia que havia caído e demoraria até que Lily conseguisse confiar nele de novo. E demoraria mais até que Lily o amasse. Mas… estava disposto a tentar.

— Lily… Eu… só posso dizer uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Que tudo o que eu faço… todas as coisas… o motivo de eu acordar todo dia… de me esforçar para mudar… o motivo para começar algo novo… o meu motivo… é você… É só você.

* * *

_**A reason for all that I do**  
(Uma razão para tudo o que eu faço)  
**And the reason is you**  
(E a razão é você)

* * *

_

— Então eu vou esperar… Vou esperar pela sua mudança — sorriu Lily.

James sorriu também. E de repente o mundo parecia um lugar perfeito.

* * *

**Legenda:**

**Knight Bus**: Nôitibus Andante

* * *

**Respostas:**

**Mel Black Potter: **Todo mundo fica tocado com essa parte. Até eu fiquei tocada com essa parte. Nem eu sei como é que eu consigo fazer tanta maldade com o Remus... Bem, e quanto ao que a Lily tem de especial, para cada um é um aspecto diferente. O James, bem, o James gosta dela mesmo. O Sirius admira a personalidade dela e com ele é mais um lance de desejo. O Remus gosta do jeito mais delicado dela, da mania de fazer justiça, o lobinho meio que idolatra ela. E, para o Snape, ela é totalmente diferente dele, e como ele não gosta de si mesmo, aprecia ela. Valeu!

**Lare: **Remus não morre não, fica tranqüila. Ele só ameaça, mas, depois da conversa com o Frank, vai repensar. Tomara que goste mesmo do 10! Beijos!

**Assuero Racsama: **Bem, acho que esse capítulo não é exatamente promessa de fogo... O 11 e o 12 tão mais pra fogo, são bem tensos. Eu fui lá em Hero e gostei. Aliás, qualquer hora eu passo lá na Operação Água e Óleo, a que ganhou o prêmio especial no Challenge, OK? Obrigada pela review!

**Fezinha Evans: **Mas eu nem matei ninguém... ainda risada à la vilão do cinema Acho que você vai gostar do capítulo 10 mesmo, ele ficou bem cute! Beijos!

* * *

Prévia:

_Volta às aulas, e voltam também as inquietações. Severus sente que não conseguirá mais agüentar. Tocá-la, senti-la, por um segundo apenas, fazer com tudo deixe de ser um sonho... É o seu único desejo..._

**

_Nunca Subestime o Amor Obsessivo_

**

_"— Sou capaz de matar e morrer por você."_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: Comentem!**


	12. Nunca Subestime o Amor Obsessivo

**N.A.: É, bem, esse capítulo não é o melhor da minha vida, com certeza. Mas não desanimem!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11: Nunca Subestime o Amor Obsessivo

Parecia um dia como todos os outros. Mas, para os alunos que ficaram no castelo, não era. Era o dia em que todos voltavam, era o dia em que cada aluno chegaria de suas férias para retomar as aulas no dia seguinte.

Com mal contida ansiedade, James, Lily, Frank e Alice esperavam pelos outros no portão. Com efeito, logo chegaram as carruagens que traziam os alunos desde a Estação de Hogsmeade; e, logo na primeira, desceram Sirius e Peter.

— Prongs!!! — exclamou Sirius, dando pulos, e abraçando o amigo de cabelos bagunçados. — Senti sua falta, cara!!!

— Eu também, Padfoot — admitiu James. — Esse Natal ficou um tanto apagado sem as suas brincadeirinhas costumeiras. E como é que foi a audiência?

Todos olharam para Sirius, que ostentava um sorriso travesso.

— Deu pra provar que realmente tio Alphard gostava de mim — disse Sirius. — A Andy foi avisada e foi lá depor. No final, conseguimos provar que ele estava em perfeito estado mental. Então ganhei a causa. — E sua expressão se tornou nebulosa, enquanto ele fitava o chão: — E tio Alphard foi expulso da tapeçaria.

Os garotos sorriram.

— A essa altura da história, acho que isso é uma vitória — sorriu Lily.

Sirius ergueu os olhos e fitou Lily, radiante com seus cabelos ruivos, soltos, caindo pelos ombros. Então fez uma mesura, segurando uma das mãos da garota.

— E você, minha cara Lily? Como passou o Natal?

— Bem, meu caro Sirius — sorriu a garota, deixando que sua mão fosse beijada. — E você? Não ficou muito solitário?

— A bem da verdade, dei uma passadinha na casa da minha cara prima Andrômeda — piscou Sirius, se virando para cumprimentar Frank e Alice, enquanto Peter dizia:

— Também estava com saudade de vocês.

— Foi bom o Natal, Pete? — cumprimentou James, que ficara levemente ressabiado pelo comportamento de Sirius.

— Foi, até que foi. A comida tava meio sem sal, mas foi.

Sirius, Frank, Alice e Lily riram, mas James continuou num silêncio desconfiado. As preocupações de ciúme que tinham lhe dado uma folga no Natal agora voltavam ao seu peito como fumaça.

— Gente! — era Daisy, aparecendo de repente.

— Daisy! — exclamaram Lily e Alice, abraçando a amiga. — Sentimos sua falta!!

— Eu também senti falta de vocês — disse Daisy. — Hogwarts é muito mais movimentada, Merlin me livre daquele povo parado lá de casa… E vocês, têm novidades para me contar?

Alice olhou de soslaio para Lily, que corou e silenciou, enquanto Daisy fazia uma cara de intrigada. Mas, quando viu Kingsley um pouco mais adiante, a sua expressão se abriu num doce sorriso.

— Eu já volto… Vocês vão ter que me contar direitinho o que andou acontecendo enquanto estive fora, hein? — sorriu ela, indo para os braços do namorado.

Mas Lily ainda estava inquieta. Ainda faltava alguém, alguém que lhe prometera voltar, e que não aparecia em nenhuma carruagem…

Entretidos a conversar, James e Sirius foram indo para o castelo sem realmente percebê-lo. Peter os seguiu, como sempre. Daisy estava com Kingsley, e somente Frank, Alice e Lily continuavam na frente.

— Vamos lá pra dentro, Lily, já está quase na hora do almoço — aconselhou Alice, empurrando sutilmente a amiga para dentro do castelo.

— Mas…

— Olá, pessoal — disse uma voz clara e limpa.

Todos se viraram instantaneamente. Emoldurado pelos portões de Hogwarts, a figura magra e pálida, mas um tanto quanto celestial, de Remus Lupin.

— Remie! — exclamou Lily feliz, se libertando dos braços de Alice e correndo para o amigo.

O sorriso de Remus se alargou quando ele viu a ruivinha parar diante de si, afogueada, o rosto vermelho.

— Eu disse que voltaria — ele sussurrou.

— E eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar — ela sorriu; e, antes que Remus pudesse sequer perceber o que estava acontecendo, ela enlaçou o seu pescoço com os braços.

O rapaz sentiu o sangue subir violentamente ao seu rosto, e um calor cheio de arrepios percorreu suas costas. Apesar de tudo, eram sensações deliciosas; e ele quase protestou quando a garota o soltou.

— Estava com saudades — ela murmurou. — É o primeiro Natal que você não passa em Hogwarts.

— Eu sei — sorriu Remus —, mas já estou aqui. E não vou deixar de estar, sempre que você precisar. Prometo, Lily.

Lily apenas sorriu, enquanto Frank se aproximava. Sua expressão estava ao mesmo tempo alegre e soturna.

— Frankie — disse Remus, corando novamente.

— Remus — disse Frank simplesmente.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Depois, Frank puxou Remus para um abraço apertado.

— Senti sua falta — disse o primeiro, soltando o amigo. — Hogwarts não é a mesma sem você.

— Também senti sua falta, Frankie — falou Remus com um sorriso, e Frank pôde entender que ele era novamente o velho Remus.

De repente, um grito, uma corrida desabalada, embolação, alguém tropeçando, Lily e Frank se desviando por pouco, e James, Sirius e Remus estavam no chão.

— Olá para vocês também — cumprimentou Remus, sarcástico, debaixo dos dois amigos.

— A gente sentiu sua falta — informou James. — Aliás, Sirius, dá pra tirar seu pé de cima da minha cara?!

— Não sei, essa posição está muito confortável — ironizou Sirius, que estava em cima de James e Remus sem nenhum sustento.

James chutou Sirius, que caiu no chão com um baque doloroso; depois se jogou para o lado. Ainda no chão, os três garotos se entreolharam; depois começaram a rir até se acabar.

— Quem é que entende esses três… — murmurou Lily.

Estava tão entretida em observar o interessante fenômeno que não percebeu que um par de olhos negros a fitava de um modo um tanto quanto perturbador.

* * *

Novamente, a vida recomeçava. E, novamente, ele a via, tão radiante como sempre, ou até mais; e novamente os três a provocavam, a queriam, a faziam rir…

— Droga — resmungou baixinho, torcendo as mãos.

— Ih, o Príncipe já voltou mal-humorado! — riu Avery, entrando no quarto. — Acho que ele não passou bem o Natal… que foi, a casa dos Prince não é boa o suficiente para Vossa Alteza?

— Cala a boca, Avery — disse o rapaz áspero. — Eu preciso pensar.

— Sev precisa pensar, é? — disse Rosier, que entrara no quarto com Avery. — Melhor não o incomodarmos então, não é? Tenho tanto medo do que Sev pode fazer zangado…

— _Calem a boca _— repetiu Severus, agora empunhando a varinha.

Rosier e Avery se entreolharam e fizeram o mesmo, em atitude defensiva. Estavam os três se encarando quando Lucius surgiu no quarto.

— Ei, parem já com isso! — exclamou. — Não vão duelar aqui, senão vão _me _causar problemas!

— Danem-se os seus problemas, Malfoy — disse Rosier desdenhoso, mas abaixou a varinha, assim como Avery e Severus.

O último se sentou na cama, escondendo-se atrás das cortinas verdes.

Foram muitas horas maquinando e remoendo as imagens da tarde. De Lily rindo, rindo por causa _deles. _Finalmente ele se dera conta que Lily e o maldito Potter ficaram sozinhos na Torre da Grifinória por todo aquele tempo. O que eles podiam ter feito? E se ela tivesse cedido às insistências de Potter, e ela o tivesse beijado, e se estivessem juntos? Ele não deveria ter se afastado de Hogwarts!

Mas não havia mais tempo a perder. Nem ele poderia esperar mais. Na manhã seguinte, falaria com Faunt.

* * *

**Meias verdades são piores que mentiras.**

Novamente aquela voz misteriosa, rouca e estranha soava dentro de seu ser. E ele sentia os olhos nublados de vermelho.

**Não deveria tê-lo perdoado. Ele chegou há algumas horas e já está destilando seu veneno, aproveitando de sua presença, seduzindo-a…**

Ele nada dizia, apenas escutando, no escuro do seu quarto, sentindo aquela presença maligna se intensificar dentro de si.

**Ele planeja afastar Severus Snape de perto de Lily, e depois você, e então poderá esperar sua resposta…**

"Chega. Não fale mais."

**Você sabe que é o que eu falo é a verdade. Uma verdade que talvez você não queira ouvir, mas a verdade em seu pleno sentido.**

"Eu acho é que você parece um corvo agourento."

**Pode até ser. Mas não diga que não estou certo… Não se finja de inocente para mim, porque eu sou parte de você, James. O que eu falo, você sabe… Eu só estou externando os movimentos do seu inconsciente.**

"E… por que você faria isso?"

**Porque eu quero que você se dê conta. Porque eu moro aqui dentro, e não vou agüentar ver você se passar de idiota para os outros, sem fazer nada. Porque eu sou um outro lado de você, eu sou um outro lado de todos. Um lado que todos preferem ignorar ou esconder, mas que, em algumas pessoas, aflora. Um lado que você vai sempre ouvir.**

"E por que aflorou em mim?"

**Porque você é especial, James… Porque você dá ouvidos a tudo, porque você sabe enxergar todos os lados do seu ser. Agora, vem de você me dar ouvidos ou não. Perdoar Sirius ou não. Deixar que Lily fique com outros, deixar que ela o faça de idiota ou não.**

James suspirou. Estava cansado, cansado de ficar em silêncio, no escuro. O pressentimento que começara quando os Marauders partiram, e o abandonara durante todo o Natal para dar lugar a outras preocupações, agora tinha voltado com força total. Ele se sentia pesado, dividido, com medo do que estava por vir e do que tinha ficado para trás. Medo de perder Lily, medo de perder Sirius, medo de passar por idiota, medo de fazer a coisa errada. A voz soando levemente rouca, ele perguntou baixinho:

— Quem é você?…

**Ora, James. **A outra voz deu uma risada.** Sou só a voz do seu ciúme.

* * *

**

Dia seguinte.

A primeira aula era Aritmancia. Bem, mas, pelo horário, ela só começaria em duas horas, e não haveria mal em sacrificar o café para ir falar com Faunt — mesmo porque, a aula de Aritmancia não era tão importante quanto Lily.

Eram umas sete horas quando ele parou em frente à sala do professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. Desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts, aquela sala era ocupada por diferentes professores, um professor ao ano, e corriam boatos de que o cargo estivesse amaldiçoado. Severus não acreditava nesse tipo de histórias, embora Rosier jurasse de pés juntos que fora o próprio Lorde das Trevas quem amaldiçoara o cargo.

Muitas vezes estivera naquela sala; muitos professores o admiravam pela sua avidez pelos estudos, pela suas notas sempre altas. Ninguém conseguia alcançá-lo nas aulas — a não ser o Marauder Remus Lupin, tão amante da matéria quanto ele. Mas aquilo não o incomodava, de modo algum; ele sabia bem que ele e Lupin tomavam rumos diferentes. Sabia bem que, no caminho que ele iria seguir, nada poderia alcançá-lo.

— Quem é? — perguntou uma voz rouca e um tanto sonolenta quando ele entreabriu a porta.

— Severus Snape — disse Severus, erguendo as mãos para o alto.

— Ah, entre! — disse a voz rouca, se tornando subitamente mais animada.

Ele caminhou mais alguns passos para encontrar Faunt debruçado na própria mesa. Tinha o mesmo aspecto impecável de sempre, mas olheiras fundas marcavam seus olhos. Se fosse reparar, ele tinha um aspecto pálido e adoentado.

— Passou a noite acordado? — deduziu Severus.

— Pesadelos — disse Faunt com um trejeito. — Sempre tive, mas, desde que vim para Hogwarts, eles têm piorado.

_Um carro verde. Cabelos negros sacudindo no ar. Os sons de uma discussão raivosa, o rosto dela coberto de hematomas, enquanto ela chorava e falava. Ele — o homem que destruíra sua vida e seus sonhos —, os olhos desvairados de raiva._

_Ele largou o volante e sua mão atingiu pesadamente o rosto dela. Ela voou para o lado, e essa dor momentânea foi provavelmente a última coisa que sentiu. Um enorme caminhão passava na frente deles…_

— Faunt?

— Quê? — disse o professor despertando de seus pensamentos.

— Você deve estar com sono — disse Severus. — Acho que é melhor que eu passe aqui outra hora.

— Imagine — disse Faunt com firmeza. — Sente-se. Não nos vemos desde o início das férias, e eu tenho certeza que está aqui por causa de ontem à tarde.

Um leve vestígio de surpresa iluminou-se no rosto de Severus.

— Como você sabe?

— Estava lá, Severus. Pude ver como seus olhos brilharam. Você quer afastá-los, não?

— Sim, quero — disse Severus.

— Então, terá que usar todas as cartas que tiver na manga — disse Faunt sério. — Tem medo de usá-las?

Severus encarou o professor por alguns instantes. Um brilho desmedido nos olhos negros como túneis escuros. Olhos como os de Eileen.

— Não.

— Era o que eu esperava ouvir.

Seus olhos eram quase febris.

— O que devo fazer?…

* * *

Corredor da sala de Feitiços.

Geralmente nada acontecia por ali; era um lugar muito tranqüilo, pois era raro turmas de casas rivais se encontrarem, devido a uma estranha combinação de horários. O único horário em que se corria o risco de conflito era justamente na terça-feira no segundo período da tarde; quando grifinórios do sétimo ano iam para a aula de Feitiços e cruzavam com sonserinos veteranos que desciam da aula de Transfiguração para a de Herbologia, nas estufas. Então, eram olhares trocados, mãos torcidas, e, eventualmente, um ou outro azarado.

Após seu período livre, Lily subia apressadamente para a aula de Feitiços. Estava muito entretida em tentar ajeitar debaixo dos braços todos os livros que não tivera tempo de colocar na mala, por isso não viu quando Narcissa Black se aproximou e as duas trombaram espetacularmente.

Lily foi ao chão sob o peso dos livros, sendo logo acudida por Daisy, que estava próxima. Narcissa nem chegou a cair; foi logo aparada por Lucius Malfoy, que estava logo atrás dela. Mas agiu como se tivesse levado o mais fenomenal dos tombos.

— Ei, não olha por onde anda? Será que os livros andam te deixando cega, Evans?! Sempre soube que seus olhinhos verdes eram puro disfarce.

— Oh, por Merlin, eu machuquei a Narcissa! — disse Lily ironicamente. — Por Morgana, me desculpe por tocar com meus dedos sujos na bonequinha de porcelana! Ah, faça-me o favor, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo com você.

Narcissa bufou indignada, mas Lucius achou que era seu dever tomar a defesa da pretendente:

— Vamos, Narcissa. Acho que precisaremos passar no banheiro para nos desinfetar, as pessoas não recomendam a proximidade com sangue-ruins…

Lucius Malfoy nunca teve muita sorte em seus anos de Hogwarts. Primeiro, teve o azar de ser eleito monitor da Sonserina, o que nunca foi uma posição privilegiada para ninguém. Depois, forçado a se meter no meio de confusões, tornou-se alvo não-intencional de várias azarações — e alvo intencional de várias gozações. Como monitor-chefe, seu trabalho só piorara. E ele tinha o azar de xingar Lily bem na frente dos Marauders.

Ele só percebeu o que o atingira quando já estava com metade das vestes emboladas na cabeça.

Os risos encheram o corredor, de recém-chegados grifinórios e lufas-lufas, que faziam a aula de Feitiços juntos. Alguns sonserinos, entre eles Evan Rosier e Senior Avery, também riram muito da cara de Malfoy, que, ao finalmente se livrar das vestes — no que teve uma ajuda essencial de Narcissa —, se deparou com o rosto sorridente de Sirius Black. Vermelho de raiva, saiu a passos largos para as estufas, seguido por Cissy e — para a surpresa da mesma — Severus.

— Maldito Black — resmungava Lucius. — Eles me pagam, ah, se me pagam!

— Lucius.

Ele se virou para fitar o rosto de Severus.

— O que você quer, hein? Rir da minha cara?

— Não. Te oferecer uma oportunidade de vingança.

Lucius pareceu pensar.

— Narcissa, vai andando. Eu te alcanço depois.

Com um resmungo por não poder ouvir, Narcissa se afastou em direção às estufas. Ao vê-la longe, Severus sussurrou:

— Eu posso lhe dar uma ajudinha para se vingar de Sirius Black.

— E o que você iria querer em troca?

— A senha do banheiro dos monitores.

Lucius e Severus se encararam por um momento; olhos acinzentados e negros se cruzando no ar.

— Como planeja?…

— Quarta-feira, segundo período da manhã. O que você tem?

— Período livre.

— Então, esteja do lado de fora da sala de Slughorn. Você verá.

* * *

Dia seguinte. Aula de Poções.

Como sempre, o Prof. Slughorn pigarreou antes de começar a aula.

— Hoje, vamos preparar uma Solução para Provocar a Febre. Para começar, alguém pode me dizer os usos do alho em poções?

Cinco mãos se ergueram no ar.

— Sr. Longbottom?

— O alho é usado para debilitar o estado físico das pessoas.

— Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. Sim, como disse corretamente o Sr. Longbottom, o alho, se dissolvido bem em essência de semente de papoula, provoca um ataque ao sistema nervoso, debilitando as pessoas. Olhem lá na página 62 do livro, e vão encontrar a Solução para Provocar a Febre. Quero que se juntem em duplas e se concentrem, pois um de cada dupla vai provar a solução!

Frank e Remus se entreolharam com pânico no olhar; Sirius e James apenas riram, divertidos, e se apertaram as mãos com entusiasmo.

— Vamos ver o que acontece, Sr. Prongs?

— Vamos, Sr. Padfoot.

Na mesa ao lado, porém, fora das vistas dos três Marauders presentes, Daisy fazia par com Alice, e Lily com Severus.

Seu rosto estava realmente corado quando ela tomou o alho nas mãos.

— Você descasca o alho e eu vou moendo a papoula para dissolver na solução — disse Severus em voz baixa.

Sabia que, em algum lugar ali no corredor, Lucius estaria esperando por sua vingança. E ele saberia muito bem como se vingar daqueles dois idiotas. Mas, agora… agora, com Lily ao seu lado… não havia como pensar em mais nada. Não vendo ela descascar o alho em dentes enquanto ele moia as papoulas com o cabo do pilão.

— Ei — disse Lily, reparando no que o sonserino estava fazendo. — O livro diz para moer com esse lado aqui — ela apontou.

— Acredite em mim, Lily — disse Severus com um suspiro —, a poção vai ficar melhor se você amassar com o cabo. Libera mais essência.

Lily sorriu, voltando a se ocupar com o alho.

— Às vezes nem tudo o que está no livro é certo, né? — perguntou encantadora.

— Sempre podemos melhorar, se tivermos um pouco mais de visão — disse Severus, despejando a papoula moída na poção com movimentos circulares.

Eles apenas sorriram, constrangidos, quando a mão de Severus resvalou na de Lily enquanto ele mexia o caldeirão.

— Severus… — disse Lily pensativa.

— Sim? — perguntou Severus, se voltando para ela.

— Eu… sobre aquela noite… eu… não te falei nada desde então…

Severus nada disse, continuando a mexer o caldeirão. Esperando com toda a ânsia do seu ser, mas sem deixar transparecer em um único gesto.

— Eu queria dizer… que… bem, que eu não sei o que dizer…

— Que você está confusa…

— É, eu estou confusa…

— Que não sabe o que pensar…

— Realmente, não sei o que pensar…

— E que vai tentar pensar um pouco sobre isso, e, quando puder, me dá a resposta.

— É, eu vou… Ei! — ela exclamou.

Os dois trocaram um breve olhar. E ele disse, a voz séria e definitiva:

— Sou capaz de matar e morrer por você.

Ela sentiu o sangue subir-lhe às faces, e abaixou os olhos para a mesa. Estendendo os dentes de alho, já que a poção estava no ponto, ouviu as palavras de Severus:

— Não sei se já ouviu isso antes, mas esperarei o tempo que for preciso… Lutarei por você. Demorou muito até eu conseguir gostar de uma pessoa como eu gosto de você, Lily. E eu não vou deixar que isso se acabe tão rápido. Aliás, não vou deixar que isso se acabe.

Ela continuou em silêncio, apanhando um pouco de camomila e desfolhando em cima de um recipiente.

Enquanto isso, Frank e Remus estavam começando a ficar desesperados. A poção, que àquela altura deveria estar exibindo uma coloração branca, agora estava de um amarelo doentio.

— OK, estamos ferrados — murmurou Remus.

— Concordo — disse Frank. — Remus, se eu morrer, você avisa minha mãe que eu gosto muito dela, e a Alice…

— Deixe de ser idiota — replicou Remus rispidamente. — Eu é que vou tomar esse negócio. Só que a gente vai tentar consertar antes.

— E como está indo a poção, meninos? — disse Slughorn se aproximando do caldeirão.

Remus suspirou.

— Levemente desastrosa. Professor, você tem antídoto para venenos aí?

Slughorn riu brevemente, no que foi acompanhado por James e Sirius — cuja poção estava perfeita, diga-se de passagem.

— Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, podem ajudar os seus amigos antes que eles acabem explodindo a sala?

— Claro, professor — sorriu James. — Sirius, vai cuidando da poção.

Pacientemente, James ajudou Remus e Frank a corrigirem o amarelo doentio, enquanto Sirius terminava a própria Solução para Provocar a Febre.

— Viu! — disse, ao final, quando a poção estava do exato tom prateado que deveria estar. — Não é tão difícil.

Remus já suava por antecipação.

— Calma, Remie — disse Frank. — Quer que eu tome a poção?

— Não — disse o grifinório com firmeza. — É que… ah, sei lá… será que a poção tá certinha mesmo?

— Tá sim — disse Sirius. — Tá igualzinha à nossa, por isso não poderia estar melhor, afinal, fui eu que fiz.

Remus revirou os olhos, mas sentiu um frio no estômago quando Slughorn falou:

— Oho! Um representante de cada dupla deve vir aqui com um pouco da poção para tomar!

— Minhas pernas estão tremendo — disse Remus trêmulo, tentando colocar um pouco da solução num frasco, mas derramando tudo.

Sirius levantou:

— Deixa que eu te ajudo, Remie! — disse, tomando o frasco encharcado das mãos do rapaz e enchendo-o.

Ele não pôde perceber que Severus, a caminho da mesa do professor, derramara o conteúdo de um saquinho na sua poção.

— Tô indo lá, James! — disse o animago, enchendo um frasco com sua poção (que se tornara de um cinza túrgido, mas ele não reparou nisso).

A porta da sala se entreabriu levemente, e dois olhos cinzentos e frios como gelo espiaram os alunos. Severus olhou para a porta e fez um sinal positivo, e os olhos brilharam de um modo estranho.

— OK, Sr. Lupin, venha até aqui — chamou Slughorn.

"Merlin, dê tudo certo, Merlin, dê tudo certo, Merlin, dê tudo certo", repetia Remus freneticamente na cabeça.

— Se a poção do Sr. Lupin e do Sr. Longbottom estiver correta, o Sr. Lupin vai ser vitimado por uma febre imediata que eu logo curarei. Se não estiver, bem… Tenho uns antídotos e poderia alcançá-los bem rápido.

"Merlin, dê tudo certo, Merlin, dê tudo certo, Merlin, dê tudo certo…"

Remus engoliu a poção de um só gole. Seu rosto se tornou intensamente pálido por alguns instantes, assustando Frank e James — mas logo em seguida avermelhou muito, enquanto ele se apoiou na mesa.

— Acho que deu certo — disse fraco.

Todos aplaudiram, enquanto Slughorn dava o conteúdo de um garrafão azul para Remus, que, ao tomar um mero gole, se pôs de pé imediatamente, aliviado, fumaça saindo das orelhas.

Vendo que tudo iria dar certo, James se desinteressou e se virou para Frank.

— Bem, Frankie, você vai no jogo de quadribol sábado que vem?

— Vou torcer contra vocês, já estou avisando — advertiu Frank. — Gosto muito dos Marauders, mas a casa de Hufflepuff merece algumas glórias.

— O quê? — disse James com um riso. — Você acha realmente que aquele tampinha do Seed consegue pegar um pomo antes de mim? Faça-me o favor, Frankie.

— Mas Gudgeon é um bom artilheiro.

— E eu confio na Dorcas. Vamos ganhar a Taça esse ano.

— Há, há, duvido. O nome dos amarelinhos já está escrito naquele troféu.

— Como segundo lugar.

— GASP!!

— _Sirius! _— exclamaram James e Frank, se voltando para a mesa.

Sirius, que acabara de tomar sua poção, estava de uma cor estranha, como de mingau velho. Seus olhos giraram, ele levou a mão à garganta com um ruído de engasgo, e desabou.

* * *

— Ele podia ter morrido.

— A nossa poção estava normal, eu juro que estava normal! Né que estava normal?

— Estava! Estava da mesma cor que a minha e de Remus, Sirius até comentou isso!

— Tanto não estava que aconteceu isso.

A conversa nervosa se passava na ala hospitalar. Sirius estava deitado, inconsciente, os cabelos negros desalinhados pelo rosto pálido; James, Remus, Frank, Peter, Lily, Daisy e Alice o circundavam, assim como o Prof. Slughorn e Madame Pomfrey, que se encarregava de prestar os últimos cuidados ao rapaz.

— Sim, sem dúvida, folhas de papoula — disse Slughorn pensativo. — Folhas de papoula, junto com alho, podem produzir efeitos mortais! Deviam ter tomado mais cuidado, garotos!

— A gente nunca iria colocar folhas de papoula no meio de uma poção que nem precisa de folhas de papoula! — disse James indignado.

— Ah é, então o que aconteceu? — perguntou Daisy de mãos na cintura. — Choveram folhas de papoula em cima da poção?

— Não, alguém sabotou nossa poção!

Remus, que estivera ocupado em fitar Lily, muito quieta, ajoelhada ao lado do leito, se virou imediatamente para James.

— Como assim?

— Alguém queria que o Sirius se envenenasse — disse James sombriamente. — Alguém que tinha bem noção do que iria acontecer se ele jogasse uma porção de folhas de papoula na poção.

— James… — disse Remus em tom de aviso. — Se você vai acusar quem eu penso que vai acusar, pense duas vezes.

— Quem você está acusando? — perguntou o Prof. Slughorn. — Pessoalmente, não creio que alguém poderia ter feito algo tão terrível!

— Só tem um sonserino na classe de Poções — sentenciou James.

No mesmo instante, Lily ergueu a cabeça:

— Severus fez a poção comigo — disse em tom inflexível —, e só saiu do meu lado para ir levar o frasco lá na frente.

— Ele podia ter muito bem feito isso — insistiu Prongs. — Ele é capaz de tudo.

Lily abriu a boca para replicar, mas, nesse instante, uma frase de Severus ecoou em sua mente.

"_Sou capaz de matar e morrer por você."_

— Deixe de ser idiota, James — disse Remus. — Enquanto você não tiver provas de que Severus fez isso, não pode falar nada.

— OK, mas que foi ele, foi.

E voltou seu olhar para Sirius. Agora, inconsciente, parecia tão inofensivo, e James sentia o gosto amargo do arrependimento tomar-lhe a garganta. Como poderia ter ciúmes de Padfoot, seu amigo, seu irmão? Como poderia querer mal a alguém que gostava tanto? Vê-lo assim, tendo passado perto da morte, o deixava infeliz, por saber que havia pensado muito mal de Sirius, que havia desejado que ele não estivesse por perto. Como era idiota!

— Olha, Padfoot — ele sussurrou baixinho —, eu não sei quem foi. Eu só sei que essa pessoa vai pagar caro.

Remus ficou fitando o amigo; e havia apreensão nos olhos dourados.

* * *

— E então, o que achou?

— Ele morreu?

— Não. Não coloquei muitas folhas de papoula, não queria matá-lo. Além do mais, Black possui uma constituição forte. Mas admita que foi engraçado ver aquela expressão de arrogância se desfazer.

— Foi. Black revirando os olhos não é coisa que se vê todo dia. Pena só que não o matou… Perdeu o troféu por serviços prestados à escola.

— Os grandes heróis não se orgulham do que fizeram.

Sorrisos.

— E então?

— Então o quê?

— Quero a senha do banheiro dos monitores.

— Ah. A senha. É… "Limpeza Brilhante".

— Se estiver errada, Lucius…

— Eu cumpro meus acordos.

— É bom.

— Eh, Príncipe? O que exatamente você pretende fazer no banheiro dos monitores?

— O que é que se faz num banheiro?

— Não vá me dizer que quase matou Black para tomar banho.

— Lucius, Lucius… Você é muito inocente.

* * *

Noite. Sala de aula de História da Magia.

Dois caldeirões nas chamas, ingredientes devidamente separados e Remus e Lily estavam novamente se entregando a mais uma noite de estudos.

— Hoje, nós vamos fazer a Solução para Animar — disse Lily. — As instruções estão na página 210, dá uma olhada.

Obediente, Remus abriu o livro, procurando a poção indicada. Seus olhos se apertaram em aflição.

— É muito difícil, Lily!

— Então, mãos à obra.

Como é que justo Remus Lupin, tão cuidadoso, de mãos tão delicadas, podia ser ruim em Poções? Ele, que picava agora folhas de _Ilex paraguariensis_ com empenho, os olhos apertados, os movimentos sutis e precisos? Lily apenas o observou, sua dedicação extrema, seus cabelos castanhos caindo por cima dos olhos, e suspirou.

— Eu fiquei realmente assustada, hoje.

— Eu também — sussurrou Remus baixinho. — E estou preocupado.

— Coloque as folhas na poção. Três pedacinhos por vez.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, enquanto Remus se dedicava a acrescentar os ingredientes. Findo esse serviço, Lily disse:

— Tem alguns grãos de café. Devemos moê-los com o pilão e espalhar na poção.

Remus acenou afirmativamente, apanhando trinta e nove grãos (matematicamente contados) e moendo-os com força.

— Por que você está preocupado, Remie? — perguntou Lily de repente.

— Por causa de James.

Ah, sim. A mesma dedicação que Remus entregava agora ao café, entregava aos amigos. Tinha medo por James, e Lily vira a expressão de desespero em seu rosto quando correra para aparar a queda de Sirius.

— O que é que Potter fez?

— Eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazer — suspirou Remus. — Ele parece estar convencido de que foi Severus. E James e Sirius são como unha e carne. Pode ter certeza que ele vai se vingar.

— Não pode ter sido Severus — tornou a afirmar Lily. — Ele esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo. Ele não faria isso.

— Não posso dizer se faria ou não — disse Remus —, mas não tenho provas de que foi ele. Pode tanto ter sido ele como Tommy Edgecombe, que estava de cara com Sirius por ter sido atirado de cabeça no lago, ou mesmo o Gawain, que teve a cabeça transformada em uma abóbora por Sirius. Suspeitos não faltam.

— Sirius é muito popular — gracejou Lily, e os dois riram. Remus ficou fascinado pelo som daquele riso.

— Eu só tenho medo de que James faça alguma coisa sem pensar. Ele tem uma grande tendência a fazer coisas assim.

— Todos os grifinórios têm. A não ser, é claro, você.

Remus sorriu baixando os olhos para o café, que havia se transformado num pó excessivamente fino.

— Às vezes eu queria não pensar também. Daí eu teria uma desculpa para fazer o que eu quero fazer.

— E o que você quer fazer? — perguntou Lily inocentemente.

Remus engoliu em seco.

— O que eu faço com o café?

Lily apenas sorriu.

— Ah, Remus, Remus.

* * *

Seis dias depois. Ele estava torcendo para que ninguém notasse. No consciente, claro, porque no inconsciente ele desejara muito que alguém soubesse.

O dia inteiro ele ficou naquela ansiedade idiota. Esperando que algum colega viesse se levantar para apertar-lhe a mão, que algum professor se virasse para cumprimentá-lo, que _alguém, alguém pelo amor de Slytherin, _lembrasse porque aquele dia era especial.

Oh, mas era óbvio e grifinório demais esperar que alguém se lembrasse daquela data, se ele mesmo nunca contara a ninguém porque aquele dia era importante. Aliás, era idiotice, e sentimentalismo demais pensar que alguém iria se importar com aquele dia.

— Afinal, por que exatamente alguém lembraria que eu existo?

Ninguém. Ninguém no maldito dia inteiro. Nem mesmo Faunt — mas afinal, o homem mal o conhecia, apesar de todo o afeto que parecia dedicar; como poderia saber daquilo? —, nem mesmo um de seus colegas de dormitório; nada nem ninguém lembrara daquela data especial.

Então ele se lembrou do presente que iria dar a si mesmo.

* * *

Noite.

James corria pelo corredor. Era o dia em que Sirius receberia alta, e estava louco para ir aprontar alguma com o amigo. Alguma contra Snape, de preferência.

Distraído como estava, não percebeu que mais alguém vinha pelo corredor, e chocou-se com tudo contra essa pessoa. Só no chão percebeu que era Padfoot.

— Padfoot! Estava indo te buscar agora!

— A Madame Pomfrey me deu alta — disse Sirius, ajudando James a levantar. — Graças a Merlin. Eu poderia não estar aqui.

— Que susto a gente levou — comentou Prongs. — Quando você engasgou, cara, eu gelei.

— Eu pensei que fosse morrer — disse o outro, colocando a mão na garganta, lembrando da falta de ar.

— Eu também tive medo que você fosse morrer — admitiu James. E, comovido: — Olha, Paddy, me desculpe…

— Por quê? Por você me chamar de Paddy, gazela?

— _Cervo. _Na verdade, eu queria pedir desculpas… Por ter te tratado mal. Por não ter te entendido. — "Por ter querido que você morresse."

Sirius o olhou, e de repente, seus olhos pareciam emanar chamas.

— James… — ele disse emocionado, puxando James para um abraço.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, abraçados, arrependidos. E, quando se encararam, eram os velhos Marauders: amigos incondicionais. Brigas tinham sido esquecidas.

— Que tal a gente ir comemorar?

— Com uma invasão às cozinhas? Ou uma visitinha a Hogsmeade?

— A bem da verdade, eu estava pensando primeiro em ir tomar banho lá no banheiro do Moony. Depois invadir as cozinhas ou ir até Hogsmeade.

— Ótima idéia.

* * *

— Preciso dar um jeito de atraí-la…

Lily estava na biblioteca. Ele podia vê-la, visualizá-la, os cabelos ruivos caindo por cima do livro, os olhos verdes apertados, transcrevendo verbetes de poções, definições de criaturas das trevas, virando as páginas em um movimento frenético. Ela era tão adorável e graciosa.

Ele pôs todo o seu potencial sombrio naquele plano. A biblioteca ficava no quarto andar. O banheiro dos monitores, no quinto. Ela sempre voltava tarde, desacompanhada, seria fácil pegá-la desprevenida. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção em especial; não queria violentá-la, roubar beijos à força ou coisa nenhuma. Queria só… conversar, talvez. Sem Trapp, Lynch, Slughorn, Marauders ou poções por perto. Num lugar que ele considerava bonito e não numa masmorra fétida invadida por dez gerações de fungos.

Ficou à espreita, como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. _Desejando _dar o bote. Intensamente.

Já eram quase nove e meia quando ele ouviu os passos de Lily. Era ela. Só ela andaria assim, quase flutuante, os movimentos graciosos, porém, ao mesmo tempo, subjugada pelo peso de vinte livros.

Ela andava até o corredor. E, realmente, a mala pesadíssima. O rosto vermelho e ofegante. Ah, agora era tarde demais para desistir.

Ela passou perto da estátua de Boris, the Bewildered. Era uma estátua alta, além de ser uma passagem secreta. Ele podia muito bem se ocultar nas sombras — ou já estava mesclado com elas? — e esperar que ela passasse para segurá-la.

E ela passou. E ele estendeu os braços, tocando aquela pele macia como seda, lisa e perfeita como uma fruta. Num movimento desajeitado, a puxou para si, antes que ela pudesse reagir, a surpresa escancarada em seu olhar; e exclamou:

— Limpeza brilhante! — sumindo com Lily para dentro da estátua.

Ah, o banheiro dos monitores. Doces fragrâncias perfumadas, um banheiro limpo — graças a Slytherin —, um ar gostoso que invadia as narinas e deixava o ocupante totalmente à vontade. Ele podia imaginar Lucius se pavoneando por ali. A única coisa boa em ser monitor, ele costumava dizer.

— Ah, Severus, o que é isso? — exclamou Lily, assustada, os olhos verdes arregalados.

— Não vou te machucar — ele sussurrou. — Nunca te machucaria.

— Então por que me trouxe aqui?

Severus estacou. O que era mesmo que ele iria dizer para Lily depois de arrastá-la até o banheiro? Diabos, ele estava parecendo um maldito grifinório impulsivo!

— Desculpe. Eu só… queria falar… com você. Sobre… nós.

Lily o olhou. Seus olhos baixos. Ele era preconceituoso. Ele era sarcástico. Ele era _sonserino. _Mas… ele era uma pessoa que precisava desesperadamente de alguém, isso era visível em seus olhos. Era solitário, uma mera sombra nos corredores, e, talvez, por debaixo daquela casca fria de sonserino houvesse uma pessoa boa…

— O que você quer me falar, Severus?

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, seus lábios já haviam falado:

— Hoje é meu aniversário.

Ela pareceu surpresa. Mas nada disse, a não ser:

— Está fazendo 18?

— Sim — disse o rapaz. — Já sou maior de idade há um ano agora.

Ela sorriu.

— Você passou na aparatação. Na primeira tentativa. Eu lembro.

— É, passei — disse Severus, também sorrindo, agora. — Eu consegui.

— É, você conseguiu.

Ele apenas se aproximou; tocou suavemente seu rosto, sentindo sob os dedos finos e longos o calor e a maciez daquela pele. Os cabelos ruivos caíam sobre sua face. O mundo era um borrão vermelho e verde. As luzes das velas tremulavam, os corações disparavam, tudo se agitava num redemoinho de emoções, e ele uniu seus lábios aos dela.

Foi apenas por alguns segundos; mas Severus sentiu como se uma onda de bem-aventurança o atravessasse e o envolvesse em calafrios. Não havia sonhos, futuro ou qualquer coisa que fosse; não havia vingança ou planos mesquinhos. Havia somente ela e aqueles lábios; e o resto que se danasse — tudo era pouco pelo sabor daquele beijo…

— Não, Severus, não.

O encanto se interrompeu; com um tranco desagradável, o banheiro voltou ao lugar como se jamais houvesse saído de lá. Como se não fosse mera ilusão…

— Eu não posso… — ela murmurou. — Eu não posso porque eu estou confusa, porque eu não sei se posso retribuir o que você sente por mim.

E, com os olhos marejados:

— Desculpa…

E ele se sentiu o ser mais infeliz da terra.

Sem uma palavra, sem nada a dizer, simplesmente precipitou-se para a passagem; estava quase transpondo o portal quando ouviu:

— Severus?

— Sim? — disse ele se voltando imediatamente.

— Feliz aniversário.

Ele sorriu. E talvez aquele fosse o seu último sorriso verdadeiro na vida.

* * *

O banheiro vazio.

Ou quase.

Veias vermelhas se destacavam nas narinas de James; Sirius afastou algumas mechas de cabelos negros do rosto.

— Acho que está na hora de fazermos alguma coisa, James.

— Concordo, Sirius.

E, solenes, apertaram as mãos. Que começasse a verdadeira disputa.

* * *

N.A.: **_Ilex paraguariensis_: erva mate, baby! Outra coisa: gente, se preparem para algum acontecimento escabroso e fora dos fatos oficiais da fic. Eu, sinceramente, estou pouco me lixando para o nascimento do Harry, Voldemort, profecia, etc. Pra mim, só o que importa é o ano de 1978. Ou seja, quem não gosta que os fatos oficiais sejam contrariados, gire os calcanhares e dê o fora! simpática...

* * *

Respostas: **

**Lare: **Todo mundo quer um James só pra si... Até eu! Que bom que está gostando! Beijos!

**Assuero Racsama: **Com certeza. Esse capítulo e o próximo são uma mostra de até onde esses quatro podem chegar. E isso porque o James e o Sirius ainda não sabem que o Remus gosta da Lily também, hein? Valeu pela review!

**Fezinha Evans: **O capítulo James/Lily ficou bem romântico, né? Eu falei que ninguém perdia por esperar. Mas agora começam as tragédias da fic, e daí eu vou poder dar muitas risadas malignas hauhauahauahuahaua. Espero que você tenha gostado do onze!

**Angie Rose: **Tomara que você continue gostando! Leitores novos são sempre bem vindos! Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle: **Tudo bem você não ter comentado, o importante é que você apareceu! Eu também ainda não sei como é que tudo isso vai se resolver. Sem dúvida eu criei um tremendo nó... na minha cabeça. risadinha. Bem, cá está o capítulo novo, espero que você goste! Valeu!

**Nisi Potter: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu também adoro The Reason. Na verdade, eu sou louca por Hoobastank. Tomara que você curta o capítulo onze! Continue lendo!

**Mel Black Potter: **Sem dúvida, os capítulos onze e doze vão ser fogo. E o James é muito, muito ciumento. Tão ciumento que a coisa complica pros outros três, e também pra Lily! Beijos, e valeu pela review!

**Dani B. Slytherin: **Bem, às vezes o trailer é melhor que o filme... suspiro. Você já leu os outros capítulos? Se sim, espero que tenha curtido! Beijos!

* * *

Prévia:

_Não há como perdoá-lo. Ele se atreveu a tocar Lily, a beijá-la, a tê-la entre os braços — crime sem perdão. Ele deve ser punido exemplarmente... Para aprender a não tocar no que não é seu. E James e Sirius vão cuidar disso._

_

**Castigando a Pretensão**

_

_" — Eu vou te matar, Potter!  
— Olha que medinho..._ Uediuósi!

* * *

**N.A.: Quem gostou, pode mandar uma review! Sabe, você faz isso usando aquele simpático botãozinho azul no canto. E olha, não dói!**


	13. Castigando a Pretensão

**N.A.: Esse capítulo não tá lá muito bom... Eu tava num bloqueio na época... Mas, bem, está aí de qualquer jeito.

* * *

**

Capítulo 12: Castigando a Pretensão

Cerca de duas semanas depois.

Era um dia bem frio, e os alunos do sétimo ano que saíam das masmorras de Poções para irem até a aula de Feitiços, no terceiro andar, quase estavam congelando de frio. James xingava sonoramente:

— Que merda essas masmorras! No inverno, elas são frias como o cão, no verão, quentes como o inferno! Elas não ficam _normais _nunca?

— Masmorras agradáveis? — riu Sirius. — Está pedindo demais, meu caro Prongs.

— A função primordial de uma masmorra é que ela seja fria, úmida e desagradável — disse Remus professoralmente.

Os garotos riram. Frank agora estava indo para um período livre — as aulas de Feitiços na terça-feira no segundo período da manhã eram propriedade privada dos grifinórios veteranos —, e eram apenas os Marauders caminhando para a aula _fácil, _como diziam. Ninguém conseguia entender como que James, Sirius e Remus tiravam notas boas em Feitiços com tanta facilidade. James e Sirius diziam: "É a perfeição mesmo!", enquanto Remus dava como receita "Estude, estude e estude." E era esse conselho que Peter seguia, enquanto tentava se virar para seguir no curso.

— Odeio Poções — repetiu James. — Odeio mesmo.

— Você só odeia poções porque a Lily fica muito perto do Ranhoso — replicou Peter.

E imediatamente desejou não ter replicado. Porque foi como se uma nuvem negra aterrissasse no corredor, envolvendo todos os sorrisos com perturbação. Sirius apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes, tentando afastar os cabelos do rosto; James assumiu um tom peculiarmente vermelho; e Remus, foi como se uma aura de infelicidade se instaurasse a seu redor, pelo modo como baixou a cabeça.

— Wormtail, cala a boca — disse James rispidamente.

— Tá bom, tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem falou — suspirou Peter. E, baixinho: — Sem irritar os pombinhos.

— _O quê?!_

O guincho escapou da boca dos outros três Marauders. Por um instante, Sirius fitou James e James fitou Sirius, os dois chocados e surpresos, enquanto Remus, horrorizado pelo deslize, punha as mãos na boca; depois, Sirius e James encararam Remus, que os fitou também, tentando manter a calma — _eles não podem descobrir! —, _e que conseguiu rebater com uma admirável frase:

— O que disse, Wormtail? Juro que a mim pareceram grunhidos.

Os outros três se entreolharam. Por um segundo, Remus temeu que a realidade desabasse. A tensão se esticou fina como uma corda de violino, até que…

— Essa foi boa, Moony! — elogiou James.

Todos olharam para Prongs; e, no instante seguinte, caíam pelo corredor de tanto rir, ofegantes, atraindo a atenção de alguns sextanistas corvinais que iam para a aula de Transfiguração.

— Idiotas…

Os quatro se entreolharam novamente e tornaram a rir como loucos; tanto que tiveram que ir se apoiando uns nos outros até a escada para o terceiro andar.

* * *

No mesmo dia, Lily foi até a biblioteca. Seus lábios tinham um suspiro de cansaço, e ela quase desabou em cima da cadeira, sentindo preguiça só em pensar no tanto de trabalhos que teria a fazer.

Por isso não notou quando Daisy veio se aproximando cautelosamente atrás de si, até ela pular em cima de seus ombros e exclamar bem alto:

— LILY!!!!

— AI!!!

Por cima de um grande título de capa vermelha, Madame Pince lançou um olhar congelante a Daisy, que abaixou a cabeça em pedido de desculpas.

— Vai matar a tua mãe de susto, Daisy! — exclamou Lily.

— Você está sempre fora da Terra, Lily, não é de se espantar que assuste com qualquer coisinha.

— Qualquer coisinha pra você — disse Lily com um suspiro. — Estou cheia de trabalhos a fazer…

— Quem manda cursar umas mil matérias? Deveria desistir de Runas Antigas — aconselhou, vendo uma grande tabela de tradução no meio das tarefas. — Não tem a menor utilidade.

— É a minha matéria favorita, depois de Poções e Feitiços! — exclamou Lily. — Além disso, é uma das poucas matérias onde temos _paz _pra estudar!

— E para você, _paz _quer dizer "área livre de Marauders", não?

— Não de _todos _os Marauders — disse Lily. — De Potter e Black. Pettigrew não faz muita coisa sozinho, mesmo porque não anda sozinho, e Remus é uma ótima companhia.

— Ah! — exclamou Daisy. — Falando nisso, vocês me deram uma enrolada tremenda, me fizeram esquecer, mas agora lembrei.

— Lembrou do quê?

— De te perguntar o que andou acontecendo entre você e James Potter nas férias!

Lily afundou o rosto nas mãos.

— Por Gryffindor, já faz mais de um mês e _ela não lembra antes._

— Ah, então aconteceu alguma coisa? — sorriu Daisy. — Anda lá, Lily, quero todos os detalhes sórdidos.

— _Daisy!_

— Vai dizer que finalmente se rendeu aos encantos de James Potter?

Lily corou furiosamente.

— Sim… e não.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou a monitora.

— Eu… beijei o James nas férias. Lá na floresta.

A boca de Daisy se abriu num perfeito "O", enquanto Lily tinha vontade de que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse logo.

— Ah, então já podemos proclamar o novo casal!

— Cala a boca, Daisy. Foi como quando beijei Sirius… nas duas vezes que beijei Severus. Eu não estou certa do que fazer, estou confusa, mas que…

— Ah, Lily, chega! Você tem que parar de ficar indecisa. Isso já… peraí. _Duas vezes que beijei Severus? _— repetiu Daisy, os olhos arregalados.

Lily amaldiçoou sua boca grande, afundando os cabelos ruivos entre os braços.

— Quando é que foi a segunda vez? — perguntou Daisy.

— 9 de janeiro, de noite. Era o aniversário dele.

— Ele faz aniversário? — comentou Daisy, e Lily a fuzilou com os olhos. — OK, OK, e como foi?

— Como da outra vez. Estranho. Angustiante. E eu senti pena dele, ele é tão… sozinho. Tão infeliz e amargurado. Ele me puxou pra dentro do banheiro dos monitores só pra contar que era aniversário dele. Acho que ninguém reparou.

Os olhos de Daisy ficaram pensativos:

— Às vezes, por baixo desses sonserinos, tem mais do que a gente pensa… Mas, Lily, você tem que se decidir logo! Eles estão começando a te cercar, imagine se descobrirem tudo o que está acontecendo!

— Você acha que eu não sei?! — guinchou Lily com lágrimas nos olhos. — No que você acha que eu penso todo dia, toda noite, em todas as horas?! Em Sapos de Chocolate que não é! — E, a voz mais baixa: — Você não sabe como é ouvir eles falando dentro da sua cabeça a cada minuto… _a cada segundo…_

Um soluço rompeu o peito de Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que Daisy ouvia um barulho de sapato atrás de si.

Virando-se, viu Remus, que parecia estar indo para o outro lado, os olhos estranhamente vermelhos e os cabelos castanhos em desalinho.

— Lupin! — exclamou alarmada.

— Daisy? — disse Remus, a voz um pouco esganiçada demais.

— _Você ouviu alguma coisa? _— perguntou ela destacando cada sílaba, como para deixar bem claro que não era nada cortês ficar escutando conversa de garotas.

— Do que vocês estavam falando? — estremeceu Remus, os lábios tremendo. — Só alguma coisa sobre eles falando dentro da cabeça, minutos e segundos. Você está bem, Lily?

Daisy virou-se para a amiga, cujos olhos verdes tinham se voltado para Remus e agora eram transbordados pelo alívio. Se ele tivesse ouvido…

Mas a aspereza das mãos calejadas e ao mesmo tempo delicadas de Remus se juntou às suas próprias mãos, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar, novamente a envolvendo num turbilhão de sensações que ela queria esquecer que existiam.

— Lily, eu não sei o que está acontecendo e nem quero saber nada que você não queira me contar. Mas só quero que saiba que, seja lá o que for, pode sempre contar com a minha ajuda._Não importa o que seja._

Os olhos castanhos faiscavam, e Lily pôde quase lê-los por um instante. Eram olhos profundos, toldados por uma angústia infinita. Por um breve momento, ela percebeu que ele sofria, que sofria muito por algum motivo… Mas, antes que pudesse perguntar, ele já partia às pressas.

— Daisy — chamou ela.

— Que foi?

— Eu… ah… nada.

Sem rumo, Remus se enfiou no primeiro banheiro que viu à frente, o banheiro do quarto andar. Afogueado, quase se jogou em cima das torneiras, girando a última completamente. Com um rangido, o espelho se partiu em dois, revelando uma porta trabalhada em mármore, a qual Remus abriu com sofreguidão; mergulhou num salão escuro e fechou a porta. Depois, começou a chorar.

_Pare, pare, seu idiota! Vai parando! Ela nunca te deu esperanças, é você que continua se iludindo!_

"Ela beijou James… Ela beijou Severus duas vezes… Ela é apaixonada por um dos três, por Severus, por Sirius ou por James…"

_Não se faça de vítima! Não finja que não sabia ou não imaginava nada disso!_

"E ela está sofrendo por causa disso… Lily… Lily…"

— Lily… — a voz do monitor saiu entremeada de soluços, enquanto ele sentia a escuridão da passagem se apoderar de si.

* * *

— OK, James, repassando o plano. O dia?

— Amanhã. Quando o Snape estiver voltando de Runas Antigas e passando pelo Saguão de Entrada, quase não tem ninguém que passa por lá naquele horário.

— OK, o que vamos fazer?

James apenas olhou com ar divertido para Sirius:

— Usar a imaginação.

A expressão de Sirius se tornou igualmente diabólica.

— Não sei por quê, mas adoro quando você diz isso.

— Vamos fazê-lo pagar por ter encostado na Lily.

— Sujado ela com aquelas mãos cheias de óleo — disse Sirius agitando as mãos com uma expressão de asco. — Com aqueles cabelos cheios de sebo. Caramba, como a Lily pôde!

— Você não viu como os olhos dela tavam meio embaçados? — perguntou James, fazendo cara de vesgo. — Aposto que ele deu alguma coisa pra ela.

— Ele vai pagar — disse Sirius com os dentes cerrados. — Ah, se vai. Ninguém tem o direito de encostar na Lily!

— Lembra do que fizemos com ele no final do quinto ano? — perguntou James.

Sirius fez que sim, sorrindo.

— Ainda me lembro da cor das cuecas dele e da Lily xingando ele. Foi demais pra um dia só.

— Vai ser ainda pior, eu garanto.

— Vamos deixar ele com vontade de se atirar da torre de Astronomia.

— Eh… Padfoot? E se ele tentar se atirar da torre de Astronomia?

— Menos uma praga no mundo — decretou Sirius.

— Acho que é por isso que a gente se dá tão bem. A gente concorda em tudo!

* * *

— Ei, Príncipe, o que é que você tem?

A voz de Lucius Malfoy surpreendeu o sonserino enquanto ele trocava de roupa, sonolento. Ele mal tinha acabado de acordar, o céu escuro lá fora, e decidira se vestir para ir à Sala Comunal.

— Lucius, são cinco da manhã. Seja específico.

— Eu quero saber o que te anda fazendo acordar tão cedo, andar perturbado durante o dia, não dormir direito e ficar o tempo todo agindo estranhamente. Fui claro o suficiente?

Severus suspirou.

— E por que este interesse incomum em mim?

— Não é você que quer se apresentar ao Lorde das Trevas assim que terminar Hogwarts? — perguntou Lucius com um sorriso insinuante.

— E você está agindo como seletor ou tenho que passar pelo seu teste para chegar a ele? — disse Severus cáustico.

— Só quero ter certeza que nenhum traidor vai entrar no grupo — replicou Lucius.

— Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Malfoy. O dia em que eu me alistar com o Lorde, ele vai tomar contas de mim, e verificar se eu sou apto ou não. Meus problemas pessoais não têm nada a ver com isso.

"E eu nem pretendo me alistar com Lily ao meu lado…"

— Você está apaixonado, não é?

— As conclusões brilhantes de Lucius Malfoy — desdenhou Severus. — Agora vejo como chegou a monitor-chefe. Sinceramente, você poderia ter feito melhor, não?

"Apaixonado não passa nem perto do que estou sentindo."

— Você pode se achar inatingível, Príncipe, mas eu sei como está se sentindo. Eu já vi várias garotas assim quando olham para mim.

Severus só pôde revirar os olhos.

— Vá à merda, Lucius.

Estava se virando para sair do dormitório quando Lucius perguntou:

— Ela não é sonserina, né?

— Ela _quem?_

— A garota pela qual você está apaixonado. Aposto que ela não é sonserina, e que nem te dá bola.

— Alguém nesse colégio me dá bola por acaso, Malfoy?

Lucius deu de ombros.

— Tirando os Marauders, acho que ninguém.

Severus bufou. Lucius tinha que lembrar que aqueles bastardos grifinórios existiam?

— Se ninguém me dá bola, me deixe em paz.

— Ela deve ser grifinória. Se duvidar, é sangue-ruim — conjeturou Malfoy.

— E se for? O que você tem a ver com isso?

— Ahá! — exclamou Malfoy triunfante. — Você acabou de admitir que está apaixonado!

Xingando por ter caído no truque mais velho do mundo, ele exclamou:

— Continue assim, e eu conto para a Narcissa que está dando em cima daquela corvinal!

O sorriso de Lucius se apagou.

— Como sabe que eu estou paquerando Anne Marie?

— O simples fato de chamá-la de Anne Marie em vez de apenas Field, já é uma prova — sorriu Severus venenoso. — Além disso, Lucius, só falta você carregar um letreiro de neon na testa. Tão óbvios e insensatos, vocês, que demonstram sentimentos…

E, com a satisfação de ver Lucius de queixo caído, Severus saiu do dormitório. Sem imaginar metade do que estava lhe esperando naquele dia.

* * *

Remus sabia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. Remus sempre sabia quando alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. Ele tinha acordado se sentindo mal no dia em que fora mordido; ele tinha acordado com um pressentimento no dia em que Sirius entregou seu segredo a Severus; e ele tinha acordado mal no dia em que seu pai morreu. E ele sabia que havia algo ainda pior que iria acontecer hoje.

— Droga… — resmungou para Frank, enquanto eles iam até as masmorras para a aula de Poções.

— Que foi, Moony?

— Droga, Frankie, alguma coisa vai acontecer hoje. Alguma coisa _ruim._

— Por que aconteceria algo ruim hoje, Remie? — perguntou James alegremente, vindo por trás deles. — Hoje está um dia tão lindo!

— É, cara, repare! — disse Sirius, com um sorriso igual. — Apesar de ainda estarmos em pleno inverno, já está começando a clarear mais cedo! Isso não é bom?

— Acho que sim… — murmurou Remus —, mas ainda assim, tem alguma coisa ruim que vai acontecer hoje.

— Ah, Remus, você é muito impressionável! — sorriu Sirius que só faltava saltitar.

Com uma expressão risonha, Remus fez um gesto obsceno para Sirius, fazendo os outros dois caírem na gargalhada.

— Hoje vai chover de baixo para cima! — comentou Frank, rindo. — Remus, o monitor certinho! Que coisa feia!

Remus riu, fazendo o mesmo gesto para Frank.

— Afinal, todo mundo precisa desestressar um dia! — comentou às gargalhadas.

— Ora, e por que é que os Marauders estão tão alegrinhos hoje? — perguntou Lily, surgindo com Daisy e Alice.

— Ah, está um dia tão bonito, minha cara Lily! — sorriu Sirius.

— Ainda nem amanheceu direito, Sirius! — exclamou Alice.

— É, mas eu estou usando meus dons de vidente e estou dizendo que será um dia bonito — disse Sirius com voz solene.

— Ei, quem tinha que ter dons de vidente sou eu, eu que faço Adivinhação! — disse James indignado.

— É, o Sirius tinha que ter dons de trouxas! — riu Daisy.

— Eu tenho dons de tudo, minha cara Daisy! — sorriu Sirius. — Já ouviu falar de seres perfeitos?

— Certamente, mas nunca vi um!

— Oh, então está tendo a oportunidade de visualizar um bem na sua frente!

— Ou seja — disse James, acotovelando Sirius e postando-se na frente de Daisy —, estou aqui!

— James, Sirius e a modéstia — comentou Remus brevemente.

— Ora, meu caro, modéstia pra quê? — riu Sirius. — É importante ter consciência de que somos demais.

— Afinal, de que serve a humildade? Se a gente sabe que é bom em alguma coisa, é idiotice dizer que não é! — concluiu James.

— Tenho a sensação de já ter lido isso antes… — intrigou-se Lily. — Não é da Agatha Christie?

— OK, OK, eu andei trazendo livros de Agatha Christie para Hogwarts — admitiu Remus. — Mas não é por isso que _certas pessoas _deveriam lê-los sem a minha permissão!

— Ah, eu não tinha nada pra fazer nas férias! — desculpou-se James. — Aquele detetive, o tal do Poirot, é um metido, mas é muito legal!

— Bem, se isso contribui para sua cultura…

— Ah, Remus, você finge que é politicamente correto, mas na verdade é tão Marauder quanto a gente.

Risos tornaram a explodir pelo corredor, e os sete nem ligaram para os murmúrios baixos dos corvinais e as caretas dos outros; eram amigos e era só isso que importava.

* * *

Peter suspirou. Droga, aula de Transfiguração agora, anunciava uma sineta ao longe. Apesar de ser a aula em que ele se encontraria novamente com seus amigos e tudo o mais, era insuportavelmente irritante tentar ouvir a Profª McGonagall e saber que precisava daquela matéria idiota para ser alguém na vida.

Despreocupado, tomou a mala e foi subir os degraus que levavam até o quinto andar. Nem percebeu que uma sombra se aproximava dele, e só notou quando foi agarrado pelo pescoço e pressionado contra a parede por Severus Snape.

— Puta merda… — xingou Peter baixinho, encarando Severus com seus olhos castanhos arregalados. — Não me machuca, Snape, por favor, não me machuca…

— Afinal, o que temos aqui, um grifinório ou um rato covarde? — sussurrou Severus venenosamente.

"Você não faz idéia do quanto está certo, Snape…", pensou Peter, tremendo, e pensando se transformar-se em rato seria mesmo uma saída tão ruim.

— Não me machuca, Snape, minha varinha tá na mala, e eu não consigo alcançá-la… Espírito esportivo…

— Olha lá quem está falando em espírito esportivo — disse Severus com ódio. Peter tremeu perante as faíscas no seu olhar. — Você e seus amiguinhos não têm espírito esportivo quando se trata de me pegar desprevenido, têm?

— Socorro, socorro, socorro… — gemia Wormtail.

Severus lhe deu um chute na canela, e Peter se calou choroso.

— Eu quero te fazer uma proposta, e tenho que ser rápidos porque seus malditos amigos estão vindo.

— Fale, fale, só não me faça nada…

— Eu preciso que você me ajude a provocar uma briga entre vocês.

Os olhos de Peter ficaram do tamanho de pires.

— O _quê?!_

— Exatamente o que ouviu. Preciso que me ajude a provocar uma briga entre Potter, Black e Lupin. Algo que os distraia. Algo que os separe para sempre.

— Nunca! — exclamou o animago. — Eu nunca vou concordar em separar os Marauders!

— Ora, Pettigrew, digamos que eu tenho métodos bem eficientes de persuasão — Severus sorriu sinistro. — Eu pretendo com isso distraí-los enquanto fico com Lily. Depois, se eles reatarem a amizade, não fará mal. Mas eu quero conquistar Lily antes disso.

— E onde é que eu entro nessa história? — perguntou Peter trêmulo.

— Você vai me arrumar alguma coisa que semeie a discórdia entre eles. Qualquer coisa. Algo, por exemplo, que prove o amor que os três têm por Lily.

— Como assim "os três"?

— Potter, Black e Lupin estão apaixonados por Lily. E eu também. E ela os admira, e muito provavelmente pode escolher um dos três. Então, meu objetivo é ocupá-los com outra coisa, fazê-los deixá-la em paz, enquanto sutilmente me aproximo e a conquisto.

Peter estava chocado. "Como se pode agir assim por amor?"

— Você está vendo como seus amigos James e Sirius têm discordado e brigado por causa disso, não está?

— Estou.

— E você não quer ver finalmente eles se livrando dessa obsessão?

— Sim, quero, mas não quero separá-los nem traí-los!

— Peter Pettigrew — Severus deu seu sorriso mais maligno até então —, existem certas doenças que tem que piorar antes de curar-se. Pense nisso.

Nesse instante, as risadas dos sete adolescentes chegavam ao corredor. Severus, ao ouvi-las, correu como uma sombra que foge da luz.

— Pete! — exclamou James, vindo correndo e erguendo o amigo gordinho no ar. — Hoje é um dia belo!

— Só se for pra você — debateu-se Peter. — Me solta, Prongs!

— Ui, Wormtail está nervosinho — riu James, largando Peter no chão. — Que foi, acordou com o pé esquerdo?

— Ou viu Snape? — disse Sirius inocentemente, arrancando risadas de Frank, Alice e Daisy e uma expressão carrancuda de Remus e Lily.

Peter olhou para ele, temendo que tivesse visto.

— Talvez de longe — sugeriu, trêmulo.

— Ah, então tá explicado. Nós ficamos olhando para a cara dele a aula inteirinha, não é uma boa sensação — gracejou James.

— Ah, calem a boca, vocês — resmungou Lily. — Vamos para a aula de Transfiguração, já estamos atrasados!

* * *

Aula de Transfiguração. Ah, por que exatamente existe Transfiguração?

_Para que pessoas como você aprendam a arte de transfigurar, cabeça de bagre._

"Sabe que só agora eu reparei como é que a sua voz é parecida com a do Remus? Vocês são irmãos ou algo assim?"

_Deixe de ironias, meu não muito caro cachorro._

"Ah, minha não muito cara cabeça, sabia que eu não sinto nem um pouco a sua falta quando não estou com você?"

_Sabia que um dia você irá sentir muito a minha falta? Daí eu quero ver!_

"O dia em que eu sentir a sua falta, minha nem um pouquinho cara, as coisas vão estar realmente feias. _Muito _feias."

_E provavelmente vai ser tudo culpa da sua impulsividade._

"Eu, impulsivo?"

_Não, minha mãe._

"Eh… Como você é a minha cabeça, a minha mãe é a mesma que é a sua?"

_Algo assim._

"Por Merlin, eu sou irmão da minha cabeça!"

…

— Sr. Black, quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção à minha aula?

— Desculpe, professora — disse Sirius, despertando do torpor. — Eu… uaaaah… sono.

McGonagall apenas bufou, irritada, e continuou a explicação sobre a fórmula cabalística capaz de transformar papagaios em araras. Remus olhou de soslaio para Sirius e lhe perguntou baixinho:

— O que está acontecendo, Padfoot?

— Nada… Só estou um pouco distraído — sussurrou Sirius.

— Sei… É a segunda vez que a Profª McGonagall chama a sua atenção.

— Já disse que não tem nada. Você sempre tem mania de ver coisas onde não existe, Moony!

— Eu não vejo coisas onde não existe — replicou Remus calmamente. — Eu apenas vejo um pouco mais do que os outros, Sirius, e sei que você não está normal.

— Ui, ele sabe, Sirius. Toma cuidado! — a voz animada de James se juntou à conversa.

— Prongs, alguém já te disse que você é um intrometido?

— Não.

— Então eu tô dizendo: mas 'cê é intrometido, hein, veado?

— É _cervo. _E é parte de meu charme natural, meninos — disse James com uma piscadela.

— Ei, vocês três! — disse uma voz atrás deles. — Não vão prestar atenção na aula, não? É importante!

— Bem, Lily, estou tentando, mas, com esses dois malucos do lado…

— Ei, Moony, nem vem que foi você que me cutucou! Quer sair de santinho?

— Moony é santinho, Sirius — disse James fingindo ar angelical. — Não sabia?

— Ah, calem a boca.

— O que é que vocês estão falando aí? — agora era Peter.

— Ih, isso aqui já virou conversa de comadre — riu James. — Estamos só nos distraindo um pouco, Pete.

— Quando não deveríamos distrair-nos, né? — alfinetou Remus.

— Remus, se solte mais, viva a vida! Você é muito certinho, rapaz!

— Bem, suponho que os Srs. Black, Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew podem vir aqui à frente e ministrar a aula, pois está certo que já tem total ciência do assunto, se dão-se ao luxo de conversar na minha aula.

Era a voz irônica de McGonagall.

— Desculpe, professora — murmurou rapidamente Remus, baixando os olhos para sua lição, as faces coradas de vergonha.

— Desculpe, professora — disseram James, Sirius e Peter ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para o quadro.

— Na próxima vez que conversarem, serei forçada a lhes passar uma detenção. Aos quatro — acrescentou, apontando para cada um dos Marauders.

Risinhos e murmúrios se ouviram no resto da sala, para onde McGonagall voltou-se furiosa:

— E o próximo que abrir a boca receberá destino igual!

Todas as bocas se fecharam enquanto McGonagall continuava sua explicação. Ah, aquela seria uma aula longa…

* * *

Bem, Severus Snape não deixava de estar certo.

A maldita Evans estava conseguindo ruir com o grupo. Todos os três Marauders estavam apaixonados por ela. Que será que aquela garota tinha de tão especial, afinal? Tipo, ele até podia entender que Remus estivesse apaixonado por ela, os dois se pareciam tanto com aquela conversa de estudar e de regras. Mas Sirius e James poderiam ter qualquer garota daquele colégio. _Qualquer garota _mesmo. E ficavam babando por uma que não estava nem aí pra eles?

E o pior, eles estavam brigando por causa disso. Ele sabia que Sirius e James tinham brigado feio em algum momento do ano passado; a amizade deles ficou estremecida quase por meses. Isso sem falar nos ataques de Sirius, que de repente dera para ameaçá-lo sem nem cabimento. Por causa da maldita ruiva.

Não seria melhor que ele desse um jeito naquilo logo?

— Se a Lily ficar com o Snape, nós três vamos poder voltar a ser os mesmos!

Os Marauders eram seu maior tesouro. Aqueles três amigos que puderam gostar dele, ter amizade com ele, um covarde, valiam muito mais do que ele mesmo poderia admitir. Ele não sabia se seria capaz de dar a vida por eles — a bem da verdade, ele se achava incapaz de dar a vida até pela sua mãe —, mas daria o que pudesse para que os quatro sempre estivessem juntos, unidos. Brincando, azarando sonserinos, fazendo o que mais gostavam de fazer.

E aquele, caramba, aquele era o último ano em Hogwarts. E justo no último ano, o ano que eles mais deveriam aproveitar, o ano que eles deveriam saborear, iam brigar por causa de uma maldita garota certinha e irritante?

_Você nunca amou, Peter. Provavelmente não sabe como é._

"Mas eles precisavam se apaixonar logo por ela? E os três de uma vez? Tanta garota bonita por aí!"

_Será? Você não consegue ver atrativos em Evans?_

Bem, ele até conseguia. Ela era bonita mesmo. Os cabelos ruivos compridos, caindo pelos ombros, o rosto bem feito, os olhos verdes. Mas garotas bonitas existiam às pencas em qualquer lugar — ali em Hogwarts mesmo, existiam aos montes. Não precisava sacrificar-se por uma garota bonita! Era tão ridículo aquilo de fazer tudo por um sorriso…

_Você não é nada romântico._

"Sou realista. Simplesmente isso. Pra quê tanto alvoroço só por causa de uma garota? Seria bom que ela ficasse com o Snape de uma vez!"

— É isso, então. Vou ajudar Snape. A gente vai brigar mas vai voltar a ser o que era antes depois, e, quando eles se derem conta, ela já vai estar caidinha pelo Seboso e eles não vão poder fazer nada.

— Disse alguma coisa, Pete?

Eles estavam caminhando para o almoço, e Remus perguntara isso com seu habitual tom de preocupação. Peter olhou bem para aqueles olhos castanhos, olhos também apaixonados por aquela irritante que andava do lado de Daisy.

— Não, Remie, estava falando sozinho.

* * *

Runas Antigas. A matéria mais tranqüila. Ah, abençoado o dia em que algum dos diretores de Hogwarts — a bem da verdade, Louis Berkeley, diretor no período de 1514 a 1600 — tinha decidido que o Estudo das Runas Antigas deveria constar na grade de matérias de Hogwarts. E abençoado o dia, no final do segundo ano, que três dos quatro Marauders tinham decidido que Runas Antigas não era uma matéria pertinente à carreira que seguiriam.

Sim, mas sempre tinha que haver um Marauder para complicar as coisas. Por que Lupin não pensava como seus malditos amigos e parava de vir às aulas? Por que ele não pegava, segurava a mão de Longbottom e saía com ele saltitante pelos corredores? Aliás, por que aquelas duas enjoadinhas da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal não decidiam fazer o mesmo? Melhor ainda, por que o Prof. Vortigern não desistia de dar aula e saía atrás dos alunos felizes, deixando ele e Lily sozinhos na sala?

Snape mal pôde conter um sorriso quando viu o professor entrar na sala.

— Olá a todos — disse animado o Prof. Vortigern. — Hoje, nós vamos treinar vocabulário.

Ele acenou com a varinha e várias palavras em rúnico surgiram no quadro.

— Quero ver tudo isso traduzido em pergaminho no final da aula aqui na minha mesa. Comecem!

Não era um trabalho difícil, ponderou Severus. Muitas daquelas palavras ele conhecia de vários textos traduzidos e de livros em rúnico lidos e relidos na calada da noite. Eram palavras escolhidas ao acaso, sem nenhum sentido em especial, e aquele trabalho se provava mais fácil do que fazer Soluções para Furúnculos a fim de deixar que Rabastan as derramasse nos pratos dos Marauders — o que nunca dava certo. Severus tentou não rir da lembrança de Rabastan cheio de furúnculos — o idiota entornara a poção nele, em vez de jogá-la nos inimigos —, e pensou em como um descabeçado daqueles poderia querer servir o Lorde.

O Lorde. Severus já não sabia se queria ou não servir o Lorde. Antigamente, era seu maior sonho: ser alguém, alguém além do estudante solitário lendo à luz de velas, entregar-se a uma causa, ser importante. Eliminar trouxas ridículos como seu pai fora. Mas agora, que lhe surgia a breve possibilidade de Lily amá-lo, ele se sentia purificado e não lhe importava ser alguém. Lhe importava apenas ela, e ela não aprovaria que ele se unisse ao Lorde. Se ela o amasse, que se ferrassem os Comensais!

"Por Lily, eu faria tudo. Até abandonar minhas crenças e ideais. Abandonaria a casa de Slytherin, a minha família, a minha pátria, a minha liberdade, apenas para estar ao lado dela", ele pensou, enquanto continuava traduzindo.

E a droga era saber que aquele rapaz compenetrado no dever, sentado ao seu lado, também daria tudo para estar ao lado dela. "Mas não tudo!", ele pensou de repente, triunfante. "Lupin não é capaz de sacrificar a amizade dos dois paspalhos por Lily! Ele não é capaz de mandar os amigos às favas para ficar com ela! Fraquezas, meu caro, a amizade não passa de fraqueza…"

Remus tentou ignorar o sorriso sinistro de Severus, enquanto se dedicava ao seu pergaminho. Imaginava bem o porquê daquele sorriso. "Gaba-se de poder gostar de Lily, enquanto eu tenho que me manter no eterno silêncio…"

Severus fitou Remus num duelo silencioso de olhares. E eles encetaram uma espécie de conversa telepática, mesmo que um não ouvisse o que o outro dissera.

"Você é fraco, Lupin. Muito fraco."

"Sei que acha que sou fraco, Severus, mas tenho uma força maior que a sua… Uma força que me mantém firme sem nada dizer…"

"Qual é a vantagem em ter amigos se eles mantêm você de lábios selados, mesmo quando você todo denuncia que o que mais quer é falar?"

"Você não tem o que eu tenho. Não tem amigos. Amigos que, apesar de me fazerem sofrer, me fazem rir, me trazem alegria para a vida, e sentido no que faço. Duvido que você tenha sentido no que faça…"

"A verdade é que ninguém precisa de amigos quando se tem Lily…"

"Ah, Severus, eu gosto dos meus amigos… E quando, para amar, você esquece seus valores e suas virtudes, tem algo errado…"

"Amizade, valores. Tolice!"

"Pode continuar rindo, sonserino. Você não sabe o que é ter o calor de uma amizade. No dia em que souber, obsessivo, vai se maldizer até o fim dos tempos por não ter permitido isso antes…"

— Dez minutos, pessoal! — a voz animada do Prof. Vortigern interrompeu-os.

— Nossa! — murmuraram Severus e Remus ao mesmo tempo, se virando para os trabalhos.

Logo estavam concluídos, apenas à espera da sineta. E, quando esta tocou, Severus lançou um breve olhar de desafio para Remus, entregando o trabalho a Vortigern e partindo a toda para fora da sala.

— Aquele ali é sinistro mesmo, hein? — comentou Frank.

— É — disse Remus pensativo, guardando seu material e deixando o pergaminho na mesa do professor.

— Então, o que será que vai ter pro jantar, hein? — comentou Lily, com um aceno animado. — Estou com fome!

— Olha a Lily, parodiando o Peter — riu Frank, e os outros dois riram junto.

— Ah, adoro aula de Runas Antigas — comentou a ruivinha, aérea. — É tudo tão tranqüilo…

— Sem McGonagall ou Slughorn… — acrescentou o lufa-lufa no mesmo tom.

— Sem James, Sirius ou Peter… — continuou Lily.

— E com vocês dois… — suspirou Remus.

Os três riram brevemente, esperando Lily guardar o material, depois saíram da sala.

Uma futura multidão era ouvida à frente, mas os três, distraídos, não notaram. Não até Alice aparecer, afogueada, com uma exclamação:

— Remus, Remus, Remus!

— Que foi, Alice? — perguntaram Frank e Remus a uma só voz, vendo o estado da loirinha.

— James e Sirius! Cataram o Snape de novo!

— Ah, aqueles dois — disse Remus revirando os olhos.

— Não, você não entendeu! — disse Alice, desesperada. — Dessa vez a coisa é séria!

* * *

Severus Snape andava calmamente pelo Saguão de Entrada deserto, quando deu de cara com James e Sirius. Ambos com uma expressão realmente diabólica.

Contendo um xingamento, tentou se desviar. Sirius o bloqueou.

— Oi, Ranhosinho.

— Deixe-me passar, Black — disse Severus tentando manter a calma. Estava em desvantagem e não seria nada esperto arrumar um duelo.

— A bem da verdade, Seboso, temos algumas coisas a resolver — disse Sirius com um sorriso. — Como, por exemplo, a franca tentativa de envenenamento.

— Sinceramente, Black, só por que você é idiota o suficiente para colocar folhas de papoula em vez das sementes na poção, não é motivo para que saia acusando os outros por sua burrice.

— A minha poção estava bem certa até uma certa serpente passar por perto da minha mesa — disse Sirius, usando o famoso "jogar verde para colher maduro".

— Oh, sim. Além de quase cometer suicídio involuntário, não sabe nem reconhecer uma Solução para Provocar a Febre ideal — um muxoxo. — Você me decepciona, Black.

Tentou desviar-se novamente, mas foi brutalmente atingido por um raio. Atirado para a frente, ele apanhou a varinha, mas, antes que pudesse defender-se, um _Expelliarmus _lhe acertou e a mesma voou longe.

Correu para apanhá-la, mas levou um feitiço e foi atirado de cara no chão. Depois, começou a flutuar no ar. À essa altura, várias pessoas já tinham aparecido e se amontoavam em volta dos três, rindo e apontando. O rosto de Severus estava contorcido de fúria por reconhecer que novamente caíra em uma armadilha:

— Eu vou te matar, Potter!

— Olha que medinho... _Uediuósi!_

Severus foi brutalmente arremessado contra uma parede. As risadas se ouviam, enquanto Sirius assumia o controle e girava Severus no ar, as vestes negras rodopiando e o mundo todo rodando num redemoinho confuso…

— Parem! — gritou Daisy. — Parem com isso, eu sou monitora!

James e Sirius pareciam embriagados. Seus olhos brilhavam de um modo realmente estranho, e eles pareciam imunes a qualquer tipo de súplica, viesse de quem viesse. Enquanto se ocupavam em girar Severus como um pião, fora de controle, riam sem parar.

— Parem, vocês dois! — gritou a Profª McGonagall, surgindo no meio da multidão. — Parem!

Nada chegava aos ouvidos dos dois; pareciam possuídos. Severus girava mais e mais, loucamente; os olhos dele viravam e sua pele macilenta estava ainda mais pálida, as feições se contraindo com a rotação. Quase todos ainda riam, mas havia alguns que questionavam:

— Acho que ele está passando mal.

— Não seria melhor parar?

— Parem! — uma nova voz se juntou aos apelos. — Parem, James, Sirius, por favor!

Era Lily. Mas nem a ela os dois ouviam, fazendo Snape bater no teto e girar; os risos cruéis ainda ecoavam por todo o salão, e ninguém tinha coragem para parar os dois Marauders — eles pareciam fora da realidade, comandando o corpo já mole do sonserino.

Parecia que ninguém seria capaz de pará-los…

— Remus! Remus, faça alguma coisa! — gritou Lily. — Eles estão fazendo isso por ciúmes!

Ciúmes! Era esse o brilho demoníaco nos olhos dos amigos?…

— PAREM! — gritou Remus, saindo do meio da multidão. — PAREM, ELE NÃO ESTÁ BEM, PAREM!

Os olhos de Snape se cerraram. Ele desmaiara.

— PAREM! — gritou Remus. — PAREM!

Nada…

A raiva tomou conta do jovem grifinório. Num ímpeto, ele avançou, encarou James e Sirius de frente e gritou, bem alto:

— UMA — SEMANA — DE — DETENÇÃO!!!

O salão inteiro mergulhou em silêncio.

As palavras de Remus atravessaram James e Sirius como se fossem raios. Lentamente, eles olharam para o amigo, vermelho e ofegante como se tivesse corrido o castelo inteiro. Snape caiu no chão, inconsciente, e Lily correu a socorrê-lo.

— Uma… semana… de… detenção. — repetiu Remus, baixinho. — Depois a gente combina.

Todos estavam atordoados. Remus Lupin passando detenção para os amigos Marauders?…

Lágrimas começaram a saltar dos olhos do monitor.

— Vocês me forçaram a isso — sussurrou. — Vocês me forçaram a isso.

E, correndo, atravessou a porta do Saguão e foi para os jardins de Hogwarts. Frank rapidamente seguiu-o.

— Eu concordo plenamente com o Sr. Lupin — disse uma voz se aproximando.

Era Dumbledore. James e Sirius sentiram o chão lhes faltar.

— Já eu penso que uma semana de detenção é pouco. Duas semanas de detenção, separados, e cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória — disse a Profª McGonagall friamente. — Srta. Evans, leve o Sr. Snape até a ala hospitalar.

— Sim, professora — disse Lily, lançando um olhar mortal aos rapazes e levando Snape com um feitiço até a ala hospitalar.

— Agora, Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, me acompanhem até a minha sala — disse Dumbledore seriamente. James e Sirius sentiram as faces queimarem de vergonha.

— Mas o Remus… — argumentou ainda James.

— O Sr. Longbottom provavelmente resolverá a situação — disse o diretor. — Srta. Trapp, Srta. Lynch, poderiam ir atrás do Sr. Lupin também?

— Sim, professor — disseram Alice e Daisy a uma só voz, correndo para fora do castelo.

— Agora me acompanhem.

James e Sirius foram, sentindo-se os piores seres da Terra. Nunca conseguiriam explicar que tipo de força tomara seus corpos — e nem seriam capazes de esquecer o olhar ferido de Remus.

* * *

**N.A.: Pra quem não entendeu nada daquela frase do James, o detetive Hercule Poirot falou algo parecido sobre humildade em um dos livros de Agatha Christie, que agora eu não consigo precisar qual. Eu apenas adaptei um pouco a frase.**

N.A.2: Quando vocês leram a cena do James e do Sirius, alguma outra coisa veio às suas cabeças? Pois é, meio que me inspirei naquela cena dos Comensais da Morte do quarto livro. Sinistro, não? XD

* * *

Respostas:

**Assuero Racsama: **Com certeza, Snape foi mexer em ninho de vespas. E pagou o preço, não? Agora, no próximo capítulo, é ver como Sirius e James reagem com Remus. Valeu!

**Angie Rose: **Que bom que curtiu a minha história! Realmente, triângulo amoroso é muito pouco. Do meu jeito fica mais divertido! Pode deixar que vou dar uma passada nas suas fics. E obrigada pela dica do poliandria! Beijos!

**Leh Evans: **Que bom que eu consegui fazer você gostar! Cada pessoa que vem aqui e diz que gosta é uma vitória pra mim! Tomara que goste desse capítulo! Obrigada!

**Fla Apocalipse: **É, bem, o 14 não demora muito pra aparecer por aqui não... Se você esperar um pouquinho... Só você mesmo pra ter paciência de ler tudo de novo. Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle: **É, vai ser algo _muito _escancarado, e _tremendamente_ fora dos fatos oficiais. Bem, mas vou tentar resolver a situação... à minha maneira (risada maligna). A fic vai ter 21 capítulos, contando com o epílogo, e a cena tão esperada por você vai ter lugar no capítulo 17. Fica de olho!

**Fezinha Evans: **Tudo bem, você não é a primeira e nem a última que vai dar uma espiada lá na Floreios pra ver a continuação. Se bem, que, no ritmo que tá andando, daqui a pouco vou postar o 14 aqui sem ter postado o 15 lá. (Lizzy preguiçosa) Que bom que curtiu o capítulo! Valeu!

* * *

Prévia: _Remus Lupin, o mais tímido dos Marauders. Sempre reservado, sempre indecifrável, sofrendo em silêncio. Porém, chega de silêncio... Remus tem seus próprios jeitos de dizer o que sente, e Lily não tardará a percebê-lo..._

**_Entre Vapores de Poções_**

_"— Remus, você me ama?"

* * *

_

**N.A.: Gente, se alguém aqui curte Lupin/Tonks, dá uma passadinha na minha fic nova. É uma UA, se chama Secrets and Memories, e só tem o trailer no ar até agora. **

**Outra coisa: leu o capítulo 12? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Não dói!**


	14. Entre Vapores de Poções

**N.A.: Cá está o capítulo 13, o mais dramático e angst de todos até agora... Música Green Eyes, do Coldplay.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13: Entre Vapores de Poções

_**Querida, você é a rocha**_

_**Sobre a qual eu me levanto**_

(Coldplay — Green Eyes)

— REMUS! REMUS! REMUS, CADÊ VOCÊ?! — gritava Frank, correndo pelos jardins, tentando afastar a neve dos pés. — REMUS!

Ele gritava atrás do amigo monitor, que desaparecera entre a neve. Embora ele já soubesse onde é que Remus deveria estar. O único lugar onde ninguém naquele castelo poderia alcançá-lo.

E lá estava ele. Apoiado no tronco do Salgueiro Lutador. Derramando suas lágrimas na base da árvore.

— Remus! — chamou Frank.

Ele apenas ergueu os olhos castanhos melancólicos. Parecia um fantasma.

— Remus, vem pra cá! Você sabe que eu não posso ir até aí! — gritou Frank, de longe.

— Não! — disse o rapaz. — Me deixe sozinho, Frank!

— Não vou te deixar sozinho! Nunca!

O que aquele idiota não entendia é que era extremamente prejudicial a si mesmo. Que, sozinho, deixava pensamentos ruins aflorarem, tomarem seu ser e levarem-no ao fundo do poço. Que precisava de companhias que lhe tirassem aquilo da cabeça.

Frank começou a se agitar:

— Vou ficar aqui, no frio, dançando, até você resolver sair daí! — gritou, para começar a agitar os braços numa dancinha frenética.

Remus revirou os olhos, isso era visível.

— Frankie, você vai pegar um resfriado!

— Eu tô com mais casaco que você! E estou pouco me lixando! — disse Frank sem parar de agitar os braços.

O grifinório sorriu.

Passos fizeram-se ouvir na neve e Frank se deparou com Alice e Daisy, chegando.

— Como é que ele consegue fazer isso? — perguntou Alice, espantada, olhando para Remus colado no tronco do Salgueiro Lutador.

— O Salgueiro é amigo dele, você não sabia?

— Remus, vem pra cá! — gritou Daisy. — E, Frankie, o que é que você tá fazendo?

— Enchendo o saco dele até ele se decidir sair de lá — disse Frank, que continuava se sacudindo. — Vamos lá, entrem na brincadeira!

Com uma risada, Alice e Daisy começaram a agitar os braços freneticamente. Remus, ainda apoiado no tronco do Salgueiro, começou a rir gostosamente.

* * *

_**Honey, you are a rock**_

_(Querida, você é uma rocha)_

_**Upon which I stand**_

_(Sobre a qual eu me levanto)

* * *

_

— Vem pra cá, Remie!

— Antes que a gente congele!

— Você não tem pena dos seus amigos dançantes?

Finalmente, os apelos venceram o grifinório. Sem graça, ele abraçou a árvore — que passou um galho na cabeça do rapaz — e voltou para junto de seus amigos.

— Remus… — disse Daisy, pronta para começar a falar, porém o outro ergueu uma mão parando-a.

— Não precisa, Daisy. Essa é uma conversa que eu vou ter com James e Sirius. Com mais ninguém.

E, com um sorriso angelical:

— Vamos?

Atônitos, os outros três foram seguindo Remus pelos jardins, sem saber tudo o que se passava dentro do amigo.

* * *

Foi com estardalhaço que Lily entrou na enfermaria, chamando Madame Pomfrey: 

— Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey!

* * *

_**And I come here to talk**_

_(E eu vim aqui para falar)

* * *

_

— Pare de fazer escândalo, menin… ah, por Merlin!

Severus flutuava inconsciente ao lado de Lily, os cabelos negros esvoaçando selvagemente pelo ar.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou a enfermeira, enquanto tomava a varinha de Lily e conduzia Severus até uma maca.

— Potter e Black — ela disse simplesmente, e Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça com um suspiro.

— Aqueles dois, pioram a cada segundo.

Lily não disse nada. A raiva ainda pulsava em suas veias. Eles haviam ferido Severus e magoado Remus. Como ela ainda poderia se interessar por aqueles panacas? Eles poderiam ter matado Severus! E tudo isso por causa de ciúmes!

Sim, ciúmes. Ela tinha percebido o brilho insano do olhar deles. Não poderia ser por outra coisa. Ela se perguntava como eles haviam descoberto seu envolvimento com o sonserino; mas isso não importava agora. Os dois não mereciam que ela se importasse.

E Severus!… Ele, girando e girando, desmaiando… Só agora ela tinha se dado conta como se importava com ele. Não sabia classificar qual era o sentimento que tinha por ele. Amigo? Amado? Pessoa com quem ela queria passar o resto da vida? Não sabia. Mas sabia que realmente se afligira vendo ele girar no ar. Que o desespero batera forte em seu peito ao ver os dois Marauders agindo daquela maneira. Se fosse outro de seus amigos, se fosse Frank, Alice, Daisy ou Remus que estivesse ali, ela ficaria aflita do mesmo modo?

— Srta. Evans?

A voz plácida do diretor despertou Lily de seus devaneios, enquanto ela se voltava para seu semblante bondoso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

— Como está o Sr. Snape?

— Acho que ele está melhor — ela disse, incerta. — Não é, Madame Pomfrey?

— Oh, sim, professor, não foi nada muito sério. Pelo que pude constatar, ele desmaiou de vertigem, agora eu só não imagino como.

— Potter e Black giraram ele no ar feito malucos — suspirou Lily.

— Ah, está explicado.

— Qual foi a punição que eles receberam, diretor? — perguntou a ruivinha, séria.

— Duas semanas de detenção, como a senhorita deve ter presenciado. Uma com o Sr. Lupin e uma com a Profª McGonagall. Isso sem falar nos cinqüenta pontos perdidos para a Grifinória. Por que tanto interesse, Srta. Evans?

A voz dela saiu quase num murmúrio:

— Questão de justiça.

— Então a senhorita concorda.

— Eles têm que aprender que o mundo não gira ao redor deles — disse Lily. — Nem o mundo nem eu.

Dumbledore ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, sem fazer nenhum comentário. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo envolvendo aqueles rapazes.

E estava ficando perigosa.

* * *

Remus voltou com Daisy para a Sala Comunal, tentando se esquentar após ter se enfiado na neve apenas vestindo a sua jaqueta de tecido fino. Os dedos das suas mãos estavam arroxeados. 

— E você ainda queria ficar lá fora — reprovou Daisy, sentando-se com o amigo perto da lareira.

— Eu estava nervoso… E queria pensar um pouco.

— Pensar na frente da lareira é melhor que pensar debaixo de uma tempestade de neve abraçado com uma árvore assassina.

— Davy Gudgeon que o diga…

Risos. O caso de Davy Gudgeon ainda provocava risos no monitor quando era lembrado.

— Mas, também, isso de ficar chegando perto da árvore… O Salgueiro pode ser assustador quando quer.

— É, mas você não tem problemas com ele…

— Eu acho que ele gosta de mim. E eu gosto dele. Ele é um pouco temperamental, mas eu gosto bastante dele.

— Engraçado isso de ter amizade com uma árvore.

— Ele é uma árvore muito animada — disse Remus melancólico.

Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, e ele se virava a toda hora para o buraco do retrato.

— Acho que eles estão no dormitório — disse Daisy, seguindo o olhar do rapaz.

— Quê? — espantou-se Remus. — Ah! Depois eu… falo com eles.

— Ah, Remus, não é o fim do mundo — disse Daisy. — Uma vez eu tive que passar uma detenção para Cherry. Ela ficou um pouquinho magoada comigo, mas o dever vem acima de tudo.

— O dever não pode vir antes das amizades, pode?

— Às vezes, tem coisas ainda mais importantes. Honra… dignidade… amor…

— Amor? — repetiu Remus espantado. — O amor pode ser mais importante que a amizade?

— Depende qual dos dois te faz mais feliz. Se, por exemplo, seus amigos se opõem a sua namorada, você é forçado a escolher, sabe — Era impressão dele ou Daisy estava tentando lhe passar uma mensagem subliminar? — Então, você tem que pesar bem os dois lados da balança. Se você acha que seus amigos te fazem mais bem que a sua namorada, você fica com eles. Mas se você não se sente bem com seus amigos, e se sente completo com sua namorada, você escolhe ela.

— E você, escolheria amor ou amizade?

Daisy sorriu.

— Por que você não deixa o seu coração falar mais alto, Remie?

Remus franziu a testa. Quando foi mesmo que ele contara a Daisy tudo o que sentia por Lily?

Não teve ocasião de perguntar, pois a garota lançou um olhar à escadaria e, murmurando um rápido "Tchau!", saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Ele seguiu seu olhar e deparou-se com dois Marauders no topo da escada.

Os dois Marauders para quem ele havia acabado de passar detenção.

Eles o olharam de volta, e Remus não sabia o que fazer. O que esperar deles, que haviam sacudido Severus brutalmente no ar por _ciúmes?_

Quase desejou que eles não pudessem vê-lo. Seria tudo tão mais fácil…

— Remie? — chamou Sirius, descendo as escadas quase inocentemente.

Remus, que novamente se perdera em pensamentos, encarou os dois amigos desejando desaparecer.

* * *

_**I hope you understand**_

_(Eu espero que você entenda)

* * *

_

— Oi — disse inseguro.

James e Sirius trocaram um breve olhar antes de se voltar para o amigo encolhido.

— Remus, acho que a gente precisa conversar…

— Eu não vou liberar para vocês — disse o rapaz taxativo, mas ainda pálido. — Eu não vou deixar de dar a detenção.

— Não estamos pedindo isso — disse James com simplicidade. — Nunca pediríamos isso.

Remus recuou um pouco, visivelmente nervoso.

— Como é que eu vou saber? Vocês pareciam loucos!

— Ah, ele merecia! — disse Sirius. — Ele tentou me envenenar!

— Não era por causa disso e você sabe.

Os olhos do monitor eram acusadores, e Sirius e James se entreolharam estupefatos.

— Peraí, Moony, você sabe?

— De tudo o que se tem pra saber. E sei bem porque vocês fizeram isso. Vocês estão loucos!

— Você diz isso porque não sabe o que é amar, Moony! — disse Sirius, magoado.

Remus sentiu uma onda escaldante de fúria invadi-lo.

— Não sei o que é amar? — repetiu, incrédulo. — Não sei o que é amar?! Quem me dera não saber o que é amar! Se eu não soubesse o que é amar, não sofreria tanto, não choraria tanto, eu seria uma pessoa mais feliz! Tudo o que eu queria é não saber o que é amar!

De estupefatos, a dupla passou para perdidos. James manifestou o pensamento com uma frase:

— O quêêêêêê?

E de repente o monitor tapou a boca apavorado.

— Falei demais! — guinchou, saindo correndo para longe da Torre da Grifinória. E deixando James e Sirius sem saber o que pensar.

* * *

Passos abafados no corredor e Remus correndo como nunca correra antes; tentando fugir dos Marauders, fugir de seus problemas, fugir daquele amor sufocante que sentia pela ruivinha. Fugir de si mesmo. 

Mas, quanto mais tentava fugir, mais seus problemas o cercavam. Como constatou ao trombar com tudo com alguém na esquina do corredor e cair para trás.

— Caramba, Remie, você tá bem? — perguntou uma voz doce e melodiosa, que ele conhecia muito bem.

Dois olhos esmeralda piscavam para ele.

* * *

_**The green eyes**_

_(Os olhos verdes)

* * *

_

— Lily?! — ele deu um salto, se pondo de pé imediatamente.

— É, sou eu — disse Lily, se aproximando do amigo e espanando sua roupa. — Você tá bem? Levou um tombo feio!

Por que ela tinha de aparecer bem na hora em que ele mais estava confuso? Na hora em que ele queria apenas esquecer?

— Não foi nada… — ele disse, febril, sentindo as mãos da menina roçarem superficialmente seus ombros e braços.

— Está melhor? Você ficou muito perturbado, aquela hora…

"Ai, por que ela me dedica tanta afeição… A mim, um monstro, que é capaz de amá-la, sem ligar para os sentimentos dos seus dois amigos… Por que ela me ama tanto?"

— Melhorei um pouco.

— Deve ser difícil ter que passar detenção para os amigos… Mas eles mereceram! — ela sorriu. — Estou muito orgulhosa de você!

O peito de Remus explodiu em alegria.

— Sério?

— Sério! Você conseguiu pôr o dever acima da amizade, ao menos uma vez! Foi difícil, mas você conseguiu! Nunca poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

"Ah, por que o meu peito bate de felicidade?… Por que tenho vontade de tomá-la nos braços e gritar o que eu sinto?…"

— Obrigado, Lily, embora eu não esteja me sentindo bem com isso… Mas… e Snape, como está?

_Isso, fale do amor da Lily pra ver se você se convence que ela não tá nem aí pra você._

— Está bem — disse Lily, baixando os olhos. — Madame Pomfrey disse que foi só uma vertigem. Aliás, Potter e Black vão levar uma semana de detenção com você, mais uma com McGonagall e ainda perderam pontos para a Grifinória.

— Então, teremos que responder muitas perguntas nas aulas para recuperar os pontos — disse Remus calmamente. — É o que eu sempre faço.

— E eu vou te ajudar — disse Lily. — Mas você é muito inteligente!

O sangue tingiu de vermelho as faces de Remus.

— Ah, Lily, você tá exagerando… — disse ele, todo sem graça.

— Não, não estou. Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço! Tirando a dificuldade em Poções, o resto tudo você domina! Eu te admiro muito, Remie!

* * *

_**Yeah, the spotlight**_

_(Sim, o refletor)_

_**Shines upon you**_

_(Brilha sobre você)

* * *

_

"Admira, e não ama…"

— Lily, você não sabe o quanto sou grato… Também te admiro muito.

— Obrigada — ela sorriu angelical. — Eu vou voltar para o dormitório, deixar os livros lá, jantar, e depois voltar para a enfermaria. Você não vai jantar?

— Sem fome — disse Remus com ar triste. — Até, Lily! — "Meu anjo…"

— Até, Moony!

"Oh, Lily… Eu me odeio por te amar", foi a única coisa que pôde pensar, vendo os cabelos ruivos se afastarem.

* * *

— Ei, James, você ouviu o que eu ouvi? — perguntou Sirius, entrando alguns minutos após, no dormitório, ainda atordoado. 

— Acho que ouvi, mas não tenho certeza — disse James, entrando logo atrás do amigo e tentando desentupir os ouvidos. — Repete?

— O Remie tá apaixonado…

— Não sei porquê, mas isso não me soa bem…

— Por que não soaria? — perguntou Sirius de repente, virando-se atônito para James. — Isso é excelente!

— Por quê?

— Ora, por quê! Pensei que estivesse interessado na felicidade do Remus, Prongs! Veja, ele está apaixonado, ele vai se casar e ser feliz!

— Dã, se fosse assim eu ficava feliz, mas só que tem um problema, ao que parece… — disse James, se largando na cama.

— Que dito problema é esse?

— Você não ouviu o que o Remus disse, palhaço? Ele está sofrendo por que está apaixonado! É por isso que ele tem andado tão deprimido!

— Deve ser uma daquelas paranóias do Remie — disse Sirius, sentando na cama em frente a James. — Sou um lobisomem, não posso amar, etc, etc.

— Ou vai ver a garota não gosta dele ou coisa assim — disse James.

— Quem é que poderia não gostar do Remus? Ele é legal, inteligente, simpático e tem assunto para falar de tudo!

* * *

_**And how could, anybody**_

_(E como pode, alguém)_

_**Deny you?**_

_(Rejeitar você?)

* * *

_

— Uma sonserina, talvez…

— O Moony não ia ser tonto de gostar daquelas insuportáveis.

— Sirius, a gente precisa fazer algo por ele!

— Além de pedir desculpas por ter dito aquelas besteiras e por ter feito ele chorar? Sim, acho que a gente precisa!

— Tem jeito melhor de pedir desculpas?

— Acho que não… Mas, gazela…

— _Cervo, _Paddy.

— _Padfoot, _alce, e eu quero ir jantar… — choramingou Sirius. — Tô com fome…

— E para isso que temos o Pete aqui! — disse uma voz, entrando animada pelo dormitório, com sanduíches e garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada.

— Peter! — exclamou James.

— É, eu pensei que vocês não iam ter cara de aparecer lá no jantar e vim.

— Peter pensando! — riu Sirius. — O mundo está virado de cabeça pra baixo!

Wormtail riu. "É assim que deve ser. Nós como amigos, rindo de alguma coisa que fizemos. Não brigando por causa de uma menina idiota. E eu vou providenciar pra que nunca mais eles briguem por isso."

* * *

Foi apenas horas depois do incidente que Severus abriu lentamente os olhos negros. E os cerrou subitamente, como se estivesse ofuscado por muita luz. A bem da verdade, porém, não havia luz, pelo menos não uma luz material, consciente; a única luz era a luz que emanava da alma de Lily, ali, parada ao seu lado. 

— Lily? — chamou ele. — É você?

— Sou eu, Severus… — ela disse, deixando que uma das mãos corresse pelos cabelos negros do rapaz debilitado. — Eu estava esperando que você acordasse.

O suave perfume de lírio que emanava da pele rosada da garota fez-se sentir no ar, e convenceu Severus de que não era um sonho. Não era um sonho, não era uma ilusão, e este conceito foi enchendo o peito do sonserino de uma rara alegria…

* * *

_**I came here with a load**_

_(Eu cheguei aqui com uma carga)_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_(E ela parece tão mais leve)_

_**Now I've met you**_

_(Agora que eu te encontrei)

* * *

_

— Lily… o que aconteceu?

— Você desmaiou… Por causa de Potter e Black — um brilho estranho relampejou nos olhos verdes da garota, e Severus pensou que, se a dupla continuasse assim, não seria preciso afastar Lily deles. — Eles estavam te rodopiando no ar…

— Eu desmaiei — disse o sonserino, se sentando e sacudindo levemente a cabeça. O mundo ainda parecia rodar e ele se lembrou da sensação de sufocamento. — Quem os deteve?

— Remus.

Severus teve vontade de xingar. Então ele rodopiava pelo ar e ainda dava chance ao monitorzinho de posar de herói para Lily? Ah, ele iria pagar!

— Ele passou uma detenção para os dois — continuou a ruivinha, alheia à fúria do rapaz. — Foi tão corajoso…

— E depois, o que aconteceu? — cortou Severus bruscamente. — Quem me trouxe para cá?

Lily o olhou curiosa, depois riu brevemente. Um riso claro, límpido, cujas vibrações ressoaram fundo na alma do sonserino.

— Fui eu. Cheguei gritando. Depois me chamam de escandalosa, e eu não entendo… — ela sorriu. — Só saí para levar meus livros de Runas Antigas para o dormitório e para comer alguma coisa rapidinho, depois voltei. Não iria sossegar enquanto você não estivesse acordado!

— Você se importa tanto assim comigo? — perguntou Severus com os olhos brilhando.

— Claro, seu bobo! Tenho muito apreço por você! E…

Lily subitamente calou-se. Não era prudente revelar a Severus que todo aquele acontecimento era por sua culpa. Que James e Sirius tinham feito aquilo por ciúmes. Afinal, a dita frase de Severus continuava muito vívida em sua mente: "_Sou capaz de matar e morrer por você". _E não, aquilo da azaração fora o cúmulo. Ela não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

— E o quê? — disse Severus, fitando-a inquisitoriamente com seus profundos olhos negros.

Lily foi salva da necessidade de responder por altos barulhos que vinham do corredor:

— Ah, Lucius! Vamos vê-lo, o que é que custa, já estamos aqui mesmo…

Antes que Lily e Severus pudessem reconhecer a voz, já Narcissa e Lucius faziam entrada na enfermaria.

A monitora estacou quando deu de cara com Lily, e o mesmo pode-se dizer de Lucius, que lançou um olhar francamente espantado à ruivinha, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Narcissa o olhou de soslaio e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

— Ai, Cissy!

— Fecha a boca, Lucius! — disse Narcissa, ríspida, e Lily conteve o riso, um tanto constrangida.

Ela virou-se para Severus:

— Eu… já vou indo, OK? Madame Pomfrey diz que vai te dar alta amanhã de manhã, então estarei aqui. Tchau…

— Tchau, Lily — disse Severus, olhando com um certo tanto de raiva para o casal embasbacado parado na porta da enfermaria.

Sem dizer uma palavra a Narcissa e a Lucius, Lily saiu para o corredor.

— OK, Sev, o que é que _essazinha _estava fazendo aqui? — perguntou Narcissa, com desdém.

— Ela veio cuidar de mim — disse Severus.

— Não vá me dizer que é ela! — exclamou Lucius, os olhos cinzentos escancarados. — Não é ela!

— O que não é ela, Lu? — perguntou Narcissa curiosa.

— Nada, Cissy, nada — apressou-se a dizer Severus.

— E não me chame de Lu! — indignou-se Lucius, para em seguida lançar mais um olhar ao desconfortável Severus.

"Lily Evans, hein? Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece…"

* * *

Escondido no seu refúgio, a Sala Precisa, Remus deixava-se perder em pensamentos. 

E todos aqueles pensamentos dirigiam-se aos seres mais caros a si: Lily, James e Sirius. E também um pouco a Severus. Em como os cinco tinham se enredado naquela trama louca e como os acontecimentos tomavam rumos perigosos e descontrolados. Totalmente descontrolados.

Ele nunca pensou que veria seus amigos tomarem atitudes tão extremadas. Como nunca pensou que veria tanta insanidade nos olhos cinzentos e castanhos. Loucura sem limites. Após terem brevemente se enfrentado por causa de Lily, tinham canalizado toda a sua raiva e ódio em direção a Severus. Remus tremia só de imaginar o que fariam quando soubessem que ele mesmo era um escravo do amor de Lily…

"O que eu posso esperar deles? Como posso agir se não sei o que me espera?" perguntou a si mesmo, abalado pelos acontecimentos.

E ainda a detenção. Ele nunca quis fazer isso. Há muito tempo se julgava covarde, cada vez que James e Sirius aprontavam com alguém e ele não conseguia reunir a coragem necessária para reagir; mas nunca pensou que reagir fosse tão doloroso.

_Mas não havia mais nada a ser feito. Você viu como os dois estavam loucos! Alguém tinha que pará-los!_

Por mais que sua consciência gritasse isso, a parte emocional de seu ser ainda se encontrava em frangalhos.

"Como se eu fosse mais do que frangalhos…", pensou, e um suspiro sentido escapou de seus lábios.

Mas algo era certo, uma verdade tão inquestionável que apareceu, resoluta, em seu espírito: não adiantava mais fugir.

* * *

_**And, honey, you should know**_

_(E, querida, você deve saber)_

_**That I could never go on**_

_(Que eu nunca poderia seguir em frente)

* * *

_

Não adiantava mais fugir de seus sentimentos por Lily, e nem de um possível conflito com seus queridos irmãos. Não adiantava mais fugir de sua vida, de suas amizades, das vozes quentes daqueles que o queriam bem.

Não havia refúgio algum dentro de si, por mais que ele procurasse. Isolamento, ele já o tinha suficiente. Não era preciso mais isolamento, pelo contrário: ele precisava de vida, de risadas, da proximidade de seus amigos. De ouvir suas piadas e estar junto daqueles seres tão caros. Só estar junto. Sem pensar em nada, sem ter nada a resolver.

Pois só isso poderia curar sua alma que gritava tanto por um bálsamo.

"Será que o bálsamo para a minha alma está em confessar para Lily?"

Mas seria difícil que ele confessasse. Uma coisa era aceitar que não deveria mais fugir daquele amor; outra era procurar a ruivinha e contar tudo o que lhe passava no coração.

— Bem, só tem uma coisa a fazer… — concluiu, após mais alguns momentos pensando. — E é dar tempo ao tempo. Sem fugir do que vai acontecer.

E desde quando ele acreditava em destino?

Desde que o seu destino e o dos seus irmãos se envolveu naquela teia de tragédia. Desde que foi capturado pelo brilho daqueles mágicos olhos verdes…

* * *

_**Without you**_

_(Sem você)_

_**Green eyes**_

_(Olhos verdes)

* * *

_

Lily ainda perambulou por um bom tempo pelos corredores antes de pensar em voltar à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Só tomou o rumo da torre quando percebeu que já havia passado do horário de ficar fora da cama, então correu. Estava muito confusa. Tinha que se decidir, e rápido.

"Decidir se pego uma passagem no Knight Bus, aparato ou pego o Expresso de Hogwarts mesmo."

_Sem brincadeiras, Lily._

"OK, OK."

Não era mesmo hora para brincadeiras. O ciúme atingira James e Sirius a tal ponto que havia ficado perigoso. Inconseqüente. Como os dois.

Apesar de tudo, era impossível admitir que eles não mexiam com ela, por mais besteiras que fizessem. Ela fingia ignorar os longos e sedutores olhares de Sirius, tão doces e misteriosos. E ela fingia ignorar as gracinhas de James, seus sorrisos inebriantes.

Mas, por mais que fingisse ignorar, não ignorava. Sentia. Sentia eles próximos dela, sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, sentia vontade de provar novamente dos lábios frios de Sirius e do beijo devotado de James. E não sabia mais o que fazer. Eles já haviam feito mal a Severus. E se, numa próxima vez, se voltassem contra Remus, Remus, que com seu jeito doce e dedicado atraía sua atenção? Remus de semblante calmo, porém corajoso, que ela mesma admitia que era o tipo de namorado que qualquer garota queria ter?

"Isso sim é o que eu chamo de uma sinuca de bico", ela pensou, para novamente fazer a pergunta que ecoava incessantemente em sua cabeça. "James? Sirius? Remus? Severus? Qual deles, por Gryffindor? Qual?"

— Lily? — uma voz conhecida chamou.

"Não, não, ele não, agora não…"

Mas era ele. Ou melhor, _eles. _Sim, porque eram James e Sirius em pessoa, descendo as escadas em direção àquele vulto ruivo.

— Lily… — gemeu Sirius, sabendo que só tinham piorado sua situação com a ruivinha depois do incidente.

— Não fale comigo, Sirius, ou melhor, _Black _— disse Lily, os olhos fechados, sentindo vontade de chorar. — Outra coisa: pode começar a me chamar de _Evans._

A Sala Comunal estava vazia; todos os alunos estavam dormindo. Ninguém havia para presenciar aquela cena de vassalos rebeldes diante da sua senhora; de servos leais diante da sua dona; de dois amantes frente ao ser amado.

* * *

_**Honey, you are the sea**_

_(Querida, você é o mar)_

_**Upon which I float**_

_(Sobre o qual eu navego)

* * *

_

— Não faça isso comigo, conosco… — sussurrou Sirius.

— Lily, nós fizemos o que fizemos porque Snape tentou envenenar o Sirius! — justificou-se James, mortificado.

— É _Evans. _E, Potter, eu posso ser ingênua, idiota, tolinha, mas eu não sou burra — disse Lily cravando um olhar mortal no rosto do rapaz.

— Eu não estou dizendo isso!

— Ah, está. Se acha que vou acreditar que vocês fizeram aquilo com o Snape só por causa de algo que vocês nem têm certeza que aconteceu…

— E faríamos por quê? — perguntou Sirius, com firmeza. — Temos algum motivo?

Lily lançou o mesmo olhar de secar planta para Sirius, que mesmo assim não se abalou, encarando-a com seus olhos cinzentos e vibrantes.

— Black, se tem uma coisa que não funciona é você se fazer de besta. Você não é besta.

— É, mas parece que você acha que somos! — exclamou Sirius. — Me encontra no corredor, depois tem uma aventura com o James e daí aquela… aquela _cena_… — ele fez cara de quem vai vomitar —, no banheiro. Qual é o próximo, hein?

O sangue subiu às faces de Lily e ela levantou:

— É só o que faltava agora! — ela gritou. — Não basta o quanto me dói, o quanto eu sofro, tentando escolher, tentando aceitar, ainda sou acusada, é isso?! Sou acusada porque nenhum de vocês me deixa em paz, porque vocês exigem, porque vocês querem que eu me decida, querem o que eu não sei se posso oferecer!

Sirius levantou, coçando a cabeça, arrependido de ter dito tais palavras.

— Não é isso.

— É sim! E, como se não bastasse tudo o que me acontece, vocês dois ainda têm que chegar ao cúmulo de azarar Severus!

— Por que você o chama de Severus?! — gritou James, acusador.

— Não é da sua conta porque eu o chamo de Severus, Potter! Eu poderia, do mesmo modo, perguntar por que vocês têm tanto medo de me perder que saem azarando os meus amigos!

— Ele não é seu amigo! — gritou Sirius. — Não _só _seu amigo!

— A minha relação com ele não tem nada a ver com vocês! Vocês também não querem ser _só _meus amigos, e acabam sendo menos que isso!

— Lily!

— _Evans!_ E como eu posso ser amiga de vocês se não sei o que esperar?! Se não sei como vão reagir?! E se _eu _for a próxima azarada?! A próxima a rodar naquele teto?!

— Nunca faríamos isso com _você! _— exclamou James.

— Como posso saber? Vocês pareciam loucos!

— Nós nunca seríamos capazes de fazer nada com você — disse Sirius, muito sério. — Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para nós!

— Já vi muitos casos assim! Vocês podem até amar, mas quem garante que não me matariam?!

Sirius e James abriram a boca, estarrecidos, enquanto Lily os fitava com seus francos olhos verdes.

— Lily, nós não teríamos coragem de matar nem o Snape! — gritou o segundo. — Quanto mais você!

Lily nada disse. Ela não acreditava mesmo que eles teriam coragem de matá-la; tinham sim alguns resquícios de sensatez. Ela apenas queria deixar claro o que estava sentindo e o que eles tinham feito. E fazê-los se arrepender.

— Eu não sei mais se devo acreditar em vocês — sussurrou.

E, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse replicar, ela os empurrou e subiu apressadamente as escadas para o dormitório. Deixando dois rapazes boquiabertos atrás de si.

— Algo me diz que dessa vez fomos longe demais, Prongs…

— Temos que esclarecer as coisas com ela.

— Com ela e com o Remus — disse Sirius, lembrando-se do amigo que ainda não havia voltado para o dormitório.

* * *

_**And I came here to talk**_

_(E eu vim aqui para falar)_

_**I think you should know**_

_(Eu acho que você deveria saber)

* * *

_

Eles apenas trocaram um olhar funesto, se dirigindo ao seu próprio dormitório.

* * *

Dia seguinte. 

O dia mal havia amanhecido quando Remus Lupin despertou. Entrara no dormitório enquanto todos ainda dormiam, e agora acordava antes de todo mundo sequer sair dos sonhos. "Típico", pensou desanimado.

Levantou-se e se trocou, bocejando. Sabia que seus amigos pensariam que ele estava tentando evitá-los, mas isso era algo que não poderia evitar — não poderia evitar evitá-los. Fazia sentido?

— Acorde antes de filosofar, Moony — bocejou para si mesmo.

Mas era impossível não deixar de pensar naquilo que o atormentava dia e noite. Por mais que parasse e revisse tudo o que tinha acontecido, não conseguia solucionar o grande nó que se fazia presente em sua cabeça. O amor por Lily, a amizade por James e Sirius, o respeito que tinha por Severus, como tinha por todo ser humano. Fosse sonserino ou não.

_Remus, você vai endoidar. Relaxa._

"Não dá. A droga é que não dá pra relaxar. Acho que só vou relaxar o dia em que estiver morto e enterrado."

_Cale a boca. Não vá começar a ter aqueles pensamentos de novo. Frank pode não estar por perto, da próxima vez._

"Não estou tendo esses pensamentos. É só força de expressão. Sério."

_Eu sei. Só estou advertindo, pro caso de você começar a pensar naquilo._

Ele não queria pensar naquela noite horrível. Ele preferia pensar em ua certa garota de cabelos muito ruivos e olhos verdes…

* * *

_**The green eyes**_

_(Os olhos verdes)_

**_You are the one that_**

_(Você é a única que)_

_**I wanted to find**_

_(Eu quis achar)

* * *

_

"Por que será que é tão difícil esquecer?"

_Por que você quer esquecer. Se não ligasse para isso, esqueceria._

"Por favor, jogos de palavra a essa hora da manhã não. Não sei nem meu próprio nome, quanto mais vou conseguir interpretar a sua última frase."

Estava quase saindo do dormitório quando ouviu a voz de James:

— Moony?

Virou-se instantaneamente. James tinha levantado, ainda de pijama, apertando os braços contra o corpo para se proteger do frio. Na outra cama, Sirius pulava ao chão.

— Resolveram madrugar, é? — perguntou, tentando não deixar transparecer o nervosismo.

— Você madrugou. Eu nem preguei os olhos — disse Prongs, e realmente tinha no rosto os vestígios de uma noite mal-dormida. — Eu ouvi quando você chegou, mas Sirius estava dormindo, então não quis levantar para falar com você.

— Eu não estava dormindo — objetou Sirius, que trazia grandes olheiras debaixo dos olhos de córneas levemente avermelhadas. — Eu também não consegui dormir. Também ouvi Remus chegar.

— Espero que tenham pensado sobre o que fizeram — disse Remus, que recuava instintivamente.

Sirius reparou e suspirou:

— Por favor, Remus, não precisa ter medo de mim. De nós. Nós nunca te faríamos mal.

— Eu não estou com medo de vocês — negou o rapaz. — Não estou.

— Ah é? — disse James, desafiador. — Então porque está colado na porta como se fôssemos te atacar? Por que está todo arrepiado? E o que é isso nas suas mãos?

Atônito, Remus encarou as próprias mãos. Suas unhas tinham se alongado como garras, e isso só acontecia quando ele se sentia ameaçado.

— Proximidade da lua cheia — mentiu.

— Proximidade porcaria nenhuma, Remie — disse Sirius, já impaciente. — Você está com medo de nós pelo que nós fizemos com o Snape, e você deveria saber que nunca seríamos capazes de te fazer mal, por mais que você tivesse nos passado trinta mil detenções. Você é nosso amigo.

— Você é um Marauder.

Ah, Remus desejava ardentemente acreditar nisso. Desejava mesmo. Quando viu, James e Sirius haviam se aproximado e posto suas mãos em seus ombros. Assim, fragilizado, Remus os encarou.

James tremia um pouco de frio, mas seus olhos castanhos eram firmes e alegres, como ele mesmo. Olhos de líder, olhos de grifinório. Olhos de coragem. James inspirava confiança em qualquer pessoa que o encarasse nos olhos, e Remus se sentiu inebriado desta mesma confiança que sempre o surpreendera tanto quando conhecera melhor o colega de dormitório.

De James, o olhar de Remus voltou-se para Sirius. Os olhos de Sirius eram como sempre dúbios, misteriosos. O tipo de olhar que lhe lança alguém que se atiraria num precipício para atingir seus objetivos. Os olhos cheios da paixão que alimenta os homens, que corria por suas veias. Sirius era um adepto de viver as emoções a fundo. Sirius era o tipo que fazia você se sentir protegido em estar ao seu lado, se contasse com sua amizade.

De repente, Remus não pôde descrever a emoção que sentiu ao encará-los. Sentindo as lágrimas nublarem seus olhos, apenas deixou-se, sentindo o abraço de seus companheiros. Porque não havia detenção, ou deveres de monitor, capaz de separá-los.

* * *

Cerca de duas semanas se passaram depois da reconciliação dos três amigos. Houve quem se espantasse em ver os Marauders nos corredores, rindo e brincando como sempre, como se a briga e a detenção não os houvesse sequer abalado. A verdade é que, apesar de tê-los abalados, eles seguiram em frente, como sempre fizeram, tantas vezes. 

E seria preciso mais que uma mera detenção para separá-los. Além disso, a detenção que Remus passara para eles não fora nada muito sério; teriam apenas que ir à floresta, devidamente acompanhados de Hagrid, para apanhar alguns botões-de-prata que eram necessários ao Prof. Slughorn. Como James e Sirius conheciam todos os cantos da floresta, não fora real impedimento; além do que, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts era simpático e agradável.

E eles estavam novamente em um corredor, indo para a aula de Feitiços, quando Remus foi parado por Lily. Não falara direito com ela desde o dia da detenção, e foi como se o seu coração parasse de repente. E, a julgar pelas expressões catatônicas de James e Sirius, eles também.

— Remie — ela disse —, eu quero saber se você continua muito doente e quer que eu marque outro dia.

— Outro dia? — espantou-se o monitor. — Outro dia para quê?

— Para as aulas extras de Poções, Moony — ela disse carinhosamente. — Onde é que você anda com a cabeça?

"No seu sorriso…", foi só o que pôde pensar Remus.

* * *

_**Anyone who**_

_(Qualquer um)_

_**Tried to deny you**_

_(Que tente te rejeitar)_

_**Must be out of their mind**_

_(Deve estar fora de si)

* * *

_

— Então, você quer outro dia?

— O quê? — disse Remus, despertando de seus pensamentos. — Não, não. Não precisa. Segunda-feira agora, não é?

— É. Bem, a sineta já vai bater de novo, melhor irmos. Tchau, Remie!

E se afastou com Daisy e Alice. James e Sirius não deixaram transparecer nada na fisionomia, mas seus olhos eram pura inveja.

— Como é que você consegue ficar tão bem com ela, hein, Moony?

O rosto de Peter se fechou. Aliás, ultimamente, Peter vinha fazendo careta todas as vezes que encontrava Lily.

— Eu simplesmente tento ser gentil — disse Remus, corando. — E não tratá-la mal nem ficar me gabando.

James e Sirius o olhavam fixamente, como se quisessem apreender cada palavra do amigo, como se fosse uma lição. Imaginar que estava sendo consultado pelos dois garotos mais populares de Hogwarts para saber qual a sua estratégia para conversar com Lily sem que ela estivesse gritando a cada minuto levantou um pouco o astral de Remus. E ele se sentiu levemente feliz enquanto caminhava para a aula de Feitiços.

Nenhum deles percebeu a expressão soturna que continuou no rosto de Peter, e o modo como seus olhinhos miúdos esquadrinhavam cada detalhe dos três amigos, buscando como que uma inspiração divina para separá-los.

* * *

— E como vão indo os planos, Severus? — perguntou Faunt. 

Severus não sabia porque ainda vinha ali. A verdade é que falar com Faunt era quase como que uma conexão com seu passado feliz, antes de saber que seu pai batia em sua mãe, de vê-la definhar de tristeza e depois ser enterrada em infelicidade. Era quase como se tudo ficasse mais leve quando ele ia contar as coisas para Faunt.

* * *

'_**Cause I came here with a load**_

_(Porque eu vim aqui com uma carga)_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_(E ela parece tão mais leve)

* * *

_

E, afinal, fora Faunt quem sugerira que eles se separassem. E era Faunt que diria o que fazer quando ele encontrasse as evidências necessárias para separá-los. Isso sem falar que Faunt fora visitá-lo na enfermaria! O professor era seu companheiro de causa. Seu amigo. Uma pessoa disposta a ajudá-lo. Uma pessoa com que ele podia contar.

Severus contara tanto tempo consigo mesmo que só agora se dera conta como sentia falta de uma pessoa com quem contar.

— Mais ou menos. Eu não consigo observar os três tempo suficiente para coletar alguma coisa, porque não temos mais muitas aulas em comum, eu e os três. E o incompetente do Pettigrew não se manifestou ainda, desde o dia em que disse que iria me ajudar. Imagino que aquele idiota precise de algumas horas para pensar antes de notar alguma coisa.

Faunt riu.

— Você não gosta deles mesmo, não é?

— Como posso gostar de gente que me controla com a varinha e me faz rodar pelo teto?

— Foram só Potter e Black. Lupin e Pettigrew nada fizeram.

— Pettigrew estava se matando de rir. Demorou pra entender que a coisa era séria. Já Lupin aproveitou a chance e saiu de herói para Lily. — E, com um profundo suspiro: — Eu _os odeio._

A expressão de Faunt se tornou séria e pensativa, de repente. E ele ficou um longo tempo em silêncio, e Severus não quis interrompê-lo. Ele mesmo detestava ser interrompido quando estava pensando.

O professor o olhou fixamente e disse:

— Eu não sei se é bom você cultivar esses sentimentos. Eu uma vez cultivei um ódio assim por alguém.

— Por quem?

— Ninguém que você conheça. — Estava claro que era mentira, mas Severus preferiu ser educado e não se intrometer. — O que eu sei é que muito ódio faz mal. Fez mal a mim.

— E o que aconteceu com essa pessoa que você odiou?

— Está morta, agora — a voz dele soava estranhamente amarga, e Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas. — E, enterrada com ela, foi todo o meu passado e a pessoa que eu fui. Não deixe que isso aconteça com você, Severus.

Severus o encarou. Os lábios de Faunt tremiam, e as palavras saíram sem controle:

— Eu só recuperei um sentido na vida depois que eu te encontrei e descobri que você precisava de ajuda. Ser um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas era meu sonho; hoje, não passa de ironia. Tudo o que eu tenho foi destruído e não há mais ninguém no mundo para estar comigo, Severus. Imagino que às vezes você se sinta sozinho.

— Sim — confirmou Severus, a voz não mais que um sussurro.

— Quero que saiba que estarei aqui para o que precisar, e para o que quiser fazer. Para separar aqueles três garotos, distraí-los, para te ajudar a conquistar a garota que você ama. Quero que saiba que, quando pensar estar sozinho, eu estarei aqui. Enquanto puder estar.

Sim, porque tanto Faunt quanto Severus sabiam que a morte é inexorável, não importa o quanto a gente pense que ela não vem. Mas, naquele mundo de loucas ilusões e realidades cruéis, eles se encontraram.

E nunca se sentiram tão bem com isso.

* * *

_**Now I've met you**_

_(Agora que eu te encontrei)

* * *

_

Três dias depois. Noite.

Novamente os vapores de poções inebriam o ar e dois alunos grifinórios chegam para entregar-se a mais uma aula, a mais um exame, mais uma noite de estudos. E Remus olhou carinhosamente para Lily, pois, entre os vapores de poções prestes a serem preparados, entre o cheiro de água fervendo, o seu perfume de lírio inebriava o ar. E o deixava nas nuvens.

— O que nós vamos fazer hoje? — ele perguntou alegre, e Lily se surpreendeu com o tom de sua voz.

— Uma Poção para Curar a Gripe Comum — recitou a ruivinha cuidadosamente. — Página cento e dez. Vamos primeiro conferir os ingredientes?

— Vamos! — disse Remus com um ânimo estranho.

— Alho?

— Confere.

— Mel de laranjeira?

— Confere.

— Canela em pó?

— Confere.

— Galhos de eucalipto partidos?

— Confere.

— Sumo de laranja-lima?

— Confere.

— Fígado de salamandra?

— Confere…

— Limão?

— Con… Epa, peraí, não confere.

— Não confere? — estranhou Lily, olhando para os ingredientes cuidadosamente postos por Remus em cima da mesa. — Nossa, não confere.

— Quer que eu vá buscar?

— Aonde?

— Na cozinha, ué.

— Ah, é — ela não havia pensado que limão era um ingrediente relativamente fácil de se adquirir. Onde estava com a cabeça? — Ah, vá buscar, por favor…

— OK — disse Remus se levantando imediatamente, como se não desejasse mais nada do que obedecer Lily.

Ele saiu rapidamente. Lily voltou os olhos para a lista de ingredientes. O último ingrediente, ramos de menta, não estava com ela, então deveria estar na mochila de Remus.

Ela abriu a mochila, esperando encontrar os ramos. Toda a mochila exalava um forte aroma de menta, e ela pôde encontrar o saquinho com os ramos debaixo de um pergaminho amassado.

Tirou o pergaminho e pescou a menta. Colocou-a em cima da mesa e estava prestes a recolocar o pergaminho na mala quando olhou.

Ela conhecia a caligrafia de Remus. Era fina e floreada, caprichosa. Linha atrás de linha em letra miudinha e inclinada. Muitas vezes, ao escrever sem linhas, tendia ao que ela comumente chamava de despencar: sua letra parecia seguir uma diagonal para baixo. E aquela era a letra de Remus, em versos. Ele escrevia versos?

E mais: a letra era malfeita, rápida, não a letra demoradamente caprichosa que Remus fazia para copiar a tarefa ou escrever trabalhos. Como se ele estivesse escrevendo apressadamente. _Desesperadamente._

Como se tivesse algo muito importante a dizer.

* * *

_**And, honey, you should know**_

_(E, querida, você deveria saber)_

_**That I could never go home**_

_(Que eu nunca poderia ir para casa)_

_**Without you**_

_(Sem você)

* * *

_

Quando Remus voltou da cozinha, trazendo vários limões equilibrados nos braços, se deparou com Lily olhando fixamente para ele. Um pergaminho nas mãos dela. _O _pergaminho nas mãos dela.

_Acusação._

O pecado descoberto.

A força deixou seus braços, e o sangue fugiu de seu rosto. Cada uma das frutas despencou de suas mãos, caindo no chão e quicando.

Oh, por Merlin, chegara a hora que ele tanto ansiara e agora ele tinha vontade de correr sem olhar para trás.

Lily se aproximou dele. O pergaminho firme em suas mãos. O olhar franco em seus olhos. Verdes como as árvores na primavera.

A primavera demoraria a chegar.

Por que ele desejava tanto uma primavera?

Olhos verdes como a primavera.

* * *

_**Green eyes**_

_(Olhos verdes)_

_**Green eyes**_

_(Olhos verdes)

* * *

_

— Remus, você me ama?

A voz dela ressoou. Era tão linda, tão limpa, pura, como o som da água que bate nas rochas. Como o som das folhas caindo no outono. Como o som do Salgueiro Lutador se mexendo para aproveitar o vento.

— Lily…

— Eu li o poema. Falava sobre mim, não é? Olhos verdes… E os amigos. A menção aos amigos. A Potter e Black.

— Lily, por favor…

— Você me ama? Por favor, me diga.

A voz de Remus entalou na garganta. Quando ele conseguiu dizer, ela soou baixa e rouca. Amarga.

— Eu te amo. Por Merlin, como eu te amo.

Ela o olhou. Aqueles olhos verdes.

— Só faltava você, sabe. Só faltava você me amar. Eles sabem?

— Não, e eu não pretendo nem de longe contar.

— Medo?

— Medo de ver a frustração nos olhos deles. Medo de que eles me deixem. Medo que eles se afastem de mim.

— Você age como se esse amor fosse uma doença.

— E não é? — perguntou Remus.

— Claro que não é. Amar não é errado, Remus.

— Nem mesmo quando a pessoa não corresponde? Quando você ama a mesma pessoa que seus dois melhores amigos amam?

Ela sorriu, baixando os olhos. Ele tinha um olhar estranhamente amargo.

— Eu sei que você ama a eles. Não sei se ama a James, a Sirius ou a Snape… Mas a algum deles você ama. Por um deles você suspira.

— Eu não sei por quem eu suspiro ainda, Remus…

— Mas vai saber, com certeza.

Ele pegou o pergaminho delicadamente das mãos da garota e o colocou na bolsa.

— Remus?

— Sim? — ele disse.

— Você vai destruir o poema?

— Acho que vou. Não posso arriscar que James e Sirius tenham um surto de inspiração para revirar a minha mochila.

— Não faça isso — ela pediu. — É um poema tão bonito. Mas é triste. Como você.

— Esse poema sou eu… Sou eu em um de meus estados.

— Tudo em você é assim. Bonito, mas tristes. Mesmo quando você sorri e diz que está tudo bem. Mas não está bem, não é, Remus? Não está bem.

Ela se aproximou. Remus pensou que iria sufocar com o forte e doce perfume que esquentava o ar. A mão dela, tão macia, tão suave, caminhou pelos traços de seu rosto, contornando as cicatrizes.

— Por que eu não posso amar você? — ela sussurrou.

— Porque é errado.

— Por que você acha que tudo isso é errado? Não é errado ser quem você é, Remus. Não é errado.

E seus lábios roçaram os do rapaz. Apenas um instante de lábios se acariciando, docemente, deliciosamente. Foi breve, mas infinito ao mesmo tempo…

E então ele se afastou. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto triste.

— Eu não mereço o paraíso, Lily. Mas só você me faz pensar, por alguns instantes, que eu possa estar lá.

* * *

_**Honey, you are a rock**_

_(Amor, você é uma rocha)_

_**Upon which I stand**_

_(Sobre a qual eu me levanto)

* * *

_

— Remie…

— Tomara que você encontre o paraíso com a pessoa que você ama.

E saiu da sala. Sem olhar para trás. Sem ver o rosto confuso e dolorido da sua musa. Imaginando que afinal, com um dos outros três que a amavam tão dedicados, ela encontraria o paraíso.

Pois ele mesmo não poderia jamais encontrá-lo.

* * *

**N.A.: Quando eu digo que "Castigando a Pretensão" está péssimo, ninguém acredita em mim. Só quatro comentários...**

**Fezinha Evans: **Ai, tadinho do Snape... Acho que se dependesse de você e de outras leitoras, ele já tava morto e enterrado, não é? Será que ninguém tem pena dele não? Bem... acho que nem eu. (risada de pessoa que mora no hospício) Valeu!

**Assuero Racsama: **É como eu disse. Mas, bem, o Snape pode até ter virado um pião humano, mas ele é brasileiro e não desiste nunca! (Lizzy pensa em Snape brasileiro) É só ver pelo capítulo 14. O Remus nem tanto, mas a Lily logo logo vai ver o que é se meter em uma enrascada. Valeu pela review!

**Marcella: **Que bom que está gostando! Já está aqui o capítulo! Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle: **Olha, confesso que não estava pensando em fazer Hogwarts explodir, mas sabe que é uma boa idéia? (Lizzy pensativa) Huahauhua, brincadeira. Bem, o beijo realmente só acontece no 17, mas como o Remus é muito casto, entre a declaração e o beijo ainda tem tempo... (risadinha) Beijos!

* * *

Prévia:

_Amar. Quando o amor se torna erro, se torna pecado, os que amam podem odiar. É com o que Severus Snape conta. Ódio, ciúmes e uma complicada estratégia se juntam em..._

**_Nisi qui sit facere insidias nit metuere — e o contrário também vale_**

_— Eu finalmente encontrei o que poderá separá-los.

* * *

_**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	15. Nisi qui sit facere insidias nit metuere

N.A.: **Explicando o nome do capítulo: a frase _"Nisi qui sit facere insidias nit metuere"_ significa "Ignora o temor da traição aquele que não sabe praticá-la" (Vide nota em _"Guerra dos Mascates"_, José de Alencar). Então, seria mais ou menos assim: Ignora o temor da traição aquele que não sabe praticá-la — e o contrário também vale, ou seja, aquele que sabe trair teme a traição.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: _Nisi qui sit facere insidias nit metuere — _e o contrário também vale**

Os olhos de Severus corriam pelo ambiente.

O que poderia separar aqueles três rapazes que estavam sentados um pouco mais à frente?

O que poderia afastá-los, fazê-los brigar, fazê-los ficar longe de Lily?

_O quê?_

— Sr. Snape?

— Sim? — despertou Severus subitamente, encarando o rosto bondoso e magro do Prof. Kettleburn.

— Será que o senhor pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre os centauros?

Severus pensou um pouco.

— São híbridos de cavalos e homens que…

— Nossa, são híbridos de cavalos e homens! — disse uma voz alta. — Ninguém poderia imaginar que centauros são híbridos de cavalos e homens!

Risadinhas, e Severus se voltou para o dono da voz. Que só poderia ser James Potter, lógico.

— Sr. Potter… — começou o Prof. Kettleburn.

— Potter! — disse outra voz. — Será que você não consegue deixar de ser idiota nem por um momento?! Como você é irritante!

Era óbvio que era Lily, constatou Severus com prazer. E o rosto furioso de James fez o estômago do sonserino dar uma prazerosa remexida.

— Sr. Potter, respeite o Sr. Snape e deixe-o terminar de falar — disse Kettleburn calmamente. — Srta. Evans, creio que teve a melhor das intenções, mas _eu _sou o professor aqui, e, portanto, repreender o Sr. Potter cabe a mim.

— Desculpe, professor — disseram os dois grifinórios em coro, Lily tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

— Se repetirem o ato, serei forçado a descontar pontos da Grifinória — disse o professor, sereno. — Sr. Snape, continue a sua explanação.

— Bem — disse Severus, tentando retomar a concentração, pois a fúria que nutria pelo professor por ter repreendido Lily atrapalhava seus pensamentos —, centauros são híbridos de cavalos e homens possuidores de uma magia muito antiga e tradicional. Eles possuem uma técnica de adivinhação milenar baseada no movimento das estrelas e dos planetas, e acreditam com firmeza que tais movimentos influenciam os grandes movimentos dos humanos, como as guerras, as tragédias, e outras coisas do tipo.

— Perfeito, Sr. Snape — disse o professor. — Dez pontos para a Sonserina. Como o Sr. Snape disse, os centauros são…

Mas, mesmo antes do professor terminar a frase, os pensamentos de Severus já haviam tomado outro rumo. E novamente ele olhava para os três garotos.

Remus Lupin prestava muita atenção no que Kettleburn dizia, ouvindo cada palavra como se fosse a coisa que ele mais desejasse fazer.

Sirius Black bocejava e olhava para a floresta. Seus olhos brilhavam de um modo estranho, como se imaginasse aventuras e brincadeiras que gostaria de executar.

James Potter bagunçava o cabelo com uma das mãos, enquanto olhava para Lily. Era apenas esse seu divertimento: olhá-la e pretendê-la.

Como separar os três?

Como?

* * *

Como separar os três?

Como?

Era a mesma dúvida que perseguia Peter Pettigrew há muitos meses atrás. Desde janeiro, mais precisamente e, olha, já estavam em março. Desde que Snape o encurralara em um corredor e sussurrara palavras cheias de veneno, que correram por suas veias e enegreceram seu mundo. Seus amigos.

Eram seus amigos, e ele tinha que separá-los. Seus amigos.

Onde é que ele tinha ido se meter.

Não havia a quem pudesse recorrer, a quem pudesse pedir ajuda, a quem pudesse suplicar. Não havia ninguém capaz de estar ao seu lado e dizer: "Calma, Peter. Deixa que eu faço isso pra você." Não havia ninguém para delegar a tarefa mais difícil de sua vida. Pela primeira vez, Peter contava só consigo mesmo.

— Merda, merda, merda, merda — xingou. — Merda de garota, merda de Snape, merda de amor, merda de amizade. Merda de tudo.

— Ei, Peter, que é isso?

Peter se sobressaltou. James e Sirius entravam no dormitório e tinham ouvido seu desabafo.

— É, Peter, por que está xingando? — perguntou Sirius.

Houve um detalhe que não escapou aos olhos bem treinados de Peter: os olhares dos amigos tinham um brilho estranho, característico. Brilho que surgia nos olhos dos dois apenas quando iriam aprontar.

— Eu dei uma topada no beliche — mentiu apressadamente. — O que é que vocês vão fazer?

— Nós? — repetiu James com uma cara de inocência que não convenceu a Peter. — Como assim, Peter?

— Eu sei que vocês vão aprontar alguma — disse Peter com um sorriso. — E quero saber o que é.

Sirius riu e deu um tapa no ombro de Peter que projetou o outro para a frente.

— É, Peter, cada vez mais você prova que é um verdadeiro Marauder — ele disse sorrindo.

— Ótimo — disse Peter, esfregando o ombro. — Mas não me enrola, o que é que vocês vão fazer?

— É uma longa história, Wormtail — disse James —, mas vamos resumir: naquele dia em que nós brigamos, o Moony nos falou, sem querer, que gosta de uma garota.

Peter abriu a boca, chocado. Por Merlin, será que a maldita Lily Evans não poderia parar de atormentá-los por um segundo que fosse?

— Bem, só que ele não disse quem é — disse Sirius. — E nós ficamos com medo de perguntar, por causa da nossa briga, sabe, do clima chato.

— Então, nós ficamos quebrando a cabeça: como é que vamos descobrir esse segredinho do Moony se não perguntarmos a ele?

— E, agora há pouco, eu tive a idéia do milênio! — exclamou James. — É fácil! É só olharmos na mochila do Moony, ver se tem algo que nos ilumine! E então, Wormtail, quer nos ajudar?

Peter não tinha a menor vontade de se intrometer naquilo. Mas… quem era ele para negar alguma coisa aos dois amigos?

— Tá legal.

James e Sirius trocaram sorrisos. Sorrisos iguais, em rostos diferentes. Sorrisos que ele mesmo não queria que fossem tão idênticos.

Sorrisos que nunca deixariam de existir, não importava quantas criaturas egoístas como ele e Snape existissem no mundo.

Sirius foi até o beliche de Remus e vasculhou o vão embaixo da cama, até encontrar uma mochila. Com um gesto, atirou-a para James, que abriu-a com o esganamento de um cão faminto. Peter se esticou para olhar o conteúdo.

— Nossa, que cheiro — disse James, fungando.

— Cheiro de quê? — perguntou Sirius, se levantando e indo até os amigos.

— Cheiro de coisas de poções — disse James. — Parece uma mistura de tudo quanto é tipo de coisa.

— Depois, quando eu digo que o Moony estuda demais, as pessoas acham que eu estou exagerando… Mas, nossa, tem muita coisa aí dentro. Como vamos conseguir olhar tudo?

— Simples — disse James. Abriu a mochila de Remus e despejou todo o seu conteúdo na cama.

Peter revirou os olhos:

— Quero ver você arrumar isso tudo.

— Detalhes, Wormtail, detalhes — disse James, apanhando alguns rolos de pergaminho. — Uau, isso aqui é aquele trabalho do Flitwick?

— É — disse Sirius, lendo por cima do ombro do outro. — Putz, ainda nem comecei o meu.

— Vamos guardar isso daqui e… por que diabos o Moony carrega um livro dentro da mala?

— Por que será que as pessoas levam livros dentro da mala, Prongs? — perguntou Sirius em tom sarcástico.

— Não, eu quero dizer, por que ele carrega um livro com _tirinhas _dentro da mala? — disse James, abrindo o volume que tinha em mãos, e que exibiu uma porção daqueles quadrinhos engraçados que costuma-se publicar em jornal.

Sirius tomou o livro das mãos de James e leu:

— Uh, lados desconhecidos de Remus Lupin…

— É…

Peter, para não ficar sem ter o que fazer, apanhou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente: um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado e amarrado com uma fita vermelha. Abriu-o e começou a ler o conteúdo, na letra caprichosa, mas estranhamente apressada de Moony:

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

_Lágrimas por te amar e não poder dizer_

_Lágrimas por te sentir e nada poder fazer_

_Por sentir rachar meu coração despedaçado!_

_Morre a pretendida confissão nos lábios_

_Desabafo meu inferno apenas em alfarrábios_

_E cá estou eu, moribundo e condenado!_

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

_Lágrimas por amá-los demais pra confessar_

_Por estar em silêncio vendo-os disputar_

_Seu amor inocente enquanto morro desprezado!_

_Sofrimento, solidão, desgraçada ironia_

_Ver teus lábios rubros, morrendo de agonia_

_Deixar-me consumir em amor desesperado!_

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

_Dor, por que não traz contigo o fim do meu viver?_

_Porque sempre tenho eu de suplício padecer?_

_Afogar o meu amor em versos desbotados?_

_Lágrimas por ver teus cabelos e não poder tocá-los_

_Por ver teus olhos verdes e não poder admirá-los_

_Por tentar esquecer e ser sempre derrotado!_

_Noites passadas em claro_

_Gemidos sufocados no travesseiro_

_Olhos ardidos de lágrimas_

Eca! Que coisa mais melosa! Remus escrevia _poemas? _Ia mostrar a James e Sirius, e os três iriam se divertir muito e…

Peraí. Cabelos… Olhos verdes… Caramba, aquela era uma descrição de Lily completa! Era um poema escrito para a chata da Evans! Será que eles nunca…

Opa. Poema escrito para Evans. Poema que _comprovava _a atração de Moony por Evans. Poema que, se fosse lido por James e Sirius, os faria saber que também Remus amava Evans.

A solução para todos os seus problemas estava ali, nas suas mãos. Era só mostrá-la a Snape.

— Ei, Wormtail, que é que é isso? — perguntou James, ao ver que o amigo segurava o pergaminho como se fosse um tesouro.

— Ah, nada — disse Peter. — Deve ser uma lição de Runas Antigas, está tudo em rúnico.

— Eca, rúnico — disse James, e achou infinitamente mais interessante um manuscrito de Poções com anotações ao pé da página, onde Remus parecia ter escrito os nomes deles e desenhado algumas coisas.

Peter apertou o pergaminho com força, olhando para os dois amigos, que agora riam vendo os desenhos desajeitados de Remus no pergaminho.

— Agora, vamos voltar a ser os mesmos.

— Disse alguma coisa, Pete? — perguntou Sirius, olhando curioso para o amigo.

— Não, nada, Sirius. O que é isso aí? — perguntou, indicando um desenho estranho onde quatro bolas com pernas andavam entre espetos.

— Eu não sei — disse James. — Acho que somos nós em noite de lua cheia.

— Olha, Wormtail, é você! — exclamou Sirius, apontando algo que parecia uma formiga no chão.

— Vou ter uma conversa séria com Remus a respeito disso — disse, fingindo-se aborrecido.

Os três riram sem parar, e, por um instante, Peter pôde sentir que voltariam a ser os Marauders. Bastava que a maldita Evans se afastasse, e finalmente voltariam a ser os Marauders.

* * *

Dia seguinte.

Andar de mãos dadas pelo castelo parecia uma diversão muito ingênua para os outros lufas-lufas. A maioria dos amigos preferia coisas mais interessantes, envolvendo, de preferência, contato labial e outras coisinhas mais.

Mas, para Frank e Alice, não havia prazer maior que caminhar assim, no corredor. Para Frank, não havia nada mais delicioso que sentir a mão delicada de Alice entre as suas mãos firmes, e poder olhar seu rosto que irradiava alegria, e sentir que aquela linda garota gostava dele. Que o amava. Para Alice, não havia nada mais maravilhoso que sentir Frank ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Sentir a firmeza delicada daquele suave aperto. Sentir o amor que ele sentia por ela irradiar e sentir-se amada.

E era por isso que Frank Longbottom e Alice Trapp andavam juntos pelo castelo. Era por isso que tantas pessoas que falavam às suas costas os admiravam internamente; e por isso que professores e fantasmas viam os dois de mãos dadas, e sorriam, quase sentindo o amor que aqueles dois nutriam um pelo outro. Era por isso que todos sempre adoravam ter Frank e Alice por perto, ambos esbanjando alegria e animação, sempre juntos.

E, mesmo as sonserinas, que não ligavam muito para sentimentos, não puderam deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja, quando Frank entrou no Salão Principal e foi até Alice, sentando ao seu lado e puxando-a para um inocente beijo apaixonado. E não houve um rapaz que não desejasse estar no lugar de Frank quando as mãos delicadas de Alice tocaram seus ombros e um lindo sorriso lhe foi oferecido.

A não ser talvez, os rapazes que já tinham garotas a adorar. O que foi o caso do outro rapaz que estava chegando.

— Ei, Moony! — disse Frank, vendo o amigo de cabelos castanhos se aproximar. — Vem cá, vem tomar café com a gente!

Hesitante, o rapaz se aproximou. Frank andava preocupado. De umas semanas para ali, Remus andara mais cabisbaixo e soturno do que de costume, e ele sabia que não era mais por causa da briga. Havia algum outro motivo.

— Olá, Frank, Alice — disse ele, se sentando. — Dormiram bem?

— Uma maravilha — disse Frank. — Onde estão os outros?

— Eh… James e Sirius foram treinar, o jogo contra a Corvinal está se aproximando, e Peter foi assistir. Daisy e Lily estão fazendo revisões na Sala Comunal, e disseram que depois vêm para tomar café. Depois eu também vou revisar algumas matérias, mas vou comer primeiro porque não jantei ontem e estou pra morrer de fome.

— Você não devia ficar sem comer — repreendeu Alice. — Vai ver é por isso que anda tão abatido.

— Abatido?

— É, pálido, com olheiras… Sério, Remus, às vezes parece que tem uma tempestade andando em cima de você.

Remus sorriu triste. Apanhou um prato, e encheu-o de torradas, começando a passar generosas camadas de geléia por cima. Frank observou-o na tarefa e de repente exclamou:

— Ei, Remie, sabe que dia é hoje? Três de março!

— E?…

— "E" é que daqui a oito dias é seu aniversário, tonto!

Remus olhou curioso para Frank, depois sorriu:

— Você lembra?

— Como se eu pudesse esquecer mesmo! — riu Frank, se lembrando da estrondosa e assustadora explosão no Salão Principal no dia dez de março do ano anterior em que, por algum estranho motivo, todos os sonserinos ficaram sujos de comida.

— Imagino o que é que os seus amigos estão aprontando para esse ano! — sorriu Alice.

— Eu sinceramente espero que nada — disse Remus. — Ano passado já foi horrível ter que suportar o interrogatório de McGonagall por duas horas até ela se convencer que eu não fui responsável por aquilo.

— Eu lembro — riu Frank. — Flitwick me arrastou pro interrogatório também. Isso que dá andar muito junto com vocês.

— Nem vem que você também apronta as suas que eu sei — disse Alice, puxando levemente a orelha de Frank, que deu um gemido de dor e olhou para a namorada como um garotinho emburrado.

Remus riu:

— Todo mundo apronta de vez em quando, Alice. Não culpe o Frank.

— É, não me culpe, Alice — disse Frank, esfregando a própria orelha.

— Eu sei que todo mundo apronta — sorriu Alice. — Mas monitores não deveriam fazer isso, _não é?_

Remus e Frank coraram.

— Eh… bem… tecnicamente…

— Tipo, se você não levar tudo ao pé da letra…

— Existe um furo nas regras, você vai ver…

— _Frank Longbottom e Remus Lupin._

— Ah, Alice, não seja cruel — disse Remus, inocentemente. — Nós não fazemos nem um terço do que James e Sirius fazem.

— É, e com eles você não briga — disse Frank com cara de emburrado.

— É porque eles _assumem_. Além disso, não são monitores.

Remus riu:

— Prongs e Padfoot? Monitores? Hogwarts iria ver seus piores dias…

— Não ia sobrar uma pedra em pé neste castelo — comentou Frank.

— Com certeza — apoiou Alice. — Agora, os dois, terminando este café, para irmos à biblioteca estudar.

— Ah, Alice, hoje é sábado — choramingou Frank.

— Não, Alice tá certa, Frankie — disse Remus, que engolia pedaços inteiros de torradas. — É melhor terminarmos para ir estudar.

Frank suspirou e ergueu as mãos ao céu:

— Eu me rendo!

— Então, _coma _— disse Alice calmamente.

Frank riu e tomou o suco todo de um só gole. Melhor não desafiar Alice.

* * *

Severus Snape estava fazendo uma silenciosa sessão de revisão na biblioteca.

Parecia imperturbável em sua leitura, mas quem pudesse observar seus pensamentos a fundo, poderia ver que havia perturbação naqueles olhos negros. Extrema perturbação.

A verdade é que já havia se passado mais de um mês desde que ele lançara o desafio para si mesmo — e também para Pettigrew —, mas não conseguira nenhum avanço. Os três pareciam ter uma amizade tão solidamente construída que nada, nada que ele pensasse, poderia derrubá-la. Cada plano que ele montava era desmontado logo após, e chegara março, _março_, e ele ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia. _Nenhuma._

E estava a ponto de atirar aqueles livros no chão e ser expulso da biblioteca quando uma figura peculiar surgiu na porta. Uma figura que era raro que se encontrasse ali, especialmente desacompanhada. Especialmente quando não havia o mínimo sinal de Marauders por perto.

Peter Pettigrew andou hesitante, no que recebeu um olhar furioso de Madame Pince. Ele deu um sorriso torto para a bibliotecária, indicando o interior da biblioteca, e ela permitiu a sua entrada, numa espécie de misto entre aprovação e desaprovação. Cada passo hesitante, ele caminhou para dentro do recinto, seus olhos correndo até as janelas e a porta, como que avaliando todas as saídas possíveis e imagináveis.

Seus olhos nervosos e aguados correram da porta para as mesas e as estantes, sem parar em nenhum lugar por mais que cinco segundos, e depois pelas carteiras, até ele dar com Snape. Um tremelique sacudiu levemente seu corpo, e ele se aproximou, lentamente, como se cada passo fosse pesado e difícil.

Severus, na defensiva, observou-o se aproximar com olhos agudos, e se sentar na mesma mesa que ele. Segurando firmemente a varinha por debaixo das vestes, Severus falou, a voz ácida:

— O que você quer, Pettigrew?

— Me siga — disse Peter apenas, e levantou-se apressadamente.

Severus Snape cogitou realmente se aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha. Mas vários fatos foram se opondo uns aos outros em sua mente: se fosse uma armadilha, porque diabos os Marauders achariam que ele seguiria Pettigrew? O Marauder apenas não queria ser visto na companhia de Snape — não queria que nada o comprometesse. Após um breve intervalo de resolução, quando ele viu que Pettigrew já ia sumindo pela porta, Severus levantou-se e o seguiu.

Os pés gorduchos de Pettigrew desapareceram na escadaria, e o guiaram até o sétimo andar. Depois, foram por um corredor, e, quando ele chegou ao mesmo corredor, apenas viu uma porta. Procurando alguma entrada por onde o Marauder pudesse ter passado, nada encontrou. Então, inspirando fundo, e rezando para que nada acontecesse, entrou.

Pettigrew o esperava em uma sala que ele jamais tinha imaginado na vida. Mesas limpas, escrivaninhas com pergaminhos e tinteiros, um grande tabuleiro com pecinhas que parecia do tipo que os grandes generais usam para montar estratégias de guerra, mapas e outras coisas do gênero formavam o ambiente, que Snape olhou atordoado.

— Que diabo de lugar é esse? — perguntou Severus.

— A Sala Precisa — disse Peter sem encará-lo. — Não vá espalhar que ela existe por aí, porque isso é um _segredo. _Por isso o trouxe pra cá.

— Isso é uma passagem ou o quê?

— _Isso _é uma sala especial. Ela se transforma no que a pessoa precisa. Eu precisava de um lugar para discutir com você sobre o _seu _plano, então a sala se transformou nisso — disse Peter. — Além disso, não estamos localizáveis, porque eu preciso que ninguém nos ache.

— Espantoso — murmurou Severus, passando uma mão levemente pela parede. — Por mais tempo que eu esteja aqui, Hogwarts sempre me surpreende.

— É, é, mas vamos logo com isso — resmungou Peter, impaciente, agitando um rolo de pergaminho no ar.

Severus acompanhou com o olhar o movimento do pergaminho:

— O quê exatamente é isso?

— Isso, Snape, é a prova que você pediu.

Os olhos do sonserino cintilaram.

— Uma prova capaz de separá-los?

— Talvez — disse o outro. — Leia e julgue por você mesmo.

Num ato quase simbólico, Peter estendeu o pergaminho a Severus, que o tomou com uma solenidade tal que parecia estar recebendo um prêmio. E, de certa forma, era um prêmio.

Cada verso escrito naquela letra apressada e desesperada era como um bálsamo de alegria sendo jogado na sua alma. E, quando terminou de ler, voltou-se para Peter com um sorriso sinistro.

— Agora, veremos do que é feita a amizade de vocês.

— Eu ainda não sei porque fiz isso — sussurrou Peter. — Você vai destruir com o meu grupo e eu o entreguei para você.

— Você fez isso porque é egoísta, Peter Pettigrew — sorriu Severus. — Você fez isso porque é miseravelmente egoísta.

Peter engasgou:

— Eu não sou egoísta!

— Ah, é. É tão egoísta que é incapaz de dividir os amigos com a imagem de uma garota.

— Pare com isso!

— Você não quer ouvir a voz que desnuda seus erros frente aos seus olhos, não é?

— Eu te odeio, seu desgraçado!

— Olha que interessante! Temos algo em comum… Eu também te odeio!

Peter olhou-o, ofegante e vermelho. Furioso. Não sabia o que responder, não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que queria esmurrar a cara daquele canalha até arrancar de seu rosto aquele maldito sorriso — mas, por outro lado, sabia que esmurrá-lo só o faria sorrir mais.

Ainda sorrindo, Severus disse:

— Por mais que eu nutra ódio por você e você por mim, Pettigrew, estamos do mesmo lado e lutando pelo mesmo objetivo agora. Cada um com seus motivos, porém temos o mesmo objetivo. E por isso, eu aconselharia você a não relatar nada a seus amáveis colegas de dormitório, ou o _nosso _plano vai por água abaixo.

E, antes de sair, acrescentou:

— Você foi parar na casa errada, Peter Pettigrew. Está me parecendo que você teria se dado muito bem na Sonserina.

E foi, deixando Peter atordoado e morrendo de raiva de si mesmo.

* * *

— Olhem aqui, James Potter e Sirius Órion Black, eu só vou lhes perguntar uma vez. _Onde — está — o meu — poema?!_

James e Sirius se olharam com cara de interrogação, depois voltando-se para o rosto de Remus, que, eles notaram, parecia sacudido de fúria reprimida — suas unhas se alongavam como garras e seus cabelos deixavam a forma sempre cuidadosamente arrumada para se tornar algo pior do que os cabelos de James. Dessa forma, Remus conseguia ficar realmente assustador.

— Que poema? — disse James.

— Não se façam de tontos — sibilou Remus, e James e Sirius recuaram. — O poema que eu escrevi e estava na minha mala, preso com fita vermelha. _Onde ele está?_

— Já perguntou duas vezes — arriscou Sirius, e se arrependeu logo em seguida, quando Remus deu um passo à frente com uma expressão realmente selvagem no rosto.

— Onde foi que vocês o esconderam? — perguntou ele com uma calma visivelmente forçada. — Sério. Eu sei que mexeram na minha mala, e eu…

— Como sabe que mexemos na sua mala? — perguntou James surpreso.

— Feitiço de Alarme, James. Eu o uso praticamente desde que nos conhecemos, porque eu logo adivinhei que vocês poderiam fazer coisas assim. Porém, eu nunca me importei, enquanto não sumisse nada. Mas o _meu poema…_

— Nós nem sabemos que maldito poema é esse! — exclamou Sirius. — Nós não vimos poema algum!

— Sei — disse Remus descrente. — Por que vocês foram mexer na minha mala, pra início de conversa?

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar culpado, e foi o primeiro que respondeu:

— Bem, você deixou escapar, aquela vez, pouco depois da azaração, do Snape, sabe, que ama alguém.

Remus empalideceu. Sirius prosseguiu:

— Então, nós não falamos nada na hora, porque tava aquele clima chato. Mas depois, fomos percebendo que você parecia mesmo triste, e cada vez mais triste, e então decidimos fazer alguma coisa sem que você soubesse.

— Só que não sabíamos de quem você gostava — disse James. — Daí…

— "Daí" digo eu — disse Sirius. — Daí o James teve a idéia de fuçar sua mala pra ver se a gente descobria alguma coisa.

— Mas não descobrimos nada, e então… bem, então, foi isso. Nós nem fazemos idéia de que poema é esse. Aliás, a gente nem sabia que você escrevia poemas!

— Você escreve poemas?

Remus olhou bem para Sirius e para James, e viu a pura inocência no olhar deles — se é que algum dos dois fosse realmente inocente. Então, fraquejou.

— Droga, se não foram vocês… Eu devo ter perdido… Desculpe tê-los acusado…

— Não foi nada, se tivéssemos visto o tal poema, provavelmente seríamos mesmo os culpados — sorriu James. — Quer que a gente te ajude a procurar?

— Não! — exclamou Remus. — Se vocês acharem-no, vão ler, e eu nunca os perdoaria… nem _me _perdoaria… se lessem.

— Nossa, Moony, o que é que tem nesse tal poema? — perguntou Sirius. — Relatos secretos da vida dupla do monitor certinho?

— Não, Padfoot… — disse Remus febrilmente — …relatos secretos da vida _suja _do monitor certinho. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso realmente encontrá-lo.

— Por que não experimenta um _Accio, _Moony? — perguntou James, preocupado.

— Porque o enfeiticei para bloquear Feitiços Convocatórios… — lamentou o outro, saindo do dormitório.

E deixando James e Sirius com a pulga atrás da orelha:

— Vida _suja _do Moony? — repetiu Sirius incrédulo.

— Olha, Sirius, eu não sei o que é que tá escrito nesse tal poema… — disse James — …mas, seja lá o que for, é melhor não nos metermos nisso.

— Ué, por quê? Seria interessante descobrimos os segredos do Remus. Quem sabe é outra coisa como ser lobisomem, que ele esteja exagerando?

— Algo me diz, Sirius, que não é exatamente isso… E que nós dois não vamos gostar nada de saber. Algo me diz.

* * *

Lily caminhava solitária pelo corredor. Quem visse seu semblante pálido, seus cabelos embaraçados, e sua cara de cansaço, logo pensaria que era mais uma aluna estafada pelos estudos, mas quem a conhecesse melhor e soubesse ler seus olhos verdes, saberia que ela estava triste. Que havia algo que a deixara triste.

A deixara triste saber que mais uma pessoa sofria por causa dela. A deixara triste saber que pessoas sofriam por causa dela. A deixara triste saber que a única solução para esse sofrimento seria que ela escolhesse um deles, mas, que mesmo isso poderia só intensificar o sofrimento dos outros. E a deixava definitivamente desesperada pensar que estava num beco sem saída.

E, para piorar, agora acabava de trombar com um dos responsáveis pelo seu tormento.

— Remus! — exclamou, ao ver o rapaz caindo no chão, como sempre acontecia quando eles se trombavam.

— Lily! — exclamou Remus, vendo a garota que estendia sua mão para ajudá-lo.

Ele segurou aquela mão delicada, e fechou os olhos enquanto se levantava, aproveitando todas as sensações daquela doce e delicada mão. E, quando os dois se encararam, o rubor veio às faces de ambos.

— Parece que a gente sempre tromba — disse Remus, sem graça.

— Parece, na verdade, que você não olha onde anda — disse Lily, levemente repreensiva, embora um brilho divertido refulgisse em seus olhos.

Sua frase causou apenas tristeza em Remus. É lógico, por que pensar que era o destino deles se esbarrarem por aí, como se realmente houvesse algo de importante ligando os dois? Por que pensar que poderia haver algo mais entre eles apenas porque Remus parecia ter uma tendência a se chocar com Lily?

— Ei, Remus, não falei nada para magoar — espantou-se Lily, ao ver como o ânimo de Remus teve uma queda abrupta. — Eu disse alguma coisa?

— Não, imagine, Lily… — sorriu Remus, evitando olhar para o rosto da bela garota. — Eu… que… ah, bem… eu estou ficando um pouco desesperado.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, temendo a resposta.

— Não precisa se assustar — apressou-se a dizer Remus. — É que… eu… eu… eu perdi o… poema.

— O nosso poema?

Aquele "nosso", como se o poema fosse um segredo que eles dividiam, soou delicioso aos ouvidos de Remus.

— É… Eu… ele estava na minha mala, você lembra… Mas não está mais… Só James e Sirius mexeram na mala e eles juraram que não foram eles…

— E você acredita no que aqueles dois juram?

— Não, mas eu acredito no que eu vi nos olhos deles. Eles estavam dizendo a verdade. Não sabem que poema é. O problema é que eu nem imagino quem possa tê-lo pegado.

— Será que você não o perdeu?

— Não, eu não o perderia! Não desde que você falou que gostou dele…

Lily corou violentamente, e Remus ficou ainda mais rubro que ela, os dois encarando o chão como se fossem encontrar poemas pululando entre o piso de mármore trabalhado.

— …Qual foi a última vez em que o viu? — perguntou Lily, após alguns minutos de um silêncio envergonhado.

— Quando o enrolei e prendi com uma fita… Logo após termos nos despedido… naquela noite — a mera lembrança da noite servia para deixar Remus encabulado e, ao mesmo tempo, próximo do paraíso.

— E nunca mais o pegou?

— Não, por isso não posso tê-lo perdido. Tenho medo que alguém possa encontrá-lo.

— Mas, se alguém encontrar… Não vai saber que é você. Que sou eu.

— Mas e se James e Sirius encontrarem o poema? — sugeriu Remus, e Lily se arrepiou.

Remus rodando no teto seria demais até mesmo para ela.

— Tentou usar um Feitiço Convocatório?

— Enfeiticei o pergaminho para bloquear esse tipo de feitiço — suspirou Remus. — Bem, Lily, vou procurá-lo melhor. Talvez esteja na biblioteca, ou em algum lugar por aí… — a voz dele expressava que ele não tinha a mínima esperança.

Lily ficou observando-o partir. Cada passo hesitante, sem fé. Sem fé não só no fato de que iria encontrar seu poema, mas sem fé na própria vida. E Lily chorou silenciosamente por Remus.

* * *

Noite. Severus procurou algum sossego na solidão do dormitório, para pensar em como faria tudo, mas não o encontrou. Pouco após ele ter entrado, Lucius o seguiu.

— Príncipe.

— Que foi, Lucius? — perguntou Severus. — Não vê que eu preciso de um pouco de paz?

— Eu estou pouco me lixando se você precisa de paz. Faz uma droga de um mês que você está me evitando. Por que está me evitando?

— Porque não quero ouvir as suas lamúrias e a sua moral sonserina — resmungou Severus.

— Por que teria que ouvi-las? Só por que está apaixonado por uma _sangue-ruim?_

Severus fechou os olhos brevemente, como que pedindo paciência.

— E depois quer servir o Lorde — zombou Lucius. — Acho que Ele não irá gostar nada de ter um servo apaixonado por uma mera _trouxa._

— Lily não é uma mera trouxa — disse Severus antes que pudesse se conter —, e, por acaso, eu já sou um Comensal da Morte? Sou? Você por acaso é meu superior? Eu tenho que prestar contas a você? Não. Então, pelo amor de Merlin, _deixe-me em paz._

— Você envergonha a Sonserina, Príncipe Mestiço.

— E você me enche o saco, Lucius Malfoy.

— Eu deveria contar pra todos o seu amor pela sangue-ruim grifinória… Realmente deveria…

— E eu deveria contar para Narcissa o _seu _amor pela monitora da Corvinal… Realmente deveria…

Lucius o olhou chocado, e Severus riu:

— Ah, Lucius, a sua sorte é que eu não aprecio escândalos. Gastam muita energia e são pouco produtivos em si. Mas que as pessoas têm medo deles, ah, tem…

— Eu juro que, se você contar alguma coisa para Narcissa, eu te mato.

— Me matar não vai fazer Cissy esquecer que o noivo dela a trai com uma monitora da Corvinal.

— Mas vai ser bem prazeroso, sem dúvida.

— Nem sempre o que é prazeroso é útil, Lucius — disse Severus. — Você, como sonserino, devia saber disso. Afinal, quem é a maior vergonha para a Sonserina?

— Ora, seu…

— Agora, por favor, me deixe em paz. Tenho um plano para preparar, e a Sala Comunal está lotada de pessoas com conversas fúteis que me desconcentram.

Por algum motivo, a idéia de um plano pareceu interessar imensamente a Lucius:

— Plano? Contra quem?

— Contra os Marauders — replicou Severus, desenrolando o pergaminho onde estava o poema de Lupin.

— Contra os Marauders? — repetiu Lucius, deliciado. — O que exatamente você vai fazer?

— Eu vou separá-los — disse Severus, saboreando cada palavra. — Eu descobri algo que pode fazê-los brigar, e vou usar contra eles. A questão é _quando. _

— Quando?

— Sim, quando.

Lucius não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Você quer uma ocasião especial para fazê-los brigar? Semana que vem, sábado.

Severus o olhou, indagação nos olhos negros.

— O que acontece de especial sábado que vem?

— Sábado que vem é dez de março, Príncipe.

Os olhos do sonserino se arregalaram.

— Dez de março…

— Isso. Agora, se quiser, use esta informação — disse Lucius, dando as costas para Severus. — Eu vou lá embaixo falar com Narcissa. E eu não disse nada que possa te ajudar, OK?

— OK. — Regra nº 1 de um sonserino: nunca se envolva em nada que você não tenha certeza absoluta que dará certo. Se não der certo, negue até a morte.

Lucius sorriu:

— Tchau, tchau, pequeno traidor do sangue — e saiu.

Deixando Severus a pensar que Remus Lupin iria receber um presente _muito _especial em dez de março.

* * *

Uma semana depois.

Severus Snape se sentou no Salão Principal e separou vários pedaços de pergaminho, sob o olhar curioso de Narcissa:

— O que é que você está fazendo, Sev?

— Mandando cartas, Cissy.

— Hum…

Um suspiro.

— _Narcissa Druella Black_, continue lendo as minhas cartas e você vai ver do que é que eu sou capaz quando estou realmente _furioso._

— Ai, credo, Sev! — disse Narcissa. — Eu não estava lendo, só estava espiando um pouquinho.

— E eu sou a Lula Gigante. Deixe-me escrever em paz.

— Ei, Cissy, Príncipe! — era Sarah Saint-Clair, colega dos dois. — É melhor vocês tomarem cuidado hoje!

— Por quê, Sarah? — perguntou Narcissa.

— Hoje é aniversário do Remus Lupin, e eu aposto que os Marauders vão aprontar alguma com a gente. Fiquem precavidos.

Severus terminou de escrever em um pergaminho, e passou para outro, com um sorriso sinistro. Narcissa suspirou:

— Ah, é uma droga estudar com esses quatro vândalos. Você não pode relaxar. Por Slytherin, a cada passo que você dá é uma armadilha!

— Se tudo der certo hoje, Narcissa, nunca mais você precisará se preocupar em caminhar pelos corredores.

Narcissa olhou curiosa para o outro:

— Do que você está falando?

— Você verá, Cissy. Você verá.

* * *

Remus Lupin despertou extraordinariamente cedo naquele dia. Lógico, iria se prevenir para uma possível peça que James e Sirius tentassem pregar nele (o que quase sempre acontecia logo que ele acordava), então saiu do dormitório antes que alguém pudesse sonhar em acordar, e foi para a biblioteca. Madame Pince observou aquele rapaz entrar com cara de perseguido e suspirou:

— Feliz aniversário, Lupin.

— Obrigado, Madame Pince — disse Remus em voz baixa.

Desde os incidentes do ano passado e retrasado, todos se lembravam do dia do aniversário de Remus Lupin.

— Olha, Lupin, se os seus amigos vierem aprontar na minha biblioteca…

— Tudo bem, Madame Pince — disse Remus, humilde. — Eu não vou ficar na biblioteca por muito tempo — olhou o relógio. — Tenho quase uma hora até eles acordarem. Quando eles acordarem, eu vou pra outro lugar, juro.

— Está certo — disse a bibliotecária. — Se é assim, pode ficar.

Remus agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu para uma mesa solitária perto da janela, apanhando um livro. Madame Pince acabou sorrindo. Esse menino era um rapaz tão aplicado…

Passou-se algum tempo, vários minutos em que o grifinório folheara e folheara páginas de livros, sem realmente se concentrar em nada, quando ouviu um farfalhar de asas do lado de fora da janela.

Uma coruja bicava o vidro, parecendo decidida a alcançar Remus. O rapaz abriu a janela para permitir a passagem dela, e, tão logo se viu dentro da biblioteca, a coruja esticou a perna, onde estava amarrado um pedaço de pergaminho. Imaginando que deveriam ser bilhetes de aniversário, Remus desenrolou-o e permitiu a partida da coruja.

Mas não eram felicitações. Era um bilhete realmente estranho.

_Moony,_

_Venha nos encontrar na Shrieking Shack. Temos um presente para dar a você._

_Prongs e Padfoot._

_P.S.: Não deixe de vir.

* * *

_

Sirius decidiu passar no campo de quadribol antes da aula. Nem ele nem James e Peter sabiam onde Moony se metera — o que não era problema, iriam mesmo se encontrar durante as aulas — e, assim, a travessura do início da manhã, que envolvia acordar Remus de um jeito engraçado, não tinha dado certo. Mas lógico que a travessura maior e melhor, reservada para o jantar, não iria falhar.

E, como sempre, eles iriam se divertir muito, ele pensou, enquanto apanhava a sua vassoura para um vôo solitário.

Como sempre acabava acontecendo quando estava sozinho, seus pensamentos voaram. E chegaram a uma pessoa.

Lily Evans.

"Quando eu digo que vou enlouquecer, ninguém acredita em mim".

_Mas será que é destino dos Black, essa obsessão louca, Sirius? Pelo amor de Merlin, livre-se desse amor doentio!_

"Você acha que eu não tento? Acha? Acredite, eu tento. Tento mais que tudo.Mas não dá. Aliás, insinue de novo que isso tem a ver com o meu maldito sangue Black, que você vai sofrer as conseqüências."

_Como vou sofrer as conseqüências? Sou sua consciência, Sirius. Eu sou a única que pode te atormentar o quanto quiser sem que você possa me deter. É esse o conceito de consciência, sabia?_

"Sabia, coisinha venenosa. Infelizmente sabia."

Nesse instante, o curso dos pensamentos de Sirius foi interrompido por algo que se chocou bruscamente contra a sua cabeça. Ele foi forçado a fazer uma manobra no ar para se manter na vassoura, e só após se firmar conseguiu enxergar o que o tinha atingido.

Era uma coruja-das-torres, do tipo que o colégio oferecia. Sirius revirou os olhos, pensando no que aquela desorientada estaria fazendo no campo de quadribol, e desviou a vassoura. A coruja, porém, foi atrás dele, perseguindo-o e bicando-o.

Após algum tempo daquele joguinho, Sirius se irritou e exclamou:

— Que é que você quer, diabo de coruja?

A coruja pousou no seu ombro e esticou a perna, onde um pedaço de pergaminho estava enrolado. Sirius o retirou cuidadosamente, e a coruja partiu.

Intrigado, o rapaz desenrolou o bilhete.

_Padfoot,_

_Me encontre na Shrieking Shack. Precisamos acertar um negócio sobre a peça que vamos pregar hoje._

_Prongs.

* * *

_

James tomava café no Salão Principal.

Observou, com certo prazer, que os companheiros ao seu lado, e também das outras mesas, pareciam relativamente temerosos em relação a ele. Bem, a travessura só seria mais tarde.

O som de passos anunciou a chegada de Frank Longbottom e Alice Trapp, e o casal se sentou ao seu lado.

— Aí, James — cumprimentou Frank.

— Oi, James.

— Fala, Frankie, Alice.

— E aí, James, cadê o Remus? A gente queria dar os parabéns.

— Desapareceu — disse James com ar risonho. — A gente nem viu ele sair do dormitório. Acho que ele está na biblioteca.

— Ah — disse Frank. — Esperto ele. Eu ainda me lembro dele chegando na enfermaria com a pele toda empolada, que nem no ano retrasado.

James e Alice riram.

— E o Sirius, cadê?

— No campo de quadribol, acho — disse James. — Ele disse que queria voar um pouco para desestressar. Normalmente, eu também faria isso, mas tô com muita fome.

— Tá com tanta fome que tá comendo até papel?

James estranhou.

— Papel?

Alice apontou o pergaminho que boiava no mingau de aveia de James. Ele apanhou o bilhete e sacudiu-o para tentar secá-lo. Então, leu-o.

_Prongs,_

_Me encontre na Shrieking Shack. Precisamos acertar um negócio sobre a peça que vamos pregar hoje._

_Padfoot._

— Ah, pessoal, preciso ir — disse James. — Depois a gente se fala.

Se James fosse um pouco mais observador, teria notado a ausência de um certo sonserino na mesa. E o sorriso realmente sinistro de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Remus esperava há alguns minutos. O que diabos aqueles dois estavam aprontando? Coisa boa não deveria ser. E ele, que vivia sete anos com eles no mesmo dormitório, ainda não sabia reconhecer uma peça. Droga, caíra como um patinho!

Se James e Sirius não aparecessem em cinco minutos, ele iria embora. Aquilo era uma promessa.

Barulhos no túnel. Remus ficou atento, tentando escutar. Pareciam passos. Isso, finalmente os dois estavam chegando.

Para sua surpresa, porém, quem entrou foi só James. E parecendo atordoado.

— Moony? Que está fazendo aqui?

— Como assim, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Você e Six me chamaram!

— Te chamamos? Como assim? Padfoot me mandou um bilhete dizendo que deveria encontrá-lo aqui…

— Hã?

— Ei! — disse uma nova voz vinda do túnel. — Tem uma reuniãozinha aqui e ninguém me avisou?

Sirius emergiu da abertura e Remus e James o encararam atônitos.

— Sirius, explique-se!

— Explicar o quê?

— Você me chamou aqui pra discutir o nosso plano! — exclamou James.

— _Eu? _Foi _você _que me chamou aqui!

— Gente, tem alguma coisa errada — percebeu Remus. E, olhando nervoso para os lados: — Acho que caímos em uma armadilha.

— Mas ninguém sabe disso aqui! — exclamou Sirius.

— Ninguém a não ser…

Mais passos. Os três Marauders silenciaram quase totalmente, e só era ouvido o som das três respirações, pesadas e ansiosas.

Severus Snape saiu calmamente do túnel.

— Você! Foi você que nos chamou aqui! — gritou James.

— É, fui eu. Mas não se preocupe, Potter. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção… A não ser entregar um presentinho para o Lupin.

Remus estreitou os olhos, e James e Sirius o encararam.

— O que é que você quer, Snape?

— Entregar isso. Acho que você perdeu.

E, diante dos olhos arregalados de Remus, Severus tirou um pergaminho atado com uma fita. Uma fita vermelha.

Vendo o mal-estar súbito do rapaz, James e Sirius perguntaram, a uma só voz:

— O que é isso, Remus?

— Leiam, Potter e Black. Vão gostar, prometo — disse Severus, entregando o pergaminho na mão dos dois. — A propósito, Lupin, feliz aniversário.

E saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

James e Sirius abriram o pergaminho, e juntando as cabeças, leram. A cada verso aumentava a palidez dos dois, e, ao final, eles encararam Remus sem saber o que dizer.

* * *

**N.A.: Fortes emoções! Gente, eu queria dizer: quem gosta de Lupin/Tonks, por favor, passe na minha fic nova, Secrets and Memories, cujo link pode ser achado neste mesmo profile!

* * *

Respostas:**

**Lilys Riddle: **Eu também tenho um xodó pelo Remus da minha fic (abraça o Remus). E, o Severus, tadinho, ele é só uma criaturinha que precisa de um pouco de amor e atenção para ser feliz (acesso de tosse). É, bem, sobre final feliz, quem sabe? Estou tendo umas idéias novas sobre um bom final. (risada maligna) Espero que, mesmo com as aulas, você continue vindo ver. Valeu!

**Nise Potter: **Que bom que você curtiu o capítulo! Green Eyes é uma música muito linda mesmo! Pode deixar que eu passo nas suas fics, só não estranhe se eu demorar, minhas aulas começam segunda, e eu vou entrar no segundo ano (Lizzy morre). Ou seja, vou ter que estudar muito... Mas, bem, continue acompanhando!

**Angie Rose: **É, meu lindo pentágono amoroso está dando voltas e voltas... E nesse capítulo deu mais umas... Tomara que você goste! Beijos!

**Fezinha Evans: **Tadinho do Severus! (pega e abraça) Ele não matou o tio Dumbie não, isso tudo foi um esquema muito bem bolado que a mente do Harry não conseguiu alcançar. Além disso, não dá pra matar ele não, se ele morrer, eu não posso escrever o capítulo 19, 20 e os outros. Quem sabe, depois da fic, eu deixo você fazer o que quiser com ele? Valeu a review!

**Assuero Racsama: **Você captou o espírito da coisa! Nesse capítulo e o 15, principalmente, vamos ver como a situação anda. Espero que goste! Continue lendo!

* * *

Prévia: _James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Três amigos, três irmãos. Três culpados, três criminosos. O crime? Amar a mesma garota. Verdades cruéis e diferenças antigas vem à tona em..._

**

_Verdades e Mentiras_

**

_"— Isso é que é a bosta desse negócio chamado verdade."

* * *

_**N.A.: Eu sempre quis escrever um capítulo com esse nome, hauahuahauha. Bem, leu, gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	16. Verdades e Mentiras

**N.A.: Gente, mil perdões pela demora do capítulo. Eu realmente não queria, mas estava atolada... Mas, agora que escrevi Endless Night, eu acho que vai melhorar um pouco para eu poder atualizar. Está aí o 15!

* * *

**

Capítulo 15: Verdades e Mentiras

James e Sirius se voltaram para Remus. Chocados.

— Remus… Foi… foi pra Lily que você escreveu esse poema? — perguntou Sirius, estendendo o poema. — É por ela que você tá apaixonado?

— Oh, meu Deus — murmurou o outro, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos do amigo.

— Remus, responda — disse James com firmeza e quase voracidade.

Remus olhava assustado de um para o outro, para depois, derrotado, confirmar com um aceno triste de cabeça.

James cerrou os dentes e socou a parede mais próxima; e Sirius meramente encarou Remus com tanta firmeza que parecia querer atravessá-lo com o olhar.

— Agora entendi… — murmurou. — Aquele dia, no baile… Você foi o primeiro a dançar com Lily… Ela tinha me falado que você tinha dito que ela estava linda…

— _Ele o quê?_

— …Vem acontecendo há bastante tempo, não é? — perguntou Sirius, sem dar importância a James e olhando com firmeza para Remus, que cada vez ficava mais pálido. — Há muito tempo que você vem agindo desse modo estranho com a gente… Desde quando?

Remus se encolheu na parede.

— Desde o sexto ano — disse baixinho.

— E, por que, por Gryffindor, não contou nada pra gente? — perguntou Sirius com raiva.

— Como eu iria contar? — soluçou o rapaz. — Eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo entre vocês. Eu vi você beijando a Lily no corredor, e Frank me contou que você e Prongs brigaram. Eu me sentia culpado, eu tive medo de perder vocês dois.

James o olhou de um modo feroz. Sirius suspirou, encarando Remus de um modo meio decepcionado. Este deixou-se escorregar pela parede, se encolhendo no chão da Shrieking Shack.

— Céus, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Mil vezes ter morrido, naquela noite em que fui mordido, do que ter que encarar vocês, olhando assim para mim.

— Pare com isso — disse Sirius rispidamente. — Ninguém aqui está levando as coisas nesse termo.

— Fale por si mesmo, Sirius — sussurrou James, o rosto contorcido.

Sirius lançou um olhar furioso a James.

— Quer dizer que você preferia que o Moony estivesse morto a vê-lo gostando da Lily? Belo modo de demonstrar sua amizade, James Potter!

— Eu não disse isso — resmungou James. — Só que parece que todo mundo acha que eu sou um tonto! Será que ninguém tem senso de propriedade privada, não?

**Os dois amam Lily Evans, James. Os dois a querem, os dois a desejam. São esses os amigos que você tem?**

— James, eu juro que não queria! — exclamou Remus em desespero. — Eu juro! Tentei o mais que pude sufocar esse sentimento, extingui-lo, tentei pensar em outras coisas, mas não consegui! Não dá!

— Sei que não queria — disse o outro sombriamente. — Todo mundo acha que eu sou um babaca, que dá pra ficar me passando pra trás, não é? Belo modo de demonstrar a amizade de vocês, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin!

— Cala a boca!

Remus parecia assustado, e Sirius quase fora de si. Enfiando o dedo no rosto de James, começou a falar, alto:

— Você age como se não tivéssemos sido seus amigos o tempo todo, como se não tivéssemos tentado nos segurar, como se saíssemos gritando para o mundo que amamos a Lily também! Sabe por que é que ela não dá bola pra você? Porque você é um crianção!

— Olha o que diz, Sirius… — disse James no seu tom mais perigoso.

— Pare de agir assim, como se Lily fosse propriedade sua e nós fôssemos ladrões!

— Parem de brigar! — exclamou Remus, se levantando. — Por Paracelso, parem!

— O que é que está querendo, Remus? — acusou James, dando um empurrão no amigo mais magro. — Você também tem culpa nessa história!

Remus cambaleou, mas ergueu-se firme. Sirius segurou a camisa de James e começou a sacudi-lo:

— James Potter, pare de agir como se fosse um perfeito idiota!

— Estou cansado de ser traído, de ser passado pra trás por quem eu confiava!

— E eu estou cansado de te ver agir como se isso fosse uma competição, uma batalha, um prêmio!

— Olha quem fala! — James quase gritou. — Quem foi que concordou imediatamente, quando viu a Lily beijar o Snape, que a gente deveria fazer alguma coisa?!

— Uma coisa é o Snape, outra muito diferente somos nós! — gritou Sirius. — Somos amigos, caso você não lembre!

— Quem deveria se lembrar são vocês! — gritou James, se desvencilhando do outro.

Furioso, ele lançou um último olhar mortal a Remus e Sirius e partiu pelo túnel da Shrieking Shack.

Sirius olhou para Remus, que parecia desamparado. Sentiu pena, pois sabia exatamente o quanto ele estava sofrendo — aquele maldito mês antes de beijar Lily havia sido o pior da sua vida —, e sabia que ele não fizera por mal. Ele não conseguia sentir raiva daquele amigo. Não podia deixar de lembrar que Remus fora o primeiro capaz de enxergar por trás do seu escudo frio e gélido o que ele realmente era…

Se aproximou:

— Calma, Moony. Você sabe como James é. Ele está decepcionado, só isso.

— Eu juro que não queria, Padfoot… — gemeu o outro. — Eu juro que não queria…

Sirius deu um sorriso triste, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do amigo menor.

— Eu sei. Eu sei que você não queria. Vem… vamos voltar para o castelo.

* * *

Peter parecia temeroso e agitado. Desde que entregara o poema de Remus a Snape, já se passara uma semana sem qualquer sinal de que o sonserino tivesse usado seu trunfo. E Peter não conseguia se decidir se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Sentado na sua cama, o coração batendo acelerado, ele tentava se convencer que, talvez, Snape não estivesse fazendo nada. Talvez ele nem fizesse. Talvez ele já tivesse feito e os três tivessem superado tudo, enfim. Talvez a amizade deles fosse mais forte do que Snape supunha.

Mas o fato de que era o dia do aniversário de Remus e nada tinha acontecido até ali não podia deixar de torná-lo mais nervoso. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Peter deu um pulo quando James entrou no quarto — ou, mais propriamente, deu um chute na porta, e invadiu o quarto em passadas largas.

— Prongs! — exclamou Wormtail, ao ver como o rosto do amigo estava vermelho. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?!

— _Sim, Wormtail — _disse James, e Peter se encolheu. Nunca ouvira a voz do amigo tão furiosa. — Aconteceu, Wormtail. Agora, aposto que eu vou descobrir que você também gosta da Lily!

A compreensão atingiu Peter como uma pedrada.

— Peraí, James, do que é que está falando? — perguntou, levantando de um pulo. — Eu nunca gostei da Lily! Ela é sua garota!

James, que estava ocupado abrindo sua mala e atirando suas camisas para o alto de pura raiva, parou e olhou longamente para Peter.

— Acho que você é meu único amigo verdadeiro, Pete — disse.

— Do que está falando, James? — rebateu o outro, sentindo um indistinto e vago terror. — E Padfoot? E Moony?

James fechou os olhos com força.

— Estou cansado de ser passado pra trás…

— O que é que houve, James?

— Eles me traíram, Wormtail. Eles me traíram. — E, com um suspiro: — Vou para o campo de quadribol, voar um pouco.

— Se Sirius ou Remus aparecerem, o que eu digo?

— Diz que eu morri — sentenciou o outro com uma expressão mortífera nos olhos castanhos, para em seguida, segurando a vassoura, sair do dormitório batendo a porta.

Atordoado, Peter deixou-se cair na sua cama, esfregando o rosto. Finalmente acontecera.

Ele não deveria estar feliz?…

"Oh, merda. Eu sou uma merda de um grifinório. Eu merecia ter ido para a Sonserina. Eu sou um panaca."

A porta se abriu de novo, dessa vez, mais delicadamente. Peter ergueu os olhos de modo débil para encarar Remus e Sirius, que entraram no quarto com passos lentos, quase culpados.

— São vocês — murmurou, e ficou observando-os: parecia que ambos carregavam um peso de uma tonelada nas costas.

— James esteve aqui? — perguntou Remus em voz baixa, vendo a bagunça nas roupas.

— Sim, e ele foi treinar, embora tenha mandado lhes dizer que morreu.

— Eu já esperava isso — disse Sirius. — James é um perfeito mimado. Não sei porque gosto tanto dele.

— Rapazes, eu… acabou? — perguntou Peter.

— O quê?

— A nossa amizade? Acabou?

Os dois suspiraram.

— Espero que não, Peter… — murmurou o licantropo. — Espero que não. Eu… vou dar uma volta. Repensar.

— Eu iria até o campo, mas Prongs já está lá, então… — suspirou Sirius — acho que vou dar um passeio por Hogsmeade.

— Não beba — recomendou Remus. — Eu sozinho não conseguirei te trazer até o castelo.

— Não vou beber — garantiu Sirius, saindo porta afora.

Peter olhou para um desolado Remus, e pensou que ele parecia ter envelhecido uns cinco anos.

Ele tinha que contar que fizera aquilo ou ia enlouquecer.

— Remus, eu…

— Sim, Peter? — disse Remus, olhando para ele com toda a solicitude e amizade transbordando nos olhos dourados. — Quer me falar alguma coisa?

Peter sentiu-se desmoronar frente àquele olhar tão triste.

— Eu… queria dizer que… vou dar um passeio pelos jardins, se depois alguém me procurar.

— Está certo, Pete — disse o amigo. — Eu vou dar uma volta, então. Se… James… ou Frank ou qualquer outra pessoa perguntar… diga que eu acompanhei o Sirius até Hogsmeade, OK? Se puder.

— Claro…

Remus sorriu para o amigo, colocando brevemente uma das mãos em seu ombro, e saiu do dormitório.

E deixando Peter Pettigrew a pensar que era o pior de todos os seres da face da terra.

* * *

Todos ficaram simplesmente estarrecidos. Até o fim do dia, não houve sonserino que não olhasse para trás o tempo todo, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que o improvável acontecera — o último ano dos Marauders no colégio, e nenhuma traquinagem no aniversário de Remus Lupin.

Ninguém voando pelo ar, nenhum prato explodindo, professores inteiros, Snape andando nos dois pés por aí — e exibindo um sorriso para lá de sinistro, diga-se de passagem —, Lucius e Narcissa passando o dia inteiro nos jardins sem que ninguém os atrapalhasse, a biblioteca intacta, a cozinha também.

E, para completar o estarrecimento: James Potter estava em cima da vassoura desde o café da manhã, não aparecera para almoçar e não descera de lá. Sirius Black havia sido visto brevemente logo após o café perto do Salgueiro Lutador, depois desaparecera totalmente. E com o aniversariante, Remus Lupin, era pior: não fora visto nem no café e nem em nenhum lugar. Frank Longbottom jurava solenemente que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo e que também não vira o amigo durante o dia inteiro. Peter Pettigrew, este ficara que nem uma barata tonta perto da Forbidden Forest, e, para cada um que vinha perguntar, tinha sempre a mesma resposta:

— James morreu, e Sirius e Remus foram para Hogsmeade.

Lucius Malfoy parecia ter algo a dizer:

— Pode ser que tenham brigado. Não são tão inseparáveis assim.

— Ah, qual é. Aqueles quatro não se separam.

— Pode ser que a amizade deles não seja tão forte quanto pensávamos.

Os professores e monitores pareciam aliviados; os alunos, sobressaltados, alguns, surpresos. Filch tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha que ninguém nunca tinha achado possível surgir naquele rosto, e Madame Pince olhava a toda hora pela porta da biblioteca, como se estivesse esperando que traças gigantes adentrassem e consumissem os livros. O Prof. Faunt parecia estranhamente alegre.

E chegava o jantar. E nada.

James finalmente entrou no salão. De banho recém tomado, cabelos úmidos, e uma expressão tão raivosa no rosto que parecia emanar ódio e fome. Ninguém quis nem chegar perto.

Apenas ela.

— Oi, Potter — Lily disse, sentando-se ao lado de James.

O semblante dele suavizou-se um pouco, e ele até arriscou uma piada:

— Ué, a famosa Lily Evans aceitou sentar ao lado de um pobre mortal como eu?

— Não enche, Potter — disse Lily servindo-se de batatas. — Estou aqui porque acho que é mais seguro.

— Ué, por quê?

— Seja lá o que estiver pra acontecer, acho que se eu estiver do lado de um Marauder nada me atinge, né?

A expressão de James se fechou e ele sussurrou baixo:

— Não vai acontecer nada. Nunca mais, Lily.

— Do que está falando, Potter?

— Que nunca mais vai acontecer nada. Nem hoje e nem nunca — Ele se levantou. — Perdi o apetite, estou indo.

Lily deu de ombros, sem entender aquela conversa estranha, e continuou a se servir. Quando James deixou o salão, Frank correu da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e se sentou ao lado dela.

— E aí, Lily? O que ele disse?

Lily o olhou curiosa:

— Do que está falando, Frankie?

— Tô perguntando o que é que o James disse. Por que é que ele e os Marauders não fizeram nada ainda?

— Sei lá. Ele disse que nunca mais iria acontecer nada, nem hoje e nem nunca. Eu não entendi. E, sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco interessada em James Potter.

— Sei — disse Frank com uma risada. — Imagino que nunca tenha estado…

Lily lhe lançou um olhar de secar planta, mas Frank continuou rindo.

— Eu não vi Remus nem Black até agora — ela comentou, por fim, decidindo ignorar a piadinha.

— Nem eu — disse Frank. — O James falou, no café, que o Sirius tava no campo, mas ele não está mais. Peter anda dizendo pra todo mundo que ele e o Remus estão em Hogsmeade.

— Falando no diabo…

Sim, pois Peter Pettigrew acabara de adentrar o salão. Taciturno, sentou-se do outro lado de Frank.

— Onde estão Remus e Sirius, Peter? — perguntou Lily docilmente.

Peter a encarou, e seu olhar fervia de ódio recolhido. A ruivinha se assustou com a expressão contraída e contida de Peter, e este pensou se seria mesmo uma alternativa tão ruim azará-la e pendurar sua cabeça no salão principal. Logo desconsiderou a idéia: James, Remus e Sirius iriam matá-lo, Snape também, e, se escapasse, iria para Azkaban.

— Estão em Hogsmeade — rosnou.

— Mas o que é que deu neles, para irem assim a Hogsmeade? — perguntou Frank.

— Não sei — disse Peter, lacônico, apanhando batatas inteiras e engolindo com sofreguidão. — Estão meio estranhos, os dois.

Lily se levantou:

— Eu vou indo, Frankie, combinei de revisar algumas matérias com Cherry e Maggie na Sala Comunal.

— OK, Lily.

— Já vai tarde — sussurrou Peter.

— Que disse, Wormtail? — estranhou Frank, enquanto a ruivinha se afastava.

— Nada.

E ele voltou a comer. Ou melhor, teria voltado, se algum engraçadinho não muito feliz por nada ter acontecido não o tivesse azarado pelas costas, fazendo com que Peter ganhasse uma estranha coloração azul e inchasse.

Frank se apressou para levar o amigo para a ala hospitalar, mas ainda estava desconfiado.

"Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo", pensou, enquanto carregava Peter pelos corredores. "Remus não está em Hogsmeade. E eu sei onde ele está."

* * *

Os sonserinos estavam realmente aliviados. O dia inteiro passara, nada acontecera, e, a não ser que os Marauders estivessem com alguma trama noturna em vista, tinham escapado.

E ninguém reprovava a expressão de júbilo no rosto de Severus Snape, quando ele se refestelou confortavelmente numa das poltronas da Sala Comunal. Afinal, se os quatro vândalos tivessem seguido seu programa de costume, ele teria que passar a noite na enfermaria ou coisa assim.

E ninguém estranhou o sorriso sinistro de Lucius Malfoy quando ele se aproximou de Snape. Afinal, no ano passado, ele tinha acabado com os cabelos melados de molho de tomate.

Ninguém nem poderia imaginar que os dois sonserinos fossem responsáveis pelas cabeças deles ainda estarem em cima dos pescoços.

Severus se sentia incrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. A falta de travessuras naquele dia, o estranho sumiço de dois dos quatro Marauders, tudo isso deixava claro que ele tinha alcançado seu intento. Tinha separado os quatro inseparáveis. Se fosse um pouco menos comedido, estaria cantando e dançando, a esta hora.

Lucius se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, rindo:

— Parece que tudo deu certo, não é, Príncipe?

— Exatamente, Lucius, exatamente — disse Severus com um sorriso. — Foi exatamente como eu previa.

— Afinal, os quatro não eram tão inseparáveis assim — disse Lucius igualmente satisfeito. — Só espero que isso dure, mas, pelo menos, estamos salvos por hoje.

— Graças a Slytherin.

— Graças a Slytherin o quê?

Era Narcissa, chegando e se sentando ao lado de Lucius.

— Nada, Cissy — disse Lucius. — Estávamos falando sobre Aritmancia.

O rosto da garota se contorceu numa expressão estranha, mas ela disse em seguida:

— Você está tentando me afugentar da conversa, Lucius. Eu sei bem que vocês não estavam falando de Aritmancia, vocês não iriam perder tempo falando disso, e eu sei que tem dedo de vocês nisso.

— Nisso o quê? — perguntou Lucius com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

— No fato dos Marauders não terem aprontado hoje.

— Ora, Cissy, como…

— Chega, Lucius — disse Severus. — Narcissa é esperta o suficiente para saber quando você está mentindo. Sim, Cissy, somos em parte responsáveis por isso.

— O que vocês fizeram?

— Nada demais — disse Lucius. — Apenas armamos um plano, para…

— _Armamos _entre aspas, não é, querido Lucius? — corrigiu Severus. — Quem é que, ainda semana passada, estava me dizendo que não tinha nada a ver com as minhas tramas?

— Ah, aquilo foi só…

— _Eu _armei um plano para separá-los. Usei uma informação que eu tinha e os fiz brigar. Lucius só me lembrou, há uma semana atrás, que hoje iria ser o aniversário de Remus Lupin, e, portanto, a ocasião perfeita para que eu pudesse pôr o plano em prática.

— Oh, Sev, está treinado em intrigas, hein? — Narcissa riu. — Aposto que muitas das minhas amigas iriam querer ter um parceiro como você, elas simplesmente amam ficar tecendo essas teias e pegar os outros em armadilhas.

— Quando se trata dos Marauders, cara Cissy, eu tenho prazer em armar intrigas — disse Severus com satisfação.

— Você merece parabéns, Sev — disse Narcissa, apertando a mão do colega. — Se estamos seguros hoje, é por sua causa.

— Vamos ir parando com isso, por favor? — disse Lucius incomodado. — Eu sei que o Príncipe foi o responsável por tudo, mas não precisa ficar elogiando tanto assim, Narcissa.

Narcissa olhou curiosamente para Lucius e começou a rir:

— Está com ciúmes, Lu?

— _Eu?! _Ciúmes?! Ora, Narcissa, ciúme é coisa de pessoas mal-resolvidas consigo mesmas. Eu jamais sentiria ciúmes de você.

— Sei — disse Severus rindo.

O interessante é que uma conversa que normalmente o aborreceria, hoje estava divertindo-o. Tudo parecia dez vezes mais engraçado. Ele poderia rir sem parar, se quisesse.

— E você não se meta — disse Lucius ríspido.

— Ora, Lu, não precisa ficar com ciúmes de mim — sorriu Narcissa. — Você sabe muito bem que eu sou toda sua.

— Já falei que não estou com ciúmes de você — cortou Lucius. — E, _por favor, _não me chame de Lu!

Severus riu. Por mais que Lucius se interessasse por outras, por mais que ele flertasse sem medida, algo maior e mais forte o prendia a Narcissa. Mesmo que esses dois não quisessem reconhecer, haviam sido feitos um para o outro, de alguma estranha maneira que Severus desconhecia.

— Estou com sono — disse logo em seguida. — Vou para o dormitório.

No futuro, a maioria dos sonserinos diria que aquele fora um dia realmente estranho. Afinal, também não é todo dia que se vê Severus Snape indo para a cama antes das nove — e cantando.

* * *

Frank sentou em cima da tapeçaria de Barnabas, the Barmy. Já era tarde, mas, ainda assim, ele estava disposto a esperar quanto tempo fosse preciso. Mesmo que os trasgos ficassem agitando os bastões para ele ameaçador, antes de voltar a espancar Barnabas.

Felizmente, não teve que esperar muito, quer dizer, pelo menos não tanto quanto esperava. Cerca de meia hora depois que sentara ali, a porta se abriu e Remus saiu da sala, os olhos piscando e uma terrível aparência de doente.

— Frankie? — espantou-se, ao ver o amigo se levantando e se esticando.

— Você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar esse dia passar sem te dizer "feliz aniversário", oh, coisa tonta? — perguntou o outro, dando um tapa no ombro de Remus. — Feliz aniversário de dezoito anos, Remus Lupin!

— Obrigado — disse Remus quase inaudivelmente, sentindo um nó na garganta.

— Pronto. Agora, meu caro amigo grifinório, você vai me dizer porque ninguém viu traço de você ou Sirius hoje, porque Peter estava dizendo pra todo mundo que vocês tinham ido para Hogsmeade, sendo que você estava bem aqui, escondido na Sala Precisa e por que James estava com cara de quem queria matar um.

Remus suspirou, deixando-se apoiar na parede.

— Está tudo perdido — murmurou com tristeza. — Está tudo perdido, Frankie. A nossa amizade se perdeu.

— Do que está falando, Moony?

— Olha — Remus apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho amassetado de dentro das vestes, esticou-o e estendeu a Frank.

Curioso, o lufa-lufa leu o pergaminho, franzindo levemente a testa ao terminar:

— Foi você quem escreveu isso?

— Foi.

— Sabe que você tem talento? — analisou o rapaz.

Remus revirou os olhos.

— Ah, Frankie.

— É sério! — protestou Frank. — Eu já li alguns poemas de amor, e já escrevi alguns para Alice, e o seu está realmente bom. Desesperado, mas bom. Excelente até, eu diria.

— Bem, obrigado — disse Remus, corando. — Na verdade, isso não é o importante. Dá para perceber que eu menciono Lily no poema, né?

— Claro.

— Então. Eu escrevi esse poema há muito tempo atrás, ano passado, mas, nesse ano, Lily acabou pegando-o, e leu.

— Lily leu o poema? — disse Frank de queixo caído.

— Leu.

— E o que ela achou? Ela ficou sabendo que você gostava dela?

— Ficou. Ela achou o poema bonito, e pediu para não jogá-lo fora.

— E o que mais?

— O que mais o quê? Você quer mais?

Foi a vez de Frank revirar os olhos.

— O que ela disse sobre você gostar dela?!

— Ah. É, bem. Ela ficou triste. Ela disse que amar não era errado, e que não havia problema em amá-la, mesmo que James e Sirius a amassem também, quer dizer, mais ou menos isso.

— E…

— _E_ o quê, por Gryffindor?!

— E o que mais? Teve algum beijo? Alguma coisa mais… física?

Remus suspirou.

— Nós quase nos beijamos. Quer dizer, meio que nos beijamos. Mas não muito, sabe. Quando ela ia aprofundar o beijo, eu me afastei e disse que aquilo estava errado, e fui embora.

Frank deu um tapa na testa.

— Moony, às vezes você é santo demais.

— Há, há.

— E daí, o que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu é que, porque Lily gostou do poema, eu não o joguei fora. E daí foi o passo para tudo.

— O que houve?

— De alguma forma que ignoro, o pergaminho foi parar nas mãos de ninguém menos que Snape.

Frank arregalou os olhos:

— _Snape?!_

— É, Snape. E eu não sei como, porque eu coloquei um feitiço de alarma na minha mochila, e os únicos que mexeram foram James e Sirius. A não ser que eu cogite a possibilidade de eles terem entregado o poema para Snape…

— O que seria impossível…

— …não há outras alternativas.

— Sei não, Moony. Aquele cara é diabolicamente astuto. Ele deve ter aprontado alguma para tirar esse poema da sua mala.

— Bem, o fato é: com o poema nas mãos, Snape não podia deixar de pensar em fazer algo para se vingar de nós.

— O que ele fez?

Remus soltou seu mais longo suspiro até ali:

— Ele entregou o pergaminho para James e Sirius. Na minha frente.

— O-oh — disse Frank.

Olhou para Remus, adivinhando:

— E como eles reagiram?

— Mal — disse Remus, a voz baixa e os olhos fechados. — _Bem _mal. Sirius não, sabe, ele aceitou bem, e tentou me defender… Mas James…

— James se comportou como se Lily fosse propriedade dele.

— É. Disse coisas horríveis. Eu tenho medo… de que tudo esteja acabado.

— Você fala dos Marauders?

— Sim — disse Remus com outro suspiro.

Frank parecia não saber o que dizer. Ficou em silêncio, e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo — e, para Remus, aquilo era o suficiente.

* * *

Lily já se preparava para dormir. Era cedo, mas ela andava tendo crises cada vez mais duradouras de insônia, portanto queria aproveitar para dormir enquanto pudesse.

— Já pensou em tomar uma poção do sono? — perguntou Daisy, que estava observando ela arrumar a cama para dormir.

— Já — disse Lily. — Não fez efeito.

— Credo, Lily, você tá muito perturbada.

— Talvez.

Daisy suspirou:

— Você viu que nada aconteceu hoje?

— Quem poderia não ver? — perguntou Lily com seriedade. — Potter me falou que nunca mais iria acontecer nada, e eu estou realmente sem saber o que pensar.

— Será que eles brigaram? — disse Daisy pensando alto.

Se estivesse olhando para a ruivinha, perceberia como ela ficou pálida.

— Você acha?

— Bem, o que poderia tê-los impedido de fazer uma travessura justo no aniversário do Remus? — questionou Daisy. — Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

— Mas… se eles brigaram… por quê?

Daisy olhou incrédula para a amiga:

— Por sua causa!

Lily empalideceu ainda mais.

— Oh, por Gryffindor, será que eu estou os fazendo brigar ao ponto de deixar de fazer o que mais gostam?

— Eu diria que é exatamente isso.

— Oh, Daisy, eu sou um monstro — murmurou Lily para si mesma. — Eu sou um monstro.

Daisy levantou-se, e, com ternura, pôs uma das mãos nos ombros de Lily:

— Você sabe que a culpa não é sua.

— Será que não é? — perguntou a ruivinha aflita. — Quem sabe… se eu me decidisse logo… se eu parasse de brincar com eles…

— Você não está brincando com eles! — exclamou a monitora indignada. — Eu sei o que está acontecendo desde o começo, e sei que você não está brincando com eles! Você está tão aflita quanto eles!

— Mas a culpa de eles estarem brigando é minha…

— Não. A _causa _da briga deles é você. A culpa da briga deles é deles mesmos. Se fossem mais calmos, se pensassem, veriam que é uma situação delicada e que não precisam ficar brigando.

— Mas…

— Nada de "mas", Lily. Você não tem culpa de nada e sabe disso. Deveria parar de se martirizar. É por isso que está com insônia!

Lily suspirou longamente, se sentando na cama:

— Às vezes acho que a vida é só um jogo para nos fazer sofrer…

— Ora, Lily, não é assim. Muitas vezes, você passa por períodos difíceis, apenas para provar sua coragem diante das adversidades. Mas não dá pra aceitar isso como uma constante.

— Se não é uma constante, quando é que isso tudo vai acabar?! Céus, Daisy, não agüento mais! Não quero ver ninguém brigando por minha causa, não quero!

— Oh, Lily… Às vezes, querer não é poder…

A ruivinha passou as mãos no rosto, parecendo fatigada de repente, cansada daquilo tudo. Daisy pensou que nunca a tinha visto tão pálida, e a conhecia desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts, quando o vermelho de seus cabelos fazia um contraste impressionante com o seu rosto pálido e seus olhos fantasmagoricamente verdes.

— Lily, eu queria poder fazer algo para ajudar…

— Não se preocupe, Daisy — disse ela com certa brusquidão. — Como você mesma disse, querer não é poder. Agora, eu preciso dormir um pouco.

— Como queira — disse Daisy com um suspiro.

Saiu do dormitório, deixando Lily sozinha com todos os seus fantasmas. Especialmente com aqueles que lembravam seus apaixonados.

* * *

Frank e Remus chegaram até o retrato da Mulher Gorda quando o limite para ficar fora da cama já tinha estourado há meia hora. O lufa-lufa coçou a cabeça.

— Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por você, Remus. Não gosto de ver as coisas tomando esse rumo…

— Nem eu, Frankie. Mas o que você está fazendo já me deixa feliz porque eu sei que posso contar com você.

— Claro que pode — disse Frank com sinceridade. — Só que agora eu preciso ir, o caminho até o dormitório da Lufa-lufa é comprido. Senão Filch pode me pegar.

— OK. Durma bem e mande um abraço para Alice.

— Mandarei.

Frank saiu pelo corredor, e, vendo o amigo se afastar, Remus pensou como era bom ter alguém que ainda confiasse nele.

Olhou para a Mulher Gorda, que devolveu o olhar com algo de severidade:

— Você sabe que não deveria andar por aí à noite.

— Desculpe, mas… hoje foi um dia difícil — suspirou Remus.

A aparência ainda mais abatida que trazia o rapaz comoveu a mulher, e ela assentiu, com um voto:

— Feliz aniversário, Lupin.

— Obrigado — agradeceu o monitor polidamente. — Grito de Mandrágora.

A Mulher Gorda assentiu novamente e girou o retrato, para que Remus pudesse entrar. Quando Remus estava quase fechando o retrato, ouviu um grito:

— Espera, Moony!

Era Sirius quem vinha correndo. Remus permitiu sua passagem e fechou o retrato, vendo o amigo descabelado se apoiar na parede, ofegante. Já não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal, pelo que o rapaz agradeceu.

— Voltando de Hogsmeade a essa hora, Six?

— Eu não bebi — disse Sirius.

— Eu percebi, senão não estaria em condições de correr pelo sétimo andar. O que você ficou fazendo lá?

— Tomando cerveja amanteigada, comendo chocolate e conversando com Madame Rosmerta — disse o outro. — Aliás, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você.

Para a surpresa de Remus, Sirius tirou de dentro do casaco uma caixa de bombons da Honeydukes.

— Feliz aniversário — desejou, estendendo a caixa.

— Obrigado, Sirius — disse Remus, pegando os chocolates, comovido. — Não precisava.

— Claro que precisava! É seu aniversário! — exclamou o outro. — Apesar de tudo, é seu aniversário, e passar o aniversário inteiro sem um presente não é legal.

— Obrigado — repetiu Remus debilmente, e se sentou próximo à lareira com os chocolates, olhando o fogo.

Sirius sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, e entregou-se à mesma contemplação.

— Estou com medo de voltar para lá — confessou o monitor, olhando para a escadaria. — Não quero ouvir o que James tem a dizer sobre traição e propriedade privada.

— Peter está lá, não está? James não vai falar nada com ele lá.

— Pete não está lá. Frankie me contou que um infeliz qualquer o azarou na hora do jantar. Ele ficou azul e vai ter que passar a noite na ala hospitalar.

— Vamos visitá-lo amanhã — disse Sirius, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto a ausência de Peter era incômoda, mas Remus pôde perceber como ele se retesou.

— Vamos — concordou, abrindo a caixa e apanhando um chocolate (afinal, mal comera o dia inteiro). — Quer um?

— Não, comi chocolate demais — disse Sirius, observando o amigo comer um dos bombons e se deliciar.

Ficaram ali até que Remus comesse sozinho metade dos bombons, as chamas da lareira fossem se apagando e a lua estivesse alta no céu. Então Sirius disse:

— Moony, nós não podemos ficar aqui até acabar o mundo. Temos que voltar para o dormitório.

— Eu sei — disse Remus. — Só estou tentando arrumar coragem.

Sirius olhou para Remus, depois apontou a Sala Comunal, os detalhes em vermelho e dourado, o brasão de leão estampado na parede.

— Pertencemos à Grifinória, Moony — disse solene. — Não sei se o velho Godric gosta de ter a gente aqui na casa dele, mas ele vai ficar realmente decepcionado se formos covardes. Vai pensar que o chapéu dele errou e que a gente devia estar lá com o Salazar. Então é melhor nos esforçarmos para honrá-lo, não?

Remus sorriu.

— Claro, Padfoot — e se levantou. — Vamos lá. Alguma coisa tem que dar certo hoje.

* * *

Quando entraram no dormitório, Remus e Sirius esperavam sinceramente que James estivesse dormindo. Mas seria sorte demais para aquele dia.

James os fitava, sentado em seu beliche, os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando estranhamente à luz do luar.

— Resolveram fazer uma dupla de traidores agora? — perguntou, cáustico.

— Caso você nunca tenha notado, veado, eu e Remus somos amigos faz muitos anos — disse Sirius igualmente sarcástico. — Aliás, eu conheci ele antes de você.

— _Cervo._

— Por favor, não briguem — pediu Remus com a voz fraca.

— Eu só quero resolver essa situação aqui e agora — disse James, pulando do beliche.

— Nós também queremos — disse Remus com alívio. — James, a culpa não é nossa.

— Oh, não. Não mesmo. Imagine se fosse.

Sirius suspirou, olhando para James:

— A gente não quer brigar.

— Sei.

Novo suspiro.

— Eu pensei que, pra gente, amizade valia mais do que garotas. Pô, nós quatro… éramos perfeitos. O que é que está dando errado?!

— O que está dando errado é que nenhum de vocês dois sabe manter uma amizade! — exclamou James. — Vocês não sabem respeitar os amigos, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz por vocês!

— Se você vai começar a atirar na nossa cara tudo o que já fez pela gente, vai parando — cortou Sirius. — Nós não aceitamos nenhum favor seu para você ficar agindo dessa maneira.

— Eu não ia fazer isso — disse James em voz baixa. — Eu só ia lembrar vocês de como eu gosto de vocês, e como vocês me traíram.

— Nós não queríamos, nós realmente não queríamos, Prongs — disse Remus súplice. — Foi tudo… um maldito golpe do destino.

Sirius completou:

— A verdade é que não há como deixar de se apaixonar por Lily. Ela é tudo o que uma garota deve ser e até mais. Não há quem se compare a ela.

James não gostou nada das falas de Sirius e, bufando, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos:

— Sim, mas precisa se aproximar? Você sabe que eu gostava dela. Você sempre soube. Eu sempre soube. Nós sempre soubemos. Em todos os tempos que quiser conjugar. E, mesmo assim…

— Lily não é sua, James, aprenda a aceitar isso!

— E sua também não é! — rebateu James em resposta.

— Eu nunca disse isso e não me comporto como se ela fosse! — gritou Sirius. — Você é que parece uma criança mimada que perdeu um brinquedo!

— E você parece um tremendo idiota que não sabe respeitar uma amizade quando a tem!

— Parem de brigar! — gritou Remus, mas não foi ouvido.

— Quer saber, James? Se Lily quiser ficar comigo, eu fico com ela! Eu ficaria com ela porque a amo e para provar a você que ficar com ela não é errado!

Foi o estopim para James:

— Pensei que poderia confiar em você, mas no final você continua sendo um maldito Black, como eu sempre soube mas não quis reconhecer!

— Dobre a língua, Potter!

Remus, espectador, percebeu que a briga já estava passando dos limites, visto que eles já começavam a se chamar por sobrenomes.

— Vocês, _silêncio! _— ele gritou mais alto que os dois, e viu olhos cinzentos e castanhos se voltarem para ele. — Parem de discutir como se fossem duas crianças. James, você sabe que está exagerando, e, Sirius, não provoque.

— Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, hein, Remus? — disse James.

Remus o olhou com frieza.

— Eu estou tão envolvido nisso quanto vocês. Por isso, estou dizendo para sermos racionais. James, Sirius e eu não somos menos seus amigos porque amamos Lily, e estamos dispostos apenas a deixá-la escolher quem ela quiser…

— Estão uma ova! Acha que eu não sei que Sirius beijou a Lily?

— E você também não o fez? — rebateu Remus rápido, desconcertando James.

— Eh… bem…

— Nós somos amigos, sempre fomos, e eu tenho certeza que nossa amizade vale mais que essa disputa idiota em que estamos metidos. Mesmo porque, não cabe a nós decidir com quem Lily vai ficar. Essa é uma decisão dela.

James suspirou, se largando numa cadeira. Sirius cruzou os braços com um suspiro, se apoiando numa estante, e Remus se sentou na cama mais próxima, dizendo, com um sussurro:

— Eu não queria que tivéssemos que revelar nossos pecados para nós mesmos.

A voz de Sirius soou amarga:

— Isso é que é a bosta desse negócio chamado verdade.

Remus deu uma risada curta, e James continuou em silêncio. Então, disse, a voz hesitante:

— Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco mesmo…

— Eu acho — disse Sirius no mesmo instante.

— …mas, é que… — ele parecia suplicar que os amigos o entendessem — …eu gostei de Lily por tanto, tanto tempo. O meu sonho sempre foi ficar com ela.

— O nosso também, James, e isso é algo que você vai ter que aceitar — disse Remus com seriedade. — Invariavelmente, alguém vai acabar ficando com Lily, e, se for um de nós, os outros terão simplesmente que aceitá-lo.

O silêncio imperou entre os três jovens por um momento solene. Um momento em que eles compreendiam que alguém ali iria ganhar a disputa pela ruivinha, e isso talvez fosse um fato inevitável.

Talvez.

— Eh… então eu digo… eu tenho algo a dizer — disse James.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius cáustico. — Vai dizer que Lily é sua e vai escolher você e todas as baboseiras que você costuma dizer?

— Não — disse James, contendo um comentário ácido. — Eu vou propor algo. Um pacto.

Os outros dois se entreolharam rapidamente.

— Pacto? — repetiu Remus intrigado.

— Sim, um pacto — disse James, se levantando. — Enquanto Lily não escolher ninguém, eu proponho que nós juremos que não vamos investir nela.

— Como assim?

— Eu proponho que a gente jure, aqui, uns para os outros, que não vamos investir na Lily. Que não vamos tocá-la, beijá-la ou fazer declarações, nada desse tipo. Que esperemos ela escolher.

Remus olhou para Sirius.

— Parece uma boa idéia — disse. — Garantiria a confiança entre nós, evitaria vigilância desnecessária.

— Se vocês acham que é uma boa idéia… — disse o outro, dando de ombros. — Que seja. Podemos fazer o tal pacto.

— Certo — disse James, num súbito acesso de praticidade. Ele apanhou a varinha e fez surgir no ar três agulhas e uma lâmina de vidro. — Vamos fazer um pacto de sangue.

Sirius deu de ombros novamente, desinteressado, e Remus se empertigou, pálido, mas decidido. Com uma solenidade que combinava com a situação, James manteve a lâmina de vidro sem sustento no ar e, com outro gesto da varinha, fez uma agulha voar para as mãos de Sirius e de Remus, pegando a sua própria.

— Eu vou começar, OK? — disse James.

Ele foi até a lâmina e picou o próprio dedo, fazendo-o sangrar. Uma gota vivamente vermelha escorreu e tocou o vidro.

— Eu, James Potter, juro, pelo meu sangue que cai agora, que não vou mais investir em Lily Evans enquanto ela não se pronunciar a respeito do seu amor. — E acenou com a varinha.

Um lampejo vermelho brilhou e o sangue de James também. Remus se adiantou com um murmúrio:

— Sou o próximo. — E, cuidadosamente, abriu um corte em seu dedo e deixou o sangue verter na lâmina. — Eu, Remus John Lupin, juro, pelo meu sangue que cai agora, que não vou mais investir em Lily Evans enquanto ela não se pronunciar a respeito do seu amor.

Outro aceno da varinha e o sangue de Remus misturou com o sangue de James, brilhando.

— Sirius.

O último rapaz se adiantou com uma expressão de enfado no rosto, como se considerasse aquilo tudo uma baboseira. Pegou a agulha e quase atravessou seu dedo, provocando uma careta de James e Remus, e deixou com que o sangue pingasse profusamente na lâmina.

— Eu, Sirius Órion Black, juro, pelo meu sangue que cai agora, que não vou mais investir em Lily Evans enquanto ela não se pronunciar a respeito do seu amor.

Um último aceno de varinha e o sangue de Sirius se misturou com o sangue dos outros dois.

O pacto entre os Marauders estava selado.

Mas isso não significava que não podia ser quebrado.

* * *

**N.A.: Esse é o último capítulo que tenho pronto. Ainda estou escrevendo o 16, estou na quarta cena. Provavelmente, os espaços entre as atualizações vão demorar mais por causa disso, OK?

* * *

Respostas:**

**Fezinha Evans: **Oh, Snape é só uma pessoa atormentada, com uma infância difícil, e que precisa de um pouquinho de carinho e amor pra ser feliz (cof, cof, cof). Quem sabe, até o final, você não perdoa ele? Ha, não é só você que está querendo a cabeça do Sev e do Peter. Vai ter que entrar na fila! Sirius/Lily no próximo capítulo! Continue lendo!

**Lilys Riddle: **Ih, mais uma querendo acabar com Snape e Peter... Vou começar a cobrar pra acabar com eles! Ah, eu sempre dou um jeito do Remus sofrer mais um pouquinho. Mas no capítulo que vem vai ter menos de Remus sofrendo e mais de Sirius se questionando. Bem bonito o poema que você colocou! Achei mesmo que tem a ver com o Moony. E, quanto à amizade dos Marauders, Slytherin sabe o que pode acontecer... Huahauhaua. Beijos!

**Assuero Racsama: **É, o bicho pegou... E o pior, é só o começo, o bicho pega feio nos capítulos 17 e 18. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu!

**Isabella: **Que bom que gostou! Bem, já está aqui o capítulo, para matar a sua curiosidade! Beijos!

* * *

Prévia:

_Ele sempre foi atraído pelo proibido. Desde criança, quando se metia em cantos escuros da casa para presenciar seus pais praticando artes das trevas. O lírio parece mais tentador quando não podemos tê-lo... E ele nunca ligou muito para o sangue._

**O Proibido É Mais Desejado**

_" — O risco torna tudo mais excitante."

* * *

_

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Não dói, sabia?**


	17. O Proibido É Mais Desejado

N.A.2: **Capítulo tosco totalmente centrado no Sirius, com poucas cenas do James, do Remus e nenhuma do Snape e do Peter. Música do capítulo: Memórias, da Pitty.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: O Proibido É Mais Desejado**

**_Eu sou_** **_uma contradição_**

**_E foge da minha mão _**

**_Fazer com que tudo o que eu digo_**

**_Faça algum sentido_**

(Pitty — Memórias)

_O sangue correu pelos pulsos de Sirius. Fervia e o queimava como ácido, correndo pelos seus braços. Ele rilhou os dentes de tanta dor, feridas surgindo por toda a extensão de sua pele branca._

— _Isso é o que dá ter o maldito sangue Black — ele reclamou para a escuridão. — Merda, preciso de ajuda…_

_No instante em que ele disse isso, um vulto apareceu ao longe. Fraco e com os braços em carne viva, ele correu até a figura, até perceber que não era ninguém menos que Lily._

— _Lily! Lily, me ajude!_

_Ela o olhou tristemente, sem nada fazer. De repente, Sirius percebeu que ela estava atrás de um vidro, como de uma vitrine, intocável. Em desespero, socou o vidro, tentando alcançá-la, mas nada adiantava._

— _Lily! Lily! LILY!_

_E ela só o olhava com tristeza._

_Uma risada atrás de si. Como se tivesse levado um choque, Sirius se virou. Era Snape, rindo de se acabar._

— _Cale a boca! — gritou o grifinório, sentindo uma raiva descomunal tomar conta de si._

_Mas, assim como Lily continuava atrás da vitrine, o Ranhoso continuava a rir. E ria, ria, sua risada ecoando na mente de Sirius, sacudindo seu corpo como se fosse uma convulsão._

— _CALE — A — BOCA!!! — berrou o rapaz, agarrando o pescoço de Snape, tentando desesperadamente fazê-lo se calar._

_Mas a risada continuava a ecoar, e ecoar, e ecoar… Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo suas mãos queimadas com o sangue vibrarem…_

_E quando os abriu, recuou de horror._

_Era Lily quem ele estava estrangulando._

Abriu os olhos.

* * *

**_Eu fui _**

**_Matando os meus heróis

* * *

_**

Levou alguns segundos até que ele se desse conta que estava bem salvo em sua cama, que seus pulsos _não estavam _sangrando e que, mesmo que sangrassem, era _impossível_ que seu sangue fizesse queimaduras nos seus braços, por mais que fosse podre. Lily estava bem segura no seu dormitório, Snape estava a quilômetros de distância, enterrado naquele pântano que era o dormitório da Sonserina. Fora só um pesadelo.

— Merda — xingou. — Eu odeio ter pesadelos.

Já fazia mais de um mês desde aquele maldito pacto. E durante todo esse período ele vinha tendo pesadelos terríveis, um atrás do outro. A grande maioria envolvendo Lily e sangue, embora uns dois tivessem como personagens a família Black.

Não era nada agradável ficar longe de Lily, se conter. Ele fazia isso por Remus e por James, que sabia que deveriam estar sofrendo como ele, sofrendo daquela estranha abstinência noite após noite.

E agora os tais pesadelos.

Sirius sempre teve uma apreciação secreta pelo proibido. Tio Alphard dizia que isso fazia parte de ser um Black: uma tendência ao pecado, ao proibido, à mentira e à trapaça. Sirius sabia mentir bem. E ele nunca colocara seus dotes de trapaça em ação, mas tinha certeza que saberia trapacear se quisesse. Não gostava disso. Era como se fosse uma parte suja dentro dele, algo ruim do qual ele não sabia se livrar.

Mas, bem, como Remus mesmo dizia, todo mundo tem um lado escuro dentro de si, do qual quer se livrar. O lado escuro de Sirius não era escancarado e nem uivava, como o lado escuro de Remus, mas, mesmo assim, era incômodo. Sujo.

E incrivelmente tentador.

Sirius sabia o prazer do risco. Do errado. Criado num lugar onde cedo você devia aprender a se defender contra influências externas, e onde cedo você tinha que montar sua personalidade antes de virar um títere movido pelas mãos de seus pais, Sirius já provara muito do gosto que tinha a proibição. Pensou que já conhecia tudo nesse gênero. Era muito menos inocente que James, Remus ou Peter.

* * *

_**Aos poucos como se**_

_**Já não tivesse nenhuma lição a aprender

* * *

**_

E, no entanto, aquela sensação era totalmente nova para ele.

Agora, que Lily era proibida, parecia ainda mais bonita. Seus olhos lânguidos enquanto ele se afastava de seus olhares — aliás, ultimamente, ela vinha se afastando deles todos, como se soubesse o que andava acontecendo —, seus cabelos ruivos sobre a pele pálida, seu corpo esguio vestindo roupas mais frescas por causa do calor primaveril. Sirius tinha que se segurar para não agarrá-la e beijá-la até o fim dos seus dias.

Seu coração doía de angústia, de desejo. Doía de medo. Mesmo sabendo que tudo o que acontecera fora um pesadelo, ele não podia deixar de temer que fosse algum tipo de interpretação… de aviso.

_Por Gryffindor, Sirius Black, está ficando com manias de Adivinhação, agora? Quem faz Adivinhação é o James, não você._

Verdade. Sirius nunca temera avisos ou premonições. Sempre se considerara um cético indissolúvel, e rira muito da cara de James quando ele e Peter tinham resolvido fazer Adivinhação. Estudos dos Trouxas eram muito mais sensatos. O que era então essa sensação horrível de que algo bem ruim estava para acontecer?

"Estou virando um crédulo tolo".

_Não, está virando um idiota obcecado. É bem como tio Alphard dizia. Você deve ter uma tendência a enganar seus amigos._

"Cala a boca. Eu daria a minha vida por James e por Remus, você sabe disso!"

_Sim, você daria sua vida… Mas estaria disposto a dar Lily?_

Sirius não soube o que responder.

* * *

— Sirius. Sirius, acorda.

— Hummmm…

— Sirius, falta dez minutos para começar a aula. Acorda.

Aos poucos, os olhos cinzentos de Sirius foram se abrindo. Piscando para focalizar melhor, pôde ver o rosto de Remus, debruçado sobre o seu.

— Acordou?

— Só mais cinco minutinhos, Moony…

— Não _há _mais cinco minutinhos. Faltam _dez minutos_… quer dizer, _nove_…pra aula começar. E você lembra o que Sprout disse que aconteceria se você se atrasasse de novo, não lembra?

Silêncio.

— Padfoot, eu só…

— PUTA QUE O PARIU!!! — berrou Sirius alto, dando um pulo para fora da cama e quase derrubando Remus no processo. — Merda! E bem segunda, que começa com essa merda chamada Herbologia! Preciso correr, Moony!

— Então corre, que eu já vou indo — disse Remus.

— Não, me espera, eu _juro_ que não vou me atrasar! — gritou Sirius, pulando num pé só, enquanto tentava colocar a meia no outro pé, a camisa atravessada no pescoço.

— Ah… OK — disse Remus, parando para apreciar o espetáculo do amigo tentando enfiar as calças enquanto abotoava o colarinho.

Após uns dois minutos de pulos para lá e para cá, Sirius exibiu a sua prontidão, a gravata torta, as vestes todas desarranjadas, e os sapatos trocados.

— Padfoot, arrume a gravata, ajeite as roupas e troque os sapatos. Vou contar até três. Um…

Sirius consertou a gravata.

— Dois…

Ele alisou as vestes até ajeitá-las.

— E…

Com movimentos compulsivos, ele trocou os dois sapatos.

— Três. _Vamos._

E eles dispararam escada abaixo.

Chegaram nas estufas que dividiam com os lufas-lufas uns três minutos antes de bater a sineta. Remus se largou entre James e Frank (que, como todo bom lufa-lufa, era _expert _em Herbologia), e Sirius do outro lado de James, sentindo todos os olhares se voltarem para si. Aquilo o irritou.

Já fazia um mês desde o aniversário de Remus, e, para todo o castelo, ficara _óbvio _que acontecera alguma coisa. Havia sempre um formalismo no modo como os Marauders se tratavam depois daquilo, e tinham se acabado as risadas à toa. Risadas, entre os quatro, agora eram raras. Ao mesmo tempo, James ia se chegando mais a Peter e Sirius e Remus retomando a antiga amizade do começo do primeiro ano, quando ele era um Black arrogante e Remus um licantropo inseguro.

Ficava claro para qualquer um que a amizade deles tinha sofrido um decidido abalo. Mas _o que _seria capaz de produzir um abalo numa amizade como a deles?!

Por isso, desde o aniversário de Remus, os olhares perseguiam a eles pela escola, como se tentassem descobrir, observando-os, o que acontecera com os Marauders. No começo, Sirius nem ligara, mas agora estava ficando irritado. Não gostava de chamar a atenção assim. Preferia chamar a atenção por alguma piada, uma brincadeira, um mérito, não por burradas que fizera.

* * *

_**Eu sou uma contradição

* * *

**_

— Que demora, hein, Padfoot? — perguntou James, e, mesmo estando o tom dele desprovido de qualquer agressividade, qualquer um podia perceber que havia algo diferente naquele "Padfoot".

— Noite ruim — resmungou Sirius.

— Eu sei — disse Remus, repentinamente. — Ouvi você gemendo de noite. Pesadelos, Sirius?

— É. Estão muito freqüentes. E sempre sonho com a mesma coisa.

— Pode ter alguma coisa a ver com Adivinhação — disse James. — No quarto ano, a gente aprendeu a interpretar sonhos. Se eles se repetem com freqüência, podem ser um tipo de aviso.

— Bem, então é um aviso realmente sinistro, porque eu acho que não é sempre que você sonha com seu _sangue_ queimando os _seus_ braços.

— Nossa — disse Frank com uma careta. — É nessas horas que agradeço meus pesadelos se limitarem a Slughorn em trajes de banho.

— Eca! Slughorn em trajes de banho?!

— Frankie, você já sonhou com _isso?_

— É, e, acreditem, _não é _uma visão agradável.

— Argh.

Sirius ouviu toda aquele despropósito com um pouco de irritação. Eles ficavam falando sobre Slughorn e outras coisas sem sentido, enquanto ele mesmo tinha noites terríveis, com sonhos ensangüentados em que ele estrangulava Lily. Ele queria fazer os malditos sonhos pararem.

Sem querer, ergueu a cabeça para procurar a ruivinha com o olhar. Se certificar que ela continuava bem. Teria continuado calmo e equilibrado, se não tivesse esbarrado com dois olhos verdes e francos no caminho, e visto o rosto dela olhando para eles.

Para _eles._

Sentindo uma raiva inexorável se apoderar de si, deu um soco na mesa que fez Remus, James, Frank e Peter — que acabara de chegar, afogueado pelo atraso —, pularem de susto.

— Sirius!… — repreendeu Remus com um olhar.

— Desculpe — disse o rapaz com um murmúrio. — Acabei de bater o pé ali embaixo, e tá uma dor horrível.

* * *

_**E foge da minha mão  
Fazer com que tudo que eu digo**_

_**Faça algum sentido

* * *

**_

James, Frank e Peter pareceram se contentar com a justificativa, mas Remus ficou olhando-o. Ele que olhasse. Sirius não estava nem aí.

* * *

— _Sirius, me solte! — gritou Regulus, se sacudindo entre os braços do irmão mais velho, que o erguia no alto. — Eu não gosto que você faça isso!_

— _Ué, você sempre gostou… — disse Sirius, colocando o irmãozinho no chão. Era incrível como ele sempre parecia pequeno demais para os seus dez anos._

— _Eu não gosto disso mais! — disse Regulus ríspido. — Eu não sou mais criança agora._

_Sirius coçou a cabeça. Nunca ouvira Regulus, Regulus que ele tinha ajudado a criar, Regulus que ele acalentara e para quem ele cantara quando era pequeno, Regulus que ele tinha defendido de seu pai, falando com ele com aquele desprezo na voz._

— _Reg, o que houve? — perguntou. — Eu… fiz alguma coisa?_

— _Você fez, sim, Sirius. Você foi pra Grifinória. Você envergonhou a família. Você jogou nos _meus _ombros uma responsabilidade que eu não queria ter. Como acha que os pais vão ficar se eu não for pra Sonserina, agora? Por que você tinha que fazer isso, por que você traiu tudo em que nós acreditamos?_

_Sirius o ouvia, entre incrédulo e magoado. Regulus parecia um adulto falando daquele jeito. Um adulto cruel e arrogante. Como ele jamais quis que Reg fosse._

— _Reg… Mas, eu…_

— _Eu não quero mais te ouvir, Sirius. Você estragou com todo o seu futuro. Você não estava aqui, e não sabe como foi ter que conviver com os dois todo esse ano. Com a decepção. Você traiu a eles, traiu a família, traiu a mim. Eu não quero mais te ouvir._

_E de repente Regulus virava Snape, que começava a rir, rir, rir…_

Sirius despertou subitamente.

Tinha caído no sono — isso mesmo, _caído no sono_ —, em pleno sofá fofinho da Sala Comunal. Isso é o que dava não aproveitar o sono de noite. Ainda bem que era período livre… olhou o relógio.

O-oh.

Sirius começou a bater a cabeça contra o braço do sofá. Só havia duas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas na semana, e ele deitara-se logo após o almoço indigesto, um período livre para ele — em que Remus, Lily e Frank tinham Aritmancia, e Daisy, James e Peter, Adivinhação —, e o sono que o tomara acabara levando-o por toda a tarde. Estava trinta e cinco minutos atrasado para a aula.

Nem valia mais a pena ir.

Ele não sabia mais como parar aqueles pesadelos. O pouco resquício de bom senso o dizia para procurar Madame Pomfrey, mas algo dentro de si — como um instinto de auto-punição —, se recusava a fazer alguma coisa. Ele sempre fora um homem cujos membros suplicavam ação, e agora, sentia-se invadido por uma estranha letargia.

Bem, e o que fizera sonhar com _Regulus? _Céus, ele não trocava uma palavra com ele há anos. Desde que saíra de casa, não lhe dissera nem um bom-dia mais. A convivência deles se resumia a olhares rancorosos, quando Sirius se sentia envolvido pela amizade de seus companheiros, e Regulus estava cercado de sonserinos, que pareciam nem se importar com o mais novo do grupo. Depois daquele desabafo do irmão, aos onze anos, Sirius nunca mais lhe falara, a não ser, antes de ir embora, quando disse:

— Regulus, você vai seguir esse caminho. Você não vai decepcioná-los, vai ser o que eles quiserem que você seja — um suspiro. — Mas vai decepcionar a si mesmo.

Ele não podia esquecer do garotinho de quem cuidara, e das palavras ásperas que o mesmo lhe dissera. Era muito difícil, sempre fora difícil ser contra tudo e contra todos. Snape e outros poderiam dizer que ele não tinha causa. Que tinha crises de adolescente rebelde.

Mas ele sempre soube porque estava fazendo aquilo.

— _Tio Alphard, eu não entendo, eu simplesmente não entendo — reclamava Sirius, olhando para o tio. Sirius não chorava. Sirius nunca gostara de chorar. _

— _O que é que você não entende, Sirius?_

— _Remus, James e Peter têm pais e mães que não se importariam se eles não fossem para a casa certa… Que lhes dão presentes de natal, mesmo que tenham decepcionado-os um pouco… Que lhes amam… Você viu o abraço que a Sra. Potter deu no James, mesmo depois de toda a bagunça que ele aprontou? E a mãe do Remus e o pai do Remus o amam também, e a mãe do Peter também o ama. Por que papai e mamãe me odeiam?_

_Alphard deu um longo suspiro. Com um sorriso amargo, puxou a cabeça de cabelos negros do sobrinho e a encostou junto a si, a acariciando com leveza. Sirius nunca deixara que ele fizesse nada com seus cabelos, mas sabia que, agora, tio Alphard era o único com quem ele podia contar._

— _Sirius, eles são Black. Eles te odeiam porque você fez algo que sempre quiseram fazer. Eles te odeiam porque você tem coragem._

— _Eu não queria ter coragem! — exclamou Sirius. — Não se fosse pra terminar assim!_

— _Sirius, isso é algo que você sempre deve se orgulhar. Você teve coragem de ser o que você é. Nunca, jamais, tenha vergonha do que você é. E aí você será melhor do que todos os Blacks.

* * *

_

_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_

_**Fingindo muito bem**_

_**Que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu

* * *

**_

Ele nunca se conformou em não ter uma família de verdade.

Segurando os cabelos negros com aflição, fechou os olhos suavemente. Dentro em pouco, já dormia de novo, levado pela maré de lembranças ruins.

* * *

Aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

O Prof. Faunt observou lentamente todos fazerem os exercícios dificílimos que ele havia passado. Gostava de vê-los estudando, sim, gostava. Sempre quisera ser professor, e ver seus alunos aprendendo era uma das poucas alegrias que lhe era reservada naquele resto de vida que ainda tinha.

Porque vida, _vida, _a vida verdadeira e arrebatadora, aquela que vale a pena ser vivida, oh, esta já não havia. Morrera com Eileen.

Ele jamais esqueceria que ambos tinham sido dois alunos como aqueles, sentados, ansiosos pelo futuro, estudando. Ele queria ser professor. Ela não sabia o que queria. Eles só sabiam que queriam ficar juntos, para sempre.

E os sonhos tinham se desvanecido tão depressa…

Começaram a namorar na escola. Iriam se casar. Seriam felizes, felizes como era pra ser.

Mas daí tudo mudou. Até hoje, ele não sabia dizer o que realmente acontecera. Começara como uma briga, um rompimento, e, quando Faunt viu, ela estava grávida de um trouxa. _Grávida. De um trouxa._

Foi uma dor horrível demais para ele. Vê-la incapaz de sustentar seu olhar inquiridor, e ser incapaz de fazer o passado mudar, ele fugiu. Fugiu das dores, dos sonhos, das esperanças, e de Eileen.

Fugiu para nunca mais voltar.

Passaram-se anos sem que ele visse a Inglaterra. Faunt passou um pouco de tudo nesse tempo, aprendendo e se aventurando, indo de um lugar para outro, sem rumo. Nada do futuro que ele previa.

A morte súbita de um tio, e uma herança deixada o fizeram voltar para Londres, alguns anos depois. Ele não parava de pensar em Eileen. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Eileen.

Ele tinha que ir vê-la.

* * *

_**Memórias

* * *

**_

O choro. A raiva contra o trouxa. A raiva dela por ter medo. E a promessa feita.

A promessa que atormentou Faunt durante anos e anos, enquanto ele seguia Eileen e seu filho como uma sombra.

E, depois, a morte dela.

Faunt sempre pensou que estivesse no fundo do poço, desde que sua amada engravidara. Mas logo descobriu o que realmente era o fundo do poço.

Fundo do poço era não haver esperança nem objetivo.

Fundo do poço era quando todas as suas memórias felizes se transformavam em memórias tristes.

Fundo do poço era quando uma pessoa que você conhecia antes mesmo de encontrá-la, como se seus destinos tivessem se moldado um no outro há séculos, o deixava para trás.

Fundo do poço era quando o responsável pela morte dessa pessoa continuava vivo e impune.

— Professor?

Uma voz interrompeu os pensamentos de Faunt.

Era Proudfoot, um aluno corvinal. Havia nítida insegurança nos seus gestos e no modo como olhava para o professor, como se temesse que Faunt partisse para cima dele às detenções.

— O que foi, Proudfoot? — disse, ríspido. O aluno pareceu sem graça.

— É que eu estou com uma dúvida aqui, e… e eu queria saber… se o senhor pode me ajudar.

Se encolheu como se esperasse a pancada atingi-lo. Faunt observou o aluno por um instante, mergulhando em lembranças doces…

— _Jason, você é um maldito CDF._

Afinal, estava realizando seu sonho…

— Chegue mais perto, Proudfoot, e me mostre a sua dúvida.

O corvinal o olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma, e Faunt sorriu.

Quem sabe existisse algo, afinal?

* * *

Lily não gostava muito de ficar sozinha na biblioteca. Embora às vezes fosse inevitável, como naquele dia, ela geralmente arrastava alguma amiga para estudar consigo, Daisy ou Alice, às vezes até mesmo Remus.

Remus.

Haviam se passado apenas dois meses desde o dia em que ele se declarara para ela, mas aquela lembrança continuava tão vívida na memória de Lily que era como se estivesse naquela sala, olhando o rosto entristecido dele. Dele dizendo que não poderia ser seu paraíso.

Tinha vontade de morrer toda vez que lembrava disso.

* * *

_**Não são só memórias

* * *

**_

Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

— Olá, _Lily._

A garota virou-se rapidamente, para dar de cara com Sirius Black, olhando para ela com aqueles claros olhos cinzentos.

— Assustou? — ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Lógico, você na biblioteca durante a hora do jantar. Qualquer um se assusta. O que está fazendo aqui?

— Oras, o que se faz numa biblioteca?

— No seu caso, apronta.

Sirius riu, uma risada gostosa e alegre. Lily tinha se preocupado com tantas outras coisas que esquecera como a risada dele, a verdadeira, era bonita.

— Eu não fui jantar porque não estou com fome. Eu estou aqui porque perdi uma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas e quero estudar um pouco para recuperar o atraso.

— Você perdeu Estudo dos Trouxas? — surpreendeu-se Lily. Era a matéria favorita do Sirius.

— Dormi sem querer na Sala Comunal — disse o rapaz tentando manter o tom displicente, mas algo estranho transpareceu em seu rosto.

— Você deve andar muito cansado, para dormir sem querer na Sala Comunal — comentou a garota.

Sirius puxou uma cadeira para sentar ao lado dela.

— Ando tendo pesadelos — ele sussurrou.

— Por que não vai pedir uma poção à Madame Pomfrey? Estou certa que vai resolver.

— Não gosto de ficar dependendo das outras pessoas — ele disse, olhando para ela com uma estranha tristeza.

Esticou a mão como se fosse tocá-la, mas sentiu um calor súbito e dolorido nas pontas dos dedos e retraiu o braço.

— Eu… estou ficando com fome — disse, evasivo. — Acho que vou jantar.

— Vai? — ela perguntou. — Ainda agora não estava… Eu fiz alguma coisa de…

— Não — cortou Sirius rapidamente, tentando não enxergar o corpo de Lily em suas mãos, as marcas dos _seus _dedos no pescoço dela.

* * *

_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_

_**Coisas que eu

* * *

**_

— Tem certeza?

— Não, você não fez nada. Realmente estou com fome. Vou indo, OK?

E, antes que ela sequer pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele partiu.

Às vezes ela achava que os Marauders estavam num complô para deixá-la louca.

* * *

James e Remus se sentaram a uma mesa solitária num canto do Salão Comunal; era estranho ver dois Marauders solitários, sem chamar a atenção, mas havia tempo que algo se dissolvera no grupo. Como se não houvesse mais alegria, e sim, formalidade, naqueles que tinham sido amigos por tanto tempo.

James puxou um longuíssimo trabalho de Poções, e Remus se debruçou para ver o que era.

— Já fiz este aí — comentou brevemente. Parara de ter aulas com Lily, mas continuava estudando Poções como nunca.

— Ah, então me ajuda — pediu James. — Eu sei o tema, mas nem sei o que escrever. Tô sem inspiração.

— Ah, é fácil — disse Remus gentilmente, abrindo o livro mais próximo.

Começou a apontar os parágrafos promissores para que James os copiasse, numa cena que lembrou aos dois o começo da amizade deles. Um tempo feliz que nem sabiam o que era amar.

* * *

_**Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim

* * *

**_

Vendo-os assim, Cherry Pryce não resistiu à tentação de se aproximar deles.

A verdade é que Cherry era uma garota curiosa por natureza, e, muitas vezes frívola. Queria estar sempre sabendo um pouco sobre todo mundo. Isso sem falar num estranho espírito caridoso. Estava sempre querendo saber no que podia ajudar e no que não podia. Por isso, acabava sendo intrometida.

E _foi _intrometida quando se sentou ao lado de James e Remus.

— Olá, garotos…

— Oi, Cherry — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— O que você está escrevendo, James?

— O trabalho de Poções. Argh, como eu odeio Poções.

— Eu também — sorriu Cherry. — Eu queria ser repórter. Trabalhar no _Daily Prophet, _sabe? E não sei no que Poções vai ajudar.

— Ah, Poções são úteis — disse Remus —, embora eu mesmo não saiba fazer nada.

— É… Eu soube que Lily te deu aulas.

James arregalou os olhos olhando para Remus, cuja expressão congelou.

— O quê?! — disse, em tom baixo.

— Eu… você não sabia, James?… — ele tentou não deixar transparecer seu constrangimento —… Eu estive tendo aulas com a Lily… durante… o ano, sabe?… Foi Sirius… que me sugeriu, lembra? Você não me disse nada…

— Pensei que você tinha desistido…

— Eu ia encontrar ela uma noite por semana, você não notou? — perguntou Remus, a voz mais firme.

— Eu pensava que eram coisas de monitoria — disse James, a voz contida e séria. — Não sabia que eram aulas particulares de Poções.

— Eu estava precisando.

— Sei — disse James, uma leve tensão na voz.

Remus o olhou inseguro por alguns instantes, depois disse timidamente:

— Olha, aquele parágrafo ali…

— Deixa que eu faço sozinho — cortou James.

O rapaz se retraiu imediatamente, olhando para o amigo com tristeza. Cherry os observou, e teria feito alguma pergunta indiscreta se não tivesse sido distraída pela súbita chegada de Sirius, que se largou sem delicadeza alguma na cadeira ao lado de Remus.

— Ei, Cherry, você foi na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas hoje?

— Fui… Você não tava lá, né? Até estranhei.

— Acabei dormindo na Sala Comunal. O que o professor passou? O Peter não sabe explicar direito.

— Ele passou umas perguntas pra responder…

— Você copiou?

— É, copiei. Quer emprestado?

— Depois eu pego emprestado de você, OK? É que eu não vou fazer essa lição hoje mesmo, daí, amanhã, eu pego.

— Tudo OK — disse Cherry.

— Ei, Cherry! — gritou Maggie Bennett do outro lado da sala. — Eu e a Iris vamos jogar Snap Explosivo lá em cima. Quer vir com a gente?

— Quero!

A garota saiu atrás das amigas, e Remus se voltou para Sirius:

— Indo atrás de matéria? Meu amigo foi abduzido?

— É que é Estudo dos Trouxas — justificou Sirius. — Eu gosto da matéria, sabe. Eu gosto dos trouxas.

— Eu acho que você deveria ir procurar Madame Pomfrey…

— Eu não quero, OK? — disse o rapaz com leve irritação. — Vou indo dormir.

* * *

_**Pois sei que só assim**_

_**É que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor

* * *

**_

James não olhou para Sirius nenhuma vez durante a breve passagem do amigo pela mesa.

* * *

_Sirius virou-se._

_Snape ria dele. E ria, e ria, e ria._

_Tentou desesperadamente parar o riso, tapando os ouvidos, mas a risada dele ecoava por todos os cantos, por todos os lados, ressoando e enchendo seu cérebro._

_Avançou para Snape, tentando afogar aquele riso maldito e aquela boca contorcida. Apertou o pescoço dele com força, tentando desesperadamente calá-lo. E, diante de seus olhos, a pele macilenta se tornou alva, os olhos negros, verdes, e os cabelos negros começaram a se avermelhar…_

_Lily estava morta em seus braços.

* * *

_

_**Eu vou despedaçar você**_

_**Todas as vezes que eu lembrar **_

_**Por onde você já andou sem mim

* * *

**_

— AAAH! — ele acordou com um berro.

Um barulho, um pulo, alguém correndo e subindo no beliche, e Remus abriu sua cortina com aflição:

— Sirius?

Sirius esfregou os olhos, olhando para o amigo que parecia bem acordado.

— Remus…

— Ouvi você gritar — disse o rapaz. — Foi um pesadelo?

— Foi… — disse Sirius tremendo.

Por um momento, ele achou que, se esticasse as mãos, poderia ver o sangue de Lily nelas.

— Você quer me contar com o que você sonhou? — perguntou Remus delicadamente.

Sirius esfregou o rosto e tomou uma decisão súbita.

— Quero. Mas não aqui. Vamos dar uma volta.

Remus não discordou. Desceu, esperou que Sirius descesse, e pegou o Marauder's Map enquanto o amigo pegava as capas deles para enfrentarem o sereno da noite.

Logo estavam lá fora, caminhando pelos jardins. O vento frio fustigava seus rostos e Sirius observava as faces de Remus ficarem cada vez mais vermelhas de frio, enquanto andava em silêncio.

— Com o que você sonhou, Sirius? — Remus perguntou enfim, após um bom tempo calados.

— Com coisas horríveis, Moony.

— Me conte…

Sirius coçou a cabeça.

— Eu tenho sonhado muito com meu sangue me queimando, sabe? E daí eu vejo Lily, mas eu vejo ela atrás de uma vitrine. Me olhando triste.

— Vitrine como aquelas de lojas?

— É. Então alguém começa a rir. Sempre. E eu me viro e dou de cara com Snape.

Remus sorriu, mas Sirius não.

— Ele continua a rir, rir tanto que eu começo a ficar desesperado e louco de raiva. Então, eu tento fazer ele parar de rir. E eu começo a estrangulá-lo.

— E…

— E daí de repente quem eu estou estrangulando é a Lily.

O rapaz encarou o amigo de cabelos negros com espanto.

— Eu não queria… — justificou-se Sirius — , eu não quero fazer mal a ela. Mas de repente, esses sonhos estranhos… Eu tô com medo, Moony.

Remus se aproximou e pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Sirius.

— São só sonhos, Padfoot.

* * *

_**Memórias**_

_**Não são só memórias

* * *

**_

Mas Sirius sabia que não eram só sonhos.

* * *

Dia seguinte.

Remus sentou-se ao lado de Frank no café, respirando fundo e se servindo de torradas. O amigo logo perguntou:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa errada, Moony?

— Mais ou menos — suspirou Remus. — Sirius anda estranho, eu ando estranho… Parece tudo um tanto estranho demais.

— A amizade de vocês ficou meio abalada, Moony, é comum vocês acharem que as coisas estão diferentes entre vocês agora…

— Não, não é isso, Frankie. É algo estranho.

Remus mastigou um pedaço de torrada. Frank sabia que ele ainda iria falar alguma coisa, e ficou em silêncio, à espera.

— Frankie, eu ainda não te contei uma coisa sobre aquela noite.

— Você me contou que se resolveram, no final, por um consenso mútuo de não mexer com a Lily antes que ela se decida.

— Mas o mais importante eu não contei.

— Então conta agora.

Remus olhou nervoso para os lados.

— Já terminou de tomar café?

— Já.

— Então me acompanha até a aula de Feitiços?

— Ainda falta uns vinte minutos…

— Eu vou te contando no caminho.

Com um suspiro, Frank se levantou, e os dois foram caminhando juntos pelo corredor.

— Pode contar, Remus.

— Bem, você deve ter notado que James anda um tanto desconfiado da gente depois que descobriu que eu também gosto da Lily.

— Claro.

— Então… Ele quis ter uma garantia de que nenhum de nós chegaria perto de Lily.

— Qual? — perguntou Frank subitamente sério.

— Ele propôs que fizéssemos um pacto de sangue.

Frank empalideceu.

— Um _pacto de sangue?!_

— É.

— Remus do céu, você sabe o que acontece com quem tenta quebrar um pacto de sangue?!

* * *

_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_

_**Coisas que eu nem quero saber

* * *

**_

— Sei. Claro que sei, Frankie.

— É perigoso! É que nem Votos Perpétuos, não se pode fazê-los sem ter bem consciência do que está fazendo!

— E você acha que eu pretendo romper com minha promessa?

— Não — disse Frank rapidamente.

— Então. Eu quero cumprir com minha promessa. Eu não vou mais me aproximar de Lily. Não vou tocá-la.

— Remus, não tem porque você se fazer proibições, como se fosse o culpado.

— Eu souo culpado, Frank — disse Remus com firmeza. — _Eu _sou o culpado.

E apertou o passo, deixando para trás o amigo espantado.

* * *

— _Você não pode deixar essa casa, Sirius! — a voz de Walburga Black entrava por seus ouvidos._

— _Posso sim, sua bruxa velha! — ele gritou, se virando uma última vez para fitar o rosto furioso da mãe antes de partir._

_Mas sentiu o queixo cair. _

_O rosto de sua mãe estava ensangüentado e queimado, transfigurado, suas feições gravadas num estertor de raiva. Apavorado, ele esticou os próprios braços e viu o sangue correndo pelos seus pulsos cortados, manchando sua pele e queimando em espasmos de dor._

_A Mansão Black se transformou no jardim de Hogwarts, e as mãos de Sirius queimavam, sangrando. E Lily o olhava com tristeza._

— _Lily… — murmurou Sirius. _

_Mas quando ele tentou tocá-la, ela queimou-se com o sangue._

_Sirius rapidamente recolheu o braço, mas o sangue continuava seguindo seu caminho pelo colo de Lily, queimando sua pele alva._

— _Lily! — exclamou Sirius, vendo as queimaduras no pescoço e no colo da garota. — Não!_

_Uma voz começa a rir…_

Sirius abriu os olhos.

— Ah, droga… — murmurou esfregando os olhos.

Pesadelos, pesadelos e pesadelos. Ele estava começando a achar aquilo cansativo. Suas mãos tremiam muito, tanto que ele teve que se segurar no dossel da cama para verificar que _não_, suas mãos _não _estavam sangrando.

Não agüentava mais aquilo. Desejar Lily sem poder tê-la, desejar não ser um Black e sentir seu sangue queimando em suas veias, não desejar o proibido mas querê-lo ao mesmo tempo…

* * *

_**Eu sou uma contradição

* * *

**_

Levantou. Não agüentava mais ficar parado, sentindo o sangue ferver com desejos que jamais seriam satisfeitos.

_Lily esticou os braços. Tudo ao seu redor era escuridão, tudo era treva. Sombras passavam uma após a outra sem parar, e flashes de luz estouravam por todos os lados, cegando-a e a tornando confusa. Ela se encolheu no chão para tentar se defender, trêmula e assustada.

* * *

_

_**E foge da minha mão**_

_**Fazer com que tudo que eu digo  
Faça algum sentido

* * *

**_

— _Lily? — uma voz doce entrou-lhe aos ouvidos._

_Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Remus, a face cheia de preocupação e angústia. _

— _Remus! — ela exclamou cheia de alívio. — Remus, eu…_

_Mas no segundo seguinte já não existia mais Remus e as luzes ofuscavam seus olhos._

— _Lily! — uma voz mais exaltada gritou._

_A ruivinha se levantou procurando quem gritava e viu Sirius, olhando-a com uma expressão de desesperada impotência._

— _Sirius! Sirius, aonde esta…_

_Mas não houve tempo de terminar a pergunta, pois Sirius se desvaneceu no ar no mesmo instante. _

— _Sirius!_

— _Lily! — gritou outra voz._

_Ela virou-se e deu com Severus. Ele a olhava com infinita tristeza._

— _Severus! — ela gritou, temendo que ele desaparecesse._

_Tentou correr até ele, mas também ele havia sumido, e ela estava sozinha._

— _Lily! — gritou uma última voz._

_E ela já sabia quem era._

_Virou-se para ver James Potter, caminhando até ela. No seu semblante, algo como vitória e contentamento, misturado com uma doce ternura raramente vista naquele rosto travesso._

— _James… — ela murmurou, sabendo que ele também iria sumir._

_Mas, para sua surpresa, James não desapareceu. Ele a abraçou com força, e tudo se dissipou — só o que existia era a voz dele em seus ouvidos:_

— _Sempre vou estar com você, ruivinha…_

_Uma melancólica sensação de segurança tomou conta de Lily…

* * *

_

_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_

_**Fingindo muito bem**_

_**Que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu

* * *

**_

— Ah! — uma leve exclamação escapou dos lábios da ruivinha quando ela se levantou.

Que sonho estranho… Estava desaparecida na escuridão e James fora o único que aparecera para ajudá-la. De todos os seus apaixonados, James fora o único que estivera lá, embora os outros parecessem aflitíssimos de não poderem estar com ela…

Esfregou os olhos.

Havia muito tempo tinha tudo se tornado um suplício de indecisão e que ela afogava na dúvida, vendo quatro rapazes e não sabendo escolher qual.

O que, então, queria dizer aquele sonho?…

Que ela deveria aceitar James porque só ele poderia lhe dar a segurança que precisava?

Mas ela precisava de segurança?

E os outros?

Talvez o sonho significasse que ela estava ficando maluca. Ou que precisava de um pouco de ar. Provavelmente a segunda opção.

Levantou-se e saiu do dormitório.

* * *

Sirius sentou-se diante da lareira cujas brasas quase extintas iluminavam fracamente o Salão Comunal. Não era hora de alguém ficar sentado por ali. Mas Sirius nunca se importou com a hora certa. Assim como nunca se importou com regras e como nunca se importou com o sangue. Nunca com o _seu _sangue.

* * *

_**Memórias**_

_**Não só memórias

* * *

**_

E estava tão preso nos seus devaneios que nem percebeu quando passos delicados desceram a escada que levava ao dormitório das garotas. Apenas quando os passos pararam e ele sentiu algo doce no ar — um perfume de lírio —, e virou-se.

— Lily?… — sussurrou.

— Sirius… ah, eu, desculpa… — disse a ruivinha, vendo o rapaz se levantar usando apenas um short curto de pijama. — Eu resolvi dar um passeio, e… bem, deixa pra lá, eu… vou voltar para o dormitório.

— Não, espera!… — disse o rapaz, avançando. — Não vá ainda!

— Mas, Sirius…

E então, sem pensar, ou melhor, sem resistir ao ímpeto pelo proibido que corria em suas veias, ele tocou seu braço.

O que veio em seguida foi uma dor que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Foi como se seu sangue todo estivesse borbulhando, queimando, e Sirius finalmente entendeu a dor de seus pesadelos — tudo levava àquele momento, em que seu sangue queimava suas veias, sua pele, fervia insuportavelmente…

— AaarrgH! — um meio-grito estrangulado escapou dos lábios de Sirius, seu rosto avermelhando e se contorcendo de dor.

— Sirius! — exclamou Lily aterrorizada ao ver a dor estampada no semblante dele.

O rapaz caiu de joelhos, o sangue em fogo, o corpo queimando.

"Pensa, pensa… Quais eram os termos…", tentou formular um pensamento, mas a dor era forte demais.

— Lily! — ele gritou de repente. — Diz que me ama!

— O quê?! — ela exclamou, mas, no momento que fez isso, Sirius deu um grito ainda mais aterrador de dor.

Úlceras se abriam em suas mãos e o sangue vertia, queimando seus pulsos e ferindo-os. Lily o olhou horrorizada.

— Lily, diz que me ama! Ou diz que ama o James, o Remus, o Snape, qualquer um, mas diz alguma coisa! — berrou Sirius.

— Mas, Sirius…

— Por favor! — ele quase gemeu, fraquejando, o rosto passando de vermelho a extremamente lívido.

Lily se ajoelhou junto a Sirius, desesperada, tentando ajudá-lo — mas, quanto mais ela o tocava, mais doía.

— O que eu faço? — ela exclamou. — O que eu faço?!

— Diga, diga qualquer coisa!!! — exclamou o rapaz, sem conseguir fugir ao contato dela, a pele dela queimando a sua, o _seu _sangue queimando suas mãos. — Diga que me ama!!!!

A ruivinha se abaixou e sussurrou ao ouvido de Sirius, a voz com uma entonação desesperada e irreal:

— Eu te amo!

* * *

_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_

_**Coisas que eu nem quero saber

* * *

**_

E, subitamente, como tudo havia começado, tudo parou.

A dor passou, e o sangue que queimava parou de queimar, deixando apenas algumas feridas cicatrizadas nos pulsos de Sirius. Os braços e pernas relaxaram, o sangue fluindo normalmente, a face branca já adquirindo cores de novo.

Se Sirius acreditasse em divindades, diria que foi um milagre.

— Sirius… Você está bem?… — sussurrou Lily, baixinho, vendo o rapaz ofegante no chão.

— Agora estou… Lily… O-obrigado… — ele gaguejou, tentando se levantar, mas uma tontura o obrigou a se apoiar na ruivinha.

— O que… o que foi isso? — ela gaguejou, caminhando com Sirius até o sofá e o ajudando a se sentar.

— Isso, Lily, é o que acontece quando se cede ao proibido… — murmurou Sirius lentamente.

* * *

_**Nem quero saber

* * *

Esfregou os olhos e se levantou. Ficou alguns segundos parado para testar seu equilíbrio, depois suspirou e disse:**_

— Obrigado, Lily. Sei que não faz muito sentido, mas eu te amo. Demais.

Ela o olhou com aflição.

— Sirius, tem certeza que está bem?

— Estou — a voz era definitiva.

Ele acariciou de leve a face da ruivinha com as costas de uma das mãos feridas.

— Te amo muito — sussurrou, depositando um beijo no rosto macio e suave. — Eu… eu vou voltar para o dormitório.

Caminhou, sem olhar para trás, deixando Lily sem saber o que pensar.

Observou as cicatrizes.

— Bem, Sirius Black… Acabou de provar que não nega a raça.

E, com outro suspiro contraditório:

— O risco torna tudo mais excitante.

Aquelas feridas jamais sairiam dos pulsos de Sirius, provando sua vergonha, seu pecado — não ligar para o sangue.

* * *

**N.A.: Bem, gente, finalmente aconteceu. Atualizando aqui uma vez por semana e na Floreios uma vez a cada duas ou três semanas, acabou que as postagens daqui alcançaram, e eu ainda vou postar o 17 lá, assim como aqui. Assim, as atualizações vão deixar de ser tão periódicas.**

**N.A.2: A partir de hoje, vou começar a responder as reviews por e-mail e por FF. Net Reply. Por favor, quem for deixar uma review, faça logado ou, pelo menos, deixe um e-mail para que eu possa mandar a resposta, OK?**

**

* * *

**

Respostas:

**Assuero Racsama: **Antes de tudo, quero dizer que terminei de ler The Phantom of the Opera, mas na hora estava impossibilitada de deixar uma review, o que eu farei daqui a pouco. Muito show a história, Assuero! Vou começar a ler 24 Horas, OK? Outra coisa: bem, o Pacto de Sangue não é um Voto Perpétuo mas é um certo tanto útil, não? James sabia bem o que estava fazendo. E eu gosto de Peter com conflito interno: apesar de tudo, ele foi para a Grifinória, né? Ainda acho que Rowling vai dar a devida importância ao Pete. Valeu!

**Sari Roberts: **Que bom que você curtiu a minha fic! De que anime você está escrevendo? E, bem, os meus Marauders não bateriam numa menina, não... Embora, nos próximos capítulos, alguns outros personagens cheguem bem perto disso. (risada maligna) Obrigada pelos elogios, assim eu fico com vergonha! Beijos!

**Angie Rose: **OK. É ver como eu desarmo o pentágono. (risada totalmente louca)

**Fezinha Evans: **Ih, bem, agora não vai adiantar mais espiar pela Floreios... Vai dar na mesma, então é melhor você deixar reviews só aqui mesmo... E, bem, eu estou pensando em fundar um movimento "Acabem com o Snape e o Peter de PdL", de tanta gente que deixou ameaças para os dois. Mas eles ficam sob a minha guarda até acabar a história!!! Bem, mas vamos ver se o James continua achando que a amizade vale mais que a Lily. Próximo capítulo é decisão! Valeu!

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari: **Nick complicado, hein? (agradece aos céus que só vai mandar reply a partir desse capítulo) Legal, eu tenho uma fã que eu não sabia que eu tinha! Assim eu fico sem graça! (cora feito um rabanete) Não precisa deixar reviews em exatamente todas as minhas fics; saber que você leu e gostou pra mim já tá ótimo! Obrigada!

* * *

**N.A.: Próximo capítulo: ENFIM, a DECISÃO.**

**

* * *

**Prévia:_Chega a hora de escolher. A alegria de James? A sedução de Sirius? A gentileza de Remus? A servidão de Severus? Lily terá finalmente que pesar as escolhas, antes que asredes da desgraça sufoquem a ela e aos garotos..._

**_Amor Verdadeiro_**

_"— Ela não vai ser sua!  
— Muito menos sua, porque eu vou te picar em mil pedaços!"

* * *

_**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Leu? Gostou pra caramba mesmo e achou que a autora manda bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**  



	18. Amor Verdadeiro

* * *

_**Será que existe alguém ou algum motivo importante**_

_**Que justifique a vida pelo menos nesse instante?**_

(Kid Abelha — Lágrimas e Chuva)

A noite é insone nos dormitórios da Sonserina.

Evidentemente, a maioria dos sonserinos sente-se honradíssimo por ter entrada na nobre casa da Sonserina, mas muitos, anos depois, se queixam brevemente que é difícil ter uma boa noite de sono por lá. As consciências são tão culpadas que um ar frio inebria o dormitório, tornando quase impossível ver pessoas de olhos fechados.

Severus Snape era uma das pessoas que não conseguia dormir no dormitório da Sonserina.

* * *

Fosse o que fosse, era raro que ele conseguisse fechar seus olhos logo que se deitasse. Sempre imagens assombravam sua mente, desde os onze anos; e elas se misturavam com os fantasmas do dormitório, os espectros invisíveis — que podiam ser apenas sentidos — de sonhos secretos e ambiciosos de crianças que ficavam gravados naquelas paredes. Dizia-se que o próprio Voldemort estudara na Sonserina.

Severus se punha a imaginar se o Lorde das Trevas não tinha maquinado seus primeiros planos com a cabeça num daqueles travesseiros, talvez no seu próprio.

Talvez, talvez.

Talvez fosse por isso também que, de certa forma, nenhum sonserino jamais conseguisse ser plenamente feliz. Ou talvez fosse a ambição, mesmo. Salazar não tinha muito tato na hora de escolher seus discípulos.

Severus também sentia que não conseguiria ser plenamente feliz.

A cada dia passado, ele sentia que se aproximava o dia em que tudo acabaria. O dia em que ele seria forçado a tomar uma atitude definitiva.

Virou-se para o lado. Só sabia de uma coisa.

Preferia Lily morta a vê-la com um dos Marauders.

* * *

Dia seguinte.

Lily não costumava gostar muito de terças-feiras. Terças-feiras eram dias desinteressantes e monótonos, onde ela ficava todo o tempo sem fazer nada que realmente gostasse.

Por dezoito anos, ela não gostou de dias monótonos, de lugares parados, de coisas tristes e melancólicas.

Mas, desde o começo do seu sétimo ano de Hogwarts, só o que pedia era um pouco de paz.

* * *

Ela já não sabia o que fazer. Tinha se passado cerca de um mês desde o estranho acontecimento com Sirius que tivera lugar na sala comunal, e, desde esse dia, ela não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Não sabia se pelas palavras ditas ou pelo desespero que sentira ao vê-lo com aquelas feridas inexplicáveis. Não sabia nem se as palavras ditas eram verdadeiras — e como iria sabê-lo?

Ela não tinha certeza de muita coisa — e menos ainda quando se tratava de Sirius Black, o mistério em forma de gente —, mas tinha certeza que Sirius a amava de verdade. Ela sabia que tanto ele, como James, Remus e Severus a amavam de verdade.

E isso é que a deixava confusa.

Não queria magoar ninguém. Não queria escolher. Queria apenas poder fugir.

Queria parar de sentir seu coração bater tão forte…

Levantou-se. O sol mal nascia no horizonte.

O dia seria longo, sem dúvida, mas seria tranqüilo como toda terça. Tomara.

Era tudo que ela precisava.

* * *

James Potter nunca foi pessoa de acordar cedo. Tinha sono pesado e dormia bastante, de boca aberta, estirado no sofá de um jeito que os outros Marauders costumavam chamar de engraçado.

Era o que se podia chamar de uma criatura diurna: durante o dia, sua disposição era imensa, seu humor era dos melhores, seu vôo era fantástico e sua inteligência aguçada. Mas bastava o sol caminhar para o horizonte — principalmente depois das dez —, e, como um vampiro ao contrário, ele começava a se sentir letárgico e sonolento, e sua capacidade de raciocinar se reduzia a quase zero.

Por isso, qualquer um iria entender a surpresa do próprio rapaz ao encontrar-se acordado por volta das cinco da manhã.

Tentou dormir mais um pouco, mas seus olhos se recusaram a se fechar — ou seja, ia acabar acordado. Ah, belo modo de começar o dia — acordando duas horas antes da hora de levantar.

Os outros garotos pareciam dormir, do que James podia concluir do compasso regular das respirações deles. Então, se ele desse vazão aos seus pensamentos sombrios, nenhum deles iria perceber.

Mas por que se sentia tão nervoso?

* * *

Ele não sabia explicar o tipo de sentimento que tinha por Lily — era algo forte demais para se expressar com palavras. Ele simplesmente sabia que não agüentaria vê-la com outro.

Não que não se sentisse arrependido. Ele sabia, sim, que não era algo digno de um grifinório desprezar um amigo como ele fez a Remus por causa de uma garota. Ele sabia que não era justo acusar os outros de traição por algo que eles não pudessem evitar. Ele sabia, sim. Ele sabia, e sentia-se deprimido.

Mas ele também não podia evitar isso!

Por que, então, ninguém era justo com _ele? _Por que ele tinha que ser justo com os outros se ninguém parava pra pensar em como ele se sentia com o fato de seus melhores amigos gostarem dela, em como _ele_ estava?! Não, não, era só "Lily não é sua, James, aprenda a aceitar isso!" e "Você é que parece uma criança mimada que perdeu um brinquedo!".

Iria acabar ficando louco.

O sol ainda não tinha nascido direito, mas ninguém se queixaria de um estudante passeando um pouco pelo castelo de manhã — já era de manhã, não?

Levantou, se trocou rapidamente e saiu.

Não percebeu que, muito antes de ele acordar, os olhos de Remus já estavam escancarados.

* * *

Remus era uma pessoa de sono muito leve — qualquer perturbação ou barulho mais brusco o fazia acordar e perder as horas de descanso por toda a noite. Sendo também muito sensível, preocupações o mantinham acordado por noites adentro, acentuando seu aspecto de doente.

Naquele ano não foram poucas as noites que ele passou em claro.

* * *

Lembrou-se da noite em que tinha sido mordido por um lobisomem.

Do dia em que se preparou para ir a Hogwarts.

Do dia em que Sirius Black perguntou se podia dividir o caldeirão com ele.

Do dia em que ele e Sirius caminhavam pelo corredor fora do horário e trombaram com James e Peter, que fugiam de Filch na direção contrária.

Do dia em que ele foi colocado contra a parede e seus amigos lhe disseram que sabiam da maldição que pesava sobre si.

Do dia em que seus amigos viraram animagos.

Do dia em que ele se descobriu apaixonado por Lily.

De todos os fatos daquele ano. Do pacto de sangue. O pacto que o fazia ferver todas as noites.

De Lily.

Ele sentia como se sua vida tivesse começado apenas depois de amá-la. Como se todos os anos anteriores fossem um sonho, um sonho bom.

Por que diabos ele não conseguia se lembrar de como era viver sem esse sentimento?

Viu o sol nascer no horizonte, tingindo as nuvens de vermelho e dourado. Ele ouviu movimentos vindos da cama de James, e pôde vislumbrar um braço se esticando para fora da cortina, seguido de dois olhos míopes espiando o céu lá fora. Pelo resmungo, pensou que James fosse voltar a dormir, mas pôde ouvir o amigo se mexendo, insone.

Algum tempo depois, observou o amigo se levantar.

"O que o amor não faz com as pessoas", pensou, fechando suavemente os olhos, tentando aproveitar as últimas horas de sono.

* * *

Sirius despertou de outro sonho.

Esse sonho era diferente dos que andava tendo. Nele, Lily tinha um olhar triste, mas não olhava para ele. Parecia olhar para algum ponto distante de seu ombro.

Então, James surgiu ao lado dela, e ela deu a mão a ele. Na hora, impressionou Sirius como as mãos deles se encaixaram, como se sempre tivessem se dado as mãos.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, os dois se viraram e partiram para o horizonte, que emitia uma luz verde congelante. Mas Sirius não se sentiu inquieto dessa vez. Apenas… triste. Como se soubesse que aquilo não estava errado.

Não sabia o que aquilo podia significar.

Desde que quebrara o pacto de sangue, os pesadelos tinham parado. Não tivera mais sonhos ruins. Mas tinha muitos sonhos com Lily. Sonhos onde o que ele tanto desejava acontecia.

Sirius sentia raiva de si mesmo por não poder se controlar.

Quebrara o pacto de sangue, mas parecia que James e Remus nem tinham percebido. Não que isso melhorasse sua sensação de culpa.

Ele, que nem ligara para o tal pacto, agora não conseguia esquecer as cicatrizes que marcavam seus pulsos.

* * *

_**Eu sou capaz de certas coisas**_

* * *

Via Remus, sofrendo em silêncio, e James, com seu ar marrento, e sentia as agulhas do remorso lhe picarem o coração.

E via Lily, e não tinha coragem de encará-la nos olhos.

Sentia-se quase sujo.

Sujo pela vontade de amar.

Um movimento suave denunciou duas mãos pálidas que, com um gesto rápido, abriram as cortinas vinho de sua cama. O sol inundou seus olhos e ele fez um gesto para se proteger, gracejando com a voz rascante:

— Sssssol… Odeio o ssssol… Quero ssssombra…

Uma risada clara invadiu os ouvidos de Sirius:

— Ah, então já está acordado, Padfoot? — sorriu Remus. — Eu poderia te ocultar do sol, vampiro, mas a gente tem que acordar e tomar café, senão vamos perder Feitiços.

— Não tem problema perder Feitiços…

— Tem sim, Anne Marie disse que o professor vai passar matéria nova.

— Droooogaaa…

— Vamos lá, não custa tanto levantar. Vai tomar banho logo, eu já tomei, Peter ainda está dormindo.

— E Prongs?

— Saiu cedo e ainda não voltou.

— Hum…

Sirius esfregou os olhos e se levantou, observando Remus se debruçar sobre a cama de Peter e tentar acordá-lo.

A solicitude de Remus causou-lhe lembranças ruins.

Quando caminhou para o banho, sentia-se como se estivesse indo para o matadouro.

* * *

Naquele dia, Frank e Alice se alojaram na mesa da Lufa-Lufa mesmo — quando chegaram, o salão estava cheio demais para procurarem lugar na mesa da Grifinória. Aproveitaram, então, para conversar um pouco a sós sobre um assunto que vinha deixando-os preocupados.

— Você viu como está Lily hoje? — perguntou Frank, avaliando o rosto da ruivinha de longe.

— Vi — disse Alice soturna. — Por Hufflepuff, esta história é insana. _Realmente _insana.

— Posso te contar um segredo? — disse o outro em tom confidencial.

— Claro! Me espanta você não ter contado antes!

— Remus me contou que eles fizeram um pacto de sangue.

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Alice.

— Pacto de sangue? Eles são loucos?

* * *

— Acho que são — sussurrou Frank. — Estão estranhos. Conheço James há sete anos e nunca o vi agir desse jeito que age hoje em dia… Como se fosse um animal defendendo território.

— E Sirius parece mais estranho que nunca — disse Alice procurando o grifinório com o olhar, sem achá-lo. — Ele parece que tem humores! Fica mal por um tempo, depois melhora, daí fica amargo, depois melhora de novo, daí fica emburrado, e, faz um mês, está com cara de quem enforcou o próprio pai!

— Sem contar Moony — disse Frank tristemente. — Gente, eu nunca vi ele tão triste, tão infeliz. Parece que o mundo caiu em cima dele.

— Frankie, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa… — murmurou Alice.

— Não podemos, Alice. Isso é algo que só eles podem resolver.

— O que é que algo que só eles podem resolver?

Com um quase pulo, Alice e Frank se viraram para o recém-chegado, vendo Sirius, que, sem cerimônia alguma, se largou na cadeira ao lado deles.

— É um rolo chato com uns carinhas aqui da casa, Sirius — mentiu Frank. — E você?

— Eu o quê?

— Sei lá, você nunca costuma sentar com a gente…

— Eu tô meio deprimido, entende? Daí, quando estou deprimido, gosto de sentar com os Lufas-Lufas. Sei lá, eles passam uma alegria, com suas roupas coloridas e seu mundo bonitinho.

Frank e Alice riram, mas Sirius apenas sorriu sem graça.

Na verdade, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da mesa grifinória…

A imagem dela o perseguia como num sonho.

— Ei, Sirius!

Ele se virou para Frank, como que sentindo que ele e Alice eram seres a quilômetros-luz de distância do seu mundo.

— Hã?

— Você já fez aquele trabalho de Estudos dos Trouxas? O professor disse que, se você não entregar amanhã sem falta, ele vai cancelar!

Sirius coçou a cabeça:

— Ainda falta acrescentar só umas coisinhas… Aliás, preciso devolver aquele livro de pesquisa para a Cherry… Faz um mês que eu estou com ele! — ele lembrou-se de repente, dando um tapa na testa.

— Conhecendo a Cherry, ela nem deve ter dado falta… — sorriu Alice. — Entregue hoje!

— Eu vou terminar o trabalho, de noite, e vou devolver pra ela.

— Certo! Ei, Sirius, quer torradas?

Sirius sorriu. O cheiro familiar do pão encheu suas narinas, e, dessa vez, ele se sentiu como se a mesa da Lufa-Lufa fosse um universo distante e colorido.

* * *

A noite encontrou Remus debruçado sobre um longo trabalho de Aritmancia. A pena dava voltas e voltas no pergaminho, e ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Estava esgotado, física e mentalmente, e a tal ponto que apenas esperava cair no chão de repente.

Tentou escrever alguma coisa, mas algo como um bloqueio freava sua mente. Começou a rabiscar no canto do pergaminho. Estava tonto.

— Não é melhor descansar um pouco, Moony? — perguntou uma voz suave.

Com um quase pulo, Remus se virou para o interlocutor.

Era Lily.

* * *

Sentindo uma intensa comoção interna, como acontecia toda vez que ela falava com ele, ele recuou, enquanto dizia:

— Tenho que terminar isto daqui…

— Mas não vai conseguir terminar desse jeito — ela disse carinhosamente. — Você não está nem conseguindo escrever!

— Eu só estou um pouco cansado, é isso.

— Remus, eu se fosse você pararia um pouco. Quer jogar um pouco de Snap Explosivo?

Ele a olhou hesitante. Ela baixou o tom de voz um pouco, e, quando soou, havia um acento firme:

— Podemos ser amigos, apesar de tudo.

Ele sorriu.

Logo, os dois estavam distribuindo cartas a um canto da Sala Comunal, rindo um para o outro, sob os olhos invejosos de outros alunos.

Especialmente daquele de cabelos bagunçados perto da lareira.

* * *

Era de se esperar que, tão perto das dez, nenhum aluno se arriscasse fora da cama, para ir a qualquer lugar — sabendo que, estourado o horário, Filch não iria ser complacente.

Mas lógico, prudência não era uma palavra que existia no dicionário de Sirius Black.

Entrou no banheiro dos monitores — senha do Remus — e foi até o espelho.

Ninguém sabia daquilo. Só os Marauders.

Ninguém sabia que, ligando as torneiras certas, o espelho desaparecia.

Ninguém sabia que, se você pulasse por cima da pia e alçasse os degraus, chegaria a uma tapeçaria.

E, que se a atravessasse, aterrissaria em pleno dormitório das garotas da Grifinória do sétimo ano.

Sirius achava que o velho Godric tinha alguma segunda intenção ao construir aquele castelo. Ou que Salazar tinha construído a passagem pra poder entrar na Torre da Grifinória e matar o Godric. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas a verdade é que era utilíssimo. Em todos os sentidos.

Naquele dia em especial, Sirius não tinha nenhuma intenção maior. Ele só queria levar o livro de Cherry até o dormitório. Nada mais. Nadinha mesmo.

Tá, quem ele estava querendo enganar. Queria ver Lily. O livro era pura desculpa para ver Lily. Quem sabe, falar com ela. Conversar. Explicar.

Ele não sabia que palavras dizer, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer.

Talvez fosse por isso que o Chapéu Seletor o pusera na Grifinória desde o primeiro instante — sem que ele tivesse nem tempo de argumentar. Sirius achava que tinha sido melhor assim. Se tivesse argumentado, teria ido parar na Sonserina e hoje não seria metade do que era hoje.

Não teria conhecido Lily.

Não a amaria.

E Sirius sabia que não era nada sem aquele sentimento que abalava as estruturas de seu peito.

* * *

_**Lágrimas e chuva molham o vidro da janela**_

* * *

Foi pensando nisso que empurrou levemente a tapeçaria e entrou no dormitório das meninas.

* * *

Lily subiu logo ao dormitório, depois de se despedir de um Remus cuja grava tinha ganhado um tom de negro muito interessante. Não que a dela estivesse muito melhor.

Por uma noite, ela quase podia acreditar que era uma adolescente normal, pensou, se esticando preguiçosamente, e despindo o uniforme.

Ela quase podia acreditar que ela e Remus eram só amigos, que Sirius nunca olhara para ela, que Severus Snape era o mesmo sonserino distante, e que James era apenas um adolescente imaturo ao qual ela jamais corresponderia.

* * *

_**O mundo é muito injusto**_

* * *

Vestiu a camisola de seda vermelha com quase languidez, e caminhou para as cobertas.

E foi aí que viu.

Para seu completo espanto, a tapeçaria começou a se mexer.

E uma mão pálida afastou-a.

Com olhos atônitos, Lily viu Sirius Black entrar no dormitório.

— Sirius!… — ela ofegou.

Ele se virou para ela, e um olhar faminto percorreu seu corpo todo — subitamente desprotegido demais ante aquele rapaz. Em uma agonia quase fremente, recuou de costas para a cama, tentando apanhar um roupão ou qualquer coisa assim, mas foi impedida pela voz de Sirius:

— Não — ele disse, esticando seu braço. — Não se cubra ainda.

Foi estranho, mas foi como se a voz de Sirius a paralisasse. Por mais que ela soubesse que era pouco sensato e tivesse muitas noções de pudor, seus braços simplesmente perderam a ação e ela quedou-se parada, estática. A única coisa que pôde perguntar foi:

— Como você veio parar aqui?

— Passagem no banheiro dos monitores — ele disse, apontando vagamente para a tapeçaria. — Vim trazer o livro para Cherry…

— Ela está tomando banho…

O que era um sorriso atordoado virou algo definitivamente predatório:

— Não sei se fico aborrecido ou agradeço…

Lily recuou mais.

— Sirius, nós não…

Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar, ele já estava junto a ela, tomando sua boca com uma necessidade urgente.

Sentiu o corpo dele pressionando o seu com fúria, suas mãos correndo pela sua cintura, alisando suas coxas. E ela se sentia desesperadamente incapaz de reagir aquilo, a não ser para gemer, sentindo a língua dele sobre a sua.

Ela se deitou na cama, tateando atrás de si, Sirius cobrindo-a. Os dois continuaram a se beijar com ânsia e desejo incontido, as mãos dele correndo pelos seus seios por baixo da camisola.

Até que ele tentou arrancar a única veste que o separava daqueles seios perfeitos.

Foi como se um alarme estrondeasse na mente de Lily.

Por Gryffindor, o que ela estava fazendo?! Estava se entregando para Sirius, sem pensar nem medir conseqüências, por algo que ela sabia ser apenas desejo!

— Sirius, pare… — ela pediu, tentando empurrar as mãos dele para longe de sua camisola.

— Parar por quê? — perguntou ele, libertando-se dos dedos fracos dela e tornando a acariciar seus seios, o que lhe provocou arrepios de prazer. — Você parece estar gostando…

— Maggie e Iris chegarão a qualquer momento… E Cherry está no banho! E se ela escutar?

— É aí que está a graça — ele disse, atacando seu pescoço e o sugando com volúpia. — No risco.

— Sirius, não quero…

— Apenas relaxe, Lily — ele disse, beijando novamente os lábios dela.

As vozes da mente de Lily se calaram com aquele argumento. Só restou uma. Uma que fazia um apelo desesperado.

_Não assim… não agora…_ _Não desse jeito desesperado…_

Mas ela estava irremediavelmente perdida.

* * *

_**Será que existe alguém ou algum motivo importante**_

* * *

Ou estaria, se a abençoada voz de Cherry não houvesse interrompido bem naquele instante:

— Lily! Lily, está aí?!

Com esforço, sentindo as forças voltarem, Lily empurrou Sirius, enquanto dizia:

— Sim, estou!

— Pode me trazer o creme que está dentro do meu malão? Esqueci!

— Claro que posso! — ela respondeu, olhando feio para Sirius, que fazia gestos de "não".

Foi questão de um instante apanhar o creme e levar para Cherry no banheiro. Quando voltou, Sirius ainda estava lá. Olhando-a tristemente.

— Lily…

— Vá.

— Mas…

— _Vá. _Você viu o que quase aconteceu. Não é assim que eu quero, Sirius. Não inconseqüentemente, não loucamente. Eu quero ter certeza do que eu estou fazendo e de quem vai ser a pessoa.

O olhar dela era mais sério que nunca, e Sirius cedeu.

— Vou descer por onde entrei — disse. — É mais seguro, ninguém vai me ver. E… se puder… entregue esse livro para Cherry — ele estendeu o volume que largara em outra cama e agora apanhara de volta.

Sem dizer palavra, ela segurou o livro. Com os ombros caídos, ele se afastou, entrando através da tapeçaria.

Antes de ele partir, porém, ela ainda ouviu a última palavra:

— Eu te amo, Lily.

Se fosse outra pessoa…

Se fosse _ele_, aquele que seu coração escolhera, Lily não teria ouvido a voz da razão.

* * *

Jason Faunt estava cada vez mais preocupado.

Ele sempre fora um homem de extrema sensibilidade. E ele sentia quando o círculo estava se fechando. Sempre sentia.

E, mais uma vez, ali em Hogwarts, um círculo estava prestes a se fechar com uma decisão.

Lily Evans iria decidir em breve, se já não houvesse decidido. Ele via seu semblante decidido e apavorado ao mesmo tempo, como se finalmente soubesse o que fazer, a quem amar. Ela tinha seu escolhido.

E algo lhe dizia que isso se tornaria extremamente perigoso.

Especialmente para Severus.

Logo ao conhecê-lo, Faunt simpatizou com ele. Tinha afeto. Era quase como se fosse seu filho — e poderia ter sido, não fosse ele o tolo que era. Mas não deixara de perceber a essência de Severus.

Ele tinha tendência à obsessão e a uma seriedade quase seca, amarga. Uma pessoa que facilmente poderia se perder nos caminhos da vida se não fosse bem guiada. Uma pessoa que precisava de ajuda.

Faunt temia que Lily não houvesse escolhido Severus. Ele sabia que o sonserino seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar com a grifinória — já não estava desafiando todos os ensinamentos de sua casa, amando uma sangue-ruim da casa dos leões? Temia por ele. Temia pelo que ele faria.

Mas, por outro lado, temia também o contrário — temia que a garota houvesse escolhido Severus. Nesse caso, os outros rapazes ficariam contra ele. Faunt já havia percebido a perversidade a que eles poderiam chegar no dia em que fizeram seu protegido rodopiar pelo ar.

Faunt simplesmente não sabia o que esperar.

* * *

Ele só sabia que queria proteger Severus, como uma vez prometera a Eileen.

Proteger o rapaz como não pudera proteger Eileen.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas rasas, e ele afundou a cabeça nos cotovelos, temendo que Severus alcançasse um destino parecido com o dela — ou pior, parecido com o seu.

Temendo que Severus fosse capaz de matar por Lily.

* * *

Aula de Runas Antigas.

Ao ver o Prof. Vortigern, todos os alunos se postaram retos na carteira. Sorrindo, parecendo animado — "Pelo menos alguém nessa escola tem que achar um motivo para estar animado", pensou Remus —, ele anunciou aos alunos como se fosse uma das melhores notícias de todos os tempos:

— Hoje, meus alunos, nós vamos fazer a tradução de um texto que narra uma lenda trouxa egípcia!

Ele acenou com a varinha, fazendo surgir palavras em puro rúnico, que encheram o quadro em padrões que os alunos, depois de quatro anos de Estudo das Runas Antigas, podiam decifrar apenas lendo superficialmente.

— Quero isso traduzido até o fim da aula e entregue! — disse o professor.

Por alguns minutos, só o que pôde ouvir foi o barulho de pergaminhos sendo desenrolados e penas mergulhando nos tinteiros, até a sala mergulhar no silêncio sepulcral da concentração.

Ou da quase concentração.

"Ela está aqui do meu lado, mas está tão distante que poderia estar em outra galáxia.", pensou Remus com tristeza, encarando a garota que se sentara ao seu lado.

Mas, seria impressão sua ou aqueles olhos verdes o encaravam mais que o necessário?

"Ela provavelmente quer falar comigo sobre a lição", ele disse em sua mente, afastando qualquer pontada de esperança do peito. "Ou está olhando para Snape", pensou em seguida, olhando para o sonserino ao seu lado, totalmente compenetrado na lição.

Não seriam um belo par, mas Remus sabia que Severus faria o melhor que pudesse para fazê-la feliz. Ela seria feliz com ele, se o escolhesse.

E talvez, a ela, só restasse essa escolha, porque os outros três estavam presos por um pacto sem palavras e com o gosto da morte.

Porque Remus não duvidava nada de que a morte levaria aquele que se atrevesse a quebrar a promessa. Talvez por isso a tentação só aumentava. Talvez por isso a vontade de tocá-la se tornasse quase insuportável…

Mas, toda vez que pensava nela, Remus pensava em James e Sirius. Na sua promessa. Na sua culpa.

Como se eles fossem fantasmas perseguindo-o na escuridão.

* * *

Tentou se concentrar no rúnico. Sua mão desconcentrada já havia traduzido metade do texto, porém as linhas iam traçando como se subissem e descessem montanhas. Contrariado, ele puxou a varinha e fez um feitiço para colocar o texto em linha reta — mas nisso, fez um movimento errado e colocou fogo na manga de sua blusa.

Fazendo esforço para apagar o fogo sem que ninguém percebesse, apagou o tecido em chamas com um sopro certeiro de ar frio da varinha. Depois se encarregou de afastar as cinzas que haviam caído sobre o trabalho.

Nisso, ouviu uma risada sonora e limpa.

Olhou para o lado, atônito, e pôde ver os doces olhos verdes de Lily a lhe fitarem. Sentiu o sangue queimar seu rosto.

Lily sorriu.

Ao lado de Remus, o rosto de Severus Snape se fechava mais que nunca, os olhos apertados em desaprovação.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew costumava pensar nos últimos meses como um pesadelo que tinha terminado.

Quando entrou no trem, no primeiro dia do seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, ele tivera medo. Medo do desconhecido, medo do inesperado, medo porque todos diziam que ele era um incapaz…

Mas, então, uma luz iluminou o caminho fadado ao fracasso.Uma luz de cabelos bagunçados e óculos, magricela e falante.

Por algum motivo que ele não sabia precisar bem, James Potter entrara na mesma cabine que ele — e gostara dele. Gostara _dele. _

Foi a salvação do jovem garoto Pettigrew, que por si só não tinha talento algum. Se pendurando em James, pôde ir longe. Era popular. Era falado pelos corredores.

Achava que a sua amizade e de James era perfeita.

Teve um pouco de ciúme, sem dúvida, quando Sirius e Remus se juntaram ao grupo, e quando James se esqueceu um pouco dele para assumir uma amizade com Sirius. Mas ele teve que admitir que James e Sirius juntos atingiam a perfeição. Eram ambos inteligentes, populares, desinibidos e capazes, muito mais capazes do que ele jamais seria.

Remus também era grande. Menor que James e Sirius, mas tinha seu brilho próprio, diferente. Era gentil, simpático e possuía uma bondade infinita.

Os quatro juntos eram perfeitos.

E a amizade tinha acabado… por causa de uma garota.

Peter não conseguia acreditar que quatro pessoas como eles pudessem se deixar abalar só porque uma garota idiota não queria nada com nenhum deles.

Por isso ajudou Snape.

Peter ainda se sentia um pouco culpado de ter entregado os segredos de Remus, e de ter traído seus amigos. Mas, no final, como Snape dissera, fora proveitoso. Eles quase eram os mesmos — com uma vantagem: James parecia bem mais ligado a ele agora. Antes Peter precisava correr atrás deles e fazer todo tipo de coisas para chamar sua atenção. Agora, _James _era quem corria atrás de Peter, indo para os lugares que ele ia.

Peter gostava de pensar que tinha atingido a perfeição.

Isso até aquela tarde.

O animago estava tranqüilamente sentado na biblioteca, tentando entender a maldita Teoria dos Movimentos de Feitiços, quando ouviu a voz na sua orelha:

— Pettigrew, me siga.

Ele sabia de quem era a voz. Ele sabia porque aquela voz atormentava seus sonhos, sempre dizendo a mesma frase, sempre mostrando a ele a sua fraqueza:

"— _Você foi parar na casa errada, Peter Pettigrew. Está me parecendo que você teria se dado muito bem na Sonserina."_

A voz que ele desejaria jamais ouvir novamente.

Sem opção alguma, levantou-se e foi atrás da figura magra que saía da biblioteca.

Seguiu-o através de andares e escadarias, através de passagens secretas, através de corredores e salas vazias, até pararem em frente à tapeçaria que ele e os conheciam tão bem.

A tapeçaria de Barnabas, the Barmy.

A tapeçaria em frente da Sala Precisa.

A Peter só foi preciso abrir a porta para encontrá-lo.

Severus Snape estava confortavelmente sentado numa das poltronas negras de excelente gosto que mobiliavam a sala — uma sala de estar como qualquer sala de estar em qualquer casa rica.

— Olá, Pettigrew — disse Snape com o melhor de seus sorrisos desagradáveis. — Sente-se.

Peter resolveu que seria prudente obedecer. Sentou-se e encarou Snape.

— Aposto que quer saber por que está aqui, não é?

— Vamos logo ao assunto, Snape — disse o outro, seco. — Se é que temos algum assunto em comum.

— Ah, claro que temos assuntos em comum — sorriu o sonserino. — Ou devo lembrá-lo de nossos pequenos esquemas?

O grifinório resmungou.

— O que você quer? Ficar me lembrando de tudo que eu fiz por você?

— Não — disse Severus, ainda sorrindo. — Quero te pedir um favor.

— Um favor? Que tipo de favor?

— Um favor que, se você não colaborar, me fará abrir a boca para os seus amiguinhos.

Peter ficou lívido.

— Você não seria capaz.

— Eu sou capaz de muito mais coisas do que você imagina.

— Merda, o que é que você quer que eu faça? _Aquilo_ já não foi o suficiente?

* * *

_**Quem sabe é o fim da história**_

* * *

— Eu pensei que seria, mas, infelizmente, não foi.

— Então, o que quer?

— Ainda não sei. Só quero te deixar avisado. — Ele se levantou. — Uma hora, vou precisar dos seus serviços, Pettigrew, e você sabe o que vai acontecer se não me obedecer.

Típico de Severus Snape. Mergulhar Peter num terror antecipado, ansioso, deixá-lo à mercê de suas ordens sujas.

E a droga é que Peter sabia que faria qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

* * *

James resolveu que não estava com tanta fome assim para ir jantar. Alegando que acordara cedo — e tendo que ouvir muitos sussurros descrentes por conta disso —, foi para o dormitório cedo. Sem ligar a luz, e sem paciência para fazer qualquer coisa, deitou-se na cama, no escuro mesmo, e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir — nem que fosse para acordar de madrugada.

Mas foi mal ele fechar os olhos que as vozes voltaram ao seu espírito.

* * *

**Ora, ora, James Potter. Deixando-os sozinhos lá? Sabe se lá o que podem fazer com sua Lily…**

"Eles só estão jantando…"

**Até a Torre da Grifinória o caminho é longo… E as idéias, várias…**

_Não seja idiota, James. Por Gryffindor, o que você pensa que Lily é, uma vagabunda? Ela não sai se esfregando no primeiro que vê._

"É, Lily não é uma vagabunda."

**Não, não é, mas eu e você sabemos muito bem que Sirius Black jamais desistiu de nenhum tipo de projeto… E Remus parece bem mais saidinho, ultimamente…**

"Mas tem o pacto de sangue."

_É, o pacto maluco que você fez! Aquela coisa doida é uma garantia! Eu já disse que você foi descabeçado ao fazer aquilo?_

"Já, não precisa repetir. Que droga, eu sei que foi idiotice, mas era a única coisa que eu podia fazer!"

**Eu acho que ele fez bem ao pedir uma garantia… Mas toda a garantia tem fim. Há um meio de burlar o pacto de sangue, se os termos se cumprirem…**

_Termos, termos. Que termos?_

**Os termos do pacto. O pacto durará até que **_**Lily **_**se decida. E se ela já tiver se decidido?**

"Lily não se decidiu."

**Não me parece tão certo disso. E se ela tiver decidido por Sirius? Por Remus? Por Snape, talvez?**

"Nunca."

_James, eles teriam falado pra você._

**Será que você pode confiar neles?**

_Eles são seus amigos!_

**É, mas não hesitaram em querer Lily, em beijá-la, em amá-la…**

"A verdade é que eles não me respeitaram."

**Sim, eles não te respeitaram. Por que respeitariam agora?**

_Eles respeitariam algo sério como um pacto de sangue…_

**Nem todos encaram os mesmos assuntos com seriedade… Por exemplo, você, James, encara amizade muito seriamente, mas seus amigos não… Eles te traem… Eles a desejam…**

"Por favor, me deixem em paz. Eu quero dormir."

_Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso te deixar em paz._

**Quer ficar em paz, fique… Pessoas pacíficas são facilmente traídas, porque não reagem…**

"Ora, seu…"

— James?

O ruído da porta batendo indicou a entrada de Sirius no dormitório.

Pôde ouvir o som dos passos do amigo se aproximando e cerrou os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo. Sentiu quando ele subiu na escada do beliche, e quando afastou as cortinas para olhar seu rosto.

— James, está acordado?

James não respondeu. E não abriu os olhos.

Delicadamente, Sirius tirou os óculos do rosto de James, colocando-os do lado da cama. Então, desceu do beliche, e começou a resmungar:

— Ai, James… Por que isso foi acontecer justo com a gente? Você anda estranho… Nós nos afastamos. A gente era tão amigo, que eu pensei que nada ia separar a gente! E estamos nos separando…

Ele suspirou.

— Tenho saudade dos tempos em que você estaria acordado agora… E a gente ia conversar um bocado, e rir bastante… Como a gente fazia quando era criança, lembra? No segundo, no terceiro ano…

James sentia um calor estranho nos olhos.

— Um dia, eu pensei que a gente ia resistir a todas as coisas do mundo. Que a nossa amizade seria maior do que qualquer coisa. Mas, parece que, agora que crescemos, os dilemas são maiores que nós…

James ouviu um barulho estranho e decidiu espiar brevemente.

Sirius estava parado diante da janela, iluminado pela luz que vinha dela.

Estava chorando.

As lágrimas dele desciam, quase prateadas, pelo rosto entristecido. Sirius era uma espécie de divindade.

Uma divindade que tinha se perdido no meio do caminho.

* * *

_**Sei que quase desespero**_

* * *

— Sirius? — sussurrou. — É você aí?

— Sim, sou eu, James — a voz dele respondeu logo. Através das cortinas entreabertas, James pôde ver Sirius enxugar o rosto.

Sirius era orgulhoso. Sirius jamais iria querer que alguém o visse chorando. Nem mesmo James, seu melhor amigo.

**Será que ele é mesmo seu melhor amigo?…**

James agitou as mãos do ar como se quisesse afastar uma força estranha.

— Acho que dormi… por quanto tempo?

— Já devem ser umas nove, Prongs.

_Prongs. _

— Então, vamos ficar aqui conversando. Não tô a fim de descer, hoje.

— Nem eu, pra ser sincero — disse Sirius com um sorriso, acendendo a luz.

E, naquela hora, em que Sirius acendeu a luz e James pôde fitar seu rosto com clareza, James sentiu como se não houvesse mais segredos entre eles.

* * *

Severus procurou logo o sossego do dormitório.

Nos últimos tempos, a sala da Sonserina o irritava. _Tudo _o irritava. Haviam poucas horas em que ele conseguia encontrar sossego, e era só na convivência com Faunt, seu mestre, e no escuro do dormitório, onde podia se fundir com as sombras.

Claro, se os inoportunos como Lucius Malfoy, que nunca perdia uma oportunidade de encher o saco, não existissem.

— Príncipe?

— O que foi, Lucius?

— Quero saber por que você está se isolando hoje.

Com Lucius, era sempre assim: ele _queria_, e pronto. Um Malfoy, diria Snape no futuro, um Malfoy jamais poderia ser algo mais que um moleque mimado. Por mais esperto que fosse.

— E se eu não quiser lhe dizer?

— Sabe que tenho métodos muito eficientes de persuasão.

— Oh, sim. Vai fazer o quê, monitor? Me ameaçar com detenções ou sacudir um saco de moedas na minha frente para ver se eu aceito?

— Eu sei que você não se deixa corromper por coisas vãs.

— Já estou corrompido demais, Lucius. Mas por que pergunta algo que já sabe? Eu me isolo porque o mundo me enfastia.

— Não deveria te enfastiar.

— Não deveria, mas tudo me parece tão sem graça. As meninas, lá embaixo, rindo aquele riso frouxo. Rosier e Avery discutindo as estratégias de Lord Voldemort. Um bando de gente se gabando para um bando de gente sobre como são esplêndidos.

— Isso, meu caro, é a Sonserina. Acostume-se.

— Sim, eu me acostumo, mas não sou forçado a aturar essas demonstrações de futilidade.

— Isso nunca o incomodou antes…

— Antes eu não tinha visto o quanto eu era corrompido. Céus, parece que a gente anda por um mar de podridão.

— Está poético hoje, hein? — riu Lucius. — O que houve? É porque mudou a lua?

Snape se limitou a lançar um olhar aborrecido, até o outro se calar e ouvir.

— Não sei o que aconteceu hoje? É uma espécie de melancolia… Como se algo me faltasse.

— Me diga agora: quem é você e o que fez com Severus Snape?

Nenhum sorriso.

— Eu queria ter sangue frio suficiente para te matar, Lucius.

— E eu o desafiaria a ter.

— Cuidado. Hoje as energias estão diferentes.

"Hoje, eu sinto como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa…"

* * *

_**A noite é muito longa**_

_**Eu sou capaz de certas coisas**_

* * *

— É melhor irmos dormir, então. Amanhã, suas _energias_ já terão voltado ao normal.

Severus fechou os olhos quase inconscientemente.

Quase pôde ver um vislumbre de cabelos ruivos.

— Certo. Vamos dormir. Antes que enlouqueçamos.

* * *

Lily não seria capaz de explicar o porquê de estar andando no jardim àquela hora. Nem de seu rosto estar banhado em lágrimas.

Após muito tempo de dor e de angústia, em que sentimentos voaram pelo seu coração como num turbilhão, um redemoinho, agora ela sabia o que sentia.

Quando foi que compreendera? Durante um olhar? Ou um sorriso de lado?

Quando foi que Lily Evans entendeu que seu coração finalmente tinha um escolhido?

* * *

Agora, caminhando, sentindo o cheiro da grama invadir suas narinas e a música de uma noite clara ecoar em seu ouvido, Lily podia quase gritar de felicidade.

Ela amava.

Sentia como se sua alma tivesse sido desvirginada. Agora, amava. Simplesmente amava.

Um amor além de todas as fronteiras possíveis.

Talvez fosse aquele amor que a fez se esquecer da passagem do tempo. O fato é que, quando ela deu-se conta, já havia passado há muito do horário permitido.

Não conseguia se lembrar dos monitores da noite, mas eles certamente a puniriam, pensou, como ela mesma o faria se os encontrasse fora da cama naquele horário. Correu para o castelo.

A entrada no Saguão foi silenciosa, e o subir de escadas também. O coração de Lily estava aos saltos; cada um de seus passos era medido e a cada esquina ela esperava encontrar os olhos de lanternas de Filch, a risada esgarçada dos fantasmas, o brilho de um distintivo de monitor.

Até o quarto andar, não houve problema algum. Os movimentos de Lily eram esguios e ela quase não fazia barulho — não houve quem notasse a sua presença.

Mas, no quarto andar, ela ouviu o barulho.

Um chiado asmático.

Antes que pudesse formar um pensamento, dois braços a agarraram e uma mão nervosa tapou sua boca, e Lily foi arrastada dali.

* * *

Dormitório da Grifinória.

Peter dormia profundamente. Mas Sirius e James não conseguiam um sono tão bom. Sirius e James queriam aproveitar aquela estranha sensação de amizade que não compartilhavam há tempos. Era como se, por uma noite, fosse-lhes concedido voltarem aos doze, treze anos, e serem felizes. Sem garotas, exames ou famílias.

Eles desejaram, por um momento, que Remus também estivesse ali com eles, para partilhar daquela felicidade tão estranha.

* * *

— Talvez pudéssemos olhar o Marauder's Map — sugeriu Sirius, com um sorriso quase inocente.

Era óbvio que ele estava pronto para mais uma aventura.

James apanhou o mapa dentro do armário e estendeu-o sobre a mesa. Houve alguns segundos de procura.

E então, o silêncio.

— Sirius — disse James, a voz quase sumida. De raiva. — Olha.

Sirius olhou para onde James apontava. Empalideceu.

* * *

Ainda segurada pelo seu incógnito seqüestrador, Lily sentiu-se mergulhar atrás de uma tapeçaria.

Uma das mãos ainda tapava sua boca, e a grifinória tentou ver quem era.

— Psiuuu — foi tudo o que recebeu, quando tentou se mexer.

Mas não era qualquer "psiu". Era o dele.

E, nessa hora, Lily se sentiu mais tranqüila do que tudo, porque estava nos braços de quem amava.

Os olhos dele ficaram à espreita, ouvindo os pés de Filch no chão e suas tosses secas.

* * *

Ficaram por um momento, assim, tensos, em silêncio, esperando a passagem do zelador. Até ouvirem seus passos sumirem no corredor.

Então Remus a soltou:

— Desculpe por ter te assustado, Lily, mas ele iria vê-la…

Lily se virou para o seu salvador. Ela jamais esqueceria de como Remus estava bonito naquela noite, os cabelos castanhos desordenados pelo rosto, os olhos cor-de-mel quase febris, e um sorriso no rosto porque, ao menos uma vez, tinha conseguido salvar aquela a quem mais amava…

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem, Moony — a voz foi quase um suspiro. — Tudo bem.

— Desculpe mesmo. Eu não queria.

— Eu entendo, fique tranqüilo.

Remus coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. O ato de salvá-la fora algo tão espontâneo, tão inflamado, que ele nem pensara antes de arrastá-la para uma tapeçaria.

Lily não podia cair nas mãos daquele grosseiro zelador, que não saberia respeitá-la na sua delicadeza de cristal resistente.

— O que está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora? — perguntou para disfarçar.

— Perdi a hora — ela respondeu, igualmente corada.

Silêncio novamente.

— Você não costuma perder a hora…

Naquela hora, Lily amou Remus. O amou até o último fio da cabeleira castanha, até a última célula do corpo, naquela pose desajeitada de quem não sabe o que fazer, não sabe se segurar — mas se segura, porque tudo depende disso.

Lily amou Remus.

— Eu perdi a hora pensando em você.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— O quê?

Não houveram mais palavras — e elas não foram precisas. Lily se colocou nas pontas do pés — Remus era mais alto que ela —, e segurou seus ombros. Os lábios dela tocaram de leve nos dele — e ela era que estava começando.

Primeiro, apenas os lábios se roçaram, numa leve carícia, uma dança divina do amor perfeito. Depois, foi a língua dele que passeou de leve por aqueles lábios —, e pediu passagem com suavidade. Passagem que lhe foi concedida prontamente.

A língua dele, insegura, mas ansiosa, adentrou a boca dela. Explorando cada canto, cada mistério, cada uma das linhas que marcava a história de Lily Evans. Logo, a língua dele juntou-se à essa benéfica exploração. E as línguas se uniram e se roçaram, como amantes que não se vêem há muito tempo — como se, desde o princípio dos tempos, aquele fosse o destino dos dois jovens.

Remus beijava-a furiosamente, sentindo Lily se abandonar em seus braços, sentindo finalmente que era recíproco. De repente, eles ouviram um pigarro:

— Ham, ham.

Sirius e James contemplavam a cena.

— E aqui está Remus Lupin, o garoto mais tímido de Hogwarts — disse James com a voz cheia de cinismo.

Remus ficou mais pálido que cera. Sirius avançou, nervoso.

— Não exagera, James.

— Não exagerar? Sirius, você viu o que ele estava fazendo?! Estava beijando Lily! Aliás, como conseguiu, Lupin?

— Prongs…

— Prongs… Agora eu sou Prongs, né? Duvido que estivesse pensando em mim há segundos atrás!

— James Potter, deixe de criancices! — exclamou Lily. — Se estávamos nos beijando, foi porque _eu _quis. Eu quis e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, James não ouviu Lily. Foi apenas Sirius que ouviu. Ele olhou para Lily com dor nos olhos e ela também encarou os olhos acinzentados — e Sirius entendeu que tinha perdido a ruivinha para sempre.

Se apoiou na parede, tentando não deixar que as lágrimas descessem.

James, porém, era incapaz de compreendê-lo.

— Como pôde nos trair, Lupin? Hein? Como é que pôde fazer essas coisas?

— Eu não traí, James — Remus estava branco como uma vela. — Não traí. Se você me der uma chance para explicar…

— Explicar! Explicar pra quê? Pra você me trair de novo? Tudo o que vocês têm feito é me trair, esquecer da nossa amizade! Como pôde romper o pacto de sangue?!

— Que pacto de sangue? — disse Lily, subitamente impressionada.

— Eu não rompi o pacto!

— Então, por que não está morrendo? Era isso que deveria acontecer!

— Que pacto de sangue?

— James, não entendo! Eu juro! Por Gryffindor, eu nunca faria nada pra te ferir!

— Ninguém faria, mas não hesitam em me apunhalar pelas costas! Como fez pra romper o pacto? Ou foi Lily que já lhe jurou amor?

— Que pacto de sangue?

— O pacto que fizemos há cerca de dois meses atrás, Lily — explicou Sirius. — Um pacto para recuperar nossa amizade. Juramos, dando o nosso sangue, que nenhum de nós ficaria com você até você se pronunciar a respeito dos seus sentimentos…

Os olhos verdes de Lily se iluminaram com a súbita compreensão.

— Foi por isso que…

— Foi. Foi por isso, Lily.

— Como fez pra romper o pacto, Remus?

— Eu não fiz nada, por Gryffindor! Céus, eu nem… nem sei direito o que aconteceu! James, calma!

— James, fui eu quem rompeu o pacto.

James e Remus voltaram-se para Sirius, com os encarava com quase amargura.

— Sirius? — repetiu o de olhos dourados, sem entender.

Com um suspiro, Sirius arregaçou as mangas do uniforme, mostrando as marcas de queimadura em seus pulsos.

— Fui eu. Eu não soube resistir. Eu a toquei.

— Você a…

— Encostei nela assim, ó — disse Sirius, tocando de leve no braço de Lily. — Eu não consegui resistir. Eu nunca fui bom com essas coisas… E aqueles malditos pesadelos, eu não conseguia mais agüentar, droga. Quase morri.

— Sirius, por que você…

— Porque eu quis, Moony. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, e eu paguei por isso. Eu me arrependo. Talvez, eu sempre vá me arrepender de dar ouvidos às vozes do meu coração, mas foi elas que eu escutei naquela hora…

— E como você está vivo? — a voz de James foi hostil.

Ele certamente preferia encontrar o amigo morto, queimado por seu próprio sangue, do que vê-lo com as marcas de sua traição.

— Lily me salvou. Eu me lembrei dos termos do pacto, e falei para ela falar qualquer coisa, e ela disse que me amava, só superficialmente. Daí parou. Mas ela não me ama. Nem a você, James. Ela ama o Remus. E isso é algo que eu não posso competir.

Os olhos de Sirius foram sinceros ao encarar Remus:

— Eu só posso te pedir pra cuidar dela, porque você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu confio nesse mundo, Moony.

Remus fez que sim com a cabeça.

James estava possesso.

— Parem de agir como se já estivesse tudo escrito e nada pudesse ser revertido!

— Mas já _está _escrito, James. Você não consegue ver?

— Ela não pode amá-lo! Não ele… não ele sendo as coisas que ele é!

— Dá pra parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, Potter? — Lily foi seca. — Eu amo sim Remus! Eu amo Remus e poderia amá-lo mais se ele me quisesse!

Remus parecia atônito. Porém, aos poucos, um leve sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

Era como se alguém lhe estivesse dando uma oportunidade de ser feliz.

— Merda, você não pode amá-lo, Lily, você não sabe nem metade do que ele é!

— Eu o amo do jeito que ele é, James! Precisei de muito para descobri-lo, mas agora descobri, e você não pode me tirar isso!

— Mas você nem sabe o pior dele… Você não sabe o que ele é de verdade… Você não sabe o segredo que ele esconde!

Sirius olhou perigosamente para James.

— _Potter_, se você pretende falar…

— Ela não pode dizer que o ama se não souber de tudo!

— Você não seria capaz.

— Por ela, seria!

— Não diga que é por ela, egoísta duma figa! É por você, sempre foi! Tudo é por você, James… Você não consegue ver que a amamos tanto quanto você! Se você falar, eu nunca mais falo com você!

— Falar o quê? — impacientou-se Lily com aquela discussão. E olhou para Remus.

Ele estava pálido e rígido como pedra.

— James, por favor, não.

— _Não_, James. Isso não é justo. Não é justo você usar esse segredo, é uma decisão do Moony contá-lo ou não!

— Ela não pode dizer que o ama sem saber!

— James, não conte, por tudo que é mais sagrado a você! — suplicou Remus, pressentindo. — Por favor, não conte, eu te imploro!

— O que é mais sagrado pra mim é ela, Remus, e eu tenho que contar, por ela!

— Não, James! — vociferou Sirius. — Você não vai!

— Por favor, James…

O olhar de James era quase vitorioso.

— Ele é um lobisomem!

Por um instante, o silêncio que perdurou na sala foi tão denso que ninguém se atreveria a rompê-lo. Somente o barulho de uma agulha caindo já seria ouvido naquele recinto. Somente o barulho de uma agulha caindo…

— O quê?… — ofegou Lily.

Remus olhou para ela, e havia horror em seu olhar. Sem se conter, ele saiu correndo, sem se importar em ser visto. Partiu tapeçaria afora e seus passos se perderam no corredor.

Sirius avançou para James e o prensou na parede.

— Nojento, desgraçado, sujo! Você é mais sujo que Snape, Potter! Não era seu direito!

— Sirius! — exclamou Lily.

— Toma isso e vai atrás dele, Lily — rosnou Sirius, estendendo o Marauder's Map. — Se você o ama, vai atrás dele agora, senão vai perdê-lo. Com James eu me viro.

Lily o olhou com quase agradecimento. Naquele instante, ela soube que poderia confiar em Sirius sempre, não importasse a ocasião.

— Obrigada, Sirius.

E partiu.

Sirius resplandecia de raiva:

— Como é que você pode fazer uma coisa assim com o Moony, o Moony que não faria mal a uma mosca! Como, James, _como_?! Uma vez, você disse que jamais entregaria esse segredo… _Como?!_

— Você me traiu, Sirius, você também me traiu e traiu a ele!

— Admito que traí, mas não seria capaz de uma sujeira dessas! Eu toquei em Lily, eu a beijei, eu quase a tive, James, mas eu não seria capaz de apunhalar algum amigo desse jeito!

— Como assim, você quase a teve?!

— Eu quase a tive! Céus, James, ela poderia ter sido minha, eu cheguei bem perto, mas ela mandou e eu parei! Eu quase morri, mas parei!

A raiva de James ultrapassou o superável. Ele o empurrou para trás e se desvencilhou do seu braço, então o agarrou.

— Idiota!

James prensou Six contra a parede. Seu olhar era de fúria, enquanto ele pressionava a garganta do amigo.

— Traidor nojento!

Mas James, por mais que fizesse esportes e tivesse certa força, não tinha um físico suficiente para estrangular um artilheiro de pescoço taurino, como Sirius. Ele tratou de se desvencilhar, e acertou um soco em Sirius. James gritava:

— Ela não vai ser sua!

— Muito menos sua, porque eu vou te picar em mil pedaços!

Os dois rolaram, se socando pelo corredor. A gritaria e os xingamentos atraíram Filch, mas nem quando o zelador chegou eles pararam.

* * *

Lily corria pelo sétimo andar, seguindo os passos de Remus. Podia ver as pessoas pelo mapa que Sirius lhe dera, mas não se preocupava com isso — só queria ver onde ele estava.

Por isso, só percebeu que Narcissa Black vinha pelo corredor quando era tarde demais para evitá-la.

— Ahá! Lily Evans! Pare aí!

Não havia tempo para aquilo.

— _Levicorpus!_

Narcissa foi direto ao teto, pendurada. Ela ia principiar um grito, mas Lily ordenou imediatamente:

— _Silencio!_

E a moça calou-se. Lily riu.

— Fique aí um pouco, Narcissa. Talvez sirva para colocar alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça vazia.

Então, o ponto "Remus Lupin" entrou numa sala do sétimo andar, e Lily lembrou-se que precisava correr. E correu, e deixou a monitora para trás. Que se ferrasse.

Andou pelo sétimo andar e leu as instruções no mapa. "Dê três voltas pensando no que você precisa."

Impaciente, andou pelo corredor pensando que precisava encontrar Remus Lupin. Após a terceira volta, porém, uma porta surgiu na parede vazia. E Lily entrou.

— Remus?

O primeiro aroma que Lily sentiu foi o perfume de lírios, forte e suave ao mesmo tempo, como a própria Lily era. A segunda coisa foi o cheiro da grama e o ruído da brisa nas árvores.

Ela estava andando sobre um jardim, debaixo de um céu estrelado, e, por onde andava, haviam lírios. Lírios por todo o chão.

E, no meio do nada, havia um banco de praça.

E Remus estava sentado nele.

* * *

**_Será que é o fim da história_**

* * *

****

— Por que não olha pra mim?

— Não precisa me ver. Eu sou um monstro.

— Você não é.

— Não ouviu James? Sou um lobisomem. Um monstro, Lily. Não posso ficar com você, com ninguém. Eu sou um monstro.

Ela segurou o rosto dele, e olhou firme nos seus olhos.

— Não, Remus. Você é o homem que eu amo. E nada vai mudar isso. Não importa o que você seja.

E beijou-o.

E, ali, de repente, Lily sentiu que, finalmente, tinha encontrado o seu lugar. Entre os braços de Remus.

* * *

N.A.1: **Escolho esse capítulo para dizer que vou terminar a fic de forma canon. Agora, fiquem imaginando como vou desfazer essa barafunda em três capítulos.**

N.A.2:

* * *

_

* * *

_**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Gostou muito mesmo e achou que a autora manda bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
